CON TODA EL ALMA
by Chickiss SanCruz
Summary: En una colina se enamoró de sus ojos verdes... ¿estarán dispuestos a enfrentar lo bueno y lo malo que implica estar en una relación? ¿cuanto cuesta la maldad y la intriga? ¿cuanto está dispuesto soportar el amor? después de tantos años parece que el destino se empeña en juntarles pese a todo y contra todos
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERDA**

Un estruendo cruzó la tranquilidad del cielo azul y dos pares de ojos que se cerraron uno con la satisfacción de cegar una vida con un futuro a la felicidad y otros que ante el golpe de dolor que provocó en su pecho nublaron por completo aquellos ojos verdes.

PASADO

Faltaban menos de dos meses para que el enlace matrimonial de dos jóvenes seguros de haberse encontrado sin buscarse se hiciera una realidad, Candy sentía en cada uno de sus poros emociones que pasaban de la alegría a los nervios mas intensos al saber tan próxima la fecha de su boda y fue en ese preciso momento que sintió unas manos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos.

¿Albert? – preguntó con emoción, tocando sus manos y volteándose para estar frente al hombre que tanto amaba mirando con vehemencia y adoración ese rostro que le daba tanta tranquilidad y alegría al mismo tiempo, sus brazos rodearon el varonil cuello haciendo que sus pies se alzaran del piso - me asustaste mi amor - mientras él le daba vueltas - para Albert estás haciendo que me maree.

Hola mi amor - la bajó y tomando su rostro le dio un tierno beso – apuesto a que ni me esperabas – mientras caminaban por el rosedal, los ojos de Candy se abrieron con asombro al escucharlo.

Mmmm tienes razón… estuve muy ocupada y ni tiempo me dio pensar en ti.

¿aaah si? En ese caso regresaré hoy mismo a Chicago – Candy se paró en seco poniéndose frente a él con sus manos en su amplio pecho.

¿hablas en serio? – sus ojos se enrojecieron al instante – Albert yo solo… - sus palabras quedaban en su garganta – yo… - Albert ahogaba su risa en una mueca dibujando una sonrisa, la observaba buscando sus ojos verdes levantó su rostro por el mentón.

¿bromeabas? Lo se amor – mientras la abrazaba – no llores amor, no me gusta verte llorar – dando besos en sus rebeldes rizos - ¿no te haz dado cuenta que falta poco para nuestra boda? – le decía al oído mientras besaba con ternura su mejilla.

Te extrañé tanto… ¿no te irás verdad? – tomándole de las solapas del saco.

Por supuesto que no amor, yo también bromeaba… vine a asegurarme que seas mi esposa.

Ya mas tranquila y mientras iban caminando Candy pensaba en lo afortunada que se sentía de saber que en tan poco tiempo William Albert Andley sería su esposo.

Si sr. Andley… pero mientras pasa ese día usted me debe un poco de su tiempo – Albert sabía a lo que se refería… cuatro meses sin verse ni tener aquellas pláticas que terminaban en una velada bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas… fue un suplicio para ambos pues aunque en otras ocasiones ya se habían separado hoy les unía un motivo por no separarse por mucho tiempo – Albert… ya no te quiero lejos… se que me veo egoísta al pedírtelo… ¡oh cielos! Que llorona soy… ¡estoy tan feliz de tenerte en casa! Te amo Albert… te amo tanto – sus bellos ojos no obedecían a sus intenciones de no parecer ni verse como una chiquilla que por todo llora.

Albert tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó sus ojos terminando por abrasarla, sentirla tan cerca, tan suya, le permitía experimentar emociones antes desconocidas para él, y no es que nunca haya tenido relación alguna con una mujer… es solo que no se dió ni se permitió ofrecer su corazón sabiéndolo que ya le pertenecía a su pequeña pecosa desde el día que la conoció, fue en aquella colina en donde sin proponérselo el destino ya había marcado en su corazón quien sería su compañera de vida… ¡que lejano sentía ese momento! Tanto tiempo esperar y por fin la vida les regalaba la alegría de saberse uno del otro.

Candy… eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y para mi también fue un suplicio no tenerte conmigo… pero ya conoces a la tía abuela… por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue con ella?

¡demasiada formalidad! ¿recuerdas el libro donde están todas las generaciones de la familia Andley? ¡me hizo estudiarlo de nuevo! Albert… dime que no va a venir toda esa gente a nuestra boda – le decía entre divertida y desesperada - ¿amor? – él solo sonreía.

¿dime?

¿Por qué no nos saltamos el banquete, el vestido, los invitados y nos casamos hoy?

Candy… la miro sorprendido - ¿de verdad quieres eso?

No… bueno… solo era una idea…- Albert no pudo contener una carcajada que hizo llorarle los ojos…- ¡no te rías! es que tía Elroy ha hecho que me pruebe miles de vestidos.

Jajaja… te amo Candy… - su inocencia lo embriagaba…- extrañé todo esto de ti... – Candy tomó sus manos y se las llevó a sus labios… un acto muy inusual que hizo que Albert se estremeciera ante ese gesto, nada de lo que ellos se demostraran parecía estudiado o ya planeado… cada caricia… cada mirada… cada te amo era un momento especial que reforzaba lo que sus corazones anhelaban por gritar – eres y serás el amor de mi vida Candy… llegaste para quedarte en mi corazón pequeña.

¡oh Albert es maravilloso todo lo que nos está pasando! – abrazándose a su cintura – llegaste a mi y sin que yo lo supiera me diste lo que por mucho tiempo mi corazón anhelaba… me diste amor, protección, seguridad y libertad… pero sobre todo te pusiste en mi camino como el mejor de los regalos… gracias mi amor…

Dentro de la mansión

Dorothy… ¿has visto a Candy?

No Sra. Elroy… pero si gusta voy a buscarla – la tía abuela hizo una seña para que se retirara.

Dorothy sabía que el refugio de Candy desde que Albert se fuera a Chicago era el jardín de las rosas y dirigiéndose para allá pudo divisarla junto a la causa de sus desvelos y ensoñación, con mucha pena se acercó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sr. William buenas tardes… Srita. Candy la señora Elroy solicita vaya al salón de té.

¡oh por Dios! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? ¡Albert! ¡la tía abuela me espera! – decía con aflicción.

Te acompaño amor y por favor tranquilízate – le decía mientras apretaba el abrazo – puedes retirarte Dorothy en un momento vamos y por favor no le digas nada a tía Elroy de que ya llegué…

Por supuesto señor.

Gracias.

Candy observó su rostro – eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti Albert… pese a todo lo que posees eres una persona humilde – pensó.

Te amo tanto Albert… nunca dudes de mi amor.

Albert la miró extrañado perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos - ¿y porque habría de dudarlo futura Sra. Andley?

Por nada mi amor… solo quiero que lo sepas

Entraron a la mansión tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al salón de té, la tía abuela se abanicaba con molestia por la tardanza de Candy cuando escuchó que la gran puerta de roble se abría.

Candice White – la miraba con severidad - ¿se…? – no pudo terminar pues al ver a la persona que la acompañaba no pudo evitar la emoción para recibirlo - ¡William! ¡que sorpresa tan agradable tenerte en casa!.

Albert se dirigió a la dama tomando su mano depositó un beso y la abrazó con ternura, mientras Candy esperaba en la puerta.

Bienvenido hijo – Albert soltó el abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tía… no seas tan severa con Candy, yo hice que se demorara en el jardín… tía ella es muy importante para mi ¿sabes que me lastimas cuando la tratas así? – le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

William… no exageres… Candice acércate – dijo la tía abuela extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Candy – hijos… falta muy poco para que sus vidas cambien… y solo quiero asegurarme de hacer lo correcto… Candice… aunque se que ya me haz perdonado por todo el daño pasado… solo quiero que disculpes a esta mujer que está frente a ti por ser tan severa.

Candy no sabía que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse a darle un abrazo en donde le demostraba lo mucho que la quería y que el pasado ya estaba olvidado, soltando el abrazo la tía abuela les invitó a sentarse tomo la campanilla pidiendo el servicio del té, aún no se acostumbraba a la efusividad con que Candy demostraba sus sentimientos… pero en el fondo no le molestaba… es mas lo deseaba… lo anhelaba.

William… ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York? – y retomando la actitud de siempre pues según ella no era bien visto que una dama sometiera sus sentimientos a una exposición y escrutinio de la sociedad.

Bien tía… evaluamos las propuestas y firmamos las que mas favorecían al banco y las empresas… ¿y usted como ha estado?

Bien William… como podrás ver todo marcha excelente… ¿sabes? Me alegra y da orgullo por ti que en tus manos las empresas Andley se mantengan en el status que tu padre las sostuvo durante el tiempo que estuvo al frente de ellas… debo reconocer que tu trabajo ha superado los intereses del consejo.

Tía… el dinero no lo es todo.- le dijo un tanto incomodo.

De eso estoy segura hijo… pero eso es lo que tu piensas, pero para mi… una mujer que fue criada y cobijada entre tantas tradiciones es difícil aceptar lo que piensas ¿no lo crees así Candice? – dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Bu… bu… bueno tía… ya sabe usted como soy… personalmente prefiero una vida más sencilla y simple sabiendo que todo lo que hago es correcto aunque me equivoque.

Jum… no tienes remedio Candice… pero aún así hija espero que algún día comprendas que estar en esta posición trae muchos beneficios y sobre todo responsabilidades – Albert se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Candy tomando entre sus manos la de ella.

Amor… yo estaré contigo, eres la persona que ha venido a alegrar mi vida, cualquier duda que tengas por favor házmela saber… te amo pequeña y nunca mas será un secreto lo que siento por ti.

Los ojos de la tía abuela se humedecieron dejando escapar una lágrima rememorando un amor pasado que quedó ahí… en el pasado… en la profundidad de su corazón y en la memoria de su mente y alma, volviendo en si sacudiendo cualquier pensamiento que la hiciera evidenciarse a los ojos de ese par de enamorados… y después de un rato

William… hijo… que bueno que estés en casa… yo me retiro, necesito descansar, los años no perdonan y son muchos los que llevo en mi camino – Albert y Candy se pusieron de pie despidiendo a la tía – nos vemos en la cena.

Claro tía la acompaño – ofreciéndole el brazo.

No hijo… Alice lo hará, tu y Candy tendrán mucho de que platicar… mucho tiempo esperó por ti para que la hagas esperar – las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un sonrojo que a sus ojos la hacía ver mas hermosa.

Muy bien tía… no vemos en la cena – y mirando a Candy – pequeña… acompáñame al despacho - tomándole la mano para llevarla a sus labios, ya dentro… Albert la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su pecho y apretando el abrazo le dijo al oído – te amo Candy… te amo como jamás nadie amará a alguien como yo te amo a ti… te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y como muestra de todo lo que siento por ti… te entrego hoy, mañana y por siempre mi corazón… te entrego el único motivo por el que yo podría vivir o morir– Candy levantó su rostro mirando esos ojos tan azules que la hacían perderse en la profundidad de su mirada y de su ser y sintiéndose ambos tan cerca la tomó de sus mejillas y besó sus labios, fue un beso que demandaba entrega y amor – te amo Candy – sus manos recorrían su pequeño talle sintiendo que cada poro de su cuerpo reaccionaba de la manera mas agradable que cualquier persona pudiera sentir… deseaba que el tiempo pasara volando para fundirse en uno solo a su amada, y solo cuando el aire les hizo falta retomaban aquella forma tan sublime de demostrarse sin miedos lo mucho que se amaban.

Albert… tenemos que parar… - sus pequeñas manos luchaban entre demandar mas cercanía o evitar que sus deseos carnales los traicionaran – Albert… te deseo tanto mi amor – al notar el rubio que sus besos tenían el poder de hacer perder la cordura a su pequeña frenó su propio ímpetu mientras una oleada de calor se alojaba en su pelvis.

Pronto mi amor… ven… pasemos a sentarnos – Candy lo miró con curiosidad esperando que él se sentara a su lado – cierra los ojos amor.

¿mmmmh? – su mirada coqueta lo hacia pensarla mas de una vez su proceder entre hacerla por y para siempre su esposa, amante y mujer.

Por favor amor… no seas curiosa - Sus pasos sordos se alejaron de Candy dirigiéndose al escritorio y sacando una cajita de terciopelo se volvió hacia su pequeño y ferviente motivo por ser feliz, inclinando una de sus rodillas frente a Candy colocó entre sus manos el pequeño presente – ya puedes abrirlos amor – Albert no quería perder ningún detalle que mostrara el rostro de Candy… él sabia perfectamente que a ella las joyas o cualquier cosa material no tenían poder para hacerla una mujer interesada o frívola… pero esa joya era muy especial, Candy se sintió realmente asombrada ante ese detalle tan íntimo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos.

¡Albert… amor! ¡esto es bellísimo!...

No mas bello que tu mi pequeña – la miraba con adoración.

pero mi vida no puedo aceptarlo – colocándoselo de nueva cuenta en las manos de su prometido, haciendo que una sombra de tristeza se albergara en sus ojos azules, sin querer sus hombros antes erguidos se descompusieron en un desanimo al escuchar a su pequeño gran amor.

Recíbelo amor… dame ese privilegio de ser yo quien ponga el mundo a tus pies, Candy… esta joya es muy especial que perteneció a mis ancestros y al estar comprometida conmigo en matrimonio te hace señora y dueña de todo lo que poseo.

Amor… - lo miraba con verdadera adoración – yo solo te quiero a ti… mi felicidad eres y siempre has sido tú… - lo tomaba de su rostro dando tiernos besos en sus labios, frente y mejillas.

Mi vida… permíteme contarte la historia de esta magnifica joya… aun cuando veas ostentosidad en ella es un vinculo del compromiso que hago entre mis ancestros y nuestro próximo enlace… - Candy lo escuchaba absorta y poniendo atención en cada una de sus palabras y Albert sabia lo mucho que le encantaba escuchar su voz cuando compartían la lectura de un libro o de como les fue en sus día y en ese preciso momento saber sobre la historia de su familia – hace muchos años en las altas tierras de Escocia vivía una hermosa mujer llamada Helen de escocia… se dice que era una joven muy hermosa de cabellos rojos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, que abandonó la casa familiar muy joven para embarcarse a un viaje a Londres… pero en el transcurso del viaje fueron interceptados por navíos piratas marroquíes, ella junto con muchos tripulantes fue expuesta y vendida como esclava a un adinerado marroquí que a su vez la entregó a un sultán llamado Sidi Mohammid bin Abdullah de Marruecos que al verla quedo prendado y enamorado de su belleza convirtiéndola en su cuarta esposa… se cuenta que ella influyó para que el sultán liberara a esclavos y marinos británicos y fue conocida como la señora y única sultana en la historia de Escocia… era tal el enamoramiento del sultan hacia su esposa que la ataviaba de todo tipo de joyas pero hubo una en particular que gustó a los ojos de Helen y fue el corazón de Gloag, esta joya le fue permitida obsequiarla a su hermano Robert Andley que al comprometerse se la dió en promesa de matrimonio a quien sería su esposa y es así como por generaciones este relicario ha pasado de generación en generación a las esposas de los Andley en línea directa, durante 20 años que duró el matrimonio Helen concibió tres hijos varones y a la muerte del sultán fueron asesinados por el primogénito de Sidi Mohammid, la historia cuenta que a su regreso a escocia… Helen legisló que tal joya fuera dispuesta como el vinculo de compromiso y de amor hacia la mujer elegida por un Andley en memoria de su esposo el Sultán… ¡comprendes ahora el significado de esta joya? – los ojos de Candy rebosaban en lagrimas copiosas al saberse tan especial por el que por mucho tiempo llamó su príncipe de la colina. - ¿me permites? – ambos se levantaron y poniéndose a espaldas de Candy con delicadeza se lo abrochó a su cuello… ¿te gusta?

Es… es perfecto amor – mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos para observarlo

Mi amor… prométeme que siempre lo llevarás contigo – le decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

No hay ni habrá poder humano que haga despegarme de el amor… te lo prometo.

Tan embelesados estaban que no escucharon los copiosos golpes que le daban a la puerta que a tal insistencia los sacó de sus ensoñación.

Adelante – dijo Albert.

William necesito… fijándose que no se encontraba solo – señorita Candy buenas tardes.

George… no seas tan formal y cumplido conmigo… me haces sentir como a una extraña.

Eso jamás señorita Candy – inclinando su rostro

Entonces trátame como a una hija – lo miraba con ternura.

Señorita… - Candy se dirigió a él y lo abrazó con la misma añoranza con la que se abraza a un padre.

Albert observaba desde el escritorio y no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Pequeña… antes de ti ya era parte de mi familia – Candy abrió sus enormes ojos y lo volteó a ver.

William… - dijo George reprochándole con una mirada, Albert no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de esas dos personas que en diferentes tiempos han significado lo mejor de su vida – ven para acá pequeña… Candy – tomándola del rostro. todo lo mío es tuyo y el cariño y respeto que George siente por ti… te los has ganado.

George solo bajó su mirada agradeciendo en silencio a su amor perdido proteger a la persona que por mas de 26 años lo ha guiado y protegido en su memoria.

No muy lejos de ahí una hermosa y bella pelirroja de ojos color de ámbar fraguaba un plan.

 **Helen de Marruecos relatos y escritos por la historiadora Alison Campsie.**


	2. Entre la maldad y el dolor

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ENTRE LA MALDAD Y EL DOLOR**

Unos golpes sonaron en la recámara y Dorothy al no tener respuesta entró carraspeando la garganta de tal manera que Candy despertara.

¡Candy! ¿aún no te levantas? Tengo exactamente una hora para poder arreglarte y bajes a la cena.

Su cabellera adornada por bucles dorados se alborotó y como pudo se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, ya dentro de la tina pudo despejarse de todo ápice de cansancio y sueño, cuando hubo terminado de asearse salió envuelta en una bata de baño… Dorothy ya la esperaba para empezar a arreglarse.

Dorothy… no es necesario que lo hagas yo puedo sola – decía mientras se secaba el cabello.

Candy sabes que es mi deber hacerlo… por favor hazme fácil mi trabajo o la tía abuela me retará.

Sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida dejó que Dorothy terminara su trabajo, la joven se esmeraba por dejarla presentable haciendo que su cabello suelto se viera como una verdadera cascada de oro…

Dorothy… no me pongas mucho maquillaje sabes que no me gusta, no sé por que la tía abuela insiste en que me ponga todo esto – mientras destapaba los finos contenedores de polvos y esencias - ¡oh por Dios! Dorothy ¡soy un desastre con esto! ¡mira como dejé la bata! – mientras sacudía las manos y se levantaba para quitársela.

Permíteme Candy te pondré una toalla – mientras se la colocaba – no te preocupes solo enjuagaré tus piernas… y ya no tendrás ni rastro de polvo.

¡esto no se va a quitar! – tomando una esponja la pasó sobre sus piernas, la joven castaña la miraba ahogando su risa – Dorothy… si te vas a reír hazlo bien… ¡ooooh! mira ya salió todo.

¿ya ves? Ahora si regresemos porque hemos perdido mucho tiempo… y por favor ya no destapes mas frascos.

Jajajaja… Dorothy ¿Cómo pretendes que algún día aprenda a maquillarme si no dejas que toque todo esto? – el rostro de la castaña se ponía rojo al liberar una carcajada.

¿y todavía lo preguntas? Jajaja Candy lo mejor de todo es que tienes actitud… y supongo que algún día aprenderás… bueno ya basta que aún falta mucho por hacer – mientras le acercaba un vestido majestuoso digno de ella… tan bello como su rostro – Candy aquí están tus interiores… apúrate que no tenemos tiempo…

No me apures Dorothy… que sabes muy bien que no funciono bajo presión... ¿ya ves? ¡listo!

Bien déjame que te ponga el corsé… agárrate del dosel.

No aprietes ni jales mucho, quiero llegar con aire al comedor.

¡que ocurrencias tienes Candy! Solo no dejes que te escuche la tía abuela porque entonces si las dos tendremos que escuchar lo que tenga que decir… y aunque quisiera el vestido tiene que ajustarse a como te deje esta prenda… - mientras hacía un esfuerzo por dejar justos los amarres y escuchaba como Candy aspiraba aire – muy bien ahora el vestido… oooh Candy te ves bellísima… bien déjame ponerte algo en el cabello – la acercó al espejo y no podía creer como Dorothy podía hacer milagros con ella sobre todo con su cabello.

Gracias Dorothy… ni yo podría hacer esto por mi misma – mientras la abrazaba.

¡Apresúrate! Que te esperan en el comedor.

Candy a como pudo bajó corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del salón se detuvo para recuperar aliento… sin imaginar que la tía abuela se encontraba justo atrás de ella.

¡Candice White! – la rubia dio un brinco del susto y llevándose las manos al pecho, cerró los ojos para escuchar una reprimenda - ¡por Dios Candice! Debes poner un poco de tu parte para llegar a tiempo a la cena… no hagas que sea imposible mi trabajo por corregirte…- y sin que la viera la anciana sacó la lengua de lado - bien ahora entremos.

Disculpe tía pensé que llegaba tarde – tomando asiento junto a ella - ¿poner de mi parte? ¡definitivamente no aprecia mi esfuerzo! – pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro.

¿y esa sonrisa? Tenemos algunos invitados por eso es que pedí a Dorothy que te arreglara a tiempo.

Oooh no es por nada… solo me acordé de algo y… Gracias tía realmente me hubiera levantado tarde de no haber llegado Dorothy..

¿te gustó el vestido? – le preguntaba mientras se abanicaba.

¡claro tía está hermoso! – los ojos de la anciana la evaluaba asintiendo

Inmediatamente después Archie, Annie, el sr y la Sra. Britter y Albert entraban… grande fue para Candy la sorpresa y alegría que se levantó a recibirlos, que en contraste con Annie siempre y pese a los años no lograba superar su timidez. Y justo atrás de ellos Alfred el mayordomo entró al salón para avisar que la cena ya estaba lista para servir, Albert con la caballerosidad innata que le caracterizaba se dirigió a la Sra. Elroy para ofrecerle su brazo y así encabezar la procesión al comedor, no sin antes decirle a Candy al oído.

Espérame mi amor… vendré por ti – guiñándole un ojo y besando el dorso de sus manos.

Para la tía abuela fue un momento muy bochornoso que Candy esperara en el salón, pero tratándose de Albert y Candy su opinión casi sentía que no contaba y mas tratándose del patriarca – ya no tiene caso… esos dos son incorregibles – pensó para si misma.

Dirigiéndose al salón Albert encontró a Candy de pie juntó al gran ventanal, observando como la luz del sol se apagaba, la abrazó por la cintura, Candy acarició sus manos que se enlazaron sobre su vientre y sonriendo se volteó buscando los ojos de su príncipe amado quien se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Te ves tan hermosa mi amor… vamos princesa nos esperan.

Llegaron al comedor y la llevó su lugar besando su mano, fue una cena agradable en donde se deleitaron de los mejores cortes de carne, ensaladas y vino… fue como una danza en donde cada movimiento se sincronizaba con el que estaba a lado, ya que hubieron terminado se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al salón de té y mientras los caballeros tomaban whisky hablaban de negocios, las damas se ponían al día sobre los avances que había para la esperada boda de Candy y Albert.

Candy… ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya falta poco para tu boda – preguntó la señora Britter sin dejar de tomar el té – los colores se le subieron al rostro de Candy y muy a su manera manifestó lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía, la plática giró en torno a la fiesta de ensayo y los preparativos de la ceremonia nupcial así como del los vestidos de las damas y la novia, y fue así como los minutos se hicieron horas por lo que el Sr. Y la Sra. Britter anunciaron su retirada despidiéndose de sus anfitriones, Albert, Candy y Archie los acompañaron a la entrada de la mansión.

Familia… yo me retiro… que pasen buenas noches, acompañaré a la tía abuela a sus aposentos – despidiéndose de un abrazo de Albert y un beso en la mejilla de Candy.

Hasta mañana Archie – dijeron al unisón provocándoles risa.

Amor… ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo al jardín?

Claro que si amor… contigo voy al fin del mundo si me llevas.

Durante la caminata llegaron a una banca y bajo la inmensa luz de la luna que los iluminaba Candy se frotó los brazos ante una pequeña ráfaga de frio.

Cielo… disculpa mi imprudencia… déjame ponerte mi saco – la acercó a él pegándola a su costado para mantenerla abrazada ¡que bien se sentía estar junto a ella! – nunca me imaginé estar así contigo mi pequeña, me siento tan feliz a tu lado Candy – y con sus rostros frente a frente se regalaban a través de sus ojos todo el amor que por tantos años han esperado poder darse, Candy se cobijó en su amplio pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de Albert. Y así en silencio se quedaron contemplando la quietud de la noche permitiéndole a sus ojos gozar de la luz que los iluminaba… fue un estornudo de Candy quien lo sacó de su trance – amor me temo que ya es hora de que entremos y nos retiremos a descansar antes de que enfermes de resfriado.

Nos quedemos otro ratito ¿si amor? Anda di que si… está tan hermosa la noche que si no fuera por este frio me quedaba a dormir aquí… - haciendo su clásico puchero.

No mi amor… y no me pongas esa carita que ya es hora de entrar… ven te acompañaré hasta tu recámara – tomando de su mano para ponerla en su brazo… sus ojos non se cansaban de ella, su cuerpo cada día quería más y así con esos pensamientos subieron las escaleras hasta dejarla en la puerta de su dormitorio – hasta mañana princesa… te amo – acercó su rostro al de ella buscando sus labios demandando el sabor de su aliento, iniciando con besos castos… pero él quería más y utilizando su lengua los abrió para entrar como un intruso sediento de su amor, sus manos recorrían su talle, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros, el calor de sus cuerpos se intensificaba cada vez más y entonces supo que tenía que parar… y con mucho amor y sutileza la separó muy a pesar de él… - te amo Candy… que descanses – dándole un último beso en sus labios.

Candy entró a su recámara tocando sus labios, sintiendo la tibieza de su aliento y el calor que nacía en su interior – le estaba esperando señorita… le dijo Dorothy dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Por Dios Dorothy me asustaste! – y dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones de la antesala le lanzó un almohadón… y acercándose a su amiga la abrazó – ¡soy tan feliz Dorothy! Que a veces siento que solo es un sueño.

No es un sueño Candy… todo lo que estás viviendo es tan real que lo que más temo yo es que termines en ceder a su carne antes de que Dios bendiga tu enlace con el sr. William… y si así fuera mi querida amiga mi cariño por ti no cambiará… - Candy se sentía aludida ante el comentario de su amiga.

Pero Dorothy… yo no…

Lo sé Candy … bueno basta de plática tu ropa de dormir está dispuesta para que ya descanses – rompiendo el contacto de sus manos – déjame ayudarte a quitarte la ropa.

Gracias Dorothy… - la volteo para desabrochar el vestido y colocarlo sobre una silla.

Bien ahora el corsé… - y ayudándola con mucho esmero espero a que se quitara la ropa interior y se colocara el camisón – déjame trenzar tu cabello Candy o mañana es muy seguro que amanezcas con nudos en tu cabeza – le decía sonriendo.

No Dorothy… me incomoda dormir con trenzas.

Muy bien… en ese caso me retiro… que descanses y no olvides decir tus oraciones.

Gracias… tu también vete a descansar – dándole el ultimo abrazo del día.

Y mientras eso pasaba en el dormitorio… Albert ya iba en el segundo vaso de whisky… los besos de su amada se negaban a confundirse con el sabor de la malta y el alcohol… mirando el crepitar de la leña ardiendo en la chimenea se pensaba afortunado y feliz de tenerla a su lado… y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación cuando vió la tenue luz que lo llamaba como a un mosquito a su perdición… la puerta estaba abierta y con sumo cuidado entró cerrándola a sus espaldas acercándose cada vez más a su aposento… y recargándose a la pared observaba como Candy decía sus oraciones hincada junto a su cama… se acercó y junto con ella elevó una corta oración, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dió cuenta de quien estaba a su lado y persignándose se puso de pie no sin antes dar un pequeño grito.

¡Oooh Albert! ¿pero que les pasa hoy a ustedes? Primero la tía abuela cuando llegué al salón de té… luego Dorothy esperándome aquí… y ahora tú – su naricita respingona se pegaba al rostro de Albert reclamándole mientras él trataba de controlar el sonido de su risa.

Lo siento amor… no era mi intención asustarte – le decía en un susurro – solo pase a darte un beso – se acercaba hipnotizado por esos hermosos labios color de rubí – Candy se acercó y le dió un corto beso.

Listo amor… vete antes de que alguien venga y nos metas en un predicamento con la tía abuela – empujándolo con sus pequeñas manos.

No amor… así no – la tomó por la cintura cerrándola con sus fuertes brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, tomó sus labios e invadiendo su boca hizo que su beso cumpliera con su cometido de ser correspondido… Candy con los ojos abiertos observaba la avidez con que Albert la tomaba y perdiéndose en el dulce amargo sabor del whisky no le fue difícil corresponder con pasión y un poco de lujuria a la candencia de sus besos… - te amo Candy… ya no soporto estar sin ti… te deseo tanto. - Candy no podía articular palabra alguna su corazón y cuerpo se dejaban llevar por esa nueva sensación de sentirse amada, y así la llevó y poniéndola sobre su cama y su cuerpo sobre ella comenzó a besar su lozano cuello y es ahí donde nuevamente fue consiente de la desnudes de su princesa…que aún con su fino camisón sus pezones se manifestaron asomándose necios a través de la tela que correspondían a cada sutil caricia.

Al… Albert… te amo tanto… - y el silenciando su ardiente deseo le besó sus labios – con una de sus manos desanudaba el listón que no le dejaba admirar su estrenado anhelo de hacerla suya y con la otra delineaba su rostro, y por fin liberándose del nudo sus labios hicieron un camino húmedo de besos posándose sobre uno de sus pezones acariciándolo con su lengua - ¡Albert! – un grito ahogado en un susurro lo puso en alerta para ya no seguir profanando su inocencia, y bajando la intensidad de sus besos la abrazó con ternura hasta que sus cuerpos llegaran a la quietud y tranquilidad de la misma noche.

Perdóname mi amor… necesitaba sentir tu cuerpo… - Candy apretó mucho mas fuerte el abrazo secando su propio sudor en la camisa de su amado.

Te amo Albert… - su rostro escondido en su amplio pecho no dejaba de sentir lo mucho que lo amaba.

Candy… mírame amor… - ella negaba con la cabeza – amor… te deseo mas que nunca… pero si no paraba… entonces si habría que adelantar la boda porque mañana ya serías mi esposa… mi mujer… mía y de nadie mas.

Albert…

Dime amor

¿Te digo algo y no te ríes?

Prometo no reírme princesa… pero mírame – tomando su mentón con sus dedos.

Es que… me gustó estar así contigo.

¡Oooh cielo! Por un momento pensé que sería nuestra despedida.

¿despedida? – como pudo sacó su cuerpo el cual se encontraba aprisionado sobre el peso de su querido Albert, se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama - Aaaah no cariño… ahora me cumples y te tienes que casar conmigo – sus risas se unieron para acallar el deseo.

Amor… ¿y tú crees que me voy a negar a hacerlo? no cariño ahora más que nunca reafirmo mi amor por ti – la atrajo hacia su cuerpo – amor… tengo que irme… no podemos darle un disgusto a tía Elroy a estas alturas – lo decía mientras se levantaba.

Un ratito mas amor ¿siiii?

¿Y si alguien viene? ¿Qué pretexto he de dar para estar en los aposentos de mi prometida? ¿y si es tía Elroy?

¡Que nos libre Dios amor! Tienes razón… no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia.

Te amo Candy… - basándole la frente

Te amo Albert…

Un día menos y la fecha se acercaba inexorablemente a la fecha esperada y en casa de los Leegan uno de los hermanos tramaba como de costumbre y de la manera más atroz quitar a Candy de su camino.

No puedo creer que después de todos estos años y a pesar de lo que hemos hecho para hacer quedar mal a esa recogida ante la tía abuela todavía siga como protegida de los Andley – decía Eliza.

¿todavía sigues con eso? Los años han ablandado a esa vieja y hagas lo que hagas y muy a pesar tuyo Candy será la esposa de William – le dijo con burla.

¡eso nunca! No lo voy a permitir

¿y como piensas hacerle Eliza? Porque hasta donde sé todo ya está listo… ¿o piensas un día de éstos tomar el té con ella?

¡eres un idiota Neal! Haré mucho más que eso y veremos quien se queda con el tío William

No creo que sea lo más sensato Eliza falta muy poco para la boda… si no me equivoco dos meses.

Tu lo haz dicho Neal faltan dos meses y es el tiempo suficiente para lograr lo que me he propuesto… de ti no espero mucho… te rendiste muy pronto.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que cortaran con la conversación.

Adelante – dijo Eliza con voz autoritaria.

Sr. Y Srita. Leegan tienen visita – Neal se quedó sorprendido.

Yo no espero a nadie. – le dijo confundido.

Tu no pero yo si… así que retírate.

Neal se levantó de mala gana dirigiéndose a la puerta esperando ver quien era la visita de su hermana cuando su padre salió a su encuentro y le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho.

¡Eliza querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – se acercó para darle un beso pero Eliza lo rechazó poniendo su mano entre ellos.

No te mandé a llamar por lo que tú crees, pensé que te había quedado claro que ya no me interesas.

Pero Eliza… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros creí que tú y yo… - una carcajada de burla taladraron los oídos del joven.

¡Por favor Robert! ¡ya supéralo! No me interesaste antes… menos ahora… además solo fueron unos besos.

La incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del joven… no sabía que sentir… no sabía que pensar… pero era obvio que Eliza lo necesitaba y aprovecharía esa oportunidad de estar para ella pese a su rechazo y entraría a su juego… ya después tendría su turno… y entonces… solo entonces.

Muy bien… dime ¿Qué deseas? – una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en los labios de Eliza y con una enorme satisfacción se dió cuenta que podía contar con él paro lo que fuera.

Querido… necesito que me ayudes a desaparecer a una persona – le dijo de manera directa y sin tapujos.

¡Eliza! – quedó asombrado el joven.

¡por favor! No pongas esa cara que bien sé a lo que te dedicas… no en vano te mandé a investigar – le dijo en torno de burla.

¡vaya! Así que esas tenemos querida Eliza… muy bien así está mejor… sin caretas – pensó el joven – si… pero jamás me imaginé que tú… bueno… pero en fin… dame un motivo válido para que yo haga ese trabajo.

Te pagaré bien… el dinero no es problema – le dijo altiva.

Te quiero a ti Eliza – fijando sus ojos al par de ojos amielados.

Hubo sorpresa… indignación… coraje en su reacción… pero sabía que tenía que ser cautelosa en su proceder – Robert… soy un lujo que no puedes tener… ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

¿sabes? Has despertado mi curiosidad, dame más información y sobre todo dame un verdadero motivo por la que quieres que yo haga ese trabajo… mucho tiempo he pasado en esto, y déjame decirte que el dinero no es un motivo… no al menos en las personas de nuestra posición.

¿lo harás?

Vendré la próxima semana… piénsalo bien Eliza, para ti es un capricho… no para mi – y levantándose alisó su traje colocándose su sombrero.

En Lakewood Albert y George lidiaban con una batalla acerca de un contrato que por mucho beneficiaría a las empresas pero que también lo ponía tenso pues lo alejaría de Candy tres meses y eso después de realizarse la boda lo que significaría no tener luna de miel.

George… no puedo hacerle eso a Candy… es algo por lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida, y ahora que casi lo logro ¿vienes y me presentas esto? – había disgusto en su reclamo… aunque comprendía perfectamente que era parte de su trabajo evaluar inversiones.

Te entiendo William pero también significa tener nuevas alianzas con otros clanes – no desviaba sus ojos del documento.

Lo siento George… desde el momento que tomé la presidencia tengo la seguridad de que el consorcio, las empresas y el banco Andley las he mantenido estables desde mi llegada y no por un dividendo más dejaré que me separe de Candy por mucho tiempo – le dijo con enfado.

No es definitivo William… piénsalo y coméntalo con la Srita – le dijo con tranquilidad.

Ante todo Candy es mi prioridad y por nada expondré mi relación con ella… mucho tiempo me separé de ella en éste viaje… George…

Dime William.

Quédate a comer… no regresaremos a Chicago… he pedido que me traigan todos los pendientes ¿tienes los papeles que te pedí?

Claro… aquí los tienes – estirando la mano para entregárselos.

Fuera de la mansión Dorothy se dirigía a los linderos del bosque de la mansión, desde lejos divisó a Candy sentada en el pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol sosteniendo un libro sobre su regazo, cuando llegó a ella y con cautela la llamó.

Candy… Candy – tocándole el hombro – es hora de que regreses y la comida será servida y aún no te arreglas.

Gracias Dorothy… precisamente eso iba a hacer – mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

Claro… como tu digas – uniéndose a la risa de la rubia.

En compañía de su fiel amiga llegó a su recámara y quitándose la ropa con ayuda de Dorothy se metió a la bañera disfrutando de la cálida humedad que le ofrecía el agua, posterior a eso y secándose su largo cabello comenzó a cambiarse.

Candy… ¿Qué te parece éste vestido? – extendiéndoselo en la cama para que lo viera.

Me gusta… sencillo pero elegante.

En ti todo se ve elegante Candy… voltéate para que te ponga esta prenda – mientras Dorothy le terminaba de amarrar el corsé la portadora de éste halaba aire para acostumbrarse a lo ajustado de la prenda.

Nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a esto Dorothy… ¡es una tortura! Después de la boda me desharé de todas estas prendas… ¡Y con el hambre que tengo! siento que nada me va a entrar por la boca.

Jajaja… eres muy ocurrente Candy… ¡listo! Quedaste bellísima – dándole vuelta.

Es gracias a ti Dorothy – caminando hacia la puerta iba cuando se llevó una de sus manos al pecho - ¡Dorothy! – la joven volteo a verla y acercándose a ella la sostenía por los hombros – me duele ¡quítamelo! – desvaneciéndose en sus brazos y cayendo juntas al piso.

¡por Dios Candy!... ¡ayuda! – se levantó con dificultad dirigiéndose a la puerta, tan fuertes eran los gritos que Albert salió de la biblioteca y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos se dirigió a la recámara de su prometida, Dorothy temblaba de pies a cabeza tratando de reanimar a Candy salió al pasillo cuando vió llegar a Albert.

¿Qué pasa Dorothy? ¡habla! – tomándola por los hombros.

La… Srita. Candy… - Albert entró a la recámara llegó a ella y levantándola en sus brazos la llevó a la cama.

¡Dorothy las sales! – la joven salió corriendo donde se encontraba la tía abuela.

¿Qué pasa niña porque tantos gritos? – preguntó la anciana.

Es la Srita. Candy se ha desmayado.

¡Dios! ¿será posible? – pensando en qué pudo haberle provocado ese desmayo.

Llegando a la recámara vió como Albert se afanaba en tratar de reanimarla, su rostro mostraba desesperación.

¡tía no reacciona! – tomándola entre sus brazos.

William… aflójale el corsé… ¡rápido hijo!

Pero tía… yo…

¡Es tu prometida! y es necesario que respire – con manos temblorosas Albert arrancó el vestido y volteando su cuerpo de lado aflojó el amarre de las cintas y aún así Candy no despertaba… Dorothy se acercó colocándole las sales en la naríz que al sentir el olor penetrante empezó a reaccionar débilmente y confundida abrió los ojos dirigiéndose a quienes se encontraban alrededor suyo hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su prometido.

Albert… ¿Qué pasó? – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta trataba de explicarle.

Amor… todo estará bien… - tomándola entre sus brazos apretándola a él cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Candy se aflojaba de nuevo.

Candy… ¡Candy!...Tía… ¿Qué le está pasando a Candy? – preguntaba con miedo en su rostro – ¡George! – gritaba cuando entró el hombre – por favor manda por el Dr. Martin.

Ya he enviado por él sr. William… - decía con tranquilidad – deja que la Srita. Dorothy se encargue de ella – tomándolo de un brazo para que salieran.

No puedo George... – zafándose del agarre – necesito estar seguro de que va a estar bien.

Esperemos afuera, el doctor vendrá y necesita encontrarla dispuesta.

Para Albert fue una eternidad la espera del Dr. Martín, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro preguntándose que pasaba con su pequeña cuando abrieron la puerta.

Dr.… Candy… por favor dígame que tiene.

Primero cálmate muchacho espera a que yo termine de llegar… por favor que venga su dama de compañía o tu tía para examinarla.

Dorothy y mi tía se encuentran con ella.

Muy bien… tomate un whisky para que te relajes… no es conveniente dado al estado en que podría encontrarse Candy

Pasaron a la antesala de la recámara… Albert se alisaba el cabello… - ¿Por qué tarda tanto el doctor?... ya pasó mucho tiempo – no aguantaba la ansiedad por saber que estaba pasando dentro y entró con cautela – Dr. ¿Qué pasa? Dígame por favor – con una mano en el pecho.

Acércate hijo… iba a mandar por ti… necesitamos de tu ayuda, trata de tranquilizarte necesito hacer que Candy reaccione, hay que activar su respiración, su pulso está muy débil… tú haz trabajado en dispensarios médicos y después de mi eres el mas apto para ayudarme

Claro… dígame que hacer… - los pocos minutos que pasaron se hicieron pesados y densos y cuando lograron su cometido por reanimarla solo esperaron – Dr.… deseo llevarla a Chicago…

No Albert es muy arriesgado hay que esperar, por el momento hay que dejarla descansar… paciencia hijo… yo me retiro…

Dr. Martin por favor le pido que se quede hoy por cualquier necesidad…

No quiero dar molestias hijo – negándose con la cabeza.

Dr. – Albert y el galeno voltearon a ver a la autora de esa voz – no tiene caso que usted se retire… me sentiría mas tranquila si acepta la sugerencia de mi sobrino.

Siendo así acepto… solo déjenme enviar un recado al dispensario – salió de la recámara para hacer su cometido.

Dorothy… encárgate de instalar en un cuarto de huéspedes al Dr. Martin.

La tía abuela se puso de pie y acercándose a Albert lo tomo del hombro, él se encontraba afligido sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos – hijo me retiro no tiene caso que estemos muchas personas aquí… cualquier cosa házmela saber por favor.

Claro tía… no se preocupe.

Hijo… ¿bajas a comer o envío a alguien para que te traiga una sopa?

No tía… la verdad no tengo apetito – lo decía con desánimo.

Por favor William… para cuando Candy despierte necesitarás energía – trataba de convencerlo, después de todo y tras dos horas acompañando a Candy el rubio asintió a la petición de la anciana.

Llegó la noche y bajo la luz de las velas Albert observaba el rostro de Candy, no hubo motivo para que alguien tratara de alejarlo de su prometida y fue cerca de las dos de la mañana que ella despertó.

¿Albert?…

Amor… aquí estoy… - acercándose a ella y tomándole de la mano llevándosela a los labios – no vuelvas a hacerme esto pequeña… no… - sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, Candy se incorporó de la cama para abrazarlo.

Amor… descansa – mientras se apretaba a él, Albert sintió la piel desnuda de la espalda de Candy y llamó a Dorothy.

Por favor apóyala en lo que necesite… tratando se separarse de ella.

Amor… - le decía al oído – se te tuvo que quitar la ropa

Candy bajó su mirada a su torso y agradeció que la luz de la vela no hiciera notar su sonrojo y soltó el abrazo.

En un momento vuelvo… - besándole la frente

Después de un momento Dorothy salió de la recámara

Sr. la Srita. lo espera.

Gracias Dorothy puedes ir a descansar yo me quedaré con Candy.

Abrió la puerta y al acercarse vió que el cuerpo de Candy convulsionaba a causa del llanto.

Amor… ¿Qué tienes? – dirigiéndose a ella y evitando que se pusiera de pie – mi vida tienes que descansar.

Albert… no me dejes… - había súplica en su voz

Candy mírame amor – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – jamás… escúchame amor… jamás me separaré de ti… eres mía Candy y yo… - nuevamente las lagrimas lo traicionaron – yo no concibo mi vida sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida – y sentándose junto a ella en la cama Candy se aferró en un abrazó al cuerpo del rubio.

Te amo Albert…

Te amo Candy… - y así se quedaron hasta el amanecer

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Agradezco a todas las personitas que iniciaron apoyando éste pequeño gran proyecto. Alebeth, Kata78, elbroche, venezolana López, Ana Isela Hdez., Enamorada que por el momento sus apoyo me tiene muy emocionada… esperando por supuesto estar al gusto de sus expectativas… ya llevo aproximadamente 20 capítulos adelantados pero en lo que corrijo ortografía y edito ya sea para quitar o agregar, créanme que las mantendré en espera una vez por semana para actualizar capítulos.**


	3. Encuentros

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **ENCUENTROS**

Antes de que despuntara el alba un par de rubios descansaba en los brazos del otro, durante las horas que pasaron ¡como deseaba poder protegerla! Unas lagrimas silenciosas escapaban intermitentes sin dar tregua a su preocupación… sus pensamientos albergaban al único deseo que su corazón pudiera pedir al Supremo Creador… que ella estuviera bien… de eso dependía su felicidad, sus brazos aprisionaban el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida negándose siquiera a separarse de ella… y así los primeros rayos del sol se colaron delineando las siluetas de un par de enamorados… sus ojos azules se abrieron parpadeantes buscando en el rostro de su Candy algún ápice de imperfección que la crisis del día anterior la sometiera sin piedad al dolor que quería hacerlo suyo también… con sumo cuidado y resistiéndose a su propio deseo de dejarla sola deshizo el abrazo, y sentándose sobre la cama observó el rostro que por años lo perseguía instándole a persistir en el intento de una vez por todas a vivir en plenitud y felicidad con la mujer que más ha amado en su vida tomó su mano y checando su pulso pudo cerciorarse que por el momento todo iba bien, rozó sus labios sobre el dorso de su blanca mano, un par de golpes lo hicieron incorporarse dando permiso la entrada .

¡Albert! Buenos días… debo suponer que pasaste la noche con mi enfermera favorita – el joven solo asentía con el rostro dándole la mano al doctor – anímate mi buen amigo... Candy siempre ha sido una chica fuerte y confío que su fortaleza le ayudará a salir de esa crisis.

Gracias Dr. Martin no puedo mas que agradecerle sus atenciones… aún después de tanto tiempo Candy y yo dependemos de su cuidado – le decía con gesto preocupado.

Permíteme mi buen amigo – abriéndose paso para llegar a Candy.

Claro… pásele – permitiéndole llegar a su prometida.

Y bien… ¿como pasó la noche? – mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en su pecho.

Tranquila… a decir verdad no sé que tan bueno halla sido que se mantuviera así… despertó cerca de las dos de la mañana y cruzamos algunas palabras y a partir de ahí así como la encontró.

Bueno su pulso y como te haz cerciorado está normal así como su corazón, cuando despierte una sopa caliente la animará y a partir de ahí hay que mantenerla despierta… no es bueno que esté mucho tiempo en cama y mas sabiendo que es una persona muy activa… Albert me retiro,

Dr. Martin por favor… - había aflicción en su rostro.

No te preocupes iré a la clínica para dejar algunas recomendaciones a la enfermera… así como tú… le tengo mucha estimación a Candy.

Gracias Dr… le pediré a un chofer que lo lleve.

No es necesario muchacho… pero viendo tu angustia aceptaré.

En el comedor la tía abuela esperaba que alguien a parte de Archie se dignara en acompañarlos.

¿Alice? Sirve el desayuno por favor… por lo visto Archie seremos tu y yo… son más de las 8 de la mañana y nadie baja.

Tía comprenda que ayer fue un día difícil para todos y de verdad lamento no haber estado presente para apoyar en algo… haber sabido no hubiera acompañado a los Britter a Chicago.

Hijo… no te niego que me molesté… pero entiendo que cada quien debe seguir el curso de su propia vida… muy a mi pesar por supuesto.

Mientras Alice servía… Dorothy se presentó con una bandeja de pan recién horneado

¿Dorothy? – la miró intrigada

Buenos días señora Elroy… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Pensé que estarías con Candy…

No… el señor William se quedó con la Srita. Candy velando su sueño.

¿como? ¡esos dos me van a matar!

¿quien la va a matar tía? – preguntaba Albert con una media sonrisa en el rostro – Dorothy… llama a George por favor.

Buenos día señor… el señor Johnson salió con el Dr. Martin, me pidió que le dijera que los documentos ya están listos y en su escritorio.

Gracias Dorothy… ¿podrías ir con Candy? Cuando despierte asegúrate de que desayune.

Claro señor… con su permiso.

William… ¿Cómo pasó la noche Candice?

tranquila tía… pero no sé… fue demasiado doloroso para mi verla en esa condición – sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse – tía… con todo lo que pasó no pude atenderte ayer, te pido que me disculpes.

No tienes porque hijo… cuando termines de desayunar será mejor que subas también a descansar… no te ves bien.

Claro tía… gracias.

Cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno Albert se dirigió a la biblioteca a checar algunos pendientes, su concentración había huido de él en ese momento, volvió a dejar los papeles y se encaminó a las escaleras, llegando a la puerta de la recámara de Candy tocó y entrando lo primero que hizo fue sentarse junto a su pequeña.

¿no ha despertado aún?

No señor… y si me permite decirlo me preocupa mucho.

Déjame solo con ella por favor.

La tomó de su mano y la llevó a sus labios – amor despierta – y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla – Candy… mi vida – ella apenas podía abrir los ojos – amor… Dorothy… - llamó a la joven.

Si señor.

Por favor… pide que arreglen un carruaje… llevaré a Candy a Chicago.

Como ordene señor.

Dorothy regreso a toda prisa, considerando que tuvo que atravesar toda una mansión para llegar a la cochera.

Señor… los carruajes han sido dispuestos a otros servicios

Por favor Dorothy cámbiale la ropa a Candy y necesito que nos acompañes para que apoyes, prepárale ropa cómoda… la veo muy mal – la joven solo asintió con la cabeza acatando la orden de su patrón – salió de prisa de la recámara y pidió que prepararan uno de los automóviles y regresó, bajó con Candy en sus brazos encontrándose con la tía abuela.

Hijo… ¿A dónde llevas a Candice?

Tía disculpa que no tenga mucho por explicar, la llevo a Chicago con el Dr. Lennard – en ese instante George y el Dr. Martin llegaban.

Sr. William ¿Qué hace? ¿no cree que es insensato sacar a la Srita. Candy?

George… por favor encárgate de los pendientes… voy para Chicago… envía un telegrama a la estación y compra boletos para dos compartimientos, especifica que esté acondicionada para llevar a una persona enferma

Pero muchacho… - el Dr. Martin se acercó a tomarle el pulso a Candy.

Dr. Martin… Candy no reacciona y no voy a quedarme a ver que pasa con ella – su rostro estaba desencajado por la preocupación.

En ese caso te acompaño, serán tres días de camino, traje suero intravenoso… es para mantenerla hidratada, dado que desde ayer no ha probado comida le será muy necesario.

Le agradezco Dr. Martin pero usted se ve muy cansado.

No más que tu Albert… ¿Qué esperas? Andando

George… por favor maneja tu, necesito que Candy vaya lo mas cómoda posible.

Ya en el tren y durante el transcurso del viaje fueron muy pocos los episodios en el que Candy se mantenía lúcida y fueron precisamente esos momentos que Albert aprovechaba para mantenerla despierta, ya sea para que probara alimento y tener algo en el estómago o para hacer pequeñas caminatas dentro del compartimiento, los tres días subsecuentes a la salida fueron los más angustiantes que pudo haber pasado en su vida Albert, después de la muerte de Anthony y la desaparición de Stear… no permitiría que alguien mas de su familia faltase… y hoy más que nunca la mujer que ama no pasaría por una omisión de su parte… hoy no… hoy era el patriarca y representante de la familia Andley, hoy estaría más presente que nunca… tenía los recursos y si con eso tenía que comprar la salud de su Candy gastaría lo que fuera necesario… cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago una ambulancia esperaba por ellos e inmediatamente se dirigieron al hospital Santa Juana dándole el ingreso a Candy, después de un interrogatorio entraron el Dr. Lennard, Albert y el Dr. Martin.

Sr. Andley… hemos auscultado a la Srita. White y tomando en cuenta el procedimiento que ha hecho el Dr. Martin y basándome en el diagnostico como primera impresión todo parece estar bien , le pido que la deje un par de días… se le van a hacer algunos exámenes que nos permitirán saber que es lo que le pasa a la paciente y así descartar cualquier complicación…

El tiempo que sea necesario Dr. Lennard.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación de los tres caballeros y dirigiéndose el Dr. Lennard a la puerta entró acompañado de un joven y bien parecido médico.

Sr. Andley… Dr. Martin… permítanme presentarles al Dr. Mikael Bínett… él quedará a cargo de la Srita. White, el Dr. Bínett acaba de venir de Francia es médico general y especialista en cardiología… lo tenemos como integrante de intercambio y estará en nuestras instalaciones por un buen periodo de tiempo… por lo que considero que es la persona mas apta para atender a la Srita. White…

Con toda la preocupación que tenía sobre si… los celos se hicieron presentes y no es que dudara de la capacidad de Bínett… pero ¿no podían asignarle un médico con más experiencia a su prometida? – pensó con molestia el joven patriarca.

Con un marcado acento francés el joven médico se dirigió a los caballeros – Sr. Andley… Dr. Martin… me han facilitado el cuadro clínico de la paciente y es mi deber decirles que conforme tengamos el resultado de los exámenes que básicamente serán de sangre para saber el conteo de sus componentes, es que les daré mi diagnostico, y saber que es lo que le está pasando… la ciencia médica está avanzando con respecto al tratamiento que debemos de darle así que les voy a pedir que tengan paciencia con respecto a eso… la señorita… - hojeó su carpeta – White ha sido trasladada a un pabellón que le permitirá recibir y tener todo alcance médico con el que cuenta el hospital…. Si me lo permiten tengo que pasar a ver a mi paciente… caballeros… - se dirigió a la puerta para salir – Sr. Andley puede acompañarme, llegaron a una de las plantas y habitaciones más iluminadas del hospital.

Srita. Hamilton buenos días.

Buenos días Dr.…

Bínett…

Srita…- se dirigió a la paciente - ¿Candy? – y volteando a ver a Albert - ¿es usted familiar de la Srita Candy?

Es mi prometida – le decía reafirmando cada sílaba, y recomponiéndose de la impresión de encontrar a la joven enfermera - ¿sucede algo Dr.?

No sr. Andley… es solo que no me imaginé volver a encontrarme con la Srita White… - dirigiéndose a la enfermera - enfermera Hamilton… hay que mantener la solución cada 12 horas, aquí tiene la petición para que traigan el galvanómetro para tenerlo en mano en caso de que sea necesario utilizarlo…

Como ordene doctor.

Haciendo revisiones en el cuerpo de la paciente el doctor en algunas asentía y en otras mostraba confusión.

Dr. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Candy?

No quiero darle un diagnostico equivocado hasta estar seguro que es lo que le pasa a la Srita. White, por el momento la mantendremos bajo un tratamiento que le permita recuperar lo que hasta el momento ha perdido… es importante en caso de que halla una persona que la acompañe se asegure de que tome sus alimentos, así como que tenga movilidad… habrá una enfermera a cargo de la paciente… cualquier situación háganmelo saber a través de ella o directamente a mi, las visitas se limitarán a una sola persona aparte de la enfermera.

Entiendo doctor.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo Candy internada… Albert la visitaba todos los días alternando su trabajo en las empresas y las visitas al hospital y en una de sus visitas escucho risas en el cuarto del hospital… abrió quedándose en el umbral de la puerta… verlos así lo enardeció de gran manera, confiaba en Candy es solo que deseaba que sus sonrisas, sus pláticas, todo ella fuera solo para él, pero también entendía la naturaleza de ella, no se la imaginaba siquiera tímida.

Candy ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído de esa torre? Nunca conocí después de ti a otra persona tan intrépida como tú…me dejaste impresionado, arriesgaste tu vida… pasando a algo más serio… dime… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿haz sentido dolor? – Candy negaba con la cabeza mientras el doctor hacía anotaciones en una carpeta – Candy… como enfermera que eres sabes que debemos tener un historial médico a excepción de éste y aunque no lo tienes dentro del hospital es necesario que yo sepa cuando iniciaron los ataques…

¿es necesario? – haciendo una mueca.

Sabes que si -

Bueno… fue hace mucho tiempo cuando era niña, pero nunca le tomé importancia - Candy volteó a ver hacia la puerta y ahí parado lo vió tan imponente y gallado - ¡Albert!... mi amor ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Desde cuando estás en la puerta? – él se acercó llevándole una flor la cual se la entregó.

Dr. Bínett… buenos días

Buenos días Sr. Andley… Candy… - dirigiéndose a la rubia – en un rato más vendrán a sacarte algunas muestras de sangre para analizarlas… si sigues como hasta hoy posiblemente te dé de alta pasado mañana… nos vemos en un momento ¡aaah! y queda un pendiente señalando la carpeta… sr. Andley me permite un momento…

Claro… regreso en un momento – volteando ver a Candy

Sr. Andley… lo que le voy a preguntar es muy importante dado la salud de la paciente… dígame ¿ha estado sometida a algún tipo de presión Candy? – el rostro de Albert olvidó toda molestia.

No doctor… bueno dentro de 5 semanas nos vamos a casar, ella siempre ha sido sana, nunca a mostrado algún indicio de que esté padeciendo algo.

Entiendo… como habrá escuchado se le harán algunos exámenes, específicamente se le sacará sangre para saber si hay algún tipo de agente externo y saber que sus plaquetas y glóbulos rojos estén en el parámetro de conteo normal, y para serle sincero no encuentro la causa o explicación a lo que le está pasando a Candy, en estos dos últimos días desde su ingreso ha vuelto a ser ella misma, le sugiero que en lo que resta del mes haga que lleve una vida tranquila… aunque hay episodios en el que su ritmo cardiaco baja del parámetro… todo lo demás está normal… mañana le daré de alta y posterior a su salida se le notificará para que vengan a saber sobre los resultados… no se preocupe sr. Andley ella estará bien… pasemos a verla…

Gracias Dr.…

¿Candy? Mañana podrás irte, no es seguro… todo dependerá de como amanezcas mañana… le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones al sr. Andley sobre algunos cuidados que debes de tener… ¿no tengo que decirte que debes de cuidarte verdad?

Por supuesto Mikael… gracias por todo.

Bien, después de que te sustraigan la sangre te traerán el desayuno… Candy… haz perdido un par de kilos… por favor come lo que te traigan… - había simpatía en su mirada - con su permiso.

Cuando el médico salió Candy observó que Albert se encontraba en la ventana mirando el infinito.

¿Albert? ¿Qué pasa? – el volteó su rostro y sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Candy.

Nada amor… - se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y tomando su mano se la llevó a los labios – ven amor… quiero abrazarte.

Los pensamientos de Candy no se quedaron conformes con la respuesta de Albert, pero con todo lo que le ha pasado su energía ya no era la misma, en ese momento Flamie entró junto con otra enfermera para sacar las muestras.

Buenos días Candy… - Albert se levantó y les dio el espacio para que procedieran a realizar sus trabajo – sr. Andley… - y dirigiéndose a la paciente – ya sabes el procedimiento – le estiró el brazo – no pongas esa cara Candy ni siquiera sentirás la aguja… - regalándole una sonrisa – Judy sostén esto por favor…- minutos después - muy bien eso es todo, mantén el brazo en esa posición… - El rostro de Candy se tornó en un color pálido – Judy acércale el desayuno a la paciente… Candy te sugiero que te tomes el jugo primero… espero que te mejores…

Gracias Flamie… Judy…

Ya que se retiraron Albert se acercó a Candy y acariciando su mejilla no dejaba de admirar su rostro… aún así se veía tan hermosa, la ayudo a sentarse… tomó el vaso y se lo acercó a los labios… ella solo ingirió un sorbo – mi vida, toma otro poquito – ella negó con la cabeza y como poseída por Morfeo se quedó dormida… Albert no quiso despertarla y salió del cuarto para buscar al doctor.

Dr. Bínett… - alcanzándolo por el pasillo, haciendo que el joven se volteara.

Permítame un momento Sr. Andley – tomó su carpeta – dígame.

¿puede pasar a ver a Candy? Lo que pasa es que no desayunó y se quedó dormida.

Claro… precisamente voy para allá… Srita Hamilton acompáñeme por favor.

Entraron al cuarto y acercándose le tomo de la muñeca para tomarle el pulso – no se preocupe, aunque usted no lo crea el agotamiento no dejó que Candy se mantuviera despierta… su pulso es normal… señorita Hamilton cuando se despierte la paciente asegúrese de que tome sus alimentos… Cerca de las tres de la tarde el Dr. regresó

Hola Candy ¿descansaste bien?

Mikael… ¿Cuándo puedo irme?

¡vaya! Ya nos quieres abandonar… solo vengo a informarles que mañana podrás irte a casa… por favor Candy – tomándole de la mano – necesitas guardar reposo – Albert al ver ese gesto solo deseaba brincar como un león sobre su presa.

¿más Mikael?… ya no aguanto estar en cama… - lo decía frunciendo la frente.

Lo sé Candy… pero es necesario… sr. Andley aquí tiene la receta y un plan para que la señorita consuma alimentos ahí citados… pasarás esta noche aquí y mañana temprano tendrás tu alta… por mi parte es todo… les recomiendo que vayan a caminar… pero no te emociones mucho Candy es solo para que estires las piernas.

Gracias Mikael.

Amor ¿quieres salir a caminar? – tomándole el rostro y besando sus labios.

Pensé que no lo ibas a preguntar… jajaja

Bien déjame ponerte esto… hace un poco de frio… bien… ven amor – y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevó a la silla de ruedas y empujándola salieron del edificio.

¡oh cielos! Se siente tan diferente estar afuera… ¡mira! Vamos a aquella sombra… - señalando un árbol frondoso…

Si amor pero antes tienes que caminar un poco… - y poniéndose frente a ella le ofreció su brazo – ven solo será un rato… si llegaras a cansarte avísame cielo. – los ojos de Albert volteaba en ratos para estar al pendiente de Candy…caminaron cerca de 10 metros cuando el agotamiento la alcanzó.

Albert… ya me cansé… llévame a sentarme.

Bien… - la levantó y la llevó hasta donde estaba el árbol, no sin antes escuchar toda clase de negativas para mantenerse entre sus brazos. – amor no pasa nada, estás agotada y eres una paciente que necesita de mis cuidados – tocándole la punta de la naríz… mira lo que traje ¿quieres que te lo lea? – mientras se sentaba en una banca frente a ella.

Mejor dime como has estado – tomando sus manos para que cerrara el libro.

Bien pequeña… un poco preocupado pero bien… Candy… amor necesito que te pongas bien… he…

Albert ¿Qué pasa? – lo miraba a los ojos

Amor… necesito preguntarte algo y solo tu respuesta es la que tomaré en cuenta… lo que te voy a preguntar es solo pensando en tu salud y nada mas, no quiero que le des una interpretación equivocada.

¿Albert?

Amor… ¿quieres que pospongamos la fecha de la boda? – los ojos de Candy inmediatamente se humedecieron.

Pero Albert… ¿Por qué? - Le preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos - Albert si es por lo que pasó… te prometo… te prometo… hacer todo lo que me diga Mikael.

Albert se alarmó al escuchar los sollozos de Candy se hincó frente a ella y tomándole las manos trató de tranquilizarla.

Amor… amor… mírame… - la tomó del rostro – necesitas estar bien de salud… no tienes idea la angustia tan grande que pasé cuando te desmayaste en Lakewood y no volvías en si… -

Candy no podía controlar su llanto - Albert… pero yo te amo…

Eso lo sé amor yo también te amo… eres mi vida.

Entonces… porque…

Cielo ya no llores… solo quiero que estés bien… ven acá… solo contéstame a lo que te pregunté – se levantó y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo la abrazó tratando de dar un poco de fuerza que le permita estar bien – no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieres y pensé ¡ oooh cielos Candy…te amo tanto! Perdóname mi vida… no debí preguntarte

Albert lo único que quiero en ésta vida es casarme contigo… ser tu esposa… ser tu mujer ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

No dudo de mi amor… es solo que el verte tan indefensa en tu salud llegué a pensar por un momento que yo te estaba provocando todo lo que pasaste, no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada ni por nadie – en los ojos de Candy había sorpresa

Albert… lo único que provocas en mi es solo el deseo de ya no estar sin ti… tú siempre me has pedido que confiemos en lo que somos y tenemos – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios alimentando en el rubio el deseo de amarla y protegerla mas que nunca.

Lo sé princesa… lo sé… ¿me perdonas? Por cierto señorita… ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que pasó con Eliza y Neal en la torre? Para nada me gustó saberlo de los labios del Dr. Bínett… ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Jajaja… ¿ya te viste como te pones? Amor… eso fue antes de que Stear se enrolara para la guerra y antes de que tú aparecieras como el paciente del cuarto cero… no había manera de que le dijera al tío abuelo William todo lo que pasaba pues resulta que el señor se encontraba en África.

¡aja! Esta si te la voy a cobrar y no tienes manera de escapar – Candy sentada en la silla se retorcía ante las cosquillas que le hacía Albert.

No amor… - trataba de tomar sus manos

Conque abuelo ¿no? – sus manos iban de un costado a otro

Jajaja… ya Albert… me estoy cansando – el rostro de Candy estaba de un color escarlata encendido

De esta te salvaste mi vida… ¿me vas a contar como lo conociste? – los ojos de Candy observaban a su príncipe de manera inquisitiva.

Fue en una comida que ofreció Eliza… Archie y Stear nos invitaron a Annie y a mi a pasar un fin de semana en la mansión, Eliza logró que la tía abuela no me aceptara y nos fuimos a dormir a la casita del árbol, y mientras dormíamos ellos escondieron nuestras maletas en la torre… ya sabes como son – no dejaba de jugar con los largos dedos de Albert - Neal me dijo que estaban en la torre y subí y él aprovecho para dejarme encerrada bajo llave y había una cuerda y salí por la ventana… Mikael estaba muy molesto y subió a ayudarme a bajar y pasamos la noche bailando y cuando me llevó al hospital de regreso me comentó que se iría al frente de batalla… y eso es todo amor…

Mientras eso pasaba en el jardín del hospital… un par de ojos castaños observaba a través de la ventana como una pequeña de cabellos dorados acariciaba amorosamente con su mano el rostro su prometido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil GRACIAS a**

 **Elbroche**

 **Ana Isela hdz.**

 **Kata78**

 **Guest**

 **Alebeth**

 **Kecs.**

 **Y a todas las personas que aún en el anonimato han leído mi historia, me elevan y dan ánimos a seguir correspondiendo con nuevos capítulos… espero estar al gusto de quienes me leen… sugerencias… opiniones son bien recibidas**


	4. ENCARGO BERRINCHE DESEO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ENCARGO… BERRINCHE… DESEO.**

MANSIÓN LEEGAN

Un nuevo día despuntaba, para algunos

¿ya supiste Neal? Preguntaba con sarcasmo.

¿a que te refieres? Contestó con una pregunta, mientras ojeaba las páginas del periódico.

Tío William se encuentra en Chicago – no dejaba de observar a su hermano quería ver su reacción

¿y que con eso? -. No dejaba de leer

Ayer tomando té con Deisy me comentó que vió a tío William en el hospital ¿y no sabes quien está internada en el Santa Juana?

No estoy para tus misterios ni adivinanzas Eliza – le dijo con fastidio.

Muy bien… - abanicándose con premura – es Candy

Neal se levantó del sillón… sus ojos castaños color de miel mostraron verdadera preocupación.

¿Candy?

¿Qué otra Candy conoces si no es la huérfana? Jajaja sabía que aún sientes algo por ella.

No digas tantas estupideces Eliza… ¿realmente no te cansas de fastidiar a los demás? – volviéndose a sentar.

¡Neal! – dijo asombrada – bueno… créeme que tratándose de Candy en realidad hasta lo disfruto… realmente me extraña tu actitud Neal, pensé que después del ridículo que te hizo pasar Candy al cancelar el compromiso contigo la aborrecerías más, hace unas semanas no parabas de hablar en contra de la tía abuela.

¿y que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

¡vaya! ¿ahora si tengo toda tu atención?

Las personas cambian Eliza… además eso pasó mucho tiempo – lo decía con sinceridad – no todo tiene que ser como uno quiera – de haberse efectuado esa boda… Candy me odiaría mucho más de lo que jamás a odiado a alguien…

Los débiles son los que no avanzan… y en éste momento lo que veo frente de mi es a un cobarde – un brillo de maldad se intensificaba en esa mirada tan parecida a la de su hermano, Neal sintiéndose inmensamente ofendido se paró y de unas cuantas zancadas llegó a su hermana la tomó del brazo haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

¡Retira lo dicho idiota! – Eliza trataba de zafarse sin lograrlo… sin creerlo vio determinación en esa mirada…

¡por favor Neal! No te enojes hermanito los dos sabemos que es verdad – aún en esa posición insistía en destilar su veneno.

¡imbécil! – zarandeando de su brazo y empujándola al piso.

Sarah Leegan iba entrando atraída por los gritos que se escuchaban en el salón.

¡Neal! ¿Qué haces? ¡es tu hermana por Dios! ¿Por qué le faltas el respeto de esa manera? - preguntó muy molesta.

Madre… a Eliza nada le ofende … y si quieres saber ¿Por qué? No tendría ninguna necesidad de faltarle a el respeto si ella – señalándola – no insistiera en fastidiarme cada vez que se le da su regalada gana… conpermiso yo me retiro.

Neal… ayúdame a sostener a tu hermana…

Con una sonrisa de medio lado – que se levante sola – dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pero Neal…

Pero nada madre…

Déjalo mamá… - ¡ayúdame! – mientras la levantaba y se alisaba el vestido – mamita tengo que salir… voy a casa de Deisy.

Que vaya contigo Mary

¡por favor mamá! No necesito compañía para ir a la casa de mi amiga

Aún así hija… no es bien visto que chica de sociedad salga sin dama de compañía.

Como desees mamá.

Tomó su bolso y salió del mansión, dentro del auto daba instrucciones a Mary para que no la acompañara.

John déjame con la modista y tú te regresas a la casa.

Lo que ordene usted señorita ¿a que hora vengo por usted?

A las 5 pero antes envía éste telegrama, Mary mejor espérame en casa de Deisy y entrégale éste sobre espera a que lo lea y que me envíe una respuesta.

Si Srita… ¿Dónde la espero?

¡Yo te esperaré idiota! Y no vengas hasta que te dé una respuesta… John la esperas y se regresan y ni una palabra a mi madre.

Si señorita.

Ya en casa de la modista Eliza escogía entre las finas telas que le presentaban.

Srita Leegan… ésta es nueva mercancía que nos acaba de llegar es seda pura – aunque a Eliza le encantaba llamar la atención y ser reconocida le fastidiaba tanto servilismo.

¿Tiene lo que le encargué? – lo decía ignorándola.

Por supuesto… ¿gusta verlo?

Por algo estoy aquí ¿no cree usted?

Acompáñeme por favor – subieron a un segundo piso en donde un pequeño ejército de costureras se esmeraban en realizar los vestidos más hermosos.

Aquí lo tiene… ¿Qué le parece?

Vaya… está hermoso… ¡maravilloso! Ahora si se lució madame – lo sacó con mucha delicadeza de la caja y con ayuda dejó que lo pusieran en un maniquí, sacó un sobre de su bolso – aquí tiene lo acordado, no tengo que decirle que lo mantenga en resguardo hasta que mande por él… ¿no es así?

claro… ¿desea tallárselo? – la plática se vió interrumpida por una de las asistentes.

Madame… Srita… su dama de compañía la busca – y levantándose se encaminó a las escaleras.

Madame Paquin… nadie que no sea Mary o yo vendrá por el vestido.

Salieron del establecimiento y con una actitud déspota pidió a Mary la respuesta, leyó el contenido y se dirigió a la joven.

Bien… regresa a la casa y asegúrate de que nadie te vea..

 **En el hospital.**

Sr William… aquí tiene el pase de salida, cualquier situación hágalo saber, aunque estoy seguro que con los cuidados del Dr. Martín estará en buenas manos, le recomiendo no hacer viajes innecesarios que afecten a la Srita. White.

Gracias Dr. Bínett.

Candy… le he dado al sr. Andley una cita para éste fin de semana… no me mires así es nada más por rutina –rosando su mejilla - me dió gusto verte… aunque no en ésta situación claro, por favor cuídate… - tomó su mano dando un ligero beso – para Albert era mucho más que soportar esa libertad que se estaba tomando el doctor – compermiso buenas tardes.

Albert se acercó y tomándola del rostro le dió un beso en los labios.

¿lista para irnos amor?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías – acariciando su mejilla.

Tía Elroy ha venido ella te traerá ropa… hay que esperarla está platicando con el Dr. Lennard.

Contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario amor – mirándolo con ternura.

Cielo… por recomendaciones estaremos en Chicago – Candy agachó la cabeza sabía lo que eso significaba, él se acercó más a ella al ver las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos verdes.

Haré lo que sea necesario para estar bien amor…

Candy…

Solo abrázame amor.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran.

Adelante por favor ¡tía Elroy!... te estábamos esperando – regalándole una sonrisa.

Buenos días William… ¿Candice? ¿Cómo te sientes hija? Acercándose a ella.

Buenos días tía… bien solo un poco mareada… pero dijo el doctor que se me pasará

William… haz que pase Dorothy hay que ayudar a cambiar a Candice.

Pero tía yo puedo hacerlo sola – haciendo una mueca de lado.

Pero nada niña… hija estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, sé que eres una mujer independiente, eso lo haz demostrado innumerables de veces… pero resulta que tu salud amerita atención y cuidados… William retírate por favor.

Amor… estaré afuera – Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, él salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Candice ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Creí que te encontraría con más ánimo.

Candy ya no soportó y comenzó a llorar a mares, acercándose la tía a ella abrió sus brazos para consolarla.

Tía… no habrá boda – la anciana se separó para verle el rostro.

Pero ¿Qué dices niña? – miraba en sus ojos buscando la respuesta ante esa duda.

Albert… me ha pedido… - sus sollozos eran un lastimero signo de lo que sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Haber hija… falta muy poco y no encuentro motivo para que te pongas así… William me ha puesto al tanto de lo que te dijo… y él piensa que te sientes presionada… que no deseas casarte con él… él sufre igual que tú hija… y el solo hecho de pensarlo lo pone mal – Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Pero tía yo no… es que… - las palabras se aprisionaban en su garganta.

Candice… con mis ojos he visto como Albert añoraba este momento… he sido testigo de su soledad, de su angustia el saberte perdida… de su inmenso amor cada vez que te ve… él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y por ningún motivo quiero que pienses que él no quiere nada contigo… no te aflijas…

Es que tía siento… - señalándose el pecho

Sea lo que sea que sientas no hay motivo válido para cancelar o posponer la boda – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello y levantando su rostro – hija… todo está dispuesto para ese día… y entre más rápido te arregles y lleguemos a casa tu recuperación lo será también ¡anda… anímate! – Candy asintió llenándose de seguridad.

Gracias tía… ¿tía? – logrando la atención de la anciana – no quiero ponerme corsé

Oooh Candy por Dios… por ésta vez y en lo que te recuperas podrás prescindir de esa prenda

Gracias tía – una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro.

Las tres damas salieron del cuarto encontrándose con Albert.

Amor… tienes que usar esto – acercándole una silla de ruedas.

Pero Albert… - no la dejó terminar acallándola con un beso en sus labios.

¡William… Candice! Compórtense por favor… estamos en un hospital – mientras golpeaba el hombro de su sobrino con el abanico… él solo sonrió.

Mi vida… el tramo es largo y no quiero que desgastes energía, aún te siento débil – se lo decía con una voz y una mirada que para Candy era imposible no obedecer – además… he dispuesto éstas últimas semanas para estar contigo – los ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada que iluminaba todo su amor y su propio ser.

¿de verdad Albert?

Claro amor… así que déjate consentir.

Llegando a la mansión todo el personal esperaba dispuesto para recibir órdenes y dar la bienvenida a la familia Andley.

Dorothy…

¿Si tía abuela?

Asegúrate que la habitación de Candy esté dispuesta como se ordenó.

Por supuesto madame.

William lleva a Candy a su habitación.

Tía sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo.

Pero tía… - ella solo veía como la anciana disponía y daba órdenes.

Pero nada Candice… bueno niña contigo siempre hay peros… hija mientras te encuentres convaleciente es mi deber decidir la manera en la que se te debe de atender – tomándole de la mano.

Amor… tía… Candy sabes que te preocupas… yo la llevaré ¿verdad amor?

Me parece bien… ¿sabes que lo hago por tu bien verdad hija?.

Si tía gracias – lo decía no muy convencida.

El auto se estacionó justo en la entrada de la magnífica residencia y al salir Albert tomó en brazos a Candy sintiendo lo liviano de su cuerpo.

Amor – mientras la estrechaba con ternura sobre su pecho – te amo Candy – subieron las escaleras mientras la mirada de la tía abuela los seguía.

EN LA RECÁMARA…

Albert… déjame en el sofá

Amor… tienes que descansar.

Por favor Albert – lo decía con seriedad – desde que salimos del hospital no han parado de tratarme como una inválida… ¡y no lo estoy! Puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma.

Albert la acomodó en el sofá poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.

Candy… no es intención de nadie tratarte como tu crees que te tratamos… solo queremos… yo quiero que estés bien – le tomaba sus blancas manos.

Se levantó de una manera brusca que hizo que Albert la siguiera con la mirada - ¡estoy harta! ¡Harta de sentirme así! ¡Harta de no saber que me está pasando!... ¡harta de estar encerrada! – sus ojos destilaban lágrimas… lagrimas de impotencia – su cuerpo sucumbió ante la presión que ejerció por levantarse tan repentinamente que cayó de rodillas.

¡Candy! Amor… déjame ayudarte… cálmate todo estará bien – levantándola del piso mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Per… perdóname mi vida… es que todo esto me desespera – ambos se sentaron en el sofá y él pasando su brazo sobre su hombro la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Te entiendo Candy… solo tienes que tranquilizarte – la tomó de la barbilla para ver su rostro – tu no eres así amor… dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Es que es por lo que me dijiste en el hospital – agachando la mirada

¿lo de posponer la boda?

Si

Mi vida… yo solo pienso en tu salud y mi mayor deseo es que estés bien

Es que… tengo una sensación que no me deja… siento que mi corazón en cualquier momento va a explotar… no sé por que… no puedo explicar – volvía a llorar.

Amor… mírame a los ojos ¿sabes que te amo verdad? – Candy asentía – eres mi vida pequeña y por ningún motivo quiero que pienses que voy a dejarte… eso… eso no va a suceder… mi vida aún así si mañana fuera mi último día mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo desde que te conocí… ven acá amor – la sentó en su regazo acunando su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a ella, Candy subió un brazo sobre su hombro y puso su cabeza entre su nuca.

A eso me refiero… no quiero tener ese sentimiento de abandono.

Mi vida… aquí estoy y estaré siempre para ti – espero hasta que se durmiera para llevarla a la cama, salió de la recámara encontrándose con la tía Elroy.

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

Tía… - mientras estiraba los brazos.

Por favor William hay cosas que no deben de cambiar ¡esos modales por Dios!

Solo estoy cansado tía, iré a cambiarme necesito cerciorarme de que Candy esté bien.

William… para eso está Dorothy y el Dr. Martin.

Tía en poco tiempo Candy será mi esposa y solo estaré para velar su sueño.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué discuto contigo? Hijo… confío en que sabrás comportarte como un caballero y cuidarás de la virtud de Candice… no me des motivos para pensar mal… demasiado tengo con que la servidumbre cuchichee a nuestras espaldas – Albert tomó con delicadeza los hombros de la anciana depositando un beso en su mejilla

Tía… cuando perdí la memoria Candy y yo vivimos juntos por mas de un año… ¿no crees que pude haberme aprovechado sabiendo lo enamorado que estaba de ella?

Siempre sacas una justificación a tu proceder William… ya no discutiré contigo, me retiro… que pasen buenas noches.

Hasta mañana tía.

Durante la noche Albert se mantenía alerta ante cualquier movimiento o sonido que emitiera Candy y acostándose a su lado la arropó entre sus brazos, afortunadamente fue una noche tranquila y lo primeros rayos del sol iluminaron débilmente la habitación, Albert se levantó cuidando de no despertar a Candy y mientras se colocaba una bata llamó a Dorothy.

Buenos días sr. William.

Buenos días Dorothy… por favor cualquier cosa que requiera Candy facilítaselo, déjala dormir un rato más, me avisas inmediatamente si le pasa algo… estaré en la biblioteca.

Por supuesto sr.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando Candy despertó.

Hola dormilona… buenos días… te he preparado el baño en un momento te traeré tu desayuno ¿quieres que te ayude?

No… Dorothy – su voz sonaba como un susurro.

Si Candy.

¿Por qué me siento tan angustiada? – regresándose de la puerta se sentó en la cama junto a Candy y tomándole de las manos le preguntó

¿ya platicaste de esto con el sr. William? – la cuestionaba buscando su mirada.

No quiero preocuparlo – comenzaba a llorar

Candy… el sr. William te ama… y haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¿desde cuando te sientes así?

No es la primera vez que me pasa… pero ahora me ha sido más difícil sobrellevarlo.

Candy… no te pongas triste… platícalo con el señor y dile todo lo que sientes… es más estoy segura que son los nervios… todas las novias se ponen así… algunas engordan, otras enflaquecen y otras peor aún enloquecen – Candy sonrió ante ese comentario – dime que quieres desayunar y te lo preparo.

No tengo hambre… Dorothy ¿no me entiendes verdad? Es algo que no puedo controlar… siento miedo… angustia, tristeza… y ya no quiero sentirme así – poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga comenzó a llorar.

Llora Candy… llora si eso te hace sentir mejor…desahoga todo lo que estorba a tu corazón y cuando te sientas mejor será mejor que vivas el momento al máximo y aproveches las bendiciones que la vida te está regalando… tu no eres la Candy que llegó hace mucho a ésta familia… esa Candy que desafiaba a la misma tía Elroy por pelear el amor de sus sobrinos y de ella misma… se fuerte Candy… por que no sabes lo que la vida puede depararte… bueno o malo tu corazón debe guiar tus actos… y estoy segura que tu bondad pesa mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer en contra tuya – fue hasta que Candy se calmó cuando Dorothy se levantó para retirarse.

¿Qué quiere de desayunar la señorita?

¡Dorothy! No te dirijas así a mi haces que me sienta mal.

Entonces deja de comportarte como una señorita caprichosa… eso solo lo veía con la Srita Leegan.

Noooo… - Dorothy solo reía al ver la reacción en el rostro de Candy – muy bien… entonces toma tu baño, traeré tu desayuno y enseguida vendré a ayudarte con tu arreglo.

Gracias Dorothy… no sé que haría sin ti.

Tienes que saber Candy… no desperdicies tu tiempo ni tu energía donde no debes eso debilita la mente y le da un peso a tu corazón… ¿entiendes lo que te digo? – Candy asentía - Se la misma Candy siempre habrán experiencias que duelan unas más que otras pero siempre encontramos el camino… ¡Dios! El sol ha se ha puesto… apresúrate porque al paso que vamos ya será la comida.

Dorothy salió y sabiéndose sola en la recámara se quitó la bata y el camisón dirigiéndose al baño y volviendo a salir para tomar unas toallas cuando la puerta se abrió.

Amor buenos días… Dorothy… - los dos se quedaron frente a frente… ninguno podía articular palabra alguna, para Albert era la versión más hermosa que Candy le estaba regalando sus ojos… no había morbo ni lujuria solo se sentía aturdido ante semejante visión.

 **CONTINURÁ…**

 **GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes que me hacen el favor de leer mis intentos por ser escritora… jajaja (ni yo me la creo). Espero lo disfruten se aceptan opiniones, ideas… para mi son importantes.**

 **Kecs**

 **Kata78**

 **Elico**

 **Elbroche**

 **Ana Isela Hdz**

 **Alebeth**

 **Eydie Chong**


	5. PROBANDO EL DESEO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **PROBANDO EL DESEO.**

Sus pies quedaron pegados al suelo, cada músculo en el cuerpo de Candy se negaban a moverse, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el color de mar de sus ojos azules que absortos ante tanta belleza no dejaban de observarla, un cúmulo de muchas sensaciones desconocidas para ella empezaban a invadir su pequeño cuerpo… Albert despertó de aquella ensoñación al encontrar a su pequeña sin ropa.

Candy…. Amor… lo siento debí haber llamado a la puerta – dándole la espalda para no avergonzarla más.

Torpemente Candy cubría sus senos con las manos tratando de alcanzar una manta que estaba sobre la cama, dirigiéndose con prisa al baño, ya dentro miraba el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo lidiando con sus propios pensamientos.

¡Dios mío!... ¡me vió sin ropa! ¿Qué pensará ahora de mi Albert? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? – sus bucles de oro se volvían de una dirección a otra negando con su cabeza y tapando su rostro con sus manos - ¿Qué pasara ahora? – mientras tanto Albert estaba en la disyuntiva entre retirarse o permanecer en la recámara de Candy, tocó la puerta del baño y…

¿amor?... Candy perdóname por favor… no pensé… amor no quiero que pienses ¿sabes que te amo verdad? – no había respuesta – Candy… amor contesta – manteniendo su frente y las palmas de sus manos sobre la puerta de madera rogaba hacia sus adentros que nada cambiara entre él y Candy… y nada cambiaría es solo que el destino en sus innumerables caprichos de la vida confronta los sentimientos… la vulnerabilidad y la grandeza del ser humano en un acto tan íntimo como si fuera el más complicado.

Albert… déjame sola por favor.

Mi vida

Candy solo guardaba silencio sentándose en el piso abrazando sus piernas… su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y dudas ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez.

Amor… dime que estás bien…

Por favor… Albert – su voz acallada en un susurro trataba de pasar por alto lo que acababa de sucederle… pero al recordar los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido haciendo una radiografía de su cuerpo, un pequeño gesto de satisfacción la hizo sonreír muy dentro de ella, sentía emoción, miedo pero sobre todo dudas de lo que aún tenía que vivir… aún tenía mucho que aprender… recordó la noche en que Albert entró a su recámara y la besó tan apasionadamente sintiendo que su cuerpo correspondía con un escalofrío que avivaba el deseo por estar con él… aún en esa situación sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante ese recuerdo.

Albert se retiró lo suficiente del cuarto de baño para darle privacidad cuando Dorothy llego con una charola con el desayuno de Candy.

Dorothy… por favor atiende a Candy.

Si señor - y se retiro apesumbrado - ¿Candy?... Candy… déjame pasar.

Se levantó lentamente abriendo la puerta – ¡Candy! ¿Aún no te bañas? Pensé que te encontraría dentro de la tina… déjame ayudarte la señora Elroy vendrá.

Por favor Dorothy… deja que yo me bañe sola

Muy bien… te espero afuera para arreglarte.

En la biblioteca sentado en la amplia silla detrás del escritorio tomaba un whisky sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, por un momento recordó la veces en su época de adolescente las chicas siempre trataban de disuadirlo para que hubiera un encuentro, pero por una extraña razón un par de esmeraldas lo ponían a raya.

Candy… mi Candy… - rememorando el día en que la identidad del príncipe de la colina fue descubierta.

 **PASADO**

Después de la gran impresión que hizo vivir a Candy al develar su identidad como patriarca de la familia que por ares del destino la cobijó bajo su tutoría y repudiada al mismo tiempo por la matriarca de la familia Andley nunca podría olvidar el día en el que decidió que en su vida él sería quien tomara las riendas y que por ningún motivo permitiría que nadie intervendría en ella… fue así y ante la presión de mantenerse vedado a la sociedad que esa voz tan conocida a sus sentidos lo hizo retroceder.

Bisabuelo William… - su voz y toda ella temblaba ante la expectativa de conocer a la persona que por años había esperado se presentara como el padre que ella esperaba tener, detrás de un magnífico escritorio de roble hizo girar la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, su rostro se develó ante la sorpresa de Candy - ¿Albert? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí Albert?

Hola Candy… - había tranquilidad y emoción en su voz

Albert… deberías de esconderte en alguna parte… si te ven podrían arrestarte y entonces si te meterías en problemas – Candy volteaba de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en esa habitación.

Candy… estoy cansado de seguir escondiéndome pequeña… mi nombre es William Albert Andley el patriarca de ésta familia.

¿William Albert Andley? – sus ojos verdes lo miraba con sorpresa, sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más, cuando sintió que ante sus ojos la habitación y el rostro de Albert se desvanecían en la oscuridad y un golpe sordo la recibió en la mullida alfombra.

¡Candy! – Albert no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para evitar que el cuerpo de Candy colapsara por la impresión de conocer su verdadera identidad – Candy… Candy… despierta pequeña – su experiencia como voluntario en África le enseñó que en casos como esos la tranquilidad y un buen frasco de sales debía siempre de acompañarlo, cuando logró que despertara su cuerpo ya se encontraba reposando en la cama que hace algún tiempo fue de ella y sentado a su lado esperaba pacientemente que ese par de hermosos ojos verdes le devolvieran la mirada – hola pequeña - sin siquiera pensarlo Candy se incorporó abrazándose al cuerpo de su amigo – oh Albert ¡que alegría! Haz vuelto ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡te necesité tanto! – la emoción volvió a ella recordando el fatídico suceso de haber perdido a uno de sus primos, y entre lágrimas le reclamaba su ausencia y fue cuando la realidad llegó a ella – Albert ¡¿tu eres el bisabuelo William?! ¿Por qué lo sé hasta ahora Albert? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – sus ojos verdes buscaban una respuesta que satisfaciera su curiosidad… - nos prometimos confiar nuestras alegrías y tristezas ¿lo recuerdas?

Si Candy… y te pido disculpas por no haber cumplido con esa promesa

¿desde cuando recobraste la memoria Albert? ¡Dios mío! ¿te haz sentido bien?

Si Candy estoy muy bien – una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Las lágrimas no daban tregua a los ojos de Candy simplemente fluían buscando reconfortarse con la presencia de Albert, al sentirla tan cerca él solo correspondió al abrazo acariciando su cabello… sentirla así en sus brazos le parecía un sueño no quería separase de ella, en ese momento todo su amor contenido comenzó a tener lógica en él, todos sus sentimientos reprimidos los liberó en ese abrazo y al igual que Candy sus lágrimas se hicieron un mudo testigo de su dolor, protegida por su amplio pecho y cobijada entre sus brazos todo empezó a ceder y tomándose su tiempo sus brazos aflojaron el abrazo sentían que sus corazones no se debían nada ningún reclamo… ningún reproche… solo había agradecimiento de saberse correspondidos… pero aún tenía que callar, tenía que estar seguro… tenía que hacerse del poder que le confería ser patriarca para que respetaran sus futuras decisiones.

¿Albert?

Dime pequeña…

Con todo esto se me ha olvidado decirte el motivo del porque vine a Lakewood – se incorporó de la cama y sentándose junto a él puso una de sus manos sobre la del rubio.

Candy… antes de que me digas ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cabalgar? Ambos lo necesitamos y cualquier cosa que sea que quieras decirme es mejor escucharla afuera que entre éstas cuatro paredes ¿Qué te parece? Anda dime que si – guiñándole un ojo.

Pero Albert… yo no vine preparada

¿sabes? Después de que yo me presentara ante tía Elroy en Chicago – rodó los ojos – pedí que se dispusiera todo para que tú y los chicos vinieran a pasar unos días de vacaciones y…- le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar – y pedí que dispusieran un guardarropa para ti… lo que quieras estará en el armario ¿Qué dices?

Oooh Albert… ¡siempre piensas en todo! ¡claro que si!

Entonces te dejo… iré a arreglarme… te espero en las caballerizas.

El paseo por la propiedad les fue tan necesario que al estar en contacto con la naturaleza les hizo olvidarse de todos… solo eran ellos dos… se encaminaron al lago y sentados en la orilla uno a lado del otro remojaron sus pies, por un largo rato platicaron de todo y nada a la vez – y bien pequeña… ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Qué pasó Candy?

Albert… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me obligues a hacerlo?

¿de que me hablas Candy? No te entiendo – en su cara había asombro pero también tristeza - ¿de que me acusas Candy?

De que tú haz ordenado casarme con Neal – sus ojos verdes volvían a rebosarse de lágrimas

¡¿Cómo?! - su cuerpo reaccionó con coraje y levantándose la ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo – Candy ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo tan ruin? ¿y con Neal? ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien me contó todas las maldades que él y su hermana han provocado en ti? Candy… - había decepción en su mirada – Candy… yo no… no te haría algo semejante porque yo… yo – en ese momento Candy tomó su rostro y pudo observar y leer en el mar de sus ojos que él jamás le haría daño.

Albert… perdóname por favor… es que no sé que pensar… todo ha sido tan pronto… tu ausencia… el compromiso con Neal… tú en Lakewood… tú siendo el tío abuelo William… perdo… - un abrazo cálido de él le permitió convencerse que su acusación no tenía fundamento.

No tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña… si yo estuviera en tú lugar… pensaría lo mismo… Candy regresemos a la mansión se ha hecho tarde y no has probado comida – esto último lo dijo con determinación

Albert… no te enojes conmigo – se lo dijo agachando la cabeza

No Candy… no hagas eso – levantando su rostro por la barbilla – yo no podría enojarme contigo… pero si puedo asegurarte que ésto que te han hecho no tengo porque dejarlo pasar… Candy… te propongo que vayas al hogar así aprovechas a estar con la hermana María y la Srita. Pony… hoy mismo regresaremos a Chicago a poner en claro tu situación… nada ni nadie te obligará a hacer algo que tu no quieras… pero solo si tú quieres regresarás al hogar – besó su frente.

Oooh Albert gracias – lo abrazó por el cuello depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios provocando en él un escalofrío a su cuerpo… y así fue como volvieron a montar los caballos de regreso a casa.

Los días pasaron… Archie, Annie y Candy regresaron al hogar de Pony ataviados de platillos que compartirían con los niños y con sus madres… ese día sería determinante para aclarar verdades y si su voluntad se lo permitía declarar por fin lo que su corazón ha sentido por más de 10 años… Albert le pidió a Archie que se adelantaran que él los alcanzaría… iba camino hacia el hogar de Pony y que mejor ocasión para encarar la verdad que velaba sus sentidos y su corazón, llegó a la colina favorita de Candy que fue ahí donde la conoció la primera vez y su memoria se rememoró los recuerdos más bellos de su adolescencia, tomo su gaita y al pie de la colina tocó la misma melodía que años atrás tocara para ella, se presentaría tal y como aquella vez iba vestido… con su kilt y tartán escocés y desde ese lugar pudo observar como todo estaba dispuesto para pasar un buen rato con las personas que más amaba y apreciaba… desde donde estaban Candy escuchaba el sonido que emitía la razón por la que alguna vez llamó a su príncipe de la colina, sus ojos verdes se entornaron buscando al autor de quien tocaba su instrumento favorito, subió corriendo la colina y cuando llegó no podía creer ni daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Albert… eres tú… siempre has sido tú… Dios ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – los brazos de él se abrieron con gusto para recibirla como tantas veces lo ha hecho, sin pensarlo se refugió en su pecho sintiendo la seguridad que por tanto tiempo él le proporcionaba.

Candy… hay tantas cosas que quisiera poder decirte en este momento… ya no tengo nada que ocultar… todo lo que soy está aquí en éste momento contigo

Albert ojalá pudiera decirte que ya lo sabía… que tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar… pero jamás me imaginé que tú serías… que tú estarías siempre para mí… gracias Albert. – y tomándola del rostro besó su frente cuando fueron interrumpidos por los niños del hogar

¡Candy Candy! – la llamaba John – te estamos esperando.

Vamos Albert – bajando juntos tomados de la mano.

 **PRESENTE**

Sus codos apoyados en el escritorio observaba y delineaba con sus dedos el rostro de Candy inmortalizada en una pintura – te amo – hablaba con el retrato, quería que cada letra o palabras habidas en su memoria definieran el sinfín de emociones y sentimientos que tenía por ella, se levantó y sirviéndose un whisky se dirigió a la amplia ventana, miraba al infinito sin darse cuenta que una rubia de ojos verdes lo observaba y presintiendo su presencia volteó hacia la puerta encontrándose con ella.

¡Candy mi vida! ¿Cómo te sientes amor? – dirigiéndose hasta ella, ella solo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban agachando la cabeza – Hey… levanta tu rostro amor… mi vida ayer, hoy, mañana y por siempre serás la dueña de éste corazón… Candy lo que pasó hace un momento…

No digas nada por favor – decía rozando sus dedos en los labios de él.

¿ni siquiera que te ves tan hermosa como ayer? – ella soltó una risa apenas audible, posando sus manos en su pecho – Candy… te amo – se acercó a sus labios, endulzando su aliento con tiernos besos, Candy se dejaba llevar correspondiendo sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba como aquella vez en que Albert probó de sus pechos… sus besos se profundizaban más… experimentaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía sin estar enferma, percibía una adherencia casi carnal… sus fuertes manos se posaban en su cintura haciendo viajes ascendentes a su talle y rostro, tenía la seguridad de que Candy era su complemento… faltaba tan poco.

¡Albert! – lo llamó en un susurro ahogado por el placer.

Y cada segundo se hicieron minutos interminables y la intensidad de sus besos subieron dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello deleitando a sus oídos con los gemidos que Candy emitía.

Te deseo tanto… - apretando el abrazo y así mitigar una vez más el deseo que su cuerpo quería saciar.

Albert… - sentía que el aire le faltaba – te necesito tanto – le decía arrastrando las palabras.

Amor… - tomaba su cabeza enredando sus bucles en sus dedos y con la otra la encerraba en un abrazo pegando su pequeño cuerpo al de él, la cargo entre sus brazos llevándola al sillón frente a la chimenea sentándola sobre sus piernas – mi vida – aspirando con profundidad el aroma de su piel y su cabello, la besaba, la estrujaba sobre su cuerpo ¡cuando deseaba quitarle en ese momento cada una de sus prendas para tenerla solo para él! Sus lenguas se buscaban, se demandaban y se encontraban una y otra vez, sus corazones latían en una misma sintonía por cada caricia que se regalaban – amor – trataba de controlar su deseo y mirándola a los ojos le regalaba el más infinito y puro amor que sentía por ella y tomándolo de los hombros la separaba de él – te quiero para mi sin reservas… sin prisas ni testigos u obstáculos… Candy se abrazó a su cuello entendiendo lo que él quería decirle, se quedó quieta permitiéndole a su cuerpo recuperar la tranquilidad que hace unos momentos tenían.

Lo siento Albert… no quise – sus labios acallaron sus palabras.

Candy… mi amor… el deseo que tu sientes también es mío… cada día se me hace más difícil contenerme a ti… - nunca antes se había sentido tan amada y deseada… nunca antes absolutamente nadie la había besado como el lo hacía.

Te amo tanto Albert…

Y con ese último razonamiento pensó en Terry… lo de él fue un beso robado… un beso de adolescentes, un beso que le permitió conocer lo que es el amor y al mismo tiempo el dolor… pero con Albert todo era un paisaje desconocido, una isla virgen sin explorar… con emociones, temores y mucha felicidad por compartirla con el hombre que jamás podría haberse imaginado compartiría su vida, y con un suspiro intermitente acariciaba sus dedos llevándoselos a los labios.

¿y ese suspiro? – le preguntaba divertido

Es por ti amor…

¿por mi? – y tomándola por la cintura la acomodó en sus piernas para que sus rostros estuvieran de frente.

Es… es por todo lo que me haces sentir, haz sido siempre una constante en mi vida y es por eso y por que te amo jamás te cambiaría por nada del mundo… lo haz sido desde que era una niña llorona de 6 años.

¿eras? Jajaja

No te burles… jajajaj - dándole un suave golpe en el hombro – te amo Albert.

Dime cuanto me amas… jugando con sus bucles dorados

Antes de saber que eras el tío abuelo William… jajajaja no hagas así los ojos que bien sabes es la verdad…

Si princesa… pero ya no me lo recuerdes por favor.

No te lo prometo pero trataré… - aprisionándola entre sus brazos le empezó a hacer cosquillas – jajaja Albert no lo hagas… jajaja ya no lo diré

Dejaré de hacerlo si me dices cuanto me amas – haciendo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Candy lo perturbara en sobremanera deseando poder besarla como lo hizo hace unos momentos – entre risas ella asentía con la cabeza.

Deja que respire – tomaba aire tratando de acomodarse el cabello, sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente – primero te amé con una ilusión de niña… eras mi príncipe de la colina, como amigo, como hermano… y hoy te amo como la mejor de mis realidades… te amo más de lo que una persona está dispuesta a amar.

Los ojos de Albert se humedecieron por las lágrimas al saberse correspondido abrazando a Candy contra su pecho haciendo que los latidos de sus corazones se sincronizaran en uno solo.

Mi amor… mi vida… nunca me imaginé al igual que tú que la vida me permitiera caminar a tu lado… sentirte tan mía pese a todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar. – Candy lo miraba con amor como queriendo memorizar a través de sus ojos cada parte de sus facciones por que muy dentro de ella sabía que sus almas se pertenecían

Cuando de repente escucharon la voz de la tía Elroy atrás de ellos haciendo que Albert se pusiera de pie y en el acto tirando a Candy al piso.

¡amor!.


	6. La prueba

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **LA PRUEBA**

Días más… días menos… cada miembro de la familia tocaba ya el día en el que ese par de rubios pudieran hacer realidad el sueño y deseos de sus corazones, Annie, Patty y Dorothy se encontraban en la recámara de Candy arreglándose para las pruebas de vestidos.

Oh Dorothy te ves tan hermosa – tomándola de las manos y dando vueltas como niñas

¡Candice… Dorothy! Compórtense por favor – les decía con impaciencia la tía Elroy mirándolas con reproche.

Tía abuela ¡soy tan feliz! – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla

Mademoiselle… es su turno por favor…- le decía una de las asistentes de la modista que en aquellos tiempos hizo voltear más de un rostro con desaprobación por sus atrevidos diseños, dirigiéndose a Annie y a Patty.

Madame Gabrielle – decía la tía Elroy - ¿será posible que pueda hacer los tocados para las damas?

Madame… previendo a sus gustos y modelos de los vestidos… me permití diseñar – hizo una pausa – _Jeannette apporte les boîtes s´il vous plait…_ y por petición de la señorita Candy traje éstos tocados

¡son bellísimos mademoiselle! Dorothy, Annie, Patty necesito verlas a las tres con los accesorios.

Todo iba saliendo conforme lo planeado solo faltaban algunos ajustes en el vestido de Patty pues durante el ultimo año adelgazó borrando de si misma el cuerpo rollizo ya que parte se lo debía a la ausencia de su querido Stear… habían pasado mas de dos años desde ese fatal día… y a partir de ahí la comunicación entre Candy, Patty y Annie se hizo más estrecha…

Chicas ¿Qué les parece si vamos al jardín? Hace un clima agradable – proponía Annie.

¿Por qué no se adelantan tú y Patty? y en unos momentos las alcanzamos… Dorothy quédate un momento por favor.

Ya que todas se retiraron Candy y Dorothy se quedaron en la antesala de la recámara.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿Qué pasa? Que soy muy feliz Dorothy y en parte te lo debo a ti… siempre has sido la amiga que a la distancia me consuela en mis tristezas y me alienta a ser mejor cada día, has sido testigo de mis alegrías y estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo… a parte de Annie eres la hermana que hubiera deseado tener – se lo decía tomándola de las manos.

Gracias Candy… gracias por permitirme y compartir tú felicidad al nombrarme tú dama de honor… - sus palabras quedaron en su garganta por la emoción asomando en sus ojos castaños un par de lágrimas.

Dorothy… no encontré a alguien mejor que tú para que seas testigo de mi felicidad y es por eso y porque ante todo eres mi amiga deseo que de hoy en adelante tengas un lugar en la mesa…

Pero Candy… yo no…

Déjame terminar Dorothy… eres alguien muy importante para mi y quiero compartirlo contigo – en su rostro había ternura

Pero Candy… la tía abuela te retará – Candy movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

No Dorothy… he hablado con ella y con Albert y me han permitido disponer los cambios que deseo para mi vida después de casada… dime que lo aceptas Dorothy - observándola con reserva.

Candy… una vez te dije que podría ser tú amiga el tiempo que tú quisieras… pero también sé cual e mi lugar y que simplemente no podría Candy ¿me entiendes verdad?

Pero…

Créeme Candy… estando a tu servicio podré estar contigo cuando me necesites y para mi no hay ni habrá mejor trabajo sabiendo que estoy con mi mejor amiga.

Sin querer las lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos… - había tristeza – Dorothy yo te quiero mucho… eres… aunque tus palabras me hacen sentir bien… aun así… insisto…

Y tantas veces insistas Candy… mi respuesta será la misma… sé de la nobleza de tu corazón hacia los demás… pero sabiéndome apreciada por ti me es más que suficiente.

Pero eso si Dorothy… ¡de que serás mi dama de honor… lo serás! - Ambas rompieron el silencio con una carcajada.

Anda Candy limpia esas lágrimas de tu rostro… te esperan en el jardín y yo tengo cosas que hacer – Candy ladeo su boca con inconformidad y cuando salieron de la recámara iba llegando Albert.

Hola… desde abajo se escuchan sus risas ¿hay algo que compartir?

Oh amor – lanzándose a sus brazos – le he comentado a Dorothy sobre lo que platicamos.

Permiso señor… señorita – decía mientras se retiraba.

Dorothy – la llamó Albert.

¿si señor? – regresó sobre sus pasos.

Considera por favor lo que te ha propuesto Candy, para mi también es importante contar con las personas que apreciamos.

Dorothy abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – oh Dios el sr. Andley me está pidiendo… - pensó

Gracias sr… pero como le he dicho a la señorita…

Que aceptarás – interrumpió Albert abrazando a Candy por la cintura – muy bien… ya que todo se ha solucionado.

Pero señor…

Desde mañana… no… desde hoy te esperamos en la cena ¿vamos al comedor amor?

Mi vida ¿ porque no te adelantas? Enseguida te alcanzo.

Dorothy aprovechó ese momento para hablar con la rubia – Candy… por favor

¡oooh Dorothy! ¿no es maravilloso?

Con el rostro agachado – Candy… sabes que no es apropiado.

Dorothy hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor… pero a muy pocas depositaría mi confianza como lo hago contigo… nunca te he considerado como parte del servicio… eres y seguirás siendo mi amiga… por favor Dorothy... - los ojos y corazón de Dorothy se regocijaron de alegría.

¡Oooh Candy gracias!

Dorothy la tía abuela ha dispuesto una habitación para ti ¿no te parece increíble? Hasta a mi se me hace tan inusual su actitud… y pensar que cuando yo llegué ella… - hubo tristeza en su rostro.

Ya no pienses en eso Candy… pronto serás la esposa del sr. William.

Tienes razón…Dorothy ahí encontrarás lo que necesites, no tienes que regresar a los cuartos de servicio, déjame que te acompañe y así dispongas de lo que hemos elegido para ti… si algo no te gusta ¿me lo dirás verdad?

¡claro que si Candy!

Caminaron por el largo pasillo y junto a la recamara de Candy se encontraba la de la castaña.

Muy bien ésta será tu habitación… nos vemos en la cena.

 **En el comedor.**

Familia… - decía Albert – les informo que mañana salimos a primera hora a Lakewood – desde el otro lado del extremo de la mesa la tía Elroy preguntaba.

Pero William ¿y la salud de Candy?

Tía Elroy he hablado con el Dr. Bínett y le ha permitido a mi prometida viajar y créame tía nada impedirá que me case con Candy.

En un muy inusitado y poco común Archie, Annie, Patty y George volteaban a cada extremo a la conversación que tía y sobrino sostenían.

Hijo de eso estoy muy segura… pero también espero que la salud de Candice esté completamente bien… considero que es muy pronto regresar… acuérdate que estuvo enferma.

¿Quién está enferma tía? – preguntaba Candy entre divertida y preocupada.

Amor estábamos esperando por ti – mientras le retiraba la silla para que se sentara.

Les pido disculpas tía…

No te preocupes Candice… llegaste a tiempo y francamente y como lo saben ustedes cualquier replica de mi parte es caso perdido.

Oh tía… lo siento – agachando la cabeza.

Hija no lo digo como reproche… es solo que después de tanto tiempo de intentar hacer que tú y William respeten mis reglas…

Tía – la miraba con reproche tomando la mano de Candy.

Hijo no estoy diciendo nada que cualquiera de los presentes no sepan incluyéndole a usted también George que fue el aprendiz de mi hermano… y como futura matriarca ella debe saber que pertenecer a ésta familia es un constante entrenamiento… aún hoy… mírenme a mi… pese a todo estoy aprendiendo a tolerar sus locuras y falta de buen juicio y lo digo por todos – señalando a cada uno – Candice… hija seca esas lágrimas…

Pero tía…

Pero nada hija… ahora si me lo permiten – tomó la campanilla para llamar al servicio – a propósito no veo que haya venido Dorothy.

La esperamos para la cena tía – dijo Candy

Muy bien – todos se miraban entre si ignorando los planes de Candy.

Oh… disculpen… olvidé decirles que a partir de hoy la tía Elroy, Albert y yo hemos decidido que Dorothy ya no será parte del servicio… será un miembro más de nuestra familia.

Amor… fue tú idea – acariciaba su mejilla.

Si pero ustedes me apoyaron.

¡perfecto Candy! Después de tantos años es bueno saber que Dorothy será una aliada más ¿no lo crees así George? – dijo con entusiasmo Archie.

¿disculpe joven? Sabiéndose observado y preguntando con incredulidad

Nada George… empecemos a comer… gracias Sophie – le decía a la joven de servicio y mostrando una sonrisa de lado a George - por cierto Candy… estuvimos esperando por ti en el jardín

Lo siento chicos… estuve platicando con Dorothy pero les prometo que tendremos nuestro paseo.

Hablando de paseos… amor ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo después de la comida?

Claro que si Albert.

Chicos hay muchas costumbres que no tienen por que cambiar y uno de esos es comer en silencio… - los observaba desde su lugar sintiéndose satisfecha de que aún sus palabras tenían efectos sobre los miembros de su familia, y no pudiendo evitar recordar y añorar en ese y muchos otros momentos a Anthony y a Stear sus ojos grises se enrojecieron – William… antes de que den su paseo… necesito hablar con Candice en privado

Por supuesto tía.

¿Candice?

Si tía… como usted ordene

Es ese caso George aprovecharemos en revisar los pendientes

 **En la biblioteca**

William… a partir de hoy y mañana… Lakewood recibirá y alojará a tu familia de Escocia… ya se ha dispuesto personal para que los reciban.

Gracias George… ¿y el consejo?

Ellos estarán un día antes de la ceremonia… William con respecto al contrato ¿haz considerado tomarlo en cuenta?

George lo mismo que te dije hace unas semanas te lo reitero hoy… por ningún motivo, dinero u otra persona expondré mi relación con Candy, tú más que nadie sabe como he tratado de esquivar las dificultades que el mismo consejo me ha puesto en el camino y priorizar los intereses de otros no es mi objetivo… al menos no en éstos momentos, además hay algunas clausulas de ese contrato que no me queda claro… dime George ¿Qué tan activa es la participación de Leegan en ese documento? – George miró extrañado a Albert sin saber que responder

Veo que no tienes idea de lo que te quiero decir mi buen amigo… hace unas semanas me llegó éste informe – pasándoselo a George – he investigado por mi cuenta y éstos nombres – señalándoselos – hasta donde sé y conozco no pertenecen a ninguna de las corporativos que tenemos en Europa, Asia y Sudamérica… George es imperativo que investigues el propósito de éste contrato… es demasiado bueno y atractivo y supongo que eso es lo que te llamó la atención – George lo observaba con cierto mohín de vergüenza.

William… yo

No tienes por que avergonzarte George… todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ti.

William… no puedo siquiera imaginarme las consecuencias que hubiera acarreado de haberte convencido que firmaras éste contrato.

Así es como funcionamos George… si te equivocas yo te cubro… y si caigo… bueno tú siempre haz estado para mi… y esto es parte del juego y la estrategia que vamos a utilizar… George…

Dime William

Cuando pase lo de la ceremonia y la fiesta ¿podrías investigar quien está detrás de todo esto? Es nada más para saber que corresponde hacer.

Dalo por hecho

Por cierto los papeles ya los he firmado en caso de que sea necesario.

Pero William ¿no crees que te estás precipitando con ésta decisión? – Albert lo miraba con esos ojos tan azules que le recordaban a su predecesor

Solo estoy siento precavido… ¿sabes? Ya va siendo hora de que Archie esté más activo en la empresa

Por eso no te preocupes madame Elroy en tu ausencia hizo que el joven Archie estuviera más presente en el corporativo así como en sus estudios.

Bien,,, en ese caso no tengo que recordarte que mañana salimos a Lakewood y entre mi más ferviente plan está que seas tú quien me entregue a Candy.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? La señorita Candy es muy persistente.

 **En la recámara de madame Elroy**

Candice… ya que mañana salimos a Lakewood no quiero posponer ésta plática contigo, pues lo que menos tendremos será tiempo y es muy importante para mi lo que tengo que decirte.

¿Qué sucede tía? – había angustia en su rostro

Verás hija… hace 25 años si mal no recuerdo ésta misma plática la tuve con Rosemary antes de que contrajera nupcias con el Capitán Brown… y desde el momento en que William renunció y anuló tú adopción como su protegida, y al sustentar la misma como mi hija tengo la obligación y el compromiso de ponerte en conocimiento las obligaciones que tendrás como esposa del patriara, como sabrás hija la vida no me permitió trascender con hijos pues aunque estuve casada mi obligación como miembro de la familia Andley tenía responsabilidades y esas eran apoyar a mi hermano William… pero ahora me ha permitido tener la oportunidad de elegirte como hija de los Andley… mi hija.

Tía…

Déjame hablar Candice y cuando termine te escucharé… Candice para nadie es secreto que cuando llegaste a Lakewood tu presencia enamoró a mi familia y aunque de mi parte no hubo afecto hacia ti quiero que sepas que no ha pasado un solo día en el que me sienta arrepentida por darte el trato que tuviste siendo apenas una niña y después una adolescente… pero hoy sé que tengo la oportunidad de redimir mis faltas y culpas al convertirme en tu madre y como tal decirte las obligaciones que tendrás al ser esposa de William… refiriéndome por supuesto a tu noche de bodas – las mejillas de Candy se adornaron en un hermoso color rojo que acentuaban parte de su inocencia y personalidad – Candice… es muy importante que sepas como complacer a tu esposo en ese momento… hija… eres enfermera y supongo yo que sabes como se conforma el cuerpo de un hombre y de una mujer ¿no es así? – Candy asintió – muy bien… cuando llegue ese momento William buscará la manera de preparar tu cuerpo para cuando se unan en una sola carne, Candice… es muy importante que confíes y te dejes guiar, él sabrá que hacer y en lo sucesivo después de esa noche te corresponderá complacerlo, así como también es responsabilidad de los dos preservar el apellido Andley, hija… al principio para muchas doncellas es doloroso la primera vez pues sangrarás como prueba de que eres virgen… pero también es el pacto de fidelidad y entrega que tendrás con tu esposo… la comunicación es indispensable para evitar malos entendidos y como la paciencia no es una cualidad que se te dé… no dejes que por ningún motivo la opinión de otros se interponga en tu matrimonio, también quiero que sepas que tus obligaciones y responsabilidades se extenderán a la sociedad, como sabes William tiene un lugar ante los ojos y la opinión pública y hay que mantenerla como hasta hoy ¿alguna pregunta hija? – Candy negó con la cabeza

No tía… ¿Qué tan doloroso es?

Candice… eso lo sabrás en tú noche de bodas – le dijo secándose la frente – en que aprietos me pone esta niña – pensó – muy bien Candice… cuando el viaje de bodas concluya haz de saber que el manejo y administración de ésta y otras de las propiedades o donde tú y William decidan establecerse te corresponderá tomar decisiones… y supongo yo que lo que aprendiste en el colegio San Pablo dio un efecto positivo en ti – Candy la miraba asustada parpadeando sus ojos verdes.

Tía… la verdad…

Levantó la mano para que guardara silencio – lo suponía hija… y por lo tanto he dispuesto de mi tiempo antes de irme a Escocia para enseñarte el manejo y la administración de lo que serán del personal a tu servicio y tus propiedades.

Gracias tía… gracias… gracias no sé que sería de mi sin su apoyo le decía mientras la abrazaba y daba besos en la mejilla

Candice… ¡Candice! Contrólate niña.

Disculpe tía… es que estoy emocionada.

Bueno hija… me parece que tienes un paseo pendiente con William y supongo que pedirte que me acompañes a tomar el té no entra en tus planes

Tía si gusta…

No hija ve con William nos vemos en la cena, pero antes pasaré con Dorothy.

Gracias tía

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lleva a la escalera Candy pensaba acerca del cambio tan significativo que la tía abuela manifestaba… apenas podía creer que hace apenas unos años no prodigaba ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella o cualquier otra persona ajena a la familia "supongo que son otros tiempos y ustedes los jóvenes tienen su manera de actuar… algún día… a lo mejor lo entenderé… pero no lo practicaré, demasiado arraigadas tengo mis tradiciones" eso fue lo que alguna vez la tía abuela le dijo en sus innumerables ocasiones en que compartían un té.

¿amor? – la llamó Albert pero Candy no le escuchó, alcanzándola por atrás abrazándola por la cintura provocando que que la rubia diera un brinco por el susto.

¡0h Albert! Me asustaste – mientras brazos se aferraban y apretaban el abrazo.

Lo siento amor jajajaja… no pude evitarlo… es mas… no puedo creer que no me hayas escuchado ¿en que pensabas? – Candy se volteó para ver el rostro de Albert.

Curioso… - acariciando su mejilla – en la tía abuela, en ti, en mi ¿no es increíble todo lo que nos está pasando?

Absolutamente – se acerca al oído – y no puedo esperar el día en que seas mi esposa… te amo Candy – haciéndola sonrojar.

Amor – lo toma de la mano halándolo hacia la entrada – vamos al lago antes de que aparezca la tía abuela y nos haga tomar el té.

Jajaja… ¿tan malo es?

Sacando la lengua de lado – no amor… es solo que quiero estar contigo jajaja.

Tengo una idea ¡vamos a cabalgar!

¡excelente! ¿me esperas? Voy a ponerme un traje de montar. – dando la vuelta cuando Albert la detuvo por el brazo.

No Candy… vámonos así

Pero… - la calló dándole un beso en los labios.

Ven.

Iban corriendo los dos por el jardín que conduce a las caballerizas.

Albert… no tan rápido que el vestido no me ayuda.

¿Desde cuando un vestido te detiene? – Candy se detuvo en seco.

¿desde cuando? ¡ja!... desde que la tía Elroy hace que me ponga el corsé – mientras trataba de tomar aire – esto de ser una dama me está agotando las energías, si la tía nos viera no perdería la oportunidad de decirme "una dama ante todo no pierde la compostura y no anda como cabra corriendo por el jardín"

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron al doble y sin poder evitarlo no pudo reprimir una fuerte carcajada, la tomó de las manos llevándoselas a los labios – amor… mientras estés conmigo podemos prescindir de la etiqueta.

¡oh! – con fingida admiración - ¡que considerado! Muy agradecida estoy con usted tío abuelo – soltándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia las caballerizas.

Caaaandyy ¡pequeña tramposa!... ¡de ésta no te me escapas!

Le llevaba casi dos metros de distancia para poder alcanzarla y entre risas volteó a verlo… cuando uno de sus zapatos prensó el fondo interior de su vestido.

¡oh por Dios! – decía Candy metiendo sus manos para amortiguar la caída.

¡candy!... ¡amor! ¿te lastimaste?

Muy seria observaba el rostro de Albert cuando de la nada un ataque de risa se hizo de ella, cuando más intentaba Albert de levantarla más fuerte era la carcajada.

Amor jajaja – no paraba de reír.

Candy… no es gracioso… pensé que te habías lastimado.

Candy lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ahogar la risa viendo lo serio que se ponía Albert – estoy bien Albert es solo que me acordé de la caída en la biblioteca… ¿me ayudas a levantarme?

Candy… - halándola hacia él dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – presiento que mis días contigo serán todo menos aburrida… amor he pensado y me gustaría saber si estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo de disfrutar de nuestra relación antes de que tengamos nuestro primer hijo ¿Qué dices?

O hija – tocando la punta de su naríz – mmm la tía abuela me ha dicho que espera que le demos un heredero lo más pronto posible.

Amor… - iban caminando tomados de la mano – todas las decisiones que concierne a nuestra relación y vida de casados quiero que sea entre tú y yo… sé que tía Elroy en su afán de que todo se lleve a cabo según las reglas de la sociedad puede aconsejarte sobre como llevar nuestro matrimonio, y conociendo como es ella lo que menos deseo es tener roces en tu afán de querer quedar bien ya sea con los demás o conmigo – se detuvo para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Candy – te amo tal y como eres y no quiero que cambies – acercó sus labios a los de ella besándolos con ternura e intensificando y demandando entrega en un solo beso… muy a su pesar rompió el beso y siguieron caminando – Srita. White hemos llegado – se adelantó a las caballerizas – Louis ensíllame un caballo por favor.

Como usted ordene sr. William – pocos minutos después le entregó el caballo.

Gracias Louis… ¿amor? Tomándola de la cintura para subirla al lomo del caballo – dirigiéndose al caballerango – envías a alguien a que recoja a Black a la mansión.

Si joven.

De un solo salto subió tomando las riendas para empezar a galopar… sentir el cuerpo de Candy tan cerca al suyo lo hacía estremecer pensando en la felicidad que le esperaba… se acercó a su oído depositando un beso en su cuello y con voz trémula y deseo le dijo – te amo Candy.

Aferrada a la cintura de él Candy observaba su rostro una mandíbula finamente cincelada por la herencia de sus padres lo hacía verse sumamente guapo… miró hacia al frente y no pudo evitar recordar que en algún momento de su vida se encontraba en un pasado en una situación similar con Anthony y Terry – pero hoy eres tú mi amor… eres tú Albert… tú eres mi presente – pensó.

Te amo Albert.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Chicas un nuevo capítulo para ustedes espero lo disfruten… por si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica háganmelo saber… espero sus opiniones que con gusto son tomados en cuenta.**

 **GRACIAS…**

 **Elbroche**

 **Alebeth**

 **Ana Isela Hdz.**

 **Kecs**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Guest.**


	7. FAMILIA, LAKEWOOD TÚ Y YO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **FAMILIA, LAKEWOOD, TÚ Y YO**

¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! - lanzando un fajo de papeles sobre el escritorio – me niego rotundamente ¿sabes a lo que me estás exponiendo?

Por supuesto… eres el único que puede hacerlo… ponte a pensar en las consecuencias que la guerra traerá sobre nuestros patrimonios, se habla de una gran debacle en la economía de los Estados Unidos

Pero… ¿por que a mi? - preguntaba tratando de mantener a raya su enojo

.

Bueno eres parte del Consejo y eso nos permite una ventaja para integrar nuestro proyecto al consorcio Andley.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estás hablando de mi familia!.

Una risa rayaba en la burla se hizo escuchar dentro de la oficina

¿Tu familia? ¿Acaso crees que no sé como has logrado duplicar tu fortuna? ¿Crees que no sé de las artimañas de las que te has servido?

¿De qué hablas imbécil? - lo dijo gritando tratando de imponer autoridad

Te estoy proponiendo proteger nuestro patrimonio

¡No lo haré! - lo dijo con seguridad

¿Es tu última palabra? - preguntaba con tranquilidad

Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo… lo que me pides es desleal

¿Desleal? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que eso significa? No tengo que recordarte Leegan que nada de lo que se ha hablado aquí llegará a oídos de Andley… si lo entiendes ¿verdad? - Solo asintió la cabeza sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

\- Y he de informarte que ante tu negativa otra persona lo hará… pero en la protección de los bienes materiales del Consejo quedas fuera.

\- Ni siquiera tengo que pedírselo… señores - inclinó su cabeza - que pasen buenos días.

Ya fuera del edificio llenó de aire sus pulmones para sacarlo con pesar, subió a su carruaje y sólo pensaba.

¿Pero cómo lo supieron? ¿Qué tanto saben? Necesito hablar con William -

¡Arthur! Llévame a casa

Como ordene señor

Sintió como el tiempo que se hacía a la mansión se prolongaba… sentía que cada uno de sus sentidos se adormecían - si se descubre la verdad estoy perdido ¡no! No es posible… tomé todas las precauciones - pensaba tratando de descubrir dónde estaba la falla, bajó del carruaje y ya lo esperaba el mayordomo.

Señor buenos días - no contestó el saludo… lo que más le apremiaba era aligerar el peso que sentía sobre los hombros.

¿Y la señora?

En el salón de té señor - tomando su abrigo y sombrero.

Sus pasos hacían un eco intensificados por la presión que tenía, abrió la puerta azotándola sin sentir la fuerza que aplicó en ella… el ruido llamó la atención de su esposa.

Pero… ¡querido! ¿Que pasa?

Lo siento cariño… hay que arreglar las maletas… salimos a Lakewood -se paseaba por el salón alisándose el cabello.

Pero querido ¿qué pasa?

¿No lo recuerdas? Es la boda de William y esa jovencita.

Querido… pensé que saldríamos dentro de dos días, hoy tengo que recoger mi vestido y el de tu hija.

¡No! - gritó nerviosamente… la mujer dejó su tejido dirigiéndose a su esposo.

¿Me dirás lo que está pasando? Y no me digas que no es nada o que todo está bien… porque es obvio que algo grave ha ocurrido.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro alisando su cabello hacia atrás.

¿Recuerdas sobre la transacción que hice a nuestra cuenta mientras William estuvo ausente? - le preguntaba mientras la veía los ojos castaños de su esposa.

Si… ¿que pasa con eso? - llevándose la mano al pecho.

El consejo ha descubierto la procedencia de cómo dupliqué nuestro capital.

Pero… ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién… quiénes? - cubriendo su boca con las manos tratando de ahogar un grito - Dios mío… ¿qué vamos a hacer si llega a oídos de la señora Elroy? ¡O de William! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? - dijo con desesperación

Discúlpame… tenemos que tranquilizarnos Afortunadamente nuestros hijos no se encuentran en casa… llegaremos a Lakewood tal y como lo habíamos planeado… - se dirigió al servicio y le preparó una taza té a su esposo - tómate esto y te sugiero que subas a descansar… en un momento más se servirá la comida y posterior a eso tenemos que hablar… Raymond… - acariciando una mejilla - todo estará bien.

Gracias cariño.

Sabes que estoy para apoyarte… hay que avisarle a Robert

¿Robert? - preguntó extrañado

Si… la persona que te dió los balances para que pudieras pasarlos a tu nombre

Pero… no es posible ¿qué quieres decir? - preguntó a la mujer - ¿cuántas personas hay involucradas?

Querido… las suficientes… anda termínate el té y ve a descansar.

 **Mansión Andley**

Entre el bullicio y la algarabía de estar de regreso rumbo a Lakewood, cada uno de los integrantes formó grupos para irse en cada uno de los vehículos… mientras Albert y George estaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos con respecto a los movimientos que se habrían de hacer en el banco y las empresas Andley.

George

Si William

No creo que sea el momento oportuno… pero solo quiero decirte gracias… gracias por que en los momentos más difíciles y solitarios de mi vida siempre has estado conmigo… después de mi padre tú eres el mejor guía que alguien pudiera tener… y estoy seguro que de confiarte mi vida la apreciarías tanto como lo hago yo.

Los ojos oscuros de George se cristalizaron dejando un camino de humedad por sus mejillas - William… ven acá muchacho - lo abrazó con tal sentimiento que en algún momento de su existencia añoró que aquel niño huérfano heredero de una vasta fortuna, encontrara a una mujer que lo amara simplemente por ser él - William… sabes que siempre he de desear lo mejor para ti y Candy y no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me hace poder entregarte a Candy como tu esposa… ámala y respétala William la vida no suele dar segundas oportunidades en el amor… ustedes nacieron destinados para estar juntos – y apretando sus manos deshicieron el abrazo - hay algo que quiero que consideres por favor -

Albert fijó sus ojos en el rostro de George - no me consideres como a un padre… soy demasiado joven para serlo y demasiado viejo para aceptarlo.

Jajaja… vamos George tenías 17 años cuando nací… no eres demasiado viejo – en esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.

Adelante

William… ya es hora hijo

Si tía en un momento vamos

Natalie llama a los chicos… es hora de partir

Sí señora

Varios minutos después venían bajando por la escalera hasta llegar al recibidor.

Bueno… ya que todos están presentes, Albert, Patty, George y Dorothy se irán en un automóvil… Candy, Annie, Archie y yo nos iremos en otro

Pero tía… pensé que Albert y yo… - no pudo terminar pues en los ojos de la anciana había determinación.

No Candice… después de que se casen tendrán toda una vida para estar juntos - Candy solo arrugó la nariz haciendo una mueca en señal de fastidio - por cierto Candice cuando lleguemos… la señorita Pony y la hermana María te esperan.

Oh tía abuela gracias - dirigiéndose a ella para abrazarla

Todos rieron ante el cambio de actitud que mostró Candy… le era muy fácil sonreír

Natalie… Katherine ¿están completos los baúles?

Sí señora

Candy se volvió a acercar a la anciana - tía…

Si Candice

Los vestidos no los fuimos a traer - dijo con aflicción

No te preocupes hija la señorita Gabrielle llegará a Lakewood… - cuadrando sus hombros - muy bien ¿qué esperan para tomar el lugar que les asigné?

Durante el viaje por tren camino a Lakewood las chicas se ponían al día sobre las cosas que harían llegando a la mansión, 3 largos días se hicieron y en general fue un viaje agradable, Archie ante el disgusto simulado de la tía Elroy bromeaba de cuando en cuando con Candy.

Archivald… ¿realmente te has dedicado a estudiar una carrera? - lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

Por supuesto tía - lo decía con solemnidad cruzando una pierna.

Un miembro de la familia Andley no se comporta ni tiene ese vocabulario

Tía… ¿usted cree que de fracasar como empresario… tenga posibilidad como actor? - Candy se lo quedó viendo seria - oh gatita lo siento… no quise…

Una risa fuerte e incontrolable se hizo escuchar dentro del vagón tanto así que Albert y George acudieron corriendo pensando que algo pudiera ocurrir.

¡Candice! Esas no son maneras - realmente estaba molesta la tía abuela.

Jajaja… lo siento tía… jajaja… ¿Archie actor? - su rostro con claros indicios de disfrutar el momento y a costa de su primo simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Candy… me ofende tu poca Fe - enarcando una ceja.

Sucesos como estos hicieron llevadero el viaje permitiéndoles llegar con buen ánimo a la estación de tren, ya durante el descenso los esperaban automóviles para llevarlos a la mansión y como en Chicago la tía abuela decidió viajando con Archie, Annie y Candy en su afán de mantenerlos quietos y ya para cuando llegaron a la majestuosa propiedad la tía Elroy salió casi corriendo del automóvil.

Candice… Archivald realmente hicieron que Thomas volara… y no lo culpo… aún siento que el corazón no me baja de la garganta - abanicándose con energía.

Oh tía Elroy - la abraza Candy- fue un placer viajar con usted.

Y como ya era parte de sus funciones el mayordomo y la servidumbre esperaban por ellos para ponerse a sus ordenes.

En lo que llegan los demás subiré a descansar… viajar con ustedes realmente me a agotado… Candice… sugiero que te comportes la hermana María y la señorita Pony esperan por ustedes en el salón.

¡Mis madres!

Candice… no corras - haciendo que de golpe Candy bajara la intensidad de sus pasos hasta llegar a su destino… con una emoción contenida abrió la puerta.

¡Srita. Pony! ¡Hermana María! - corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

¡Candy!... ¡Annie! Hijas… se ven tan hermosas - los brazos de la Srita. Pony la cobijaron como cuando niña - déjame verte

¡Hna. María! Que bueno tenerlas aquí - todo el amor contenido por el tiempo que no se habían visto fué liberado en un gran abrazo.

Mis niñas… nuestras hijas… nuestra Candy y Annie… se ven muy bien ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te has sentido? No supimos de ti cuando te llevaron a Chicago fue la Sra. Elroy quien nos dió cuenta de ti - tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

Oh hna. no fué nada… fue la presión ¡pero ya estoy bien! - con lágrimas en los ojos Candy no se cansaba de contemplar esos rostros que por años le dieron seguridad, y la hicieron sentir protegida y amada.

¿Hace cuánto llegaron? - mientras les servía té

No tiene mucho hija… Tom nos trajo

¿Él está aquí? - preguntó Annie y sus ojos se iluminaron

No hija… tuvo que regresar… ya sabes como es él - había decepción en su rostro, la tía Elroy iba llegando hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

Hermana María… Srita. Pony… que bueno encontrarlas sean bienvenidas, en un momento vendrá Alice para que las instale y posterior a eso se les avisará para que pasen al comedor… siéntanse cómodas… disculpen que no me quede ha sido un viaje muy largo compermiso yo me retiro.

No se preocupe Sra. Andley comprendemos - contestó la Srita. Pony.

Quedan en su casa y en compañía de Candice y Annie.

Gracias tía

En ese momento llega Alice para ponerse a disposición de los huéspedes - Hna. María… Srita. Pony acompáñenme por favor - dándoles pase para que la siguieran.

Nos vemos en la cena - dándoles un beso a cada una en la mejilla - y así se dirigieron nuevamente a la entrada de la mansión en espera de los demás y guiada por el aroma de las rosas llegó al jardín… su lugar favorito.

Candy… ¿te molesta si te dejo sola?

Oh no… no te preocupes - devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa

Unos brazos la atraparon por detrás besando sus cabellos azabache - ho… hola Archie…- cubriendo con sus manos las de él.

Hola Annie… Candy… te robo a ésta hermosa mujer - la llevó de la mano sin esperar respuesta.

Archie… antes de que se vayan…

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿Sabes a qué hora llega el automóvil de Albert y los demás?

Archie y Annie se miraron y él sonrió - Candy - tomándola de los hombros - quita esa cara que ellos estarán a tiempo… pasa que nosotros nos adelantamos un poquito - Annie le dio un codazo - ya entendí amor - dirigiéndose a Annie - ¡oh mira querida… ahí van llegando!

Los ojos verdes de Candy se iluminaron cuando a lo lejos vió como Albert descendía del auto y sin esperar fué corriendo hacia ellos.

¡Albert! - lo llamaba con su inigualable alegría.

Amor - le dió un beso en los labios tomándola entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho - ¿acaban de llegar?

No amor - acariciando sus mejillas, sus ojos ya hablaban por ella - es que le hicimos muy poco tiempo

¡¿Como?!

Si lo que pasa… - dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro - lo que pasa que Archie y yo veníamos muy ruidosos y el chofer hizo más corto el viaje.

En el rostro de Albert se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad imaginando a la tía Elroy junto a ellos.

Conociendo a tía Elroy ustedes dos se convirtieron en su pesadilla jajajaja - haciendo que la mirada de Candy se empequeñeciera de molestia - y dime amor ¿donde están todos?

Supongo que descansando de su pesadilla - volviéndose de espaldas y cruzando los brazos.

Jajajaja - cubriéndola con sus brazos - amor… es broma lo que dije… anda regálame una sonrisa - volteándola hacia él, con un brazo la atraía y con su otra mano tomaba su nuca buscando sus labios de rubí hasta encontrarlos y cubrirlos con sus bien delineada boca, su lengua abrió camino para saborear su fresco aliento - te amo - todo intento por seguir molesta se esfumó como la espuma - Candy – la rubia lo tomó por los cabellos acercando su cuerpo, sus mejillas se ruborizaban al responder con vehemencia cada beso - amor… ¿te sientes bien como para ir a la cabaña?

Siempre me voy a sentir bien si tú estás conmigo - besando su mejilla.

Bien - bajando sus manos por los brazos hasta tomar las manos de Candy - espérame aquí… voy por un auto

Camino a la cabaña Candy contemplaba lo hermoso que se veía el portal y el jardín de las rosas, su indiscutible aroma albergaba sus sentidos y entre más se alejaban la sombra de los imponentes árboles de Sauce y Roble les daban la bienvenida agitando sus ramas al compás del suave viento.

Amor hemos llegado - bajando del auto se dirigió donde Candy tomó su mano para ayudarla a descender, y así entrelazados por sus dedos caminaron hasta llegar a la cascada, Candy dio un suspiro. - ¿Y eso? - mirándola a los ojos

Este lugar me trae tan bellos recuerdos… Tú… Anthony, Stear.

Son nuestros recuerdos Candy… te amo tanto pequeña que sabiéndonos solos deseo que los días que faltan pasaran tan rápido para no seguir mitigando todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti - sentados sobre el pasto y juntos uno al otro sus pensamientos y deseos lo llevaron a recordar el camino de besos que una noche marcó en el cuello de su pequeña pecosa - ¡ven! Traje algunos bocadillos… ¡tengo hambre!

Candy dio un disimulado resoplido de alivio… su cuerpo deseaba poder ser tocado una vez más por su amado Albert… pero también sabía que no era correcto, las palabras de tía Elroy la perseguían a cada momento - amor… acabas de leerme el pensamiento.

Albert la levantó por la cintura dando vueltas, las manos de Candy se aferraban al cuello, riendo y disfrutándose de ese tiempo para ellos dos, sintiéndose ambos mareados la puso en el suelo y ya recuperados caminaron a la cabaña.

Albert…

Dime amor.

¿No crees que la tía Elroy se moleste por qué hemos venido?

No te preocupes amor… llegaremos a tiempo a la comida - ambos dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina prepararon emparedados - lleva esto a la mesa amor - todo lo preparó en pequeñas porciones - amor… aquí tienes ¿deseas tomar vino?

Por favor… sabes Albert… extraño esos días cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia… sin presiones… sin lujos… solos tú y yo - tomando un sorbo del vino.

si amor… yo también… de no haber recuperado la memoria… aún sin haberte confesado mi amor en ese entonces era el lugar perfecto para estar contigo.

¡Oh Albert! - se levantó y abrazándolo por atrás le dió un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse en las piernas de su novio - te amo tanto.

Para Albert fué una sorpresa que Candy mostrara ese tipo de afectos cuando era él quien siempre buscaba tener un acercamiento íntimo con ella - Candy… amor creo que has tomado mucho vino - su cuerpo reaccionaba doblegando su deseo, Candy acercó sus labios a los de Albert dando todo su amor en cada beso, ambos se sentían tan frágiles, tan dispuestos que sus mentes nublaron cualquier ápice de cordura.

Albert… - besaba su cuello, tomaba con sus labios el lóbulo de sus orejas, sus pequeñas manos soltaban el nudo de su corbata, acariciaban el cabello de su nuca.

Oh Candy… - cada poro de su cuerpo se estremecía con sus caricias inexpertas que ella le regalaba - amor… no es correcto… tía Elroy confía en los dos… - la tomó del rostro y vió como se teñían en un sonrojo casi celestial - eres tan hermosa - no podía resistirse a tener el cuerpo de Candy tan disponible sólo para él, besó sus labios con una delicada demanda de que solo a él le pertenecían, los buscaba, los acariciaba, los saboreaba perdiéndose en la inigualable sensación de sentirse uno.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, sus manos acariciaban su talle buscando la manera de tener contacto con su piel bajo tantos metros de tela liberando un rosario de besos en ella.

Candy… amor… necesitamos parar… has tomado mucho vino… no quiero aprovecharme de eso.

Solo quiero ser tuya… ¿no me deseas? - seguía besando su rostro.

El encima de ella acariciaba su rostro - Candy… con toda el alma

Ámame.

Haciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Candy su lengua se paseaba por su cuello, tenues gemidos emitidos del fondo de su ser lo hacían proseguir con más persistencia… ella… ella sólo se dejaba llevar, sus manos estrujaban con delicadeza sus pechos perfectos, lamentaba que tantas prendas lo separaran de él… Albert cubrió con sus labios los de ella, exploraban con vehemencia cada centímetro de piel conquistada.

Amor…

Albert…

Sus fuertes manos curiosas bajaban hasta los delicados muslos de su prometida y subiendo su vestido hasta la cintura desabrochó las ligas que sujetaban las medias para así bajar su ropa interior… sin dejar de besar las mejillas de Candy su mano bajó hacia la intimidad de ella la sintió húmeda, la sintió dispuesta, se abrió paso con sus dedos suavemente hasta encontrar esa pequeña protuberancia que ha su tacto la sentía latir y con movimientos circulares comenzó a estimular su clítoris… Candy gemía y jadeaba, sentía que una tibia humedad salía de su cavidad vaginal, quería sentir alivio… sentía tanto placer… quería ser sólo de él, sus caderas y piernas temblaban ante su inminente primer orgasmo… su garganta deseaba liberar gritos de placer pero Albert la acallaba con besos profundos.

Candy… amor… déjame probarte… - ella no entendía a que se refería él, solo sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba y exigía mucho más, Albert arrastró el pequeño cuerpo a la orilla de la cama se hincó y abriendo delicadamente las piernas para no asustarla besaba el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a esos pliegues sonrosados… Candy se sobresaltó y apoyándose sobre sus codos le dijo asustada.

¡Albert! ¿Que haces?... No… - su negativa quedó en el olvido ante una oleada de calor, su espalda se curvó en un ángulo donde descargaba el deseo de sentirse amada… él posando los muslos sobre sus hombros besaba la intimidad tenía una vista espléndida sabía que la estaba haciendo disfrutar.

Te amo Candy… eres mía… sólo mía.

Candy no lo resistió más… las caricias… los besos… la voz de Albert jugaron en su contra… sus labios acariciaban sus pliegues, su lengua sólo hacía lo que la intimidad de su pequeña pedía, a él no le era difícil embriagarse del aroma y sabor que el fluido transparente le regalaba.

¡Oh Albert!... Siento… siento… - no pudo terminar la frase porque un segundo orgasmo la hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

Dime que eres mía Candy.

Soy tuya amor.

Te amo Candy… amo todo de ti - besaba su intimidad hasta llegar a sus labios, Albert se colocó a un lado de Candy y de un sólo abrazo quería que su pequeña dejara de sentir algún tipo de remordimientos y vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar, Candy aún con su rostro perlado de sudor lo escondía en el pecho de Albert - te amo Candy… nunca lo dudes… amor necesito ir al baño - sólo escuchó como gemía y gruñía sin saber lo que pasaba… fueron los minutos más lentos sin que Candy supiera que hacer, cuando por fin salió le ofreció un paño humedecido – ven amor… déjame limpiarte.

Albert… me da tanta pena.

No tienes por que mi vida - y guiando su mano limpió sus muslos así como también la parte que hacía unos momentos se había atrevido a profanar y tomando sus interiores la ayudó a vestirse, los ojos de Candy se humedecieron ante ese acto.

Albert… ¿crees que tía Elroy sepa lo que hicimos?

Albert la miró detenidamente y clavando sus ojos azules en ella pensó en lo afortunado que era en que tanta inocencia, amor, pasión y belleza pudieran ser parte de una sola persona… y esa persona era su Candy. - Amor… lo que acaba de pasar es una prueba más de lo mucho que te amo… de lo que nos amamos - tomó su rostro con sus manos - y lo que pase entre tú y yo será nuestra historia y de nadie más - sus labios ensamblan a la perfección… eran la combinación perfecta de lo que fueron… son y algún día serán – amor… tenemos que regresar ¿lista?

Si.

Afortunadamente para ellos, llegaron cuando todos aun descansaban del viaje, subieron las escaleras y tomados de la mano la acompañó a la recamara.

Te amo Albert.

Te amo Candy.

Para cuanto todos se levantaron ya era la cena la que se servía algunos familiares los esperaban, todos reunidos en el salón de té la tía Elroy daba ordenes a Natalie sobre los lugares que ocuparían cada uno de los invitados.

Margaret – la llamó con discreción e inclinándose hacia la tía abuela.

Dígame señora.

La cena está por servirse y no veo a Dorothy… infórmale por favor que la estamos esperando – Candy que estaba sentada junto a ella pudo escuchar la pequeña conversación.

Tía… permítame ir a mi, entiendo que para ella le puede ser difícil – le dijo con una mirada dulce que la anciana no pudo negarse.

Muy bien… pero no demoren demasiado.

Candy se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, llegó a la puerta y tocó… no hubo respuesta - ¿Dorothy? – volvió a tocar y al no tener respuesta entró con sigilo encontrándola sentada frente al tocador – Dorothy… te estamos esperando… - la chica realmente estaba mortificada.

Candy… siento que no es mi lugar… no me siento cómoda… para mi – Candy la interrumpió con un resoplido - ¿Por qué haces eso Candy? – con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos.

¿No fuiste tu quien alguna vez me dijo que aprovechara las oportunidades que me daba la vida? ¿eh?

Es diferente Candy

Dorothy… la tía Elroy mandó por ti – lo decía casi en un susurro… suficientemente alto para que la joven lo escuchara.

¿de verdad?

No tendría que mentirte… anda vamos ¿o vas a esperar a que venga tía Elroy?

¡0h no! – contestó casi con susto

Bien… entonces cambia esa cara.

Aunque la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el comedor eran desconocidos para Candy…en el ambiente se respiraba una felicidad incontenible, las miradas que se dedicaban Albert y Candy realmente de complicidad, amor y deseo.

Durante la cena muchos de los familiares se reencontraron y muy a su pesar de la tía Elroy entre un bocado y otro compartían sucesos y eventos pasados, ya concluida la cena la gran mayoría pasaron a las diferentes habitaciones asignadas, quedando Albert , George, la tía Elroy, Candy, la ama de llaves, el mayordomo y algunos miembros del staff de servicio.

Como saben en los dos días siguientes tendremos la fiesta de bienvenida a los invitados y demás familiares así como también la fiesta de ensayo, no está demás recordarles lo que espero de cada uno de ustedes, mañana se recibirán más familiares para alojarlos en la mansión, en total tendremos 70 personas de servicio, aún así he de reconocer que las condiciones en que encontré la mansión fueron las optimas, sra. Marsh será usted quien coordine los turnos de los empleados, si hay alguna duda ya saben a quien dirigirse y está bien sabido que sin mi consentimiento no hay cambios… se trabajará conforme a lo planeado… pueden retirarse a descansar.

Con su permiso – salieron haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Muy bien… me retiro, mañana será un día con mucho movimiento y necesitamos descansar… que pasen buenas noches.

¿me permite acompañarla a su habitación? – le propuso el caballero inglés.

Gracias George – sosteniéndose del brazo que le ofrecía – Candice… Albert no demoren en subir.

Por supuesto tía…. Que descanse – mientras le guiñaba un ojo a candy.

Amor… - le ofrece el brazo – te acompaño.

Albert… - lo tomó de las manos – lo que pasó en la mañana…

Me hiciste el hombre más feliz – tomó de su barbilla depositando un tieno beso – te amo Candy.

Albert… yo pensé que hice mal… mi comportamiento no…

Amor… - la tomó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho – ayer confirme mi deseo de compartir mi vida contigo… que seas lo que siempre he deseado para mi… mi esposa

Albert – susurró su nombre – te amo tanto… después de ayer… después de ti… no se que sería de mi… ¿Albert?

Dime – mientras observaba su rostro

Acompáñame ésta noche

Candy… amor… ayer estuve a punto de hacerte mía… no quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de lo que hicimos ayer es solo que no quiere que hallan culpas ni remordimientos

Entiendo amor… es solo que en éste momento deseo estar contigo.

Ven amor… te acompaño – llegaron a la habitación – prepárate pequeña en un momento regreso

Gracias amor, dejaré la puerta abierta

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza y para cuando regresó Candy desenredaba su larga cabellera.

Te ves tan hermosa – a pesar de la tenue luz que irradiaba la vela pudo disfrutar del sonrojo de Candy – ven pequeña te acompañaré hasta que te duermas.

¡yo escojo la derecha!

¿queda algún otro lado? – con ayuda de Albert Candy ahogó una carcajada.

Pequeña… si quieres que te acompañe… por favor no pidas audiencia

Jajajaja

Candy tenemos casa llena – se acomodó en la cama y abrió sus brazos para recibir a Candy – duerme amor… mañana será un día largo.

Te amo Albert.

Te amo candy


	8. LAS FIESTAS

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **LAS FIESTAS.**

Esa mañana todos tenían algo que hacer, cada copa, cubierto y servicios eran cuidadosamente lustrados para utilizarse y como buena organizadora la tía abuela era quien disponía de las personas que contrató, era tanta su eficiencia que no permitía que el más mínimo detalle se omitiera de lo ya planeado.

Candice… en cada servicio o reunión de fiestas debes cuidar que todo se haga a lo que haz dispuesto… debes de tomar en cuenta que nada es o será limitado… tienes mucho que aprender… y aunque no terminaste tu educación en el colegio estoy segura que sabrás desenvolverte, a diferencia de muchas chicas de tu edad hay cosas que haz aprendido sin mi ayuda ¿sabes? Una vez mi madre me dijo que para ser una buena esposa tienes que aprender a servir… ¿de que otra manera ordenarás que se haga algo que tú quieres si no lo sabes hacer? Todo lo que concierne a una casa y la servidumbre te corresponde a ti administrarlo, cada detalle, debe ser consultado a ti antes de que se haga, aún con los años que llevo al frente de esta familia no me es suficiente todo lo que sé pero con todo y eso he aprendido que el apoyo de los demás es indispensable… y en éstos meses que haz estado bajo mi tutela has demostrado tener la disposición de aprender.

Gracias tía… aprecio todo lo que me ha enseñado y espero de verdad no avergonzarla… sé y reconozco que al escaparme del colegio dejé de aprender muchas cosas que ignoro y que si no fuera por usted a lo mejor y no tendría idea de como se hacen.

Eso es lo importante Candice… que tú lo sepas, pues aunque no tomé como tal tú educación parte de lo que ignoras es responsabilidad mía… lo bueno de todo esto… es que siempre se puede aprender… hija hay algo que quiero platicar contigo y es con respecto a Dorothy…

¿Qué pasa con ella tía? ¿ha cambiado de opinión? – su rostro de un momento a otro mostró preocupación.

Candice… escúchame primero antes de decir algo - su voz aunque un poco severa había cierta delicadeza – como te dije antes… todas las decisiones que tomes tú y William serán respetadas y lo que quiero decirte es que tengas la seguridad de que al incluirla como parte de la familia y quien mejor que tú para saber lo que se siente estar fuera de lugar… no pertenecer aunque te incluyan, aún cuando Dorothy ya sabe las normas y reglas de etiqueta sobre su comportamiento es importante que ella se sienta bien… ¿te sorprende lo que te estoy diciendo no es así? Pero también la vida sigue y no sé si en ese recorrido esté yo para ustedes

Tía… no diga eso… yo… yo necesito de usted – su voz apenas audible y con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas reclamaban su presencia – tía… yo… yo tengo mucho que aprender y quiero que sea usted quien me enseñe ¿se siente usted bien? ¿le duele algo?

Candice… por el momento estoy muy bien de salud… pero no es de mí de quien estamos hablando… hija… Dorothy es una joven que está acostumbrada al trabajo y aunque reconozco que es una persona leal no quisiera que tomaras decisiones por ella… ese es un error muy recurrente en nuestra sociedad, y aunque en el pasado mi familia ayudó a muchas personas entre ellas y como sabes George… no todos son agradecidos…

Pero… - una mano le interrumpió la idea de poner en manifiesto su sentir

no quiero decir con esto de que Dorothy no vaya a ser agradecida… sino que lo que decidan puede tener un impacto positivo en la vida de los demás.

 **PASADO**

William… ¿en que estás pensando? ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaré algo como esto? ¿crees que actuar como tú padre es hacer lo correcto? – su mirada gris quería fulminarlos – Candice… realmente no sé que es lo que les impulsa a tomar una decisión como ésta ¿saben cuales serían las consecuencias? ella no es una niña a la que uno podría formar y enseñarle nuestras costumbres… ella no es mi familia – al decir eso se dió cuenta de la incomodidad de Candy – hija no es por ti… tú situación es muy diferente… ella ha sido parte de la servidumbre por mucho tiempo… no hay ningún vinculo… al menos si se le empleara como dama de compañía sus…

Tía… aún así no dejaría de ser empleada… tía Elroy con los Leegan tampoco hay un vinculo de sangre y más sin embargo han vivido muy bien gracias a los Andley.

Por favor William… no me vengas con eso… Sarah es como mi hija

Pero no lo es y después de haber sabido todo lo que le han hecho a Candy ¿actúas así? De verdad tía espero que nuestras decisiones sean respetadas, no estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerando las impertinencias de nadie… Candy será mi esposa y sus deseos serán órdenes.

Y si ya lo decidieron ¿Por qué tomarme en cuenta? – había enojo e indignación

Usted es mi tía y aún matriarca – sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su hermano le hablaban con franqueza y con una muy educada determinación – tía…- se acercó a ella y tomándola de las manos – usted bien sabe que la confianza no es una virtud que posean los Leegan o cualquier otra persona que conozcamos.

¿y puedo saber cuando se lo dirán? ¿Candice?

Será cuando lleguemos a Lakewood…. Tía… ella es una buena persona… ella me ha ayudado mucho…

Y no lo dudo hija… en todo éste tiempo en el que ella ha estado a nuestro servicio me he dado cuenta que es honrada y leal… pero aún así… las personas más cercanas saben lo que es… hijo perdóname aún es difícil para mi… pero si ya tomaron la decisión yo he de respetarla, hija éstas serán muchas de las decisiones con las cuales debes de tener la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto y en ese caso al menos permítanme colaborar, pues no voy a permitir que absolutamente nada deje en entredicho lo que por décadas me ha costado sostener ante la sociedad y ese es el prestigio de pertenecer a ésta familia.

¡claro que si tía! – se levantó y la abrazó

Muchas cosas van a cambiar supongo – había decepción en su voz

Y siempre será usted la primera en saberlo tía… de eso no le quepa la menor duda.

En ese caso… tendrás que acompañarme a hacer algunas compras no permitiré que Dorothy se vea con una imagen austera – tomó una campanilla haciendo que momentos después llegara Katherine – por favor pide que preparen un carruaje.

Si señora…permiso

Tía… ¿pero no es necesario saber las medidas de Dorothy?

Candice ésta es otra de las cosas que tienes que ocuparte… saber como y quienes son las personas que trabajarán para ti.

 **AHORA**

Hija… ¿Por qué no vas con las chicas? Vendrán los Leegan y no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

Claro tía… no tiene porque decirme

¿Alice?

Dígame señora

Vendrán el sr. y la sra. Leegan hazlos pasar… estaré esperando en el salón… lleva té y que nadie interrumpa a menos que sea el Sr. William.

Si señora.

Momentos después Sarah Leegan entraba a la magnífica mansión que por décadas fue conocida por ella cuando aún se sabía favorecida por la venerable anciana.

Sarah querida…. Pensé que no vendrían… ¿no viene Raymond contigo? ¿Dónde está Neal y Eliza? Siéntate por favor

Por nada me perdería éste evento señora Elroy – lo decía con un dejo de burla

¿y tus hijos?

Los esperamos en el próximo viaje del tren… ya sabe usted como es Eliza… siempre cuidando el más mínimo detalle

Me parece bien porque lo que quiero decirte es muy penoso y delicado… voy a ser muy clara contigo… hay ciertas cosas que William exige de parte de ustedes – la miraba confundida por su petición

¿exigencias a mi?

Así es Sarah… sabes que aprecio a tus hijos… pero en momentos como estos… Candice…

¡por favor señora Elroy! No me hable de esa arrimada como si fuera de la familia

Los ojos de la tía abuela hubieran deseado fulminarla - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Sarah al ver el semblante de enojo de la mujer hubiera deseado no decir nada, sabía que no era el momento de sacar todo lo que tenía contenido en sus entrañas… pero ya llegaría ese momento… simplemente no podía quedarse con esa sensación de hastío al saberse ella y su familia ignorada por la persona que por mucho tiempo los beneficiaba con su preferencia

Pensaba anunciarlo durante la fiesta pero te lo diré en éste momento para que te quede muy claro cual es tú lugar y el de tú familia en la mía… los Andley… Candice desde hace dos años es mi hija por adopción. No tengo que decirte cual es el lugar que les corresponde – había determinación en sus palabras

Tía Elroy… ¿Cómo pudo?

Sarah… si has tenido entrada hoy a ésta propiedad es porque se lo he pedido expresamente a William… no hagas que las impertinencias y arrebatos de tus hijos me hagan cambiar de opinión

Tía… después de todo lo que esa recogida nos ha hecho…

¡es mi hija! – lo dijo con propiedad

¡solo de nombre! – replicó casi en un grito - ¿olvida esa desagradable y deshonrosa acción de robo que cometió en contra de mi casa y mi familia?

Sarah… te lo diré lo más claro posible… - podrás quedarte si tú y tus se disculpan con Candice – Sarah se levantó de un solo movimiento sintiendo que su cara le hervía de puro coraje.

¡jamás!

Piénsalo muy bien Sarah… pero ésta vez te aseguro que no habrá reclamo o algún tipo de habladuría que me haga cambiar de opinión, lo que he avanzado con Candice me ha permitido darme cuenta lo maravillosa persona que es… y no por la inmadurez de tus hijos voy a echarlo a perder.

¿Por qué me expone a ésta humillación tía Elroy? – su voz ahora melosa buscaba manipular la situación.

No deberías tomarlo de esa manera Sarah…

¿Cómo?... ¿¡como se supone que debo de tomar ésta petición tan absurda!? – lo dijo con los ojos desorbitados

La anciana hizo acopio de toda la tranquilidad de la fuera capaz… por décadas ha estado al frente de la familia mas poderosa de Escocia y Estados Unidos como para que ahora se deje doblegar por la que algún día intentó tratarla como a una hija, y por la que solo obtuvo indiferencia.

Neal se ha disculpado con Candice… no veo por que sea un problema para ti y tu hija hacerlo – le dijo con tranquilidad

¿Cómo se atrevió ese estúpido? ¿Por qué lo obligó?

No fue necesario… Neal realmente ha demostrado la capacidad de reconocer sus errores con respecto a todo lo que hicieron en contra de mi hija y ella simplemente lo perdonó

Tía… usted… no me imaginé… - y así como llegó se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

¿Te retiras Sarah? – era la voz de Albert.

Eres un imbécil… ¿Cómo te atreviste a meter a esa escoria a nuestra familia?

Fueron unas cuantas zancadas que Albert tuvo que dar para quedar frente a la orgullosa mujer… y tomándola del brazo hizo que se girara para verla a los ojos, sentía su piel hormiguear del puro coraje…

Es la última vez te permito que hables mal o te expreses de esa manera de la que próximos días será mi esposa… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… y si no te parece – se acercó a su oreja - ¡lárgate! Y no vuelvas a pisar mi casa ¿entendiste? – Sarah se soltó de manera violenta del agarre en el que Albert la tenía sometida.

Idiota… espero que nunca te arrepientas de habernos hecho ésta humillación.

Ten por seguro que no será así Sarah, si ya vienen en camino tus hijos… por nada del mundo deseo ver a Eliza – se dió la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la biblioteca.

 **RECÁMARA DE CANDY**

Sentadas junto a la ventana tomando el té y bajo el embriagante ambiente festivo de su próxima boda

Candy…

Si Dorothy?

Desde ayer he querido hacerte una pregunta.

Dime

Sabes que te quiero y aprecio mucho todo lo que haz echo por mí.

Dorothy… no vayas a empezar de nuevo – colocando de nuevo la pequeña taza en el plato de porcelana.

No Candy… no es sobre eso – los ojos de la rubia la miraron fijamente.

¿ah no? ¿entonces? - ladeando un poco la cabeza

Candy me queda muy claro que no puedo seguir negándome a ésta posición en la que tú me haz puesto

\- ¿entonces?.

\- por muchos años te he conocido y me consta lo inocente que eres - para ese momento tenía toda la atención de la rubia - seré muy directa contigo Candy... - ¿Hasta donde haz llegado con el señor William? - los ojos de Candy se abrieron al doble y su semblante palideció sabiéndose descubierta.

\- Dorothy... - con voz entrecortada le decía - tú sabes lo mucho que amo a Albert.

\- Candy... Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que sólo me preocupo por ti... Y por mucho que me hayas permitido estar en ésta posición no puedo evitar dejar de preocuparme por ti.

\- Dorothy... Gracias - mientras la abrazaba - no es lo que tu piensas, el siempre ha sido un caballero.

\- Candy... Ayer que bajé a la cocina... - unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación.

\- adelante... - dijo Candy mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas viendo como Patty, Annie y la tía Elroy entraban.

\- que bueno encontrarte aquí Dorothy... Alice - dirigiéndose a la mucama - deja las cajas sobre el sofá.

\- si señora.

\- bien... Éstos son los vestidos que utilizarán hoy.

\- tía Elroy... - se levantó para abrazarla - no era necesario.

\- ¡por supuesto que si Candice! Ahí encontrarán los accesorios para sus vestidos, yo me retiro tus madres me están esperando.

\- Gracias tía - dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Margaret, Lucy y Daniel subirán para ayudarles a que se arreglen vayan cada una a tomarse un baño ¿se arreglarán todas aquí? - Candy volteó a ver a las demás chicas

\- Claro tía... Así estaremos al pendiente de cómo arreglarnos.

\- Muy bien hija... Las espero abajo recuerda Candice que hay invitados y como futura matriarca es tu deber atenderlos - el rostro de Candy palideció.

\- hija no es cosa del otro mundo solo atenderás a la familia y te servirá conocerlos.

\- Tía - tomándola de las manos - ¿estará usted conmigo verdad?

\- si hija... Ahí estaré.

Cada una se dirigió a sus recámaras a tomar un baño y cuando hubieron terminado se juntaron para arreglarse en la recámara de Candy... Para cuando terminaron cada una fue saliendo conforme terminaban.

\- ¿Dorothy porque no te adelantas en lo que terminan de arreglarme el cabello? Veo que estás ansiosa

\- Es que estoy nerviosa... Mejor te espero

\- Me parece perfecto así bajamos juntas... Te sienta muy bien ese color Dorothy – unos toques interrumpieron su monólogo - Lucy ve a ver quien es

\- Srita Dorothy... El señor George la espera en la sala - los ojos de la castaña mostraron asombro.

\- Anda Dorothy ¿que esperas?.

Cuando salió George se puso de pie - Srita. Dorothy la señora Elroy me ha pedido que venga por usted... Pero antes quisiera que le dijera a la Srita. Candy que en breve la esperan en el salón.

\- claro... Permítame.

\- ¡Candy apresúrate te están esperando!

\- ya casi termina Lucy... En un momento bajo - salió Dorothy de la recámara y un poco tímida se dirigió a George.

\- permítame Srita - ofreciéndole el brazo

\- Sr. Johnson llámeme por mi nombre

\- por supuesto... Siempre y cuando me llame por el mío - las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron asintiendo con la cabeza

Mientras en el gran salón invitados, familia y miembros del consejo se deleitaban con bocadillos y bebidas... Albert miraba hacia la entrada del salón esperando que su prometida hiciera acto de presencia llamando la atención de la aún matriarca.

\- Tía...

\- No te preocupes hijo ahí viene entrando - Albert solo sonrió ¿como es que su tía Elroy anticipaba cada movimiento o pensamiento que tenía?.

\- Con su permiso tía.

\- Ve por ella hijo.

Desde la entrada... Candy veía a un mundo de gente, gente que vino de muy lejos... Algunos conocidos... otros no tanto.

\- Amor... - Candy lo miró a los ojos... Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te ves hermosa

\- ¿llegué tarde? - haciendo una mueca de pena.

\- No amor... Apenas vamos a pasar al comedor... - tomándola de la mano - ven te quiero presentar a la familia - Hubieron muchos elogios para Candy por su inigualable belleza así como desdén al saberla como prometida del patriarca... Ganándose la simpatía de la familia por su carisma.

\- ¡¿Mikael?! Que agradable sorpresa me alegra que hallas podido venir...

\- Gracias por la invitación recibí otra de la Sra. Andley así que me siento doblemente bienvenido... Te ves muy hermosa - besando el dorso de la mano.

\- Dr. Bínett gracias por venir... ¿Me permite? - tomando a Candy para dirigirse a los invitados

\- Familia... Amigos - comenzó por decir Albert en voz alta... Haciéndose silencio para escucharlo - es un gusto recibirlos a ésta que es su casa... Pasemos al comedor y tómense la libertad de elegir sus lugares.

La tía Elroy y el sr. Mc Gregor fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por Candy y Albert y posterior a ellos Archie y Annie, Patty y Tom, George y Dorothy, tomaron sus asientos y después de ellos y con ayuda de las personas de servicio aligeraron la asignación de lugares... Durante la comida Candy y Albert no dejaban de mostrarse afecto algunas veces con miradas y otras suaves roces de sus manos, concluida la comida algunos invitados salieron a pasear a los alrededores de la mansión.

\- Candice... - la llamó tía Elroy - tú y las chicas suban a descansar tienen el tiempo justo para arreglarse para la cena.

\- Si tía

Dentro de la mansión cada uno de los sirvientes se sincronizaban para hacer del solárium el lugar de recepción para iniciar la fiesta de bienvenida. Llegada la hora... Los invitados empezaron a llegar siendo recibidos por la matriarca.

\- ¿Alice?

\- dígame señora

\- ya es hora de que el sr. William y la Srita. Candice bajen a recibir a los invitados... – en ese momento vió como un par de rubios venían bajando las escaleras y movida por un impulso la tía Elroy volteó a ver, su rostro mostraba orgullo y conformidad al ver a su sobrino e hija descender recibiéndolos en la base de la escalera.

\- oh Candice... ¡Te ves tan hermosa hija! - sus ojos se humedecieron al observar su rostro - me has hecho recordar a mi querida Rosemary - Candy tomó sus manos besando ambas mejillas - hijo - dirigiéndose a Albert.

\- Gracias tía.

\- Los invitados - carraspeó - hijo... Me siento tan feliz por ustedes.

\- Lo sé tía... - tomando su mano para besarla.

\- William... Si tus padres vivieran estarían tan orgullosos de ti.

\- Todo gracias a usted tía.

Pasadas las 8 de la noche dió la bienvenida haciendo énfasis de lo importante que era para él y Candy la presencia de cada uno de ellos, dando su discurso estaba cuando vió llegar a la familia Leegan aprovechando el momento para hacerlos llegar donde se encontraban la familia Andley en pleno... Muchas personas dieron por hecho que al pertenecer a la familia los estaba incluyendo en el brindis... Pero no...

\- Familia... Amigos... Miembros del consejo reitero nuevamente el gusto mío y de mÍ prometida Candy tenerlos a ésta que es su casa... Agradezco a Dios que me permita ésta gran alegría y felicidad de compartir con cada uno de ustedes nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial... Pero al mismo tiempo deseo manifestar el interés por limpiar de una vez por todas el nombre de la mujer que amo... No daré detalles pero si de las personas que cometieron en su momento innumerables actos de humillación y maltrato a mi futura esposa ¿Sarah... Eliza? Por favor... - los invitados voltearon sus cabezas buscando el rostro de las aludidas y con el clásico talante de orgullo imperturbable que las caracterizaba, madre e hija tomadas de la mano se enfrentaron al juicio familiar que por un momento se les hizo insoportable... El silencio que se produjo de poderse cortar cada uno lo hubiese podido ver.

\- Sarah... - la llamó tía Elroy asintiendo de mala gana.

\- como bien dijo el patriarca del clan Andley - señalando a Albert - es un día para celebrar pero también de reconocer errores pasados, el día de hoy venimos con la disposición mi hija y yo... A ofrecer nuestras disculpas públicamente y ante toda la familia... Por los malentendidos y acusaciones de las que fue alguna vez objeto de parte mía y de mi hija... Candice te pedimos disculpas por todos los errores y daños pasados - Candy que se sostenía del brazo de Albert y tomada de la mano de la tía abuela asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eliza? - los ojos de Albert la miraban esperando su respuesta

\- Mamá ya lo dijo todo ¿no lo cree así? - no había un ápice de arrepentimiento en su rostro pero aún así no pensó en desistir hasta hacer que se disculpara

\- Amor... Por favor... Ya es suficiente le decía al oído.

\- Pero mi vida...

\- Por favor amor.

Sarah inclinó su cabeza y tomando de la mano de su hija se dirigieron donde estaba su familia.

\- Cariño...

\- Raymond... Retirémonos por favor... Ha sido muy humillante para mi ¿Eliza... Neal? - había enojo en su voz.

\- Mamá... Ustedes regresen yo me quedo - contestó Neal.

\- ¡de ninguna manera!

\- Mamá... Mamita - la tomaba Eliza del brazo retirándola de su padre y hermano -quedémonos mamá todo es parte del plan - sonriendo de lado y un brillo en su mirada convenció a su mamá.

\- ¿plan? ¿Cuál plan Eliza?

\- No puedo darte detalles mamá.

Comenzó la cena y posterior a eso el baile donde Albert y Candy debían de abrir como anfitriones... Tomados de la mano y dejándose dirigir por los acordes de la orquesta comenzaron a dar una demostración de lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos, la sincronía perfecta que sin lugar a dudas convencían a sus invitados que ellos simplemente eran uno y como tal se pertenecían.

\- Como siempre... Hoy te ves muy bella amor.

Cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que se leían el alma, que simple y llanamente uno vivía a través del otro... Que no había contrarios... Que nadie se interpondría...

\- te amo tanto Albert...

\- ¿Candy? - ella solo sonreía, su rostro se iluminaba cuando se sumergía en el azul celeste de sus ojos - Amor... - le decía al oído - en mis momentos de oscuridad siempre fuiste mi luz... Eres mi corazón... Te amo tanto pequeña... Por mucho tiempo desee poder sentirme como me siento hoy - la emoción de expresar sus sentimientos cortaban sus palabras - gracias Candy... Gracias amor.

Esa noche quedó más que claro que Candy y Albert se pertenecían, que lo eran todo, que no podía haber mejor momento para materializar sus sueños... Sus inquietudes... Sus corazones y todo lo que significaban en sus vidas.

Con una gallardía, aplomo y sensualidad atravesó la pista para dirigirse a la pareja de rubios.

\- ¿me permites bailar con la dama?

 **Un nuevo capítulo les presento hoy esperando les guste… espero sus comentarios y opiniones sin antes agradecerles a cada una de ustedes que me hace el favor de leer esta historia**

 **Guets**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Gaby W. Andrew**

 **Elbroche**

 **Enamorada**

 **Ana isela Hdez**


	9. DESPEJANDO EL CAMINO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **DESPEJANDO EL CAMINO**

Esa voz lo hizo paralizar por un segundo... Por un momento su seguridad se puso a prueba y sin siquiera evitarlo su mano atrajo más hacia él el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida, ese momento de posesión lo hizo sentirse fuera de si, una mano fuerte se posa en su hombro haciéndolo voltear, con toda la diplomacia de la que se puede ser capaz Albert se giró y mirando los ojos a su interlocutor hicieron una pausa en medio del salón sin soltar el talle de su pequeña... Si su pequeña por derecho del amor correspondido, por el derecho de saberse elegido.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Que sorpresa!

\- Candy - tomó su mano para depositar un beso.

\- Terruce Grandchester

\- William Albert Andley... - ofreciéndole la mano - cuanto tiempo ¿no crees? Cuando supe de tu verdadera identidad no podía creerlo... Ven acá - ofreciéndole un abrazo como los que alguna vez compartieron sabiéndose amigos.

\- Terry... Me da gusto que hayas venido - Albert la observa realmente sorprendido esperando una respuesta - amor... ¿Me permites un momento con Terry?

\- Claro... - Candy acaricia su mejilla depositando un beso en sus labios.

Como un autómata Albert cede la mano de Candy a Terry retirándose de la pista de baile ante la incredulidad de los que se encontraban en el salón, sus pasos firmes y sordos se dirigen a la biblioteca encontrándose a su paso con George y Dorothy

\- ¿William?

\- ¿¡que hace Terry aquí!?

\- Dorothy... ¿Me permite? En un momento regreso - llevándola donde se encontraba Patty, la joven solo asintió... Lo alcanzó entrando al único refugio que por años se convirtió en su aliciente y distracción desde que supo las responsabilidades que le esperaban en el futuro que hoy estaba viviendo, sus pasos largos recorrían de un extremo a otro tratando de poner a raya su molestia.

\- William tranquilízate... Espera a que la Srita. Candy te explique - tomó la licorera vertiendo en dos vasos de cristal el líquido color ámbar

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Qué hace él aquí? Viene sin invitación a mi casa... A nuestra fiesta - haciendo énfasis en las últimas 9 palabras - se alisaba el cabello tratando de calmar su descontento.

\- tómate ésta copa William... Estoy seguro que hay un motivo y explicación de la Srita Candy - de un solo trago se tomó el contenido del vaso sintiendo como el alcohol va quemando a su paso el esófago - William... ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así... ¿Por qué esa inseguridad?

\- no es eso George... Es que - pasando una de sus manos a la nuca - no soporto que sea precisamente Terry quien esté con Candy.

\- ¿no te sientes seguro de su amor por ti?

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! Es solo que la amo tanto... Que tengo miedo

\- precisamente por eso William... Debes y tienes que confiar en ella... En mi opinión le estás dando demasiado importancia y crédito a la presencia del sr. Grandchester

\- es muy fácil verlo desde tu perspectiva... Por años he deseado lo que tengo con

Candy... Que el simple hecho de imaginar mi vida sin ella no lo soporto

\- no William... Confía en ella... Hay muchos motivos para que lo hagas - sentados uno frente a otro separados por un escritorio, la serenidad con la que George trataba de infundir ánimo le permitió sacar de sí cualquier inseguridad.

 **EN EL SALÓN**

Una pareja bailaba con gracilidad, los ojos de Chicago y Lakewood estaban fijos en ellos, murmullos y admiración eran solo que podían provocar siendo ambos tan atractivos de no ser William Andley él sería un buen prospecto para ir al altar... Pero no era Terry... Es William Albert Andley quien ostentaba ese privilegio... Son Candy y Albert.

\- Candy...

\- dime Terry

\- ¿eres feliz?

\- si Terry... Lo soy... Soy feliz como nunca imaginé que lo sería

\- ¿por que Albert Candy?

\- ¿qué quieres decir? - La pieza que estaban bailando había terminado dando paso a otra y separándose de él soltó su mano - pasemos a sentarnos

\- te hice una pregunta Candy...

\- No es el lugar

\- Vamos al jardín entonces... - su voz como siempre reclamaba obediencia

\- sabes que no debo, no puedo y tampoco quiero... Siempre respetaré a Albert – lo dirigió a un lugar donde tuvieran privacidad y que por ende estuvieran a la vista de Elroy Andley

\- Candy...

\- ¿y por qué no él Terry? Cuando te envié la carta lo hice con la firme convicción de dejarte en claro que tú perteneces a mi pasado... Eres y serás un buen y maravilloso pasado... Pero nada más Terry

\- pero Candy...

\- permíteme terminar por favor... Se que debí consultarlo con Albert... Y al no hacerlo hago que sienta inseguridad de mí... Pero también sé que es importante aclarar muchas cosas... Fuiste Terry pero hoy es Albert

\- Candy... - con esa frase la rubia de ojos verdes desvanecía toda posibilidad de que el hubiera realmente no existe... Los ojos de Terry se humedecieron ante tal y segura afirmación de que un presente con Candy ya no era ni sería su presente y futuro.

\- Terry... Sé y estoy muy consciente del dolor que estoy provocando en ti pero entiende que después de dos años yo tenía que seguir con mi vida y Albert... Albert es quien siempre estuvo para mi después de ti... El logró quitar todo el dolor que tú provocaste en mi.

\- pero Candy...

\- por favor Terry déjame hablar... Necesito sacar todo lo que mi corazón guarda porque siento que en cualquier momento puede estallar... Y no quiero que seas tú el motivo - su voz sonaba como un frágil reclamo, sabía que no debía permitirse exasperarse.

\- Perdóname Candy... Perdóname por todo - su lágrimas surcaban su rostro... Su llanto trataba de decir lo mucho que lamentaba esa situación - Perdóname por no hacer que fueras mi prioridad - sus palabras se traducían en infinita tristeza y desesperación... Se hincó a sus pies - Candy por favor

\- No hagas eso Terry por favor... sabes muy bien que no hay necesidad... Siéntate y escúchame, las cosas tenían que ser como pasaron... No era nuestro momento y no lo será... Solo quiero que sepas que no puedo ni quiero guardarte rencor... Albert se encargó de sanar todas mis heridas... Me enseñó que tú siempre serás parte de un hermoso pasado que incluso y si así lo deseas puedes ser parte de mi presente – Candy observaba como ese rostro antes de soberbia se caía en pedazos para mostrar al hombre sensible que hace mucho tiempo deseó poder ver.

\- Candy yo no podría... Te amo demasiado - sus lágrimas fluían revelando y mostrando tal cual era él en realidad y la tomó de sus manos - Candy por todo éste amor que siento por ti - su garganta se cerraba ante los sollozos de su triste llanto - pecosa... Te amo... Y quiero que seas feliz... Una vez Albert hace mucho tiempo en medio de mi debilidad y tristeza me mostró que en el dolor siempre había posibilidad para ser feliz... Candy... ¿me permites abrazarte? - secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

\- oh Terry ¡ Claro que si! ¿Te quedarás verdad? - los dos se levantaron abrazándose,

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy depositando un beso en su frente.

\- Claro que si pecosa ¿sabes? Cuando leí tu carta diciéndome que todo lo que en algún momento significó lo que en algún momento tuvimos y me decías que te habías vuelto a enamorar y que ese hombre era Albert, sentí una tranquilidad al saber que era él y no otro quien tendría la dicha de hacerte feliz... Esa será la marca que llevaré siempre en mi corazón... Y no habrá un sólo día en el que me arrepienta no ser yo quien esté en el lugar de Albert ¿me perdonas?

\- Sabes que si... Gracias Terry haz hecho que mi día sea perfecto... ¿Regresamos? No quiero que Eliza tenga motivos para levantarme falsos.

\- ¿aún vive esa mujer? - sacó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Teeerry - riendo ambos de la broma - no cambias... Al menos deberías de ser más sensible... Eliza no la ha pasado bien últimamente... Siempre está de mal humor.

\- ¿siempre? Ella nació enojada con medio mundo Candy... - los ojos de Candy deseaban poder darle un buen escarmiento - ¿me permites llevarte con Albert? No quiero imaginarme todo lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza.

\- Gracias Terry... Permíteme un momento - le dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Alice - Alice... El señor William ¿dónde está?.

\- se encuentra en la biblioteca con el señor Johnson señorita.

\- Gracias Alice - regresó con Terry jalándolo del brazo - ven está en la biblioteca – entre risas llegaron a la gran puerta de roble y solo bastaron unos toques para que se abrieran una de las hojas - quien los recibió fue el incondicional amigo y guía de Albert.

\- ¡George!

\- pase señorita Candy el señor William la espera... Señor Grandchester buenas noches - Terry sólo inclinó la cabeza dándole un seco apretón de manos - señor Grandchester acompáñeme no creo que sea buena idea entrar.

\- ¿todo bien?

\- por supuesto... Usted comprenderá que su presencia no le fue del todo grata al señor William.

\- Claro... Entiendo... yo en su lugar haría lo mismo y de paso le rompería la cara – tomó la mano de Candy para darle un beso - pecosa aquí te dejo... Debo retirarme...

\- pero Terry... Eres mi invitado...

\- retirarme para estar en la fiesta - una sonrisa simulada se dibujó en su rostro.

Ya dentro de la biblioteca... Las tenues luces que irradiaban las velas hizo que Candy agudizara su vista para buscar a Albert... El crepitar y la luz del fuego de la leña mostró a la rubia la silueta de quien en pocos días sería por siempre y para siempre su esposo... Con sigilo se acercó al enorme sillón de cuero e inclinándose abrazó a Albert por la espalda dando un beso en su mejilla provocando un ligero sobresalto, Albert volteó a ver su rostro e hincándose sobre el sillón tomó el rostro de Candy sin poder evitar reclamarle su ausencia.

\- Candy ¿por que me haces esto?

\- Albert... Amor ¿que pasa? ¿Por Qué lloras? - besaba cada una de sus mejillas - amor...

\- sus grandes manos sostenían con ternura su rostro

\- ¿a qué vino Terry? - su voz se empezó a esclarecerse sabiendo que Candy se encontraba con él, se puso de pie dando la vuelta al sillón sin soltar la mano de su pequeña la acercó a él abrazándola

\- Yo lo invité - Albert la apartó de su cuerpo mirando a los ojos de Candy - cielo... No es lo que tú piensas

\- Entonces dime que es porque no entiendo

Por unos minutos Candy se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar el naciente y muy evidente enojo de Albert, para ese momento él la soltó de las manos para caminar al ventanal que quedaba detrás del escritorio... Candy frente a la chimenea buscaba una respuesta ante la irracional manera de actuar de Albert... Seguía observando las lenguas del fuego... Sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse por el calor al que se exponía

\- ¿Albert? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- por Dios Candy ¿¡porqué estoy así!? - preguntó casi en un grito haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara volteándose desde donde estaba

\- A... Albert - sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas - él solo vino a escuchar lo que siento por ti... Él solo vino a saber que una esperanza de tener una relación conmigo ya no... Ya no es una posibilidad... Él... Él... Albert yo te amo a ti – se acercó a ella alargando sus brazos apretándola como tantas veces contra su pecho haciendo que sus manos se posaron en él... Albert entendió que no había razón para ponerse así

\- Perdóname amor... - los hombros de Candy saltaran tratando de ahogar su llanto - Perdóname mi vida

\- Albert... Tú no eres así - tomando entre sus manos su rostro enjugaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que vertía y aprovechando lo pequeña que era la llevó al sillón sentándose uno a lado del otro, no dejaba de abrazarla

\- Cielo... Es que por un momento pensé que tú - volteó su cabeza para evitar mirarla a los ojos

\- Albert... Mírame... - al no obtener respuesta buscó sus ojos - Albert tú sabes que te amo - sus lágrimas no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas - Yo sería incapaz de faltarte

\- Lo sé amor... Lo sé... Y lo peor es que en éste momento me siento como un idiota... Candy... Amor estuve a punto de cometer una locura ¿porqué no me dijiste que Terry venía?

\- No me imaginé que fuera a venir después de la carta que le envié - una vez más

Albert la soltó separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos

\- Carta ¿que carta Candy? - lo dijo levantándose del sillón

\- Albert... ¿Te haz dado cuenta como te pones? Para mi también fue una sorpresa que haya venido y me alegro que decidiera hacerlo... No le dejé ninguna duda de lo que siento por ti... Albert me debía una plática con él... Se que el momento y el lugar no fue el idóneo... Pero amor... Yo no tengo nada que esconder... Por favor Albert confía en mí

\- Candy... No es que no lo haga... Es solo que hace poco reiteramos nuestra promesa de contarnos todo y siento... Hoy sentí que me ocultaste algo importante

\- Mi vida ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Ven siéntate junto a mi - alargando su mano para tomar la de Albert y guiñándole un ojo... Y perseguido bajo un hechizo se sentó a su lado tomándola de la cintura acercándola a él

\- Te amo tanto Candy...

\- Amor... ¿Confías en mi verdad?

\- Claro que si... Solo que al verte con Grandchester perdí la cordura y me dejé llevar por los celos

¿Celos? ¿Grandchester? - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - amor... - ya no aguantaba la risa dentro de su pecho

\- Anda amor... Ríete - haciéndole cosquillas

\- Albert jajajaja... Amor jajajaja para por favor

\- convénceme

\- Albert... - aún con la risa contenida tomó su rostro y acercándose a sus labios le dio un beso, Albert correspondió y perdiendo la noción del tiempo se dió cuenta que se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

\- Amor... Podría pasarme toda una vida así contigo y no me cansaría de amarte... Te amo Candy - le decía mientras dejaba un surco de besos entre sus labios y cuello.

\- ¡tía Elroy! - Albert apartó a Candy de sus piernas colocándola en el sillón – jajajaja amor jajaja es que...

\- Candy... - unos toques en la puerta lo hizo interrumpir su reclamo

\- Cielo... - poniéndose de pie y alisando su vestido

\- ya escuché amor... Adelante - quien entraba era George, en su rostro había incomodidad sabiendo que los había interrumpido

\- William... La señora Elroy pide la presencia de ambos

\- Gracias George... ¿Amor? Es nuestra fiesta - la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al salón.

Abrieron nuevamente el baile haciendo que cada uno de los acordes de la orquesta los envolviera en su propio mundo, un mundo en el que solo eran ellos dos, cargados con las ilusiones contenidas, si por ellos hubiera sido no se sueltan en ningún momento… la velada fue un éxito considerando que el atractivo de los rubios contribuyó a ello, nada se podía comparar a la felicidad que sentían, aún así ante el descontento de la familia Leegan… específicamente de Sarah y Eliza… Neal por su parte pidió a Albert poder bailar una pieza con Candy y como siempre se mostraron dispuestos a todos los invitados, tía Elroy no podía estar más contenta y satisfecha que su esfuerzo tuviera el impacto

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Candy y Albert despedían a los últimos de los invitados, la mayoría de ellos se retiraron a las habitaciones que les asignaron como huéspedes de la mansión.

\- ¡Por fin! Un día más de fiestas y te juro que mañana te robo - Albert la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido

\- jajajaja ¿y como piensas secuestrarme? No quiero que me agarren desprevenido

jajajaja.

\- ¿por qué te ríes? Estoy hablando muy en serio - tomándolo de las solapas de su traje.

\- anda dime me haré el sorprendido - no dejaba de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña.

\- ni lo sueñes... Hablando de sueño... Hay que descansar - dándole un beso en los labios - por cierto amor... Gracias por hospedar a Terry en la mansión.

\- no tienes por qué agradecer amor – parados uno frente al otro la tomó de la cintura, besando sus labios entre cada palabra que decía - Él es tu invitado y amigo mío... Además hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte si no lo hacía, y para tú tranquilidad hemos hablado acerca de todo, la verdad no hubo nada que arreglar puesto que nuestra relación inició mucho después de que él eligiera a Susana... Me sentí muy mal por él pues aún te ama... Pero también saber que tú me amas me hace sentir grande... Quiero ser egoísta ésta vez... No quiero pensar en la felicidad de otros... Tampoco quiero ser el que siempre da por hecho la seguridad financiera de otros, incluso de mi familia... Deseo que así como yo Archie sea productivo y que tal vez en un futuro se asiente en un futuro con Annie.

\- oh cielo... ¡Me haces tan feliz! - sus labios buscaron los de él, y Albert se dispuso a disfrutar esa cercanía.

\- y dime... ¿Cuál es el plan de secuestro?

\- solo era una idea amor... Por nada haría pasar a tía Elroy por la vergonzosa situación de no saber explicar que su hija raptó al novio jajaja... Aunque no sería mala idea ¿eeeh?.

\- amor sabes como es ella... Le encanta mostrar el poderío Andley... Y si con eso es feliz yo también - la tomó en sus brazos y la subió cargada hasta su habitación.

\- amor bájame... Alguien puede vernos - ruborizándose de la pena y deseo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿y que tiene? Hay que ensayar - mientras la besaba en los labios - lista amor - la bajó suavemente - te amo Candy.

\- te amo Albert.

 **Chicas muy agradecida con ustedes que me hacen el favor de leer la historia y al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de emocionarme cada vez que actualizo… espero les sea de sus agrado. Alguna opinión, idea o comentario es bien recibida.**

 **Gaby W. Andrew**

 **Elbroche**

 **Kata78**

 **Kecs**

 **Ana Isela Hdez**

 **Guest**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Enamorada**

 **Nelly.**


	10. JUGANDO CON FUEGO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **JUGANDO CON FUEGO**.

Aún no amanecía en la residencia cuando la manija de una de las puertas de la recámara se abrió dejando pasar a un caballero… se paró al pie de la cama y se disfrutó observándola, sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo pensando en lo bella que era, se acercó a uno de los costados y enrollando un pañuelo en su mano la acercó a su rostro tapándole la boca, sus ojos se abrieron ante esa invasión buscando al dueño de esas manos.

\- No grites ni intentes hacer cualquier estupidez ¿entendiste? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza intentando sacar la mano del hombre.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - su voz temblaba y tratando de recuperar un poco de aplomo lo miró con molestia.

\- Tranquila cariño… me aseguré de que nadie me viera - y al observar el rostro de ella solo sonrió disfrutando de lo débil que podía ser.

\- ¿Como te atreves idiota? - parándose para ponerse un bata sobre sus hombros – te exijo que en éste momento salgas de mi recámara - tratando de controlar su voz para no llamar la atención sabiendo que a esa hora la servidumbre ya se encontraba en sus labores.

\- Lo que tengo que decirte no puede demorar… y no es por gusto que vine hasta acá, créeme Eliza… así que es mejor que te tranquilices y me escuches muy bien porque es muy posible que no te lo vuelva a repetir, así que - tomó una silla para acercarla hacia donde él estaba y con un ademán le pidió tomar asiento, pero ella se alejó de él yendo hacia la ventana - por favor… bien… como quieras… En éstos días y después de lo que platicamos en Chicago, me he puesto a pensar lo poco que voy a ganar haciendo el trabajito que me has encomendado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó con su clásica altanería.

\- Hay fallas y no soy ningún idiota y como yo soy quien hará el trabajo he decidido hacerme a un lado.

\- ¿Como? De verdad eres un idiota ¿o qué te pasa? Me imaginé todo de ti menos que fueras un cobarde - se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la pelirroja tomándola de las muñecas.

\- ¡Fíjate muy bien en lo que dices Eliza!... Suelo ser muy paciente… pero también tengo límites en los cuales estoy seguro no quieres estar… y si deseas que yo haga el trabajo será bajo mis condiciones.

\- ¡Tu trabajo ya está pagado! - zafándose de sus manos de una manera brusca - y es lo que ya habíamos convenido.

\- Querida… el dinero es lo de menos ¿recuerdas? - se lo dijo con una voz melosa.

\- Yo te propuse un trabajo y tú aceptaste sin siquiera pensarlo, al menos ten la decencia de ser responsable y cumplir con lo convenido.

\- Si… en eso tienes razón… pero como te vuelvo a repetir yo aquí soy el experto y nada me costaría hacerlo por mucho menos… he diseñado un plan y hay más probabilidades de que todos ganemos.

\- Conmigo ve al grano y háblame claro… Detesto que uses tantas palabras y no digas absolutamente nada - le dijo con impaciencia.

\- Entonces tendremos un problema cariño - se acercó a ella tomando uno de sus perfectos y elaborados bucles.

\- ¿Cariño? - se acerca a él propinándole una fuerte bofetada - no te permito que tengas esa confianza conmigo - señalándole el rostro con un dedo - no te he dado motivos para que los tengas.

Robert sobándose la mejilla se acercó de manera intimidante haciendo que Eliza retrocediera unos pasos atrás estremeciéndola con su cercanía.

\- No…

\- ¿No que cariño? - la tomó por la cintura besándola a la fuerza, hubo resistencia y lucha para evitar esa cercanía… pero su intención era tan minúscula ante la fuerza del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Suel-ta-me! - luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con tal de romper el abrazo.

\- Por el momento cariño… dime donde te espero… necesito platicar contigo - metió su mano dentro de su traje sacando un fajo de papeles - aquí tienes tu dinero… serán mis planes o no hay trato - los labios de Eliza se despegaron manteniéndola abierta… no podía creer que sus planes pudieran desvanecerse… no podía permitirlo, ésta era su oportunidad y no iba desperdiciarla

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo estúpido que ha sido que vinieras a Lakewood? No puedo ni debo tener contacto contigo… tú solo tenías que…

\- Asegurarme de que mi trabajo esté en marcha… ¿como pretendes que lo haga sin conocer el terreno que piso? No cariño… las cosas se hacen bien o mejor ni lo hagas… te espero en las caballerizas a las 10 de la mañana… si no llegas el sr. Andley sabrá tus planes… no me decepciones Eliza… deberías de saber lo que te conviene – acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Cualquiera que conoce la actitud altanera y déspota de Eliza Leegan no se imaginarían observar alguna vez la expresión de su rostro que ahora tenía… simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño con lo poco que faltaba para que los primeros rayos del sol anunciaran su llegada… y mucho menos ante el hecho de sentirse amenazada… esa sensación simplemente no cuadraba con su orgullo, en esa muy íntima plática consigo misma estaba cuando la luz del sol la alcanzó… sentía que su ser bullía de enojo, rencor, rabia y odio… no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ni amenazada pero ¿que podría hacer? Se sentía ajena a sí misma y manipulada por Robert… su plan simplemente no funcionaba y algo tenía que hacer.

Llegó la mucama para preparar el baño y arreglar la ropa de Eliza.

\- Buenos días señorita.

\- No se que tienen de buenos días ¿dónde está Katherine? Retírate y que venga ella.

\- Sí señorita… compermiso.

Fue una sensación desagradable para la joven pues fue designada personalmente por la señora Elroy y como tal se dirigió a los aposentos de la anciana, tocó la puerta y una voz profunda y seca característica de una frialdad aún no perdida la hizo entrar.

\- Señora Elroy buenos días…

\- Buenos días Alice ¿alguna novedad? - mientras arreglaba el broche de su vestido.

\- Sí señora… la señorita Leegan se negó a recibir mis servicios y me pidió que su mucama la asistiera.

\- Muy bien Alice… en ese caso asegúrate de que asistan a la Srita. Britter, a la Srita. Dorothy, a la Srita. O'Brien y a la Srita. Candy.

\- Sí señora… compermiso.

Los segundos y minutos pasaron sin piedad, toda la familia incluso los invitados que llegaron de Escocia, Inglaterra y Francia se preparaban para ir al comedor… ya terminada la faena de arreglo cada una de las chicas salieron de sus recámaras acompañadas…

\- ¡Candy!... - ella volteó y al ver a Eliza siguió su camino la alcanzó y tomándola del brazo la volteó hacia ella - al menos sé educada y salúdame ¿o acaso ni eso has podido aprender en dos años con la Sra. Elroy?

\- Eliza… - había molestia y fastidio tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras - ¿Qué quieres? Mira de verdad es muy incómodo siquiera cruzar palabra contigo así que si me disculpas… - se dió la vuelta caminando por el corredor

\- ¿Sabías que después del desayuno habrá actividad de cacería de zorros? - El rostro de Candy palideció quedando prácticamente clavados sus pies en el suelo de madera – lo digo para que tengas precaución y no mates a tío William ¿recuerdas la forma en la que murió Anthony? - su voz melosa destilaba toda la maldad de la que era capaz.

\- Por… ¿por qué eres tan mala? Por… - sus ojos verdes enrojecieron tratando de contener sus lágrimas

\- ¡Por Dios Candy! Eres una chillona insoportable… sabes muy bien que en tus manos está poder evitar una desgracia… si tú quisieras claro… - rozando una mejilla se adelantó - nos vemos en el comedor querida.

Candy se quedó parada en medio del corredor sintiendo que todo un mundo se sostenía sobre sus hombros… su corazón latía como si acabara de hacer una carrera en la que su vida dependiera para llegar a su destino… todo su entorno desapareció desdibujando ante sus ojos escenas de ese fatal día cuando sintió que unos brazos se cerraban por la cintura.

\- Buenos días mi amor ¿me permites acompañarte al comedor? - besándola en una mejilla… se dió cuenta que Candy tenía fija su mirada en un punto - ¿Candy? ¿Amor que tienes? - sus manos tomaron sus mejillas haciendo que lo miraran a los ojos - cielo…

\- Albert… ¿por qué? - sus ojos verdes pedían una respuesta… pensó que ese temor ya lo había superado.

\- ¿De qué me hablas Candy? Amor…

\- La caza… los zorros…

\- Amor… no tenemos que ir - el cuerpo de Candy comenzó a temblar, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro y una mirada perdida se remontaba a ese pasado - Candy… mi vida contrólate amor… no iremos - la tomó de las manos y sintió a su contacto lo frías que estaban y las comenzó a frotar para darles un poco de calor con su aliento.

\- Albert… - posando una mano sobre su pecho.

\- Ven amor… te llevaré a tu recámara.

\- No Albert… por favor… estaré bien - tratando de despejarse, caminando iban cuando la tía Elroy los interceptó.

\- ¿Candice… William? Hija ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida - posando su mano arrugada en la mejilla de la rubia.

\- Tía… la llevo de regreso a su recámara no se siente bien.

\- Albert… yo me siento bien solo fue la impresión - tratando de recomponerse.

\- Candice… hija es muy claro que no te sientes nada bien… William por favor llévala a sus aposentos y haz que descanse… haré que les suban sus desayunos y no se preocupen con los invitados… los disculparé con ellos.

\- Pero tía…

\- Hija… no sé qué pasó o que te haya puesto así… lo platicaremos luego pero por el momento trata de controlarte y descansa bien o yo misma suspenderé todo si es eso lo que te está provocando estar en éste estado.

\- No tía… - llevándose las manos a la boca - voy a estar bien… yo ya me siento bien…

\- Por favor hija… dame ese gusto de verte bien, no seas testaruda y necia - tratando de convencerla.

\- Claro tía - dedicándole una sonrisa - gracias.

\- Ven amor… - llegaron a la recámara y se sentaron en el gran sillón que había en el recibidor - amor ¿que pasó? - cerrando con sus manos las de ella

\- ¿Es cierto que habrá cacería? - había ansiedad en sus ojos por saber la respuesta.

\- Candy… no era mi intención ocultarte las actividades que se harán hoy… amor escúchame… nunca permitiré ni te impondré a hacer algo que no te agrade, se lo mucho que te afectó en el pasado y por lo mismo esperaba ser yo quien te lo hiciera saber y evitarte así un mal momento - Candy se aferraba a su pecho tomándolo de las solapas del saco.

\- Per… Perdóname… aaaaah - era muy doloroso e insoportable, quería acallarlo con sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Candy? - la levantó en brazos para llevarla a su cama, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba - Candy… amor háblame… por favor mi vida… dime que sientes ¿que te duele? – la respiración de Candy se estaba dificultando, sus brazos se cerraban a su cuello, sacudía la cabeza.

\- No… te... vayas.

\- Amor aquí estoy… debo llamar al dr. Martin - trataba de zafarse sin lograrlo, su rostro escondido en el pecho de Albert ahogó un grito de dolor que emitía con desesperación haciendo que su cuerpo languideciera entre sus brazos - ¡Candy!... ¡Candy! – se levantó yendo hacia la puerta cuando se encontró con Dorothy.

\- ¡Dorothy! - tomándola de los hombros - por favor trae la sales… Candy se ha puesto mal… dile a George que mande por el Dr. Martin… ¡no! - haciendo que la joven saltara - ¡el Dr. Bínett! Que venga él… por favor hazlo con discreción.

\- Si señor… enseguida.

Regresó donde Candy se encontraba.

\- Mi vida despierta - le acariciaba las mejillas dándose cuenta que de un momento a otro Candy ardía en calentura, fue al baño y mojando un paño regresó para ponérselo en la frente tratando de bajar la temperatura… tocaron la puerta y fue él quien directamente la abrió.

\- Señor… aquí están las sales.

\- Por favor Dorothy pasa y no te alejes de su lado… llenaré la tina con agua fría.

Al reaccionar Candy y verse así misma encamada y con el rostro preocupado de Dorothy todo un cúmulo de sentimientos empezaron a fluir.

\- ¿Albert? - lo buscaba con la mirada.

\- No Candy soy Dorothy… el señor William está preparando un baño para ti… Candy ¿que pasó? Hace un momento estabas muy bien - Candy trató de incorporarse - no te muevas tienes que descansar - puso su cuerpo de costado acurrucando su propio cuerpo tapando su rostro con la almohada, su llanto era copioso e intermitente trataba de liberar ese dolor que le aprisionaba el cuerpo.

\- Dorothy… por favor… no sé ¿por qué? - la joven acariciaba su cabello mientras daba palabras de aliento cuando Albert salió del baño.

\- Dorothy… - vió que Candy sollozaba haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera pequeños espasmos - mi vida - Dorothy se levantó

\- Compermiso…

\- No Dorothy… sé que ya no es parte de tu responsabilidad pero con respecto a Candy solo confío en ti… ayúdame q cambiarla hay que meterla a la tina - Candy los observaba a ambos… Albert tomó sus manos depositando un beso - mi amor hay que bajarte la fiebre… ya preparé la tina… yo estaré contigo mi vida - Candy solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando lo que Albert decía - esperaré afuera… por favor Dorothy…

\- Por supuesto… - dirigiéndose a la rubia - ¿ves Candy? El señor William te ama por sobre cualquier persona - con debilidad ella asentía dándole razón a lo que la castaña le decía - ven… siéntate hay que quitarte el vestido… bien… colócate ésta bata.

\- Solo quiero descansar…

\- Muy bien, vendrá el doctor pero antes hay que bajarte la fiebre.

\- Dame penicilina… con eso me repondré.

\- Candy… no seas infantil… el que seas enfermera no quiere decir que deba facilitarte un medicamento - mientras le quitaba las horquillas del cabello y haciéndole dos trenzas - ¡listo! ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?

\- No Dorothy… además ya no es tu trabajo servir.

\- Lo sé Candy pero en éste momento todo el personal está en el comedor sirviendo… además no me molesta poder ayudarte… regreso en un momento pediré que te preparen una sopa - salió de la recámara y afuera ya esperaba Albert.

\- Dorothy.

\- Sr. William… ya está lista Candy… pediré algo para que desayune…

\- Por favor Dorothy si te preguntan por ella solo di que está indispuesta.

Albert entró a la recámara tratando de llamar la atención de Candy - ¿amor? – Candy permanecía acostada de lado hasta que Albert llegó a ella para poder ver su rostro - amor… te llevaré a la tina… la he llenado con agua - la cargó, los brazos de Candy se aferraron a sus hombros tensando su cuerpo tratando de controlar los temblores que la fiebre provocaba en su cuerpo, su voz apenas se podía escuchar.

\- Agua fría no… - los fuertes brazos de Albert rodearon su talle sintiendo como Candy se acurrucaba en ellos.

\- Amor… solo será un momento - viendo que Candy no aflojaba sus brazos - Albert entró junto con ella a la bañera… sus pies desnudos tocaron el agua fría sentándose con su pequeña en brazos, al sentir la humedad en su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a sufrir temblores más intensos - amor… relájate… estoy contigo mi vida – mientras mojaba su largo cabello para refrescar su cabeza Dorothy entró al baño encontrando a Candy semiinconsciente en las piernas de Albert.

\- Oh disculpen… no sabía…

\- No te preocupes… ¿podrías pedirle a Alice que prepare ropa seca para Candy.

\- Ya la he dispuesto - dándole la espalda a los rubios.

\- Gracias Dorothy.

Manteniéndola sentada sobre su regazo, con inmensa ternura Albert trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de Candy cuando sus dientes comenzaron a castañear… después de que consideró el tiempo suficiente para bajar la fiebre se incorporó saliendo de la tina.

\- Dorothy ven un momento.

\- Dígame señor.

\- Hay que quitarle la ropa a Candy… ¿Candy? - su cuerpo lánguido apenas respondía - ¿sabes si fueron por el doctor Bínett? - mientras le quitaban la ropa envolviendo su cabello con una toalla - por favor ocúpate de lo demás buscaré a George.

Con la experiencia que da la práctica Dorothy secó el cuerpo de Candy poniéndole ropa seca y cubriéndola en sábanas yendo a la chimenea para avivar el fuego y calentar el cuarto.

Así como entró Albert salió de sus aposentos en busca de George volteando su cabeza por ambos lados de los corredores.

\- ¡ Dr. Bínett… George! - volteando al mismo tiempo

\- Sr. Andley ¿dónde está Candy?

\- Acompáñeme por favor - una voz lo detuvo en el corredor.

\- ¡Sr. William! - Albert se apartó de George y del Dr. Bínett.

\- Hna. María… Srita. Pony.

\- Sr. Andley… - comenzó a hablar la Srita. Pony - la Sra. Elroy nos ha comentado que nuestra niña se encuentra mal.

\- Buenos días… ya he enviado por el Dr. acompáñenme por favor.

\- Gracias Sr. William - entraron a la recámara y quedándose en la antesala George, la Hna. María y la Srita. Pony.

\- Dr.… acompáñeme - Albert abrió la puerta de la recámara haciendo pasar al Dr.… el joven galeno se adelantó poniendo su maletín sobre una mesita y sacando el estetoscopio.

\- Dorothy - la llamó Albert

\- Acaba de dormirse, la fiebre le ha bajado - poniéndose de pie y colocando la colcha de Candy.

\- Gracias Dorothy… Dr.… - dándole el pase para que examinara a la rubia, el Dr. se acercó colocando su mano en la frente de Candy… ella se removió un poco al sentirlo.

\- Me temo que tendré que despertarla… - mirando a ambos - Candy… Candy… despierta.

Albert sabiendo y teniendo la certeza de los sentimientos de Candy hacia él… no podía evitar sentir celos al ver la cercanía del Dr con su prometida… pero ganaba más el deseo de verla y sentirla sana.

\- Dorothy… que pasen las madres de Candy.

\- Claro… compermiso - salió de la recámara encontrándose con las monjas y George - Hnas.… pueden pasar… el Dr. va a examinar a Candy.

\- Y dígame Sr. Andley ¿que pasó?

\- Desconozco que le haya provocado esta crisis, lo único que sé por lo que ella me dijo fue por una actividad que se hará después del almuerzo… hace años tuvo una terrible experiencia durante una cacería de zorros… uno de mis sobrinos murió frente a ella al caer del caballo… pensé que ya lo había superado incluso me platicó cómo logró hacerlo en un viaje que hizo a Escocia… Dr… ¿que le está pasando? Candy nunca antes había sido enfermiza - había ansiedad en su rostro, quería saber de una vez por todas que pasaba con su novia.

\- Muy bien… - tomó el pulso y la temperatura - ¿ha tomado algún medicamento?

\- No doctor… al sentir la fiebre muy alta la metí a la tina con agua fría.

\- Bien… Sr. Andley necesito que… - las madres de Candy entraron - perfecto ya que están presentes auscultaré a Candy.

\- Dr… Esperaré afuera.

Durante todo ese proceso en el que Albert estuvo con Candy así como la presencia de las madres de la rubia, George y Dorothy se quedaron en el recibidor… ella de pie junto a la ventana fijaba su mirada al jardín de rosas de la mansión, en una plática consigo movía los labios orando en silencio… sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas cuando sintió que la tomaron del brazo.

\- Dorothy… - ofreciéndole un pañuelo - todo estará bien… no hay nada por qué preocuparse - ella negaba con la cabeza - ven… acompáñame, lo que sea que tenga Candy es mejor esperar al doctor sentados - ella se sorbió la nariz con el fino pañuelo, ya sentados en el amplio sillón - y bien…

\- Candy me preocupa mucho.

\- Todos lo estamos Dorothy.

\- Candy… desde el primer ataque cuando el joven Anthony murió… ha tenido otros.

\- ¿Como?... Dorothy ¿lo sabe William? - ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo le sugerí que se lo comentara al Sr. William… pero ella no quería preocupar a nadie y… - comenzó a llorar haciendo que George se acercara a ella tomándole la mano – me siento culpable… si algo llegara a pasarle…

\- No va a pasar nada Dorothy.

\- Sr. Johnson - entre sollozos su garganta se negaba a emitir alguna palabra.

\- Dorothy… - tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo viera - ahora más que nunca Candy necesita de ti y de las personas que la amamos, no quiero verte sufrir… en todo éste tiempo que llevo conociéndote nunca te vi así - Dorothy al sentir la cercanía de George se retiró alejándose de él con el rostro sonrojado sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Señor… yo no le he dado motivos…

\- Por favor Dorothy… sé que no es el momento - se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Candy de donde salió Albert, los dos voltearon a ver al rubio poniéndose de pie.

\- William… ¿qué dijo el médico?

\- Aún no sé - frotándose las sienes - Dorothy… ¿podrías pasar? Cualquier indicación que de el médico quiero que seas tú quien esté al tanto… ya que termine hablaré con él.

\- Claro señor.

\- Dorothy…

\- ¿Si señor?

Negó con la cabeza - nada Dorothy… después.

\- Compermiso.

Mientras Albert y George esperaban que el médico saliera Eliza llegaba a las caballerizas que aún en contra de su propia voluntad quería saber qué es lo que deseaba Robert hablar… con una mirada cínica y llena de lujuria parado y apoyándose de un poste sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a medias sosteniendo una pajilla entre sus labios esperando pacientemente a la pelirroja.

\- Hola cariño… viniste.

\- Mire Robert…

Una carcajada rompió la tensión que había en él - ¿mire? ¿Por qué tan formal cariño?

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Oooh directo y sin tapujos ¿no es así?

\- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - su rostro se tensaba a cada segundo que pasaba… sentirlo cerca le provocaba incomodidad y hasta cierto asco.

\- Cariño… créeme lo que te voy a proponer será el mejor negocio del que te hayas hecho.

\- Y bien… ¿cual es?

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella hasta acorralarla en la esquina de una de los establos - ¿porque acepte venir sola? - pensaba Eliza.

\- ¡Idiota!

Como en otras ocasiones le fue tan fácil tomarla de la cintura y someterla, pese a la lucha por zafarse de él su voluntad era una nada, sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por la fuerza de unas manos, acercó su rostro al de ella… su nariz rozaba su cuello gozándose del aroma que despedía su piel.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! - por todos los cielos quería tener la fuerza… quería librarse de sus brazos, sin siquiera proponérselo lágrimas de impotencia se asomaban en sus ojos color miel.

Comenzó a besar sus labios, probar su sabor era lo más sublime - eres hermosa Eliza - y fue cuando sintió que un par de maxilares aprisionaban con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, apartó el cuerpo de Eliza llevándose su mano a la boca y viendo el resultado de la mordida su enojo fue inevitable.

\- Todo tiene un límite cariño - haciendo que de una cachetada el cuerpo de Eliza se tambaleara, el deseo insano que tenía por ella ya no lo podía controlar y posicionándose sobre éste comenzó a besarla con ímpetu.

\- Por favor Robert… no lo hagas.

\- Ruégame… implora… pídeme que me detenga - todo en él era salvaje… fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa haciendo que sus pechos vírgenes se expusieran a su deseo y comenzó a succionarlos dejando marcas inmundas sobre ellos.

\- Por favor… - en su rostro había terror… miedo… impotencia y observando desde su altura se detuvo alimentando sus ojos con cada milímetro de su piel desnuda - mírame - su ronca voz hizo que se estremeciera - mírame y escúchame… serás mía y de nadie más… ese es el precio que pongo por quitar de tu camino a la mujer que tanto odias… créeme Eliza… créeme cuando te digo que tú lugar estará a la derecha del honorable William Andley - jadeando y controlando su deseo se levantó tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Eliza a ponerse de pie - no pongas esa cara - mientras le abrochaba la blusa - la próxima vez…

\- ¡No habrá próxima vez idiota! - gritándole con todas sus fuerzas importándole muy poco quien pudiera escucharla.

\- Muy bien… tengo una cita hoy a las 2 de la tarde con el señor Andley.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Él ni siquiera sabe que existes… ¡no eres nadie!.

\- Nos vemos en el comedor - sonriendo con maldad.

\- Espera…

\- Ya esperé mucho tiempo por ti cariño… ese es el precio o no hay trato - tomó su mano queriendo depositar un beso cuando Eliza se zafó con furia.

Ella trataba de recomponerse no podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado – ¡maldición! No es posible… debe haber otra manera – retomando su camino a la mansión

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Mis agradecimientos a cada una de ustedes.**

 **Loreley Andlay**

 **Kata78**

 **Nelly**

 **Enamorada**

 **Ana Isela Hdz**

 **Elbroche**

 **kecs**


	11. FLORECIENDO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… lo demás es producto de mío imaginación basado en el animé de Candy Candy con la única finalidad de entretener**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **FLORECIENDO**

¿Albert?... ¡Albert!... ¿Donde estás? - sus ojos verdes lo buscaban… cada latido de su corazón lo llamaba rogando poder encontrarlo, su cuerpo temblaba… el miedo de perderlo ahogaba su pequeño cuerpo, sus piernas no respondían, sus manos buscaban en el vacío sin encontrarlo, sus rodillas se rindieron al vacío de la oscuridad que la envolvía – amor contéstame - se repetía una y otra vez - no te vayas… no me dejes - sus lágrimas mojaban su bello rostro fundiéndolos con el sudor que su piel expedía, sin siquiera proponérselo su cuerpo reclamaba el calor del hombre que amaba ¡sentía tanto frío!... Su cuerpo hecho un ovillo temblaba sobre la cama donde reposaba.

¡Albert! - fue el grito que resquebrajó la tranquilidad de sus aposentos y ante eso y de un salto se levantó del fino sillón para dirigirse corriendo hacia Candy.

Amor… Candy… mi vida despierta - tomando su mano y dando suaves palmadas en sus mejillas - aquí estoy amor - se sentó sobre la cama apoyándose en la cabecera la atrajo hacia él abrazando su cuerpo, su mirada triste buscó el cielo en sus ojos azules.

Ya mi vida aquí estoy… solo fue una pesadilla - besando sus dorados rizos.

Fue horrible… fue - pegando su cuerpo al del rubio.

Candy... mírame amor - levantando con sus dedos su mentón - aquí estoy y estaré para ti.

Te amo tanto.

Amor… - fueron interrumpidos por Dorothy.

Siento interrumpir señor William he traído el desayuno de Candy - dejando la mesilla sobre uno de los muebles.

No te preocupes Dorothy al contrario gracias por estar al pendiente… amor - dirigiéndose a su pequeña rubia - necesitas comer algo.

No tengo apetito - le decía mientras arrugaba la nariz.

¿Qué estás diciendo niña? - haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara - por supuesto que lo harás… hija yo misma hice la sopa.

Tía… - los ojos azules de Albert hubiesen querido decirle que fuera menos severa.

William… no me mires así… Candice necesita comer, así que te voy a pedir de favor que te retires, ésta niña anda en camisón y no es propio de una señorita ser visitada por su prometido en éstas condiciones… Dorothy… llama a Alice para que ayude a Candice a cambiarse.

Tía Elroy yo puedo hacerlo sola… no es necesario - zafándose del abrazo de Albert.

Hija no seas testaruda.

Amor… tía Elroy tiene razón.

Candy asentía haciendo que sus rizos dorados se movieran y tomando su bata se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño cuando un mareo la hizo trastabillar.

¡Amor!... ¡Hija! - ambos se adelantaron para auxiliarla, Albert la tomó por la cintura para volver a sentarla a su cama, el rostro de Candy por un momento perdió el color.

Dorothy como un mudo testigo de esa escena levantó la bata del piso - tía abuela yo puedo ayudar a Candy… permítame hacerlo.

Pero hija… ya hemos hablado sobre eso y no tienes por qué hacerlo, tu lugar en ésta casa ya no es estar entre la servidumbre.

Lo sé tía abuela

Dorothy… debes acostumbrarte a ésta nueva posición en la que estás pero si a Candice le hace bien tu compañía tienes mi permiso para hacerlo - dirigiéndose a los rubios.

Tía antes de que digas cualquier cosa… me quedaré con Candy - la anciana sobándose la sien movía la cabeza negándose a lo que su sobrino decía.

Por favor… déjenme sola - pedía con voz apenas audible pero suficientemente alto para que Albert la escuchara - voy a estar bien.

Pero amor… - tomándola de las manos - muy bien amor… si necesitas algo por favor avísame ¿me lo prometes? - una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Te lo prometo - y besando su frente se levantó para retirarse.

Compermiso tía iré a atender a los invitados - abrió la puerta y dando una última mirada le guiñó el ojo - nos vemos al rato amor.

Hija la sopa se enfría ¿puedo confiar en que la probarás? Te enviaré a Alice.

Gracias tía… Dorothy ¿me acompañas? - sus ojos castaños se iluminaron tomándola de la mano.

Muy bien… mandaré por otro servicio casi no has probado alimento tu también Dorothy – los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al saber que su amiga se ha solidarizado con ella y sosteniendo su mirada apretó su mano.

Lo siento tanto Dorothy… no quise…

No te aflijas Candy así aprovechamos a comer juntas - le decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, entre una plática y otro y ya terminada la sopa el ánimo de Candy mejoró mucho y para cuando la tía abuela llegó la empezó a cuestionar.

No cabe duda de un plato de sopa levanta los ánimos a cualquiera ¿que te pareció la sopa hija… te gustó?

Riquísima tía… en verdad me ha hecho sentirme mucho mejor - Dorothy se levantó con la intención de retirarse.

Com…

Quédate aquí Dorothy - le dijo la anciana… la castaña se regresó tomando el lugar que ocupaba, y de nueva cuenta se dirigió a Candy.

Hija… me da gusto que ya te sientas mejor y como te dije hace unos momentos… no sé que te esté pasando por esa cabecita y corazón pero lo que sea hija no permitas que se convierta en miedo y tome control de ti misma… hija si necesitas algo Alice se quedará a tu servicio - y dirigiéndose a Dorothy - tú también niña ve a descansar.

Pero no estoy cansada tía abuela…

Dorothy tenemos una semana con muchos compromisos y necesito que estén bien - señalándolas - ambas - Candice dado que han tomado el desayuno tarde te recomiendo que descanses para que recuperes fuerzas.

Candy un poco intimidada observaba a la anciana - tía - se acercó un poco tomando entre sus manos las de la anciana - ya descansé suficiente - regalándole una gran sonrisa - y ya me siento bien… usted tiene razón debo superar mis miedos y…

Y eso es lo que más me preocupa… de que no soportes todas las responsabilidades que has de tener en un futuro… hija ser esposa del patriarca requiere de mucho carácter y no dudo que lo tengas pero necesitas controlar tus emociones… se lo persistente que eres y no se que tengas planeado tú y William pero lo que sea hagan quedar bien a la familia.

¡Claro que sí tía! - dándole un abrazo efusivo.

La voz de Alice interrumpió haciendo a las mujeres girarse a ella - Madame Elroy ¿me mandó a llamar?

Alice… encárgate de que Candice esté presentable - y dirigiéndose a la rubia - hija William vendrá por ti, dentro de dos horas habrá un paseo a caballo por toda la propiedad… por favor si llegaras a sentir indispuesta házmelo saber.

No se preocupe tía - dando vueltas en la habitación - me siento renovada.

¡Por favor niña te vas a lastimar!... Dorothy he dispuesto he dispuesto un traje de montar para ti… lo encontrarás en tu recámara.

Pero tía yo nunca… - tratando de replicar.

No pongas esa cara niña… George será tu guía - Dorothy agachó la cara tratando de cubrir el rubor en su cara. La anciana se acercó y tomando su mentón con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo con firmeza le dijo.

Dorothy levanta tu rostro, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti pero también sé que nada de esto te será difícil para que te adaptes, has estado mucho tiempo en mi familia y de verdad me da gusto que Candice haya sido quien te propusiera estar bajo el resguardo de la familia… haz demostrado lealtad y eso para mí cuenta mucho - los ojos de la castaña brillaron ante las lágrimas contenidas.

Tía abuela - había emoción en su voz.

No digas nada… habrá tiempo para que platiquemos con más calma… me retiro -dando una caricia en la mejilla de Dorothy - ve a descansar.

Mientras en la biblioteca George y Albert conversaban.

George… necesito que los vigilen.

Como ordenes William… aunque dudo que estando en la mansión se atrevan a hacer algo.

Aún así… no les quiten los ojos de encima.

Por cierto… aquí tienes el informe detallado de cada uno de los miembros - dándole un sobre en las manos de Albert.

¡Dios! No quisiera abrirlo… no era necesario que llegaran a esto… sea quien sea encárgate de que no quede impune - sus ojos claros miraban fijamente a su interlocutor.

¿Los revisarás hoy?

No George… les daremos tiempo, será como lo teníamos planeado… cuando regrese de viaje después de la boda veremos que pasa, aún así el plan sigue como tal - se levantó del sillón y dirigiéndose al ventanal estilo francés observaba como algunos de los invitados paseaban alrededor de la mansión - George…

Dime William

No hagamos esperar a las damas… Salgamos de aquí.

Aunque entrado ya en una edad madura George esbozó una sonrisa esperando disfrutar de la compañía de Dorothy. Pero eso casi les fué imposible pues se encontraron con algunos de los invitados que no perdieron la oportunidad de saludarles y hacerles propuestas financieras las cuales Albert aceptó revisarlas sin la promesa de asociarse con algunos de ellos… Afortunadamente para él supo cómo librarse sin tener que parecer mal educado… cruzó el salón para subir por las escaleras de mármol llegar a su recámara y cambiarse, para cuando terminó salió y ajustándose su traje de montar tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta volvió a intentarlo y quien le abrió fue Alice.

Sr. William… adelante, la Srita. Candy sale en un momento ¿desea que le traiga algo de tomar?

No gracias… puede retirarse - se sentó en uno de los sillones y cruzando una las piernas se dispuso a esperar a Candy quien momentos después salió colocando el barbuquejo al casco, desde donde estaba admiró el cuerpo bien delineado de su novia - te ves hermosa - al escuchar la ronca voz de su prometido Candy dio un brinco.

¡Cielos amor! Me puedes matar de un susto - Albert se puso de pie y la ayudó a ajustarse el casco.

Jajajaja… matarte nunca mi amor - tomándola de la cintura - hola mi vida ¿lista para el paseo? - dándole un beso en la frente.

Poniéndose de puntitas Candy le dió un suave beso en los labios - si mi amor… solo

permíteme ir a ver a Dorothy ¿me esperas?

Claro… tómate tu tiempo de aquí no me muevo - regalándole una sonrisa, mientras observaba su andar ¡se veía tan hermosa! Su pantalón blanco se ajustaba a su figura, la blusa de holanes la hacían ver casi como una visión celestial y el saco rojo entallaba y armonizaba su cuerpo revelando sus curvas… un suspiro salió de sí mientras Candy cruzaba la puerta hasta que llegó a la recámara de Dorothy tocó y sin esperar respuesta entró y con su voz llena de entusiasmo la llamó.

¿Lista Dorothy? - cuando la vió no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción - ¡oh Dorothy te ves tan hermosa!.

Los colores subieron a su rostro - Candy… no quiero salir.

¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Tía Elroy no pudo haber escogido mejor traje para ti.

Pero es que me siento desnuda.

¡Que ocurrencia la tuya! ¡Te ves divina! Mmmm por cierto… sé que George gusta de ti - haciendo que el color de las mejillas de Dorothy se intensificaran más.

Candy… yo no…

Dorothy… date y dale la oportunidad él es un gran caballero.

¿Estás segura que me veo bien Candy?

Y dirigiéndose a la puerta volteó a ver a su amiga - si Dorothy te ves divina - cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando ya tenía frente a ella a George.

Srita. Candy… ¿le sucede algo a Dorothy? La Sra. Elroy…

No George… ella te espera… nos vemos en las caballerizas.

Claro - y tocando la puerta escuchó la voz de la castaña.

Se te olvidó… ho… hola sr. Johnson - tomó su mano depositando un beso en ella.

¿Me permites acompañarte?

Ssssi… por supuesto - retirando suavemente su mano, sentía que sudaba de pies a cabeza - George… disculpa sr. Johnson… yo… nunca he montado a caballo… y… y yo… no quisiera ponerlo en ridículo - agachando la cabeza.

Dorothy… mírame - tomándola de la barbilla - ¿me permites enseñarte? Soy un buen instructor - viendo como esos ojos color avellana lo observaban la tomó de la mano - ven... salgamos de aquí… no es apropiado que yo esté frente a tu puerta por mucho tiempo… y por favor Llámame George - ofreciéndole un brazo caminaron hasta llegar a la escalera - disculpa mi atrevimiento Dorothy… pero te ves hermosa.

Por favor sr. Johnson...

George Dorothy… George.

¿George?

Por supuesto… es el único nombre que tengo… ¿deseas dar un paseo conmigo en el jardín?

Pero… ¿y Candy?

Ella estará con William… Dorothy… permíteme estar contigo unos momentos.

Claro sr. Johnson… aunque no creo que mi compañía sea de su agrado no soy muy buena platicando.

Realmente tu compañía es la que quiero disfrutar… por el momento lo que sé de ti me basta.

Sr. Johnson… George… - se corrigió ante la mirada de súplica del inglés - no sé lo que busca o pretende obtener de mi.

Solo daremos un paseo Dorothy ¿me permites enseñarte a montar? - ofreciéndole el brazo.

En realidad no deseaba venir… siento que estoy demás… me siento incómoda con todo esto - alzando su brazos y dejándolos caer sobre sus costados.

Entiendo… - el rostro de George se remontó a un tiempo pasado en el que la pobreza y el hambre hizo mella en su propio cuerpo obligándole a vivir de la caridad.

¿De verdad? - había sorpresa en sus ojos castaños.

Dorothy… así como a ti se me dió la oportunidad de superarme… y heme aquí… hace muchos años el sr. William Andley se hizo cargo de mi asegurándose de que cada centavo invertido en mí fuera aprovechado… mi lugar en la familia Andley es como el tuyo Dorothy, con la diferencia de que a mi se me dió la oportunidad de una educación.

No lo sabía… ¿de verdad es cierto lo que me dice?

Claro… ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? No deseo que te sientas incómoda… Dorothy en la vida muy pocas personas pueden sentirse afortunadas de poder estar en una posición como ésta… aunque siempre he pensado que todo lo que nos rodea es una fantasía si nos dejamos atrapar por ella… estoy seguro que la Srita. Candy tomó la mejor decisión para ti… aprovéchala Dorothy… Afortunadamente la familia te conoce… en un principio será muy difícil ¿pero sabes? Siempre se termina acostumbrando uno a estar donde se debe estar… aprende a disfrutarlo Dorothy… pero no dejes llevarte por banalidades que al final terminan absorbiendo tu esencia… y esa es la que debes de mantener intacta ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Gracias sr. Johnson… se muy bien lo que me quieres decir.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que iban platicando, Dorothy admiraba cada vez más sobre lo que pensaba de George y lo equivocada que podría estar y lo que representaba en la familia Andley… descubrir un pasado tortuoso donde la pobreza laceró su infancia a tal punto de sobrevivir en un país donde el triunfo y al mismo tiempo la desesperanza carcomía su pasado ya casi olvidado - todos tenemos un pasado Dorothy… bueno o malo… pero depende de cada uno lo que realmente queremos proyectar… no en tus sueños sino en tus realidades.

Sr. Johnson… hace algunos días me preguntaba ¿por qué Candy me expuso de ésta manera? ¿Porque estoy aquí en éste preciso momento? Se y me consta que la naturaleza de Candy y el sr. William no se rigen en convencionalismos, ni siquiera toman en cuenta la opinión de los demás por sus actos y que aún así conociéndola no por sus orígenes sino por su bondad y bien corazón ha sido capaz de ganarse el respeto y cariño de quienes la conocemos… gracias George.

¿Por qué?

Porque sin proponértelo ha hecho que todo esto - señalándose así misma - tenga sentido… bueno al menos para mi… de ser la mucama de la Srita. Candy - George se puso frente a ella y con un dedo acalló lo que fuera que ella quisiera decir.

Candy te aprecia… de eso puedes estar segura - Dorothy tomó la mano de George que ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

Sr. Johnson…

Si

Nunca he montado a caballo.

George entendió la indirecta y se propuso conquistarla a su paso, no la forzaría ni la haría sentir incómoda, ella como cualquier otra dama merecía un cortejo… después de tantos años… después de Rosemary nunca se imaginó que su corazón maduro pudiera volver a sentirse como un adolescente enamorado y con un gesto amable sonrió para sí.

No te preocupes… aprenderás ¿qué te parece si empezamos con un pony?

Dorothy abrió los ojos al doble haciendo que la luz del sol iluminaran con más intensidad el color de sus ojos castaños… su sonrisa se amplió reconociendo el sentido de humor de George.

En la casita del árbol hay un caballito de madera, así te aseguras de que no me lastime ¿no crees?

¿Perdón?

La risa contenida apenas la pudo acallar - disculpe sr. Johnson… sólo fue una broma.

Mientras caminaban y llevándola del brazo de cuando en cuando observaba su rostro desde su altura… y recordando que hacía ya algunos años sus ojos se posaron en ella descubrió una belleza que muy pocos aprecian, descubrió que en una sociedad tan rígida el amor hace la diferencia, y pensó que esa clase de amor lo había perdido hace ya muchos años, su querida Rosemary se lo llevó con ella, recordando que en su lecho de muerte le suplicó cuidara de su hermano pronunciando un augurio "algún día tu corazón verá a la indicada… no te cierres al amor mi querido amigo George… no busques donde no hay ni te aferres a un recuerdo… ella llegará sin avisarte"... Y ese día había llegado… llegó sin avisar, sin esperar… la tenía junto a él aferrada a su brazo.

Sr. Johnson… ¡George! - sacándolo de su embelesamiento - ¿por qué me miras así?

Te ves hermosa Dorothy.

Ella se soltó de su brazo quedando dos pasos atrás de él ¿cómo se reacciona cuando palabras tan simples y llenas de sentimiento son dedicadas y no se está acostumbrada? Ella lo soñó por muchos años pero jamás se preparó para cuando ese día llegara y tuviera la respuesta adecuada.

¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó con apremio.

No… - apenas y podía contestar - es solo que me haces sentir… - no sabía qué palabras utilizar sin que éstas lo ofendieran.

¿Incómoda? - ella solo asintió - Dorothy… desde hace algunos años yo… yo - ¡Dios qué difícil es esto! Pensaba - quería decirte - sus manos buscaban liberar toda la tensión que sentía en esos momentos, tomó con delicadeza las manos de la castaña - Dorothy desde hace más de 3 años… de hecho fue cuando llegaste a Lakewood justo cuando la Srita. Candy fue adoptada por la familia… desde esa vez mis sentimientos por ti… Dorothy estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera… - la joven se soltó de sus manos mirándolo a los ojos.

No George… yo… yo… yo no quiero… todo esto es una mentira para una persona como yo, he sido testigo por años de todo lo que la Srita. Candy ha tenido que pasar…

Pero… - había confusión en su rostro.

No soy tan fuerte como ella…

Dame la oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que mis intenciones contigo son buenas, he hablado con la Sra. Elroy y el sr. William y nos apoyan.

¿Como? - llevándose una mano a la boca - Sr. Johnson… es que yo... nunca… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada antes? ¿Porque soy una sirvienta? - de repente su actitud cambió poniéndose a la defensiva - antes no te atreviste… yo… los siento sr. Johnson… pude haber aceptado antes tu propuesta porque sabría que me aceptas tal y como soy… si tan solo lo hubieras hecho… - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Eso quiere decir que tu hubieras aceptado? - le preguntó sorprendido.

Si sr. Johnson… pero mi condición no me permite poner mis ojos en usted.

Pero Dorothy… yo… yo te amo… danos la oportunidad… dime que hacer… yo estoy dispuesto…

No sr. Johnson… es - se dió la vuelta para regresar a la mansión, ni siquiera pudo dar tres pasos cuando una mano la detuvo tomándola del brazo sin antes recomponerse.

Dorothy… al menos permíteme que terminemos la actividad, la Sra. Elroy confía que puedas subirte a un caballo - lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y de lado, Dorothy observaba ese rostro maduro en el cual se dibujaba la desilusión.

Sr. Johnson yo…

Te prometo ya no tocar el tema sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti… al menos no por ahora.

Sr. Johnson

Cuéntame de ti… es un comienzo ¿no crees? - trataba de desviar la atención y conversación.

¿Por qué lo hace sr. Johnson?

Quiero conocerte… quiero saber quien y como eres… y por favor vuelve a llamarme George.

¿Y si no le gusta lo que escucha?

¿Sabes Dorothy? Hace mucho tiempo cerré mi corazón a la posibilidad de encontrar de nuevo el amor… discúlpame que insista pero esto que siento por ti - tocándose el pecho - después de 20 años hoy sé que hay una posibilidad para mi y no deseo ni tengo la intención de desperdiciarla… ¿por qué no te dije nada antes? Por la misma razón que me han llevado a declararte lo que siento por ti… ayer u hoy en nada ha cambiado mi amor por ti. Se que te lo prometí pero no puedo dejar de insistir… no ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dorothy lo escuchaba embelesada en sus palabras, pensaba lo afortunada que debería de sentirse en que un hombre como George posara sus ojos en ella, pero también pensaba en que la realidad suele ser muy cruel al menos con los de su clase ¿como se ama a un hombre sin tener el peso moral de la sociedad… de la crítica?

Sr. Johnson.

Dorothy… se y entiendo cómo te lo dije antes y a lo mejor suena muy soberbio de mi parte… pero todo se da por algo… todo tiene un propósito y un porqué.

Si pero…

Se paró frente a ella una vez más para observar su bello rostro - déjame conquistarte – sus ojos se encontraron y cada uno buscaban en ellos poder hablar y expresar sin palabras lo que sentían, y tomando su rostro con ambas manos depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Dorothy. Él sentía que cada poro de su cuerpo cobraba vida, sentía que su corazón golpeaba de emoción su amplio pecho, era la sensación más placentera que el contacto con Dorothy pudo regalarse y después de 20 años no pensó que volvería a sentir.

Te amo Dorothy…

Sr. Johnson… pueden vernos - la cabeza de Dorothy volteaba de un lado a otro esperando no encontrarse a los invitados de Lakewood.

Deseo que todos sepan que te amo… no quiero nada a escondidas… lo que quiero contigo no es un capricho… no es vanidad - Dorothy puso sus manos sobre las del Inglés - no solo quiero conquistar tu corazón, ni que solo seas mi novia, ni que tengamos un compromiso largo… deseo que seas mi esposa… por favor Dorothy danos la oportunidad de iniciar una relación - le decía con voz pausada y un tanto de expectativa.

Los ojos de Dorothy no pudieron soportar tanta emoción y ante lo que trataba de imponer a su cabeza su corazón su corazón simplemente se doblegó a la petición de amor, ella solo asentía con la cabeza… sus palabras quedaban aprisionadas en su garganta.

Dorothy… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Oh George… claro que si - abrazándose al pecho de él… donde cada uno fundieron sus anhelos, sus ilusiones y fantasías que hasta ese momento eran tangibles y él volviendo a tomar su rostro le daba besos sutiles.

Gracias Dorothy... - beso - gracias mi amor - beso - dedicaré mi vida a amarte.

El rostro sonrojado de Dorothy y ante el contacto de sus labios en sus mejillas embellecían su inocencia ante tal demostración de amor - George… pueden vernos.

Como te dije antes no quiero un amor a escondidas o una relación secreta… mereces mucho más que eso mi amor… Dorothy

Si… dime

Deseo hablar con tu familia… con tus padres - Eran muchas emociones juntas ¿de verdad le estaba pasando?... Ver el rostro de Dorothy cambiar de la sorpresa a la más radiante de la felicidad hizo que el corazón del Inglés se llenara de ternura.

¿De verdad George?

Ya he tardado demasiado tiempo en declararte mi amor… y más tiempo no podría… hablaré con William para poder ir a hablar con tus padres.

Para cuando llegaron a las caballerizas un grupo nutrido de invitados esperaban mientras tomaban una copa de vino, tomó de la mano a Dorothy para dirigirse al interior - ven… antes de elegir hay que conocerlos.

Dorothy se admiraba ante tanta belleza equina - ¡son tan hermosos! Nunca había venido… me refiero a que nunca había entrado.

Lo sé… ¡mira! ¿Qué te parece? Este caballo apenas tiene 3 años y es muy dócil… de hecho todos los son, todo depende de quién lo monte… lo prepararé para ti.

George…

Volteó a ver a Dorothy y pudo ver en sus ojos algo de temor - no te preocupes cariño… estaré contigo… Louis - llamó al caballerango - ponle una silla de montura doble.

Lo que usted ordene señor.

Subiré contigo - Dorothy abrió grandes los ojos - es para enseñarte a mantener el equilibrio linda - dándole un beso en la frente.

¡Dorothy! ¡George! Los hemos estado buscando - se acercó Candy con su típica voz alegre y cantarina.

Recién llegamos Srita. Candy.

George… dime Candy por favor - a la vez que jalaba del brazo a Dorothy - ¡cuéntamelo todo!

Candy… - con el rostro sonrojado - harás que salga corriendo - mientras la rubia la abrazaba con efusividad.

Muy bien… ya entendí… Esperaré a que me cuentes - le decía con una mirada alegre - aunque sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte ¿me contarás ahorita? - haciendo una mueca graciosa llena de curiosidad.

No tienes remedio Candy… solo te diré que soy muy feliz.

Oooh Dorothy ¡lo sabía! - la abrazó nuevamente - promete que me contarás antes que a nadie.

¿Tengo otra opción? Jajajaja

Jajajaja no.

Candy y Dorothy se acercaron a los caballeros y dirigiéndose a Albert se despidió de sus acompañantes.

Nos vemos al rato Dorothy… George.

Por supuesto Candy - contestó Dorothy sonriente.

Amor… nos esperan con los caballos - extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia.

Las dos parejas y muchas otras más prosiguieron a su paseo por rumbos diferentes por rumbos diferentes, pero había una en particular que no encajaba en ese paisaje, su cabello rojizo adornado en elaborados bucles, su inescrutable orgullo que si por ella fuera devoraría cualquier ápice de amor y paz que hace muy poco los Andley tenían.

¿Por qué no terminas de largarte?

Bueno querida… - tomándola de la barbilla - tenemos un trabajo que hacer mañana… habrá una fiesta de despedida para tu querido tío y es la oportunidad para llevar a efecto nuestro plan.

¿Nuestro? Ni siquiera me has dicho de que se trata.

No seas impaciente querida - dándole un beso en la mejilla - anda… reunamos con los demás y luego te cuento, permíteme ayudarte a subir al caballo - tomándola de la cintura.

Suéltame idiota… - dándole un golpe con la fusta en el brazo - yo puedo sola.

Como quieras querida… será como tu digas.

Y de un solo salto como una verdadera amazona Eliza montó el caballo haciendo que el animal galopara a gran velocidad hasta perderse de la vista del invitado intruso… mientras un recién y estrenado romance disfrutaban de su compañía y tomados de la mano salieron de las caballerizas.

Sr. Johnson aquí tiene el caballo

Gracias Louis

Mi amor… - dirigiéndose a Dorothy - ven te ayudaré a montar.

Espera… - soltándose de la mano del Inglés, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

George… no puedo.

No pasará nada cariño, tienes a tu disposición al mejor maestro de equitación, ven acá - acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla a la cintura - estás temblando ¿quieres intentarlo?... Ven te ayudaré a subir - ella solo se dejó llevar, su voz le daba seguridad - coloca tu pie izquierdo en el estribo mientras yo te impulso por la cintura agárrate del pomo de la silla - señalando la parte de la que se sostendría ¿lista?

Si

Fue casi como levantar una pluma al sentir el peso de su cuerpo - muy bien… ahora subiré yo - y con gran maestría de un jinete subió de un solo salto - bien ahora toma el lazo del freno - George sentía como las manos de la castaña temblaban - relájate amor… yo te iré guiando - cubriendo con sus manos las de Dorothy.

¡George… va muy rápido!

Cálmate… te sientes así por la altura pero ya se te pasará esa sensación.

George… ¡haz que vaya despacio!

Amor… apenas y nos hemos movido… ¿me dejas abrazarte? - le dijo acercando sus labios al oído mientras Dorothy asentía, eran muchos los senderos y valles amplios que habían en la propiedad y por los que podían ir, durante el paseo le contaba anécdotas que durante por muchos años a vivido junto a la familia Andley - ¿sabes? En ésta misma silla enseñé al joven William a montar a caballo.

¿De verdad? - se sentía decepcionada de sí misma - debo de ser una aprendiz muy mala para montar - George solo esbozó una sonrisa.

George… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro cariño… pregunta lo que quieras.

Cuando pasó lo del Srito. Anthony ¿donde estabas tú?

George jaló el freno haciendo que el caballo parara, reiniciando inmediatamente su curso hasta llegar a una de las bancas que habían en los prados cobijados bajo frondosos árboles de castaño.

George… disculpa no quise

No cariño… no te disculpes - tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó del caballo extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Dorothy a bajar - ¿te parece si nos sentamos?

Si… pero…

Ven… - tomando de su mano la invitó a sentarse - hace poco más de 6 años el joven William recibió 3 cartas… una del joven Archibald, del joven Alistair y del joven Anthony y en cada una de ellas los señoritos esperaban que el joven patriarca hiciera caso a las misivas, en ellas pedían que la señorita Candy fuera acogida como hija de la familia Andley en ese entonces la señora Elroy por intrigas de la Sra. y los jóvenes Leagan no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio por la señorita por lo que fue muy difícil para mi servir de intermediario en las peticiones de William y más cuando se trataba de hacerles saber a la Sra. Elroy… unos días antes de la presentación ante la sociedad y la familia escocesa… William organizó la traída y pasajes de los invitados, no quería dejar en duda de que por decisión y derecho la Srita era ante la ley su heredera - la mirada del Inglés se perdía en el paisaje que tenía frente de sí inclinando de vez en cuando para observar sus manos - ha sido la peor experiencia que me ha tocado vivir a lado del joven William, él propuso en contra de sus principios la cacería de zorros y como sabes con tan lamentables resultados… William no podía mostrarse aún ante nadie pero cada detalle de la presentación así como la organización y guardarropa de la Srita. Candy él fue quien la eligió… quería que todo saliera perfecto… cuando la Sra. Elroy la presentó ante los clanes estuvimos los suficientemente lejos e increíblemente cerca de la Srita. Candy… vimos como el Srito. Anthony desviaba el camino y que al saltar por una valla de arbustos el cuerpo del joven Anthony voló por los aires… no puedo describirte la desesperación, la angustia y el dolor que el joven William sintió en esos momentos… tomó uno de los caballos sin importarle que alguien pudiera descubrir su identidad galopó lo más rápido que pudo para auxiliar a su sobrino y a la Srita. Candy… para cuando llegamos el cuerpo de la Srita. Candy se encontraba sobre el cadáver del joven… después de cerciorarnos que el Srito. Anthony perdió la vida William tomó en sus brazos a la Srita. hasta llevarla a sus aposentos… ahí trató de reanimarla pero ella no volvía en sí y ante mi insistencia el joven William una vez más acalla su dolor y observó a la distancia los funerales del hijo de su hermana… él regresó a la mansión sin ser visto y nunca dejó de estar al pendiente de la salud de la Srita. Candy… su angustia se desbordó cuando le dió el primer ataque, sus gritos ensordecían al que estuviera cerca exponiendo el secreto de su identidad… para ese momento el doctor del consejo quien estaba al corriente de la identidad del sr. William le comunicó sobre la debilidad que presentaba el corazón de Candy - a esa alturas de la plática el rostro de George develaban lágrimas que surcaron su rostro.

George… los siento… nunca me imaginé - tomándole sus manos, él apretó su agarre llevándose las manos besando sus nudillos.

Dorothy… Es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien sobre esto… siempre había sentido la necesidad de sacar todo lo que por mucho tiempo he guardado aquí - llevándose la mano al pecho - Dorothy… tu fuiste testigo del tiempo en que la srita. Candy tardó en recuperarse y aunque pasaron muchos días interminables… ella aún no se recupera - los ojos lo miraban interrogantes pues no comprendía a qué se refería - daría lo que fuera por evitarles un dolor más… ellos han sufrido demasiado - Dorothy se acercó tratando de infundir un poco de apoyo apretando alzando su mano hacia el rostro de su recién estrenado amor, fijando sus ojos avellanas en los luceros oscuros del Inglés depositando un beso en su mejilla.

George… sé que aún apenas hace unos momentos nos dimos la oportunidad de iniciar una relación y aunque no ha sido mucho el tiempo que he convivido con la familia Andley quiero que sepas que Candy siempre contará con mi apoyo.

Lo sé Dorothy… lo sé desde el primer día que supe de ti, cuando William se enteró se encontraba con los Leagan para él fué una prioridad que ella estuviera bajo tus cuidados, y el que tú entraras a la mansión Andley fue por petición de William.

¿De verdad? - preguntó algo impresionada… George sol asentía.

Fue una época difícil para todos pues el joven William deseaba con ansias hacer válido su posición como patriarca y esa fue su primera estocada de rebeldía que propinó al consejo y a todo lo que representa la familia… y cuando pasó lo del joven Anthony simplemente él no podía dejar desprotegida a la Srita. Candy ¿sabes?

¿Que cosa?

Cuando la Srita. Candy desapareció y se fue al hogar de Pony y supe la angustia que provocó en ti no pude evitar preocuparme y fue un gran alivio ubicar a Candy pues temía que te despidieran… pero siempre conté con el apoyo de william para resguardar tu lugar en la mansión.

George ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le llamó interrumpiéndolo.

Por supuesto… Dime - sin soltar sus manos

¿Cuando empezaste a tener sentimientos por mi?... Me refiero a que te fijaras en mi - mirándole a los ojos.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - regalándole una sonrisa, mientras Dorothy asentía – fue después de que se me ordenó llevar a la Srita. Candy Londres ¿recuerdas cuando bajaba a tomar café a la cocina? Eran siempre a las 5 de la mañana cuando lo hacía… ¿recuerdas cuando me tiraste el café encima? - tratando de aguantar la risa.

Oh por Dios George ni me lo recuerdes - mientras se sonrojaba - después de eso pasaron semanas para que yo entrara a la cocina.

Te extrañé demasiado… antes de irme a la oficina siempre buscaba tu rostro… eras como una ilusión que guardaba en lo más recóndito de mi corazón… pues en ese entonces eras demasiado joven y yo demasiado…

George… - tomando su rostro con ambas manos - los mismos años que nos separaban en ese entonces… son los mismos que nos separan hoy.

Si… pero para mi… yo te veía tan joven… y me propuse esperar con paciencia rogándole al cielo y a Dios que nadie se fijara en ti… - la sorpresa… el bochorno… la incredulidad se manifestaban en su rostro.

George… - le decía muy apenada agachando la cabeza.

Te quería y te quiero solo para mi - tomando su rostro acercó sus labios a los de Dorothy y ella al sentir la calidez se asustó apartándose de él - amor… Perdóname… no era mi intención asustarte.

Es que nunca… George… - en su bello rostro se teñían el color de la inocencia, de la pena y tal vez de la vergüenza.

Lo siento Dorothy… fue un impulso… por favor discúlpame.

Es que tus bigotes… - tratando de no reírse.

¿Que hay con ellos? ¿No te gustan? Me los puedo quitar si así los deseas - había temor pensando en que pudiera ser un obstáculo para acercarse a su novia.

No no no… así me gustan… me gustan en ti…

¿Te gustó el beso?

Sí… - poniéndose de pie haciendo que George hiciera lo mismo, el embozo una sonrisa y tomándola del brazo hizo que ella se volteara para quedar frente a frente, sus pequeñas manos se colocaron en su pecho mientras jugaba con la solapa del saco de George.

Te amo… - besó sus manos - ¿quieres regresar?

No… bueno si… que te parece si caminamos… y cuando nos cansemos regresamos montados en el caballo.

Claro… así estoy más tiempo contigo.

George…

Dime… - mientras iban caminando de la mano.

Gracias

¿Por qué linda?

Por todo… por pensar en mi… en Candy… por todos.

Cariño… después de tanto tiempo yo estoy más que agradecido… haz hecho que mi vida a partir de hoy tenga más sentido… me haz hecho creer que después de tanta soledad eres y serás la persona que ilumine mis días… Dorothy… - haciéndola que se detuviera - ¿puedo darte otro beso? - Un tanto apenada permitió que George se acercara… él tomó su rostro y acercándola por la cintura besó sus labios… los ojos de Dorothy lo observaban regalándose el deseo que despertaba en ella al sentirse tan amada.

En otro lugar alejado de la mansión.

¿Como? ¿Como se te ocurre semejante estupidez? - sus ojos echaban chispas y su cuerpo se estremecía con solo imaginarlo.

Piénsalo querida… te convertiré en la sra. Andley - delineando su rostro con un dedo.

Había incredulidad en su rostro ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle siquiera algo así? Sus ojos amielados buscaban un atisbo de duda o alguna falla para seguirle cuestionando… pero solo encontraba seguridad, sus manos acunaban su lozano y bello rostro.

Esta es la oportunidad que te ofrezco y jamás… te aseguro…. Jamás tendrás una oportunidad como esta.

De repente su seguridad se venía abajo cuando se imaginaba semejante atrocidad – pero es que debe ser él - ¿Qué parte no entendía Robert? Pensaba Eliza - ¿Cómo sabré que es el momento?

Lo sabrás cariño… lo sabrás.

 **Hola chicas mil disculpas… les dejo un nuevo capitulo esperando sea de sus agrado, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes sus comentarios esperando se encuentren bien…**

 **Elbroche**

 **Kata 78**

 **Ana Isela Hdez**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Kecs**

 **Lorelay Ardlay**

 **Guets**

 **Wall-e17**


	12. DESCUBRIENDO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarachi… lo demás es producto de mi loca imaginación basado en el animé Candy Candy con el único propósito de entretener.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **DESCUBRIENDO**

Srita Candice… buenos días – mientras abría las persianas y la puerta del balcón de par en par.

Candy… Alice… Candy por favor – aun con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a la almohada.

Srita. Candy le recuerdo que a las 12 tiene una cita con la Sra. Elroy en casa de los Woolworth.

Un rato más Alice – bostezó - ¿Qué hora es?

Pasadas de las 9 de la mañana Srita. – los ojos de Candy se abrieron grandes y levantándose de golpe se levantó.

¡Por Dios Alice! ¿Por qué no me levantaste más temprano? – Alice solo embozó una sonrisa.

Srita su desayuno ya está dispuesto.

Gracias Alice.

Tómese su tiempo Srita

Alice ¿Por qué hay dos servicios?

El señor William… - en ese momento dos toque suaves a la puerta las interrumpieron.

Adelante

Buenos días amor…

Oh Albert… mi amor – mientras corría a sus brazos.

Srita… su bata – mientras la ayudaba a ponérselo.

Gracias Alice… no es necesario yo me la pongo – saliendo al recibidor de su recámara – mi amor disculpa… acabo de levantarme ¿te parece si desayunamos aquí? – dirigiéndose a Albert.

Claro…

Permíteme iré por el servicio

Déjame ayudarte

¿descansaste? Pedí que no te molestaran – colocando los cubiertos en la pequeña mesa para dos, encerrando su cuerpo entre sus brazos dando un casto beso en su cuello – te amo – inclinó su rostro buscando los labios de Candy, un pequeño roce desencadenó todo un cúmulo de emociones, sus labios conectaban a la perfección subiendo cada vez la intensidad de los besos hasta que Albert rompió con esa agradable ensoñación - Amor… es mi deber en estos momentos hacer que te alimentes debidamente – tomándola de la mano la llevó a su silla – yo mismo cociné para ti.

Gracias amor – parándose de puntitas para besar su mejilla – huele riquísimo.

Toma asiento amor espero que sea de tu agrado – halando la silla – tengo entendido que saldrás con tía Elroy.

Si las chicas irán conmigo… Dorothy no quería ir pero tía Elroy explicó que desea presentarla como protegida de la familia… solo espero que Eliza no vaya querer dejarla en mal - tomó un sorbo de jugo naranja – amor esto te quedó delicioso me estás mal acostumbrando.

Candy… solo exprimí las naranjas… no quieras distraerme y comete lo que hay en el plato – Candy hizo un puchero casi infantil ladeando la cabeza.

No tengo apetito… además voy a tomar un baño y no es recomendable hacerlo con el estómago lleno… acuérdate que soy enfermera.

Eso me gustaría que no olvidaras amor… que debes de cuidarte…en ese caso ve a bañarte y te espero… pero de aquí no sales sin desayunar.

Pero cielo.

Lo siento amor… entre más tiempo tardes menos tiempo tendrás para arreglarte y desayunar – se levantó de la silla ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara, tomó uno de sus rizos para jugar con el – aquí te espero amor.

Pero se enfriará…

No le des mas largas amor… o yo mismo te bañaré – los ojos de Candy se agrandaron y sus las mejillas enrojecieron.

No es necesario amor – con todo el bochorno que sentía algo de aplomo debía de tener – por lo visto contigo no tengo opciones – se levantó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, hasta ella se asombraba que ante su propia negativa no podía negarse a su petición… ya terminado el baño, arreglo y desayuno salieron tomados de la mano y bajaron al recibidor donde ya la esperaba la tía Elroy.

Buenos días tía – dándole un beso en la mejilla - tía aquí la tienes ¿a que hora van a regresar?

Hija llegas justo a tiempo para que nos retiremos y vayamos al pueblo… hijo – dirigiéndose a Albert – estaremos antes de la comida, no tienes porque preocuparte… Margareth… - esperó a que llegara la cocinera – queda bajo tu cargo y el de Alfred el banquete que se hará esta noche, no tengo porque recordarles que tendremos a los jefes de los clanes como invitados.

No se preocupe madame… todo estará dispuesto como usted lo ordene.

Todos salieron de la mansión donde ya los esperaban los carruajes – Sarah y Eliza ustedes viajarán conmigo… Candice, Dorothy, Annie y Patty se irán en el otro – ya dentro del carruaje tía Elroy con su rostro fijo en sus acompañantes comenzaron a platicar sobre los próximos eventos que se realizarían en la mansión – Sarah… Eliza… pedí que viajaremos juntas con el propósito de pedirles – mientras se abanicaba – no… mejor dicho… de exigirles que cualquier comentario incómodo con respecto a Dorothy… se hagan el favor de no expresarlo… he decidido desde hace unas semanas y considerando la petición de Candice y la lealtad que ha mostrado a la familia tenerla como mi protegida – Eliza no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, volteaba a ver a su madre con cara de incredulidad.

Tía Elroy… pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿desde cuando la servidumbre…

Eliza por favor – su madre apretaba su mano.

No madre… no es posible ¿acaso no se da cuenta usted tía Elroy en la posición que nos pone en la familia? Lo siento tía pero esto si no puedo aceptarlo – sus ojos castaños se desorbitaban del enojo y molestia que esa noticia le provocaba.

Es mi decisión y es incuestionable Eliza… y en todo caso no tengo que pedir permiso u autorización acerca de lo que hago y las decisiones que tomo con mi familia… espero por el bien de ustedes que tu Sarah tengas un poco de autoridad ante este tipo de conductas.

En ese caso Sra. Elroy permítanos no estar presentes ante los Woolworth, no pretenda obligarnos aceptar semejante acto tan vergonzoso… con Candice…

¿vergonzoso dices? Cuida muy bien tus palabras Sarah y por ningún motivo permitiré un insulto más… si no tienen la disposición pueden regresar a la mansión y recoger sus cosas e instalarse en sus propia mansión… en verdad creí que al estar alejadas de Chicago y de mi familia las haría recapacitar pero veo que estaba muy equivocada.

Con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz Sarah Leegan tuvo que tragarse esa humillación… pero para Eliza era demasiado ¿Qué estaba pasando con los Andley? Primero Candy y Anthony… la muerte de Anthony… Candy y Terry… Candy y Tío William, ahora Dorothy como protegida ¿Qué más le faltaba escuchar? Pensó Eliza mientras apretaba entre sus manos un fino pañuelo… definitivamente mi plan no debe fallar pensó con una sonrisa disimulada.

Está bien tía… haremos lo que usted nos ordene.

Les será muy conveniente Eliza… pues tu madre sabe que ha sido a petición mía que William ha aceptado tenerlas como invitadas en la mansión – durante todo el viaje Eliza solo se mantuvo callada con la vista a la ventana del carruaje. Mientras en el otro vehículo y ajenas a los acontecimientos las pláticas de las chicas eran más amenas y fluidas no habían pretensiones a excepción de Annie que aún no lograba desinhibirse incluso con ellas, muy dentro de ella deseaba ser como Candy… siempre lo deseó pero aún así y con lo que ella pensaba de si era lo que sus padres esperaban de una buena dama… y pese a eso deseaba poder estar siempre al agrado de quienes amaba, de cuando en cuando participaba hasta que fue perdiendo su timidez, llegaron a su destino y como tal fueron recibidas de muy buen agrado gracias al cobijo y protección de tía Elroy permitiéndole a la matriarca de los Andley llevar a cabo su cometido y aunque fue algo que no tenía planeado el convivir con Candy la hacía sentirse mejor ¡Cuánto tiempo había perdido! Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerla desde que llegó a Lakewood, hoy y aunque ya perdonada no dejaban de perseguirla sus propios remordimientos… hoy más que nunca sus ganas de vivir se habían convertido en un mero propósito de cambiar primero ella para así después aceptar las diferencias de los demás.

 **EN LA MANSIÓN**

¿preparado para ésta noche Albert?

Claro… solo será una cena con el clan – mientras firmaba algunos documentos – aquí tienes George… Archie… aprovechando que estamos los tres quiero informarte que dentro de dos semanas iniciarán tus labores como miembro activo del consorcio Andley… he platicado con tus padres acerca de éste asunto porque es mi deber hacerlo ya que parte de la fortuna de tu madre en especifico el 5 % forma parte de la cauda familiar y porque sé que aunque no has concluido tus estudios ya debes de tener mas participación en ella – por un momento el rostro de Archie palideció ante la propuesta y al darse cuenta de ello Albert le sonrió – quita esa cara… cualquier duda que tengas George estará disponible para ti ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

La noticia aunque le era muy agradable y y conveniente lo hacía sentir inseguro… se sabía inteligente y a su edad la persona que estaba frente a él ya dirigía un imperio – no… por supuesto que no… es solo que estuve esperando por esta oportunidad y ahora que por fin me la das… no quisiera decepcionar a tía Elroy, a ti… incluso a ti George.

Aprenderá joven… de eso no tengo la menor duda.

Muy bien… ya que has aceptado… brindemos por ti Archie – se dirigió a un pequeña mesa y sirvió whisky para cada quien alzaron sus copas – por ti Archie… porque estoy seguro que te irá muy bien.

Salud – dijeron los tres.

Con respecto a tu nombramiento George tiene el protocolo a seguir… bienvenido sobrino – dándose un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias Albert… es muy importante para mí.

Por cierto Archie y cambiando de tema… no es de mi interés o incumbencia dependiendo de como lo veas claro ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar pasar para pedirle a Annie que sea tu novia?

Albert… no creo… - su gesto antes amable cambió mostrándose con recelo.

Te lo digo Archie porque anoche John Rockefeller mencionó el interés que tiene de pedir la mano de Annie para su hijo con promesa de matrimonio.

¿Cómo? ¿estás seguro? – nada más de imaginarlo le molestaba sobremanera.

No te lo diría si no supiera que Annie está enamorada de ti, y si tú no das el primer paso alguien más lo hará.

¡de ninguna manera! En éste preciso momento voy a arreglar este asunto – dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Archie… ¡Archie! – se volteó para ver a su tío – Annie y las chicas salieron con tía Elroy a casa de los Woolworth… pero no te preocupes estarán para cuando se sirva la comida – no podía contener la risa.

¡cielos! Y apenas son las 2 de la tarde…

Cálmese joven… estoy seguro que ahora si se animará a formalizar con la Srita. Britter – riéndose a carcajadas con Albert.

Por supuesto que si George – con el rostro muy serio.

Pues espero que no pase de hoy Archie… porque también William Vanderbilt está interesado en ella.

¿William? Pero él es mucho mayor que tú – haciendo que Albert levantara el rostro sobre los documentos que estaba leyendo y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Bueno ese no es impedimento para él… desear una esposa y más tratándose de Annie siendo tan bella.

Si… ¿pero por qué mi Annie?

¿y porque no ella Archie? ¿crees que sea justo para Annie seguir esperando por ti? Estoy seguro de que no querido sobrino.

Muy gracioso Albert… acabas de arruinar mi día.

No lo tomes a mal Archie… al contrario te estoy incentivando a que te apresures a iniciar una relación más formal con Annie, y en parte es por esa razón que te estoy dando más responsabilidades basadas por supuesto en tus obligaciones en caso de… - guardó silencio.

¿en caso de que Albert? – preguntó Archie intrigado.

Nada… - cerrando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos – bien creo que por el día de hoy hemos terminado… voy a vestirme y bajaré para estar con algunos invitados – dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Albert… - haciendo regresar al rubio – gracias.

Sabes que no tienes que agradecer… es parte de tu obligación.

 **DE REGRESO A LA MANSIÓN**

Sarah… Eliza… no tengo por que agradecerles que se hallan portado a la altura durante la tertulia…y ni mucho menos darles explicaciones sobre mis actos y proceder acerca de las decisiones que he tomado, por lo tanto y dado los acontecimientos que se han suscitado en la familia no le quitaré el mérito y valor a lo que William decida.

¿a que se refiere señora Elroy? – preguntó Sarah.

Ya lo sabrán cuando lleguemos a la mansión.

Muchas preguntas se hacían madre e hija ignorando muy a pesar de ellas las respuestas ¿sabrá William sobre el desfalco en el banco? ¿Qué pretende Elroy? ¡Qué frustración no saber! Sus rostros simulaban la inquietud por saber que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la tía Elroy… el recorrido fue silencioso, ni siquiera hubo un reclamo u opinión acerca del verdadero motivo que las llevó a compartir el té con algunas damas con las que departieron esa tarde, para cuando llegaron a la mansión cada una se dirigió a sus aposentos pero en la recámara de Eliza esperaba Neal.

¡Neal! ¿Qué haces aquí? – en algún tiempo atrás y como hermana mayor se regocijaba de poder manejar a su antojo a ese chiquillo que hoy ya era un hombre… un hombre que con el tiempo ganó madurez y cordura, se levantó y tomándola de un brazo la obligó a sentarse.

En éste preciso momento me vas a explicar que diablos estás planeando en contra de Candy… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes? – mientras agitaba en su rostro un pequeño frasco, el color abandonó el rostro de Eliza al saberse descubierta – por equivocación hoy recibí un paquete dirigido a mi nombre - lanzándole en su regazo una hoja que contenía instrucciones sobre el uso del líquido que sostenía en su mano.

¿Cómo te atreves a abrir mi correspondencia Neal?- sin saber perfectamente lo que contenía y sin querer solita se evidenció.

¿no me has escuchado bien verdad? Esto… - agitándolo frente a ella – llegó a mi nombre ¡y no me tomes por imbécil que no lo soy!

Jajajaja hay Neal – tratando de disimular su rabia – esto como tú le llamas es un tónico para calmar los nervios de mamá.

¿nervios? ¿Cuáles nervios? Hasta donde sé mamá está muy bien de salud… y en ese caso no creo que tengas ningún reparo en darme una explicación del por qué encontré esto en tú valija… ¿Por qué tienes ésta cantidad de dinero? ¿de donde lo sacaste?... mira Eliza a tío William le entregué lo demás del contenido que había dentro del paquete…

¿Qué hiciste que imbécil? – sus ojos se desorbitaron al punto de querer salirse de sus cuencas, una fuerte cachetada fue la que recibió Neal en su mejilla.

¡basta! Ahora si estoy seguro que algo estas haciendo y sean cuales sean tus intenciones Eliza espero que por tu bien no pretendas atentar contra la vida de Candy… por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz, mucho me ha costado reconocer el daño que le he provocado como para que encima siga siendo cómplice de tus estupideces… ahora entiendo el porque de los ataques de Candy… todo lo has hecho tú – había decepción en su mirada – te has aprovechado de la afección que la aqueja para que ésta se agrave más… dime Eliza… aparte de Katherine ¿Quién más está involucrado en esto?

Los ojos de Eliza lo miraban con desprecio desafiándolo - ¡no tengo porque decirte nada! No eres absolutamente nadie para juzgar lo que hago o deje de hacer.

Las manos de Neal se cerraron en las muñecas de su hermana – muy bien… si no es a mi… supongo que no tendrás inconveniente alguno de decírselo a tío William – con algo de fuerza y violencia Eliza logró zafarse del agarre de Neal.

Retírate de mi recámara Neal.

Si lo haré… pero antes quiero que sepas que he enviado de vuelta a Katherine a Chicago… si llego a saber que por alguna razón Candy está en peligro… no te quepa ninguna duda que haré lo posible por defenderla de ti… hablar con mamá se que no me serviría de mucho, pero de esto puedes estar segura Eliza en esto y en ninguna otra cosa me prestaré para seguir siendo tu cómplice.

¿tan seguro estás que he actuado sola? – su mirada se ensombrecía de maldad – ni en tus sueños podrías imaginarte que antes de mi ya había alguien que quería quitarla de nuestro camino – Neal que ya se encaminaba a la salida volvió sobre sus pasos y tomándola de los brazos la forzó a que le dijera lo que supiera.

¡dime quien es!

Jajajaja ¡Que ridículo te ves! – su propósito estaba causando lo que ella esperaba… burlarse en su propia cara – no te atreverías a hacer algo en contra y mucho menos te conviene hacerlo… perderías tú y perderíamos todos.

¿Qué quieres decir? – con la voz indescriptiblemente melosa Eliza se acercó a su hermano y rodeándolo para quedar a espaldas de él se acercó a su oído para decirle

la persona que antes de mi se quería deshacer de Candy es mamá.

El rostro de Neal se desencajó de la sorpresa… no podía creer lo que escuchaba… el impacto que produjo en él lo que su hermana le decía hizo que se alejara de ella sentándose en un sillón tomando entre sus manos su cabeza – Eliza… ¿mamá?

¡por favor Neal contrólate! ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que ganaríamos si esa huérfana del demonio desaparece de nuestras vidas?... lo que ha hecho mamá siempre ha sido pensando en nuestra seguridad… - se arrodilló quedando frente a su hermano – en nosotros ¿no te das cuenta? – tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso Eliza? Lo que estás sugiriendo con tus intentos es matar a una persona… y encima me quieres hacer creer que es por el bien de nosotros… no Eliza…

No Neal… yo solo quiero terminar lo que mamá inició… no puedes ni debes delatarnos ni decir nada a nadie ¿serías capaz de poner a mamá en una situación complicad si se llegase a saber lo que inició? – los ojos de Niel la miraban sin poder creer que muy dentro de ella había un monstruo con una sed insaciable de vengar las atenciones, el cariño, los caprichos que alguna vez fueron para ella y para él mismo… no cabía en su mente que tal abominación era creación de sus padres… ¿Qué cambió en él? Definitivamente el amor por Candy lo hizo reflexionar, que sus actos no le depararían nada bueno en un futuro y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo cuando sabía y se había propuesto que las oportunidades se las tenía que ganar… Elroy Andley se encargó de que así visualizara su futuro.

Lo siento Eliza… yo… yo no estoy dispuesto esta vez… ni nunca.

Entonces… ¡lárgate! – sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de rabia, enojo, de odio y frustración - ¡estúpida huérfana! Por el momento no haré nada… pero te juro que no vas a vivir para contarlo – pensando en eso se dirigió al tocador para comenzar a arreglarse.

Por supuesto que me retiro… no creas que esta vez puedas disuadirme con esta locura… quedas advertida Eliza – tomando la puerta y cerrando de un fuerte golpe.

 **PASADO**

Neal… Eliza que alegría volver a verlos.

Tía Elroy buenas tardes – besando ambas mejillas.

¿Qué tal el viaje?

Tranquilo… un placer verla de nuevo tía Elroy – Neal se acercó a la mujer y tomando su mano depositó un beso.

Siéntense por favor… Alice sirve el té por favor – espero a que la joven sirviera y se retirara – no me imaginé que pudiera verlos de nuevo.

Claro… eso gracias al tío William y a la huérfana esa.

Eliza… supongo que tu mamá les explico las condiciones en la que se habrá de regir la estancia de ustedes en Lakewood ¿no es así? Y es precisamente por eso que no voy a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia una conducta que ponga en entredicho la posición de mi familia ante la sociedad.

¿Cómo? – la pregunta de Eliza le hizo saber a la anciana que no estaba dispuesta a seguir ninguna orden – pero tía Elroy ¿desde cuando a los Leegan nos ponen condiciones? ¿es por esa recogida verdad?

¿te refieres a mi hija Candy? Porque si es así no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus descontentos… ante la ley, el clan y mi familia ella es mi heredera… y no permitiré que ni tú, ni tu hermano u alguna otra persona me contradigan – Eliza solo guardó silencio y pensó que ya encontraría el momento para deshacerse de Candy.

Tía Elroy… permítame retirarme… realmente el viaje ha sido muy cansado.

Adelante…

Neal… ¿me acompañas? – le preguntó a su hermano con intención de dejar sola a Elroy.

No… estoy seguro que podrás llegar sola – mostrando una ligera sonrisa de lado.

Te has vuelto muy descortés Neal… ¿no dice nada a eso tía Elroy?

Sus asuntos y conductas hija arréglenlos con tu madre… ella sabrá que hacer.

Claro… desde que Candy llegó me he dado cuenta que ya no les somos indispensables.

En eso te equivocas Eliza… es solo que mis prioridades han cambiado y supongo que el de sus madre son ustedes.

Como siempre ha sido tía… compermiso los dejo. – mientras caminaba atrás de Alice enojo era poco lo que bullía en su interior.

Para cuando Eliza abandonó el salón toda la atención de tía Elroy se centró en su sobrino - ¿Neal?

Diga usted tía.

Como te habrás dado cuenta y supongo sabrás lo que es conveniente a lo mejor no para tu madre y Eliza, la posición y dado el grado en el que ustedes forman parte de mi familia, te exijo que cualquier desacuerdo que tengas sobre mis decisiones las mantengas a raya, pero a la vez…. Me interesa saber bajo que argumentos deseas que yo crea que tu cambio de actitud hacia Candice es el adecuado, por muchos años la inmadurez tuya, de tu madre y de tu hermana hicieron que yo no aceptara a Candice como miembro de la familia, y si acepté tener ésta charla contigo fue por lo que pediste a través de tu carta, sé y me hago responsable de aquel desafortunado evento de compromiso que yo misma orquesté contra mi ahora hija y por eso mismo te pido disculpas.

Neal se asombró de la actitud de Elroy y pensó "si que ha cambiado" – no tiene por que hacerlo tía, era de esperarse que aunque el tío William no interviniera Candy no se hubiera casado conmigo. – había pesar y vergüenza en su rostro.

No voy a negarte que el que no halla sucedido me alegra de gran manera pues por ahora lo que menos quisiera es que ustedes sean infelices, incluyendo por supuesto a tu hermana, pero las cosas han cambiado y para mi es de máxima prioridad prevalecer la seguridad de mi familia.

Tía… lo que le pedí en la carta no es nada que no pueda cumplirse, se que al hacerlo muestro deslealtad a mi propia familia… a mi sangre – el rostro de Elroy no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción pues sabía que ante cualquier cambio él podría aprovecharse – tía… he sido testigo y hasta cómplice de todo lo que Eliza ha hecho en contra de Candy pero quiero que sepa que al tener el apoyo de mi madre solo de esa manera me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto… hasta el día que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella… no podía ni debía hacerle más daño por eso cuando le pedí su apoyo fue con el único propósito de hacerla feliz – los ojos de Elroy lo miraban fijamente sopesando y deseando que todo lo que estaba escuchando saliera del verdadero arrepentimiento del corazón de Neal – tía… se lo complicado que puede ser para usted creer todo lo que le estoy diciendo – se levantó y dirigiéndose a la anciana se puso de rodillas y tomando una de sus manos la beso – estoy arrepentido tía Elroy – sus lágrimas surcaban su piel morena – perdóname tía Elroy… se lo suplico.

Neal… no es a mi a quien debes ofrecer disculpas o perdón… por que aún así yo también cometí el grave error de creer en ustedes – los ojos de ambos no perdieron contacto en ningún momento, y ahí supo Elroy que aquel joven que ella casi malcrió decía la verdad… muy pocas veces se ha equivocado y esperaba que ésta no fuera una de ellas - ¿estás dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Candy?

Si tía… lo haré.

¿estás consiente que si lo haces es por que deseas hacerlo bajo tu propia voluntad?

Lo sé tía… - una determinación inexplicable se apropió de si que en ningún momento se vió diezmado a no hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Muy bien levántate y todo lo que tengas que decir lo harás en mi presencia – Elroy tomó la campanilla y apareció Alice.

A sus ordenes madame.

Busca a mi hija e infórmale que la estoy esperando.

Como usted ordene – retirándose del salón.

Neal… que te quede muy claro que el que le pidas perdón a mi hija eso no quiere decir que confío en ti

Lo sé tía… solo permítame empezar a hacer lo correcto.

 **Hola chicas… espero que las tengan bien buenas… jajajaja… chicas no hay pero que valga, pero cuando tienes 42 patroncitos de 4 años CREANME desearía tener un cerebro demás (que aunque con el que tengo me basta y sobra) y muchas manos para partirme en 5 partes… no es mucho pero si es agotador… planear actividades, diarios de trabajo, actividades gráficas… y mi pasión dividida escribir, tejer y bordar y lastimosamente a medias quedo bien con alguna de ellas.**

 **Les agradezco a cada una sus comentarios… hasta siento que alguna de ustedes me ve y las tengo como Pepe el grillo en mi hombro.**

 **Mil GRACIAS**

 **Elbroche**

 **Enamorada**

 **Wall-e17**

 **Kata78**

 **Kecs**

 **Lovelycan**

 **Pivoine3**


	13. UN VIL ENGAÑO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… la siguiente historia es de mi autoría con una finalidad de solo entretener… esperando le den la oportunidad**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **UN VIL ENGAÑO.**

Nos ha impresionado mucho usted señorita ¿no lo creen así caballeros? – todos asentían admirando la belleza de Candy – me imagino lo orgullosa que se siente usted madame Elroy de su hija.

Por supuesto… aunque debo de confesarles que no me fue grato en un principio y finalmente tuve que aceptar su decisión… ella… ella siempre ha sido así… desde que llegó a nuestras vidas, pero puedo asegurarles que me siento complacida de que sea la futura Sra. Andley y matriarca del Clan.

Cualquier hombre se sentiría complacido madame y dígame señorita ¿piensa usted seguir trabajando en el hospital?

Por supuesto… no tengo ningún inconveniente… Albert y yo hemos platicado acerca de nuestro futuro y lo que esperamos, pero por el momento si estoy segura de seguir trabajando… claro tomando en cuenta que otras responsabilidades me esperan como esposa de Albert.

Me recuerdas mucho a los padres de tu prometido… Pauna siempre se refería a William por su segundo nombre y eso quiere decir que el amor que ustedes se tienen va más allá de cualquier contrato… muy bien señorita Candy… en estos tiempos una unión como la de ustedes es difícil de afianzar por medio del amor – aseveró uno de los invitados.

Me parece muy encomiable de parte suya señorita Andley, muy pocas personas logran impresionar a un grupo de viejos como nosotros… siempre esperamos lo mejor… y usted es una de ellas Milady.

El rostro de Candy se sonrojaba cada vez que la halagaban y no pudo contar con una mejor interrupción que esperaba la rescatara desde que empezó la jornada de celebraciones.

Señores… ¿me permiten? Deseo pasar este momento con mi prometida.

Claro Sr. Andley aunque estoy seguro que le esperan muchos años más para estar con ésta encantadora jovencita… excelente elección William.

Viniendo de usted Sr. Ford gracias… por cierto John a Laura la haz dejado un poco abandonada… a una dama tan hermosa como ella no se le deja sola.

Muy bien dicho William… Milady tenga por seguro que su seguridad y felicidad están garantizadas con el patriarca – tomando su mano y depositando un beso.

Gracias Sr. Rockefeller.

Amor… salgamos de aquí – tomando de su mano para colgarla en su brazo – te extrañé tanto.

Gracias Albert… hay veces que no se como actuar o que decir frente a toda esa gente… de verdad me haz librado… te amo.

¿Tan mala compañía son? En tu lugar no me preocuparía, los haz impresionado y por doquier ha habido buenos comentarios con respecto a ti.

Mmmm ¿de verdad?... – lo miraba con dudas – Albert… no quisiera hacerte quedar mal o avergonzarte… es tan poco lo que sé que a lo único que puedo limitarme es hablar sobre mi trabajo y mi origen.

Candy… si eso te hace sentir segura hazlo amor… eso no hará que te ame menos.

Si pero tía Elroy…

Ella entenderá amor… y para tú tranquilidad debo decirte que las esposas de mis socios, caballeros e invitados que ves por aquí de lo único que saben hablar es de los vestidos que están de moda… eso es lo que te diferencia de las demás amor… y esa es la diferencia que amo de ti Candy.

¿de verdad? ¿lo dices en serio?

Claro amor… - sus ojos azules la miraban con amor y devoción – por cierto… te extrañé tanto hoy que no quisiera soltarte… amor… - tomándola de la barbilla – nunca… pero nunca dudes del amor que siento por ti… ya estamos a unos cuantos días para que seas completamente mía… mi esposa… mi mujer… mía – y volteando su cabeza por ambos lados le dió un beso rápido en los labios – te amo Candy.

Vaya… vaya… vaya… robando besos como un adolescente – los rubios se separaron poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos.

¡Terry!... me haz asustado, pensé que serían cualquiera de los estirados que hay adentro.

Jajaja… que no te escuchen pecosa… quita esa cara Albert que fue tu tía quien me envió a decirles como un vil recadero que ya pasen a la mesa… supongo que lo hizo con la mera intención de que me quedara claro que ante ti he perdido a la pecosa.

No digas eso Terry… eres de todo menos vil – lo dijo con pena

Jajaja ¿eso hizo? Jajaja vaya… creí que solo yo era el posesivo.

No te preocupes hermano… cualquiera estaría así y me queda más que claro que Candy te ama ¿no es así pecosa?

Terry… ¿podrías dejar de decirme pecosa? – mas que molestia a Candy le producía verdadera felicidad tener a su lado a las personas que más amaba – y si… amo a Albert.

Perfecto… realmente me siento tranquilo que ustedes estén juntos… tanto tú como Albert se merecen – en el rostro de Terry ya no había tristeza por ese amor perdido… había esperanza, resignación y dicha de saber que uno de los dos cumplió con la promesa que se hicieron hace mucho tiempo… tenían que encontrar la manera de ser felices, y Candy ya lo había logrado, lo olvidó y dió la bienvenida a alguien más a su corazón – bueno ya cumplí con la encomienda así que les voy a pedir que me acompañen… no se le vaya a hacer costumbre a la Sra. Elroy mandarme a buscarlos en lo que dan el si acepto – los tres se unieron en risas.

Ten la plena seguridad que no será así Terry… no hay ni habrá manera en la que nos neguemos a esa posibilidad.

La comida fue todo menos lo que pensó Candy… cada miembro y representante de los 20 clanes los recibieron con júbilo y celebraron su próximo enlace… esa fue uno de los acontecimientos más significativos e importante en la que Elroy pudo haber encontrado para no contrariar los deseos del patriarca.

William… ¿sabes de la importancia que tiene el enlace de ustedes verdad? – le preguntó el más anciano de los invitados - ¿está en los planes de ustedes cumplir con las tradiciones y ceremonias en Escocia?

Así es Mr. MacLaren todo se hará conforme a la fecha posterior a la ceremonia que tendremos aquí en América, así como mi padre y antes de él cumpliremos con los estatutos para legalizar mi unión con Candy en Escocia.

Y más orgullosos de ti no podríamos estar William… después de tantos años pensé que moriría sin que los Andley no cerraran el vínculo que los une a Escocia… salud por ellos – y todos levantaron sus copas a la salud de los presentes.

Gracias Mr. Mackenzie… es y será un honor cumplir por ustedes y mis ancestros.

Salud – vitorearon los invitados.

Nunca en la historia de un clan una pareja había tenido en pleno la participación de los principales representantes y jefes de los clanes de escocia… y no cabía duda que Albert y Candy estuvieran destinados a que un evento como ese los enlazaría en todos los modos y maneras posibles en el que puedan estar una pareja de enamorados.

Es y será un honor para la familia Andley a cada uno de ustedes como testigos de nuestro enlace matrimonial… y estoy seguro que de aquí en el futuro que nos espera será fortalecida – alzó su copa una vez más y brindó - ¡por la unión de los clanes!.

¡salud! – dijeron todos.

Señores… pasemos al salón a degustar un buen whisky… damas estoy segura que para las que gusten un té y porque la ocasión lo amerita un brindis es lo más apropiado.

Así como muchos invitados Eliza y Sarah se retiraron cada una por su lado a descansar o pasear en los jardines… Candy y Albert necesitaban aprovechar esos momentos juntos, caminaron como ya era su rutina desde que empezaron su relación entre los rosales que el Sr. Whitman hacía prevalecer aún después de la muerte de Rosemary y posterior a ella del querido Anthony.

Amor… esta noche saldré con algunos de los invitados al pueblo… no estaré para la cena.

Mmmm algo así me comentó Archie… ¿tienes que ir?

No cariño… pero he quedado con George y Archie… es una reunión de caballeros.

Mmmm ¿de caballeros? ¿puedo saber que harán?

Curiosa – besándole la punta de la naríz – supongo que brindar por ti… por mi… por nuestro matrimonio… ¿por qué amor?

¿habrán mujeres?

Quizá… pero la que me interesa está frente a mi.

Albert… de verdad no me agrada que vayas a un sitio como ese… Terry - habían celos en cada palabra, él la tomó de la cintura enlazando sus manos por la espalda – amor… no quiero ser egoísta o que pienses que estoy siendo posesiva, porque también ésta es tu noche… pero es que no quiero que vayas… Terry…

Haber dime… ¿Qué te dijo el nada despreciable de nuestro amigo Terry? Amor… no solo estaremos Archie, Terry y George, muchos de los invitados irán… incluso Mikael, por mi parte solo serán unas copas y convivir ¿desconfías de mi?

No amor… sabes que no… pero es… no sé como explicarlo… no quiero que te pase nada – Candy pasaba sus manos por las solapas del saco – Albert… prométeme que no harás nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después…

Haber amor – había un poco de molestia en sus palabras, la dirigió a uno de los bancos del jardín - ¿a que le temes? ¿o es que Terry te dijo algo que no debió?

No, no, no… no lo interpretes de esa manera – jugaba con los pulgares de sus manos.

¿entonces?

Ya te lo dije… es… es esa sensación que tengo… Albert… eres el amor de mi vida… eres todo lo que necesito tener… no quiero perderte… no a ti – con la cabeza agachada trataba de poner a raya para que sus lágrimas no se asomaran por sus ojos.

¡oh Candy! – tomándola de las mejillas – no tienes nada que temer amor… eres la única persona por la que sacrificaría lo que tengo y lo que soy… nada… escúchame… nada se compara ni reemplazará todo esto que siento por ti – sus lágrimas la traicionaron y no dejaban de mojar su rostro.

Albert… - se abrazó a su cuello – perdóname amor… - no quise incomodarte – muy a su pesar la separó y mirándole a los ojos se embelesaba en cada una de sus facciones – solo… solo prométeme que te cuidarás… que… - Albert enredó sus dedos por sus largos cabellos y acercándose a sus labios le dio un beso cargado de ansiedad y hambre, no quería darle un motivo para desconfiar en él… en su amor.

No me va a pasar nada amor… si mi seguridad es la que te preocupa, sabes que George siempre tiene a alguien que nos cubra las espaldas.

Te amo tanto

Lo sé Candy… yo te amo incluso más que a mi vida – dándole besos cortos – además – separándose de ella y mirándola con intención de molestarla y divertirse a su costa – sé que no la pasarás tan mal con la tía Elroy y todas las invitadas – Candy abrió enorme sus ojos verdes

Albert… ¿en serio piensas que la pasaré bien cuando solo saben hablar de ropa, telas y cuantas cosas insulsas se les ocurren?

¿insulsas? Jajaja.

Albert no te burles… sabes que para mi no tiene importancia nada de lo que dicen… además tía Elroy desearía poder escucharme decir esas palabras – alineando más su espalda.

Amor… no tienes por que hacerlo, así como eres… eres perfecta para mi… eres todo lo que amo y amaré para mi vida – los ojos de Candy se iluminaban con cada palabra.

Aún así… para tía Elroy será sumamente satisfactorio que quede bien con los invitados.

Amor… créeme cuando te digo que la satisfacción de nuestros invitados está más que cubierta… durante la reunión y la comida he sentido celos de como te miran… de como te admiran… por que solo yo quiero que tengas ojos para mi… que tu atención se centre en mi y en nadie más – Candy acariciaba el rostro recorriendo los ángulos de su mandíbula - ¿has notado como tía Elroy prolonga su estancia en la reuniones?

Si… y estoy segura que es para cerciorarse de que no cometa ningún error.

Bueno… aparte de eso… jajajaja.

¡Albert! Estoy hablando en serio – dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Si amor lo sé… discúlpame – tomó sus manos para besar sus nudillos.

 **DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN.**

Tía Elroy… ¿me permite un momento? – la interrumpe Neal en medio de una plática con los invitados.

Neal estoy ocupada – había molestia en su semblante y voz.

No te preocupes por nosotros querida Elroy… seguramente será una buena nueva que te ha de dar tu sobrino

Gracias caballeros – se dirigen hacia uno de los rincones – espero que sea importante Neal, sabes muy bien que me molesta en sobremanera que me interrumpan.

Tía Elroy… de no serlo… créame que no lo hubiera hecho, aunque me gustaría que estuviera el tío William y Candy presentes, pues lo que tengo que decirles es sumamente serio y delicado.

Siendo así… vayamos a la biblioteca… allá tendremos más privacidad – llamó a una de las personas de servicio – Alice… que nadie nos moleste estaré en la biblioteca… si te pregunta por mi diles que estoy con un invitado.

Si señora.

Cuando llegaron Neal pidió a su tía que se sentara mientras el se dirigía a una pequeña mesa de servicio tomando dos vasos para servir whisky ofreciéndole uno a la anciana – Neal no creo que esto sea necesario… ¿Qué deseas decirme?

Tía por favor escúcheme, esto es más difícil decirlo para mi dado la gravedad de lo que está pasando.

Me asustas Neal… ¿Qué sucede?

Tía… seré franco y directo con usted pues no deseo que esto se prolongue por más tiempo – jala una de las sillas para sentarse frente a ella – tía… hace apenas unos días recibí un paquete a mi nombre y el contenido de esa correspondencia no tenía que llegar a mí.

Neal… ¿me interrumpiste solo para decirme que has recibido una correspondencia? En ese caso dirígete a Alfred – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tía… alguien está envenenando a Candy – se lo dijo en voz alta.

La mano de la anciana quedo cerrada al pomo de la puerta… toda intención por salir de la biblioteca se desvaneció y volteando miró fijamente los ojos de Neal.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Se más claro Neal… esto es muy delicado ¿a quien acusas de querer atentar contra la vida de mi hija? – el silencio se interpuso como un fiel testigo de lo que anticipaba una tormenta – estoy esperando Neal.

Tía… tómese esto por favor…- la anciana de un solo trago bebió del contenido del vaso – tía no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Candy… no puedo callármelo porque no estoy dispuesto a ser testigo de esa atrocidad… porque al hacerlo me convierto en cómplice de Eliza tía.

¿Cómo? ¿tienes pruebas de ello?

Si tía… tía manda a Eliza a la mansión de mis padres hoy mismo, antes de que cometa una estupidez.

Dios mío… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿ella tiene conocimiento de que lo sabes?

Si tía… la he confrontado y la amenacé con que se lo diría a tío William – Elroy agarró de la pequeña mesa el vaso y se volvió a servir whisky.

¿Quién más lo sabe Neal? – el alcohol la ayudó a recomponerse y con una fría serenidad se dirigió a él - ¿irás con los demás caballeros al pueblo?

No tía… anoche me quedé vigilando a Eliza esperando que saliera de su cuarto o hiciera algo para acercarse a Candy… pero supongo que el que yo lo sepa la ha puesto en pausa… Katherine ha estado implicada en el suministro del veneno tía… no sé si lo ha hecho consciente del daño que provoca o si Eliza la ha persuadido sin que sepa de las intenciones de mi hermana… ella me confirmó que desde que Candy llegó a nuestra casa después de que Anthony, Stear y Archie la invitaron a la fiesta de bienvenida que usted organizó mamá había empezado a envenenarla todo por que pensaba que no era conveniente su presencia y mucho menos alejara la atención de Anthony hacia Eliza… y he llegado a la conclusión de que es por eso que la afección de Candy se ha venido agravando más haciendo las crisis más constantes…. Tía – tomándola de las manos – no le pido que sea benevolente con Eliza, e incluso con mi madre… no podía callármelo.

Haz hecho bien en decírmelo Neal.

Tía… ¿Qué va a hacer?

Por el momento mantener vigilada a Candy hasta después de que se realice la boda… mañana le pediré a William que saque a tu madre y a Eliza de mi mansión… hijo… no te sientas culpable por lo que pueda pasarle a ellas… si son capaces de hacer eso ¿Qué más podría esperar? Salgamos y hagamos de cuenta que no me haz dicho nada… mañana sabrán esas dos de lo que soy capaz.

Tía… si me lo permite quisiera quedarme a vigilar que Eliza para que no atente de nueva cuenta contra la vida de Candy.

Hijo… dudo mucho que Eliza haga algo… y más sabiendo que puedas decírselo a William o a mi.

Aún así tía… no me sentiría tranquilo si no lo hago.

Gracias Neal… Dios mío… bajo mis narices… en mi propia casa.

Tía… no quisiera que esto le provoque algún mal a su salud.

No te preocupes por eso Neal, a peores circunstancias me he enfrentado… pero jamás me imaginé que tu hermana fuera capaz de eso… ¿tienes el contenido del paquete?

Si tía… le pedí a Alfred que lo resguardara.

Muy bien… mañana a las 9 de la mañana te quiero aquí en la biblioteca para que me lo entregues ¿de acuerdo?

Si tía.

Muy bien… regresemos… por el momento tenemos una ventaja a nuestro favor… ellas no saben que lo sé… gracias Neal.

Tenía que hacerlo tía.

Lo sé hijo… y me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho… recompongámonos… por el momento y hasta mañana nadie debe saber ¿entendiste?

Si tía… permítame acompañarla.

Neal… ¿podrías quedarte esta noche? Por esta vez quiero confiarte la seguridad de Candy.

Claro tía… lo haré – embozando una sonrisa irónica de lado.

Eran por lo menos un grupo de 20 caballeros que subían a los carruajes dispuestos para dirigirse al pueblo… con mucha alegría Candy despedía a Albert con un beso en los labios.

Amor… estaré de vuelta mucho antes de que los rayos del sol lleguen a tu ventana y entonces sabré que estará mucho más cerca el tiempo para convertirte en mi amada esposa… te amo Candy… ese ha sido mi mayor deseo… estar contigo frente al altar.

Te amo Albert – refugiándose en la calidez de su abrazo.

Pecosa… te esperan adentro… la tímida y Patty no dejan de preguntar por ti – Candy puso los ojos en blanco y volteando a ver a Terry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas transportarlo a uno de los carruajes – deja a tú prometido en mis manos… deja que éste buen hombre saboree por última vez de su libertad.

¿Patty? ¿desde cuando ella ya no es para ti la gordita?

Bueno debo reconocer que en éste tiempo que no la había visto se ha puesto muy hermosa… si no le cayera tan mal la haría mi esposa.

Jajaja… ¿Patty contigo? ¿Tú con Patty?

Por que no… estoy seguro que para el duque de Grandchester Patricia O'Brien sería una buena esposa… hermosa, inteligente – suspiró provocando la admiración de los rubios – Albert ¿estás seguro de casarte con la pecosa?

No hay poder humano en la tierra que me impida hacerlo Terry... – habló con la seguridad de saberla suya.

Muy bien… supongo que ya se acabaron todas mis municiones en el intento de persuadirte… pero si alguna vez requieren de un consejo… siempre contarán conmigo ambos – el rostro de Candy y Albert valían más que mil soles iluminados a la distancia… definitivamente Terry les ha hecho pasar un buen rato.

Terry… necesitas regresar a Nueva York – le decía entre risas contenidas.

Oh si pecosita… pero eso será después de que me des la última estocada a mi corazón con el sí que le darás al buen Albert.

Ni lo dudes Terry… ni lo dudes – le dijo Albert entre carcajadas – salgamos de aquí – amor… estaré contigo en un par de horas – Terry lo jaló del brazo para conducirlo al carruaje.

Entre un brindis tras otro los jóvenes que acompañaron a Albert a la tan ansiada reunión de despedida estaban más que ebrios… muchos brindaban por sus propias vidas… otros brindaban por estar en América y algunos por el desconsuelo de un amor malogrado. La noche siguió su curso y con ella la necesidad de encontrarse en un lugar que les permitiera descansar sus cuerpos… uno a uno fueron conducidos para llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión con la promesa de seguir con la celebración esperando que con las pocas horas que les aguardaban para el amanecer pudieran seguir con la convivencia, y muy a pesar y con la pesadez que otorga el whisky en sus cuerpos, Albert se incorporó de la cama alertado por el aroma a rosas que inundaba la recámara… pero él no debería de estar ahí, un escalofrío recorrió el largo de su columna vertebral cuando escuchó unos sollozos que provenían ¿de su recámara? La tenue luz iluminó la estancia y por un instante de lucidez se vió a sí mismo en un lugar que no le correspondía y fue cuando la vió… la incredulidad de verse envuelto entre las sábanas con el torso desnudo lo despertó de golpe y ella dió un grito desesperado desgarrando el silencio al sentirse violentada, arrinconó su cuerpo desnudo deseando poder fundirse a la pared, sus rizos tapaban parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos vidriosos miraban fijamente a Albert… el temor que sentía en esos momentos no le permitían articular palabra alguna simplemente temblaba pidiendo dentro de si poder calmar sus ansias y salir corriendo… él no supo como ni en que momento pudo haber llegado hasta ahí, cada uno de sus sentidos se despertaron y al darse la vuelta para tomar su camisa reparó en la sangre reseca que impregnaban las sabanas blancas que cubrían al colchón, cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Elroy, Sarah y dos ancianos del clan escocés que se dirigían al comedor entraron sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

¡William! ¿Qué haz hecho? – y fue cuando de una vez por todas reparó en la situación en la que se encontraba.

 **GRACIAS chicas por sus comentarios… ya se va desenredando y saliendo a luz a los responsables de las dolencias de Candy… definitivamente nada es lo que parece, mucho se dice pero poco se hace en ésta historia.**

 **GRACIAS nuevamente por esperar y ser parte un poco de mis locuras**

 **Elbroche**

 **Pivoine3**

 **Enamorada**

 **Kata 78**

 **Balderas**

 **Wall-e17**

 **guest**


	14. PERDIENDO

**Todos los créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… lo demás es solo parte de mi pequeña aportación para entretener.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **PERDIENDO…**

Todo fue un mar de confusión que se cernía sobre ella, nunca ni en sus mil formas de lo que pudieran pensar de ella en ese instante se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasarle precisamente en ese momento… tan cerca y ahora tan lejos de su felicidad.

HACE UNAS HORAS.

Y bien… aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres? – había fastidio en cada una de sus palabras.

Querida Eliza… buenas tardes – tomándole la mano para besarla - ¿querías respuestas? Te las voy a dar.

Mira Robert no estoy para tus juegos y mucho menos para adivinar lo que tengas en mente para decirme… así que sé más claro.

Ven… sentémonos he pedido que nos traigan un servicio, por que lo que tengo que decirte… mejor dicho proponerte se llevará unas cuantas horas.

¿a que te refieres?

¿quieres o no ser la Sra. Andley?

No tengo que recordarte de nuevo cuando sabes desde un principio la respuesta a ello.

Claro… hace un hermoso día ¿no te parece? Sus ojos viajaban en el paraíso que tenían alrededor de ellos, Eliza se movía en su asiento con incomodidad.

Robert… no vine para que me dijeras lo bello y hermoso que es éste lugar – señalando el lugar donde se encontraban – y sabes muy bien que tu compañía es la menos grata para mí en éstos momentos.

¿ni siquiera para asegurarte una posición entre los Andley? – alzando las cejas y dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

¿entre? Jajajaja… por Dios Robert, eres tan miserable que aún siendo parte de una de las mejores familias de Chicago te comportas como un vil pueblerino… créeme si estuvieras en mi lugar te conformarías con cualquier cosa – no podía evitar burlarse.

Querida… es precisamente por eso que no me conformo… mañana al amanecer serás declarada la futura señora Andley.

¿y se puede saber que es lo que estás tramando? – aunque ella no quisiera sentía curiosidad por saber, después de todo entre más posibilidades había, alguna debía de funcionar – pensaba ella.

Quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas… - Eliza chasqueó la lengua con fastidio – cariño aun no empiezo y viene lo mejor – un gesto de coquetería ilumino en su mirada. – hoy como sabes habrán… ¿Cómo se dice? – tocándose la barbilla - ¡ah ya sé! Reunión de despedida, algunos invitados y tu querido William saldrán al pueblo digamos que a despedirse de su soltería… ya investigué a donde van a ir a parar…

¿y tú? – le interrumpió Eliza.

Aun no llego a esa parte cariño – se acomodó en su silla acercándose un poco más a Eliza – logré sobornar a alguno empleados del establecimiento al que van a llegar y específicamente pedí que William y todos sus invitados salgan mucho más que ebrios… tú bien sabes que se les dá muy bien tomar whisky, de hecho como es un grupo no menos de 30 personas te aseguro que no recordarán que fue de ellos el día anterior.

Salen de la mansión bajo la efervescencia y la emoción de salir y compartir una copa a la salud y felicidad del patriarca que pronto se desposará con la hija de los Andley… el recorrido es relativamente corto y largo a la vez, la distancia se hace menos bajo ese efecto de celebración que les espera, el servicio está dispuesto… tal y como Robert lo había dispuesto, hay un grupo de baile exótico que a los ojos de los invitados escoceses les hace elevar la testosterona, algunas se acercan a los caballeros contoneando sus cuerpos ofreciendo así un poco de fantasía.

Querido primo… haber sabido de las bondades que ofrece esta tierra nos hubiéramos saltado todas las comidas – aún con incomodidad Albert y sus acompañantes se unieron a las carcajadas del grupo… las bebidas fueron servidas y con eso los ánimos se elevaron a tal punto de no saberse intrusos en tierra ajena.

Todos los buenos deseos a salud de los presentes no se hizo esperar, brindaban por todo y por todos al grado de que ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta de la ansiedad con que tomaban sus copas… a excepción de Terry, él tenía la seguridad que abusar de ese liquido colocaba a las personas en el nivel más bajo en que una persona podría estar… se pierde todo… se lastiman a muchos y la recuperación es dolorosa cuando se cuenta consigo mismo… él solo disfrutaba… quería estar en el lugar de Albert y solo Dios sabía cuanto lo deseaba… veía divertido y sin que le extrañara el efecto como en cada trago se apremiaba más el deseo de que hubiera más y más con tal de aplacar la sed que sentían hasta que pasadas las horas muy pocos sabían de si mismos… no había manera de sospechar que algo anormal estaba sucediendo , y muchos de los que ahí se encontraban se sumergieron en la embriagante fascinación de la celebración, el ruido de la música, la compañía de las bailarinas formaron un halo de lo deseado y prohibido al mismo tiempo.

Pasadas algunas horas fueron consientes los guardaespaldas que la fiesta se estaba prolongando más de lo debido, las bailarinas, los meseros y el cantinero ya no formaban parte del servicio, el sonido de los ronquidos que en conjunto se escuchaban fue desvaneciéndose conforme los subían a los carruajes… cada uno fue llevado a sus aposentos y fue precisamente él quien lo llevó a esa recámara y cuando lo hubo colocado sobre el colchón… pero momentos antes.

Como una sombra que se abre camino entró por el balcón que daba a su recámara tras cerciorarse que la puerta estaba cerrada, lamentó por lo bajo cerrar antes la puerta y en su mente se acomodó un plan siniestro y saliendo al jardín con sigilo abrió las ventanas de par en par asegurándose que en cada movimiento no hiciera ningún ruido que alertara su presencia, se adentró colocándose a un lado de la cama, la tenue luz de las farolas del exterior le ayudaron a llegar a ella y desde su altura observó… delineó sus labios… sus ojos… su piel y en ese recorrido se bebía cada una de sus facciones, tomó uno de sus rizos y acercándolo a su naríz aspiró el aroma a rosas, la sentía agradable a sus sentidos y con cada aspiración que daba su cuerpo respondía, acarició sus mejillas con una delicadeza inusitada.

Eres tan bella… tan perfecta – un hilo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Besó sus labios con dulzura… permitiéndose la fantasía de ser correspondido… en ese momento ella abrió los ojos realmente asustada y tratando de incorporarse unos fuertes brazos la aferraban por ambas manos haciendo nuevamente que se acostara sobre la cama y colocándose sobre ella pudo tener más control, nada se comparaba a la fuerza de él… estaba atrapada.

¡auxi…! – una cachetada en su mejilla acalló el grito.

¡cállate! – poniendo su mano sobre la boca de ella – si gritas… te va a ir mucho peor ¿entendiste? Acercó su rostro al de ella para aspirar su aroma y con su lengua iba recorriendo sus mejillas… sus labios… el miedo y peor aún el terror de sentirse invadida en su intimidad hizo que sacara un poco de fuerza de voluntad por defenderse por evitar en todas las maneras posibles ladeaba su cabeza, movía con frenesí sus brazos y piernas tratando de evitar el contacto, se irguió en toda su altura quedando a horcajadas sobre ella inmovilizando sus extremidades – ¡te dije que te estuvieras quieta? – otra bofetada a su rostro hizo que sus sentidos se adormecieran.

Por… favor… no me hagas… daño – las lagrimas surcaban los costados de su rostro escondiéndose entre su cabello.

Hueles tan rico Candy…. Eres tan bella… por fin serás mía – la embriaguez que él sentía era muy diferente a lo que otros caballeros en ese momento pasaban… con asquerosa lentitud pasaba su lengua por el cuello, y de un solo movimiento rasgó la delicada tela de su camisón - ¡por todos los cielos! Eres tan hermosa – chupaba sus pezones sin piedad… masajeaba sus pechos con ansiedad – eres y serás mía por siempre Candy.

Los minutos se hacían tan largos que sentía que nada podría estar peor en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer en ese instante y no saber ni sentir lo que le esperaba… y aún así en esa posición buscó en su interior las fuerzas para deshacer todo ese momento – eres un maldito… un mal nacido… ¡suéltame! – otra bofetada más intensa la dejo casi sin sentido.

Se quitó de encima de ella y dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de Albert lo despojó de su saco y camisa, le quitó el cinturón y desabrochó sus pantalones y al dar un vistazo al hermoso cuerpo de ella se olvidó de Albert para arrancarle lo que quedaba de su camisón, sus manos como un trausente perdido andaba sin cesar ni parar por cada centímetro de piel expuesta y aprovechando lo desvalida que la tenía en ese momento besó su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ingle, besaba todo lo que era de ella… succionaba su clítoris esperando la respuesta perfecta – sabes tan rico cariño – dirigiendo su mirada desde donde estaba al rostro de ella… con pericia en las artes del sexo comenzó a estimularla logrando lo que tanto deseaba… los gemidos y suspiros no se negaron a aparecer… ella estaba respondiendo a sus caricias… sonrió con complacencia al saber el resultado.

Te amo Candy… siempre te he amado. – se quitó cada una de las prendas y tomándose el tiempo las colocó en una silla con una frialdad que daba escalofríos, se sentó a un lado para contemplar una vez mas el hermoso rostro de la chica y con cínica desfachatez estimulaba su pene – despierta cariño… viene lo mejor.

Por favor…

Disfrútalo cariño – se colocó encima de ella y abriendo sus piernas con sus rodillas comenzó a frotar el glande en su cavidad vaginal… tomó su manos colocándoselas sobre su cabeza y con la otra dirigía su pene para poder entrar a ella… no había permiso… era una violación – ¿te gusta? – su rostro miraba un punto inexistente tratando de desconectarse de esa atrocidad y más lagrimas mojaban ya sus cabellos y almohada… sus labios buscaban ese rojo imposible… los lamía… los mordía… los succionaba a gusto y placer y pronto comenzaron a hincharse… cuando sintió la humedad que lubricaba su vagina se acomodó entre ella y muy despacio comenzó a penetrarla… aún y con lo que sabía que estaba haciendo quería que ella disfrutara… fue su amor platónico en el San Pablo… hoy era su exquisita realidad… sintió que una barrera se interponía para que ella fuera completamente suya y al saberlo se sintió satisfecho saberse el primero en ese cuerpo aún virgen… de cuando en cuando volteaba su rostro para ver el cuerpo flácido de Albert y con descaro sonreía de lado – ésta es mi noche William… pero te la dejaré para el resto de tu vida – cuando más esperaba para no "lastimarla" más apremiante era su deseo por entrar completamente en ella… su atención se centró en ella entregando su bajo instinto con caricias y besos y cuando sintió que ya no podía más de un solo empuje se abrió paso a la cálida sensación de saberla suya, un grito de dolor salió de su boca el cual lo acalló con sus labios – disfrútalo cariño… no te resistas… eres mía – le repetía una y otra vez – la entrada y salida de su falo le daba una desconocida sensación de placer… pronto sus manos comenzaron a tocar su pecho desnudo rozando cada bello de su piel… quedos gemidos acompañaban sus besos y en un baile sincronizado comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos… cada minuto que pasaba una sensación diferente superaba la anterior… ahora ya eran dos cuerpos entregándose conectados por el deseo… un deseo que no debió ser.

Te amo Albert… - otra bofetada golpeó de nueva cuenta su rostro.

¡soy Robert Estúpida! – e hizo con fuerza cada empuje fuera placentero tomándola del cuello y tragando cada grito y gemido que le regalaba, ella como nunca antes y de haberlo sabido lo estaba disfrutando muy a su pesar… cada envestida la estaba disfrutando y cada estocada la recibía con placer… y ya en la cumbre del climax se hicieron más persistentes y rápida la entrega haciendo que su pene vibrara en su interior.

Todo el placer entregado hace unos momentos se volvió en un asqueroso momento de debilidad… cayó en cuenta que no era quien esperaba que estuviera a su lado, comenzó a removerse deseando no compartir un centímetro más con él.

Eres un animal… una bestia…- tomó uno de los candelabros con tal de golpearlo con él… pero al darse cuenta el sujeto de su propósito volteó con agilidad para asestarle un golpe más a su hermoso rostro, y ya en el piso se acurrucó cubriendo sus rodillas con sus brazos… - te odio tanto…

Pero no me negarás que lo disfrutaste ¿o no?... ¿sabes? Podríamos repetirlo si quieres – tomando su ropa para vestirse – la verdad te creí una mujer… pero me da placer saber que fui el primero – ella vió su intención por acercarse y se arrinconó hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared – no temas Sra. Andley… por hoy… solo por hoy ha sido un placer estar contigo.

Termina por irte… no… no soporto… verte – se dirigió a la ventana y como entró salió en silencio no sin antes dirigirse una vez más a ella.

nos vemos en la boda Sra. Andley – y una carcajada que taladró sus oídos hizo que su cuerpo sucumbiera al dolor, la vergüenza de saberse como se encontraba, se sentía tan humillada… tan asqueada por corresponder a esa entrega, sus pequeñas manos halaban sus rizos… se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su muñeca… no sabía como quitarse su aroma.

Ni siquiera contó cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron y ella aún en esa posición recibió al alba y no pudiendo más se entregó al desahogo por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos… observaba el cuerpo de Albert sobre su cama y vió como con torpeza se removía entre sus sabanas… y por un momento… solo por un momento lo vió nuevamente a él… a Robert… el miedo y el llanto regresaron una vez mas a ella… un llanto que ya no pudo controlar… con torpeza Albert se levantó y entornando sus ojos buscó el motivo de aquel llanto desgarrador… se sentía confundido, tomó su camisa y saco para volvérselos a poner y al quererse acercar el grito de ella se hizo más fuerte y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y con ojos sorprendidos Elroy Andley acompañada de Sarah Leegan y un invitado fueron testigos de tan detestable acto.

¡William! ¿Qué has echo? – Elroy Andley no lo soportaba más… su mano se posó en su pecho presa del pánico ¿Cómo… como? William

¡maldito seas William! ¿como te atreviste a mancillar a mi hija? – una descontrolada y gritona Sarah hizo que más personas se hicieran presentes y haciendo caso a esos gritos y Candy como muchos otros se dirigieron hacia ese lugar y abriéndose paso entre la gente sus ojos verdes se posaron en Albert, con suma tristeza Candy observó ese cuadro de los mas irreal, sus ojos se iban y regresaban de Eliza a Albert… sacudía su cabeza y sin poder contenerlo sus ojos se empezaron a ahogar en lágrimas, él se acercó a ella extendiendo uno de sus brazos

Candy… te juro por mi vida que no soy responsable de esto…- y su mano encontró el vacío al ver como Candy retrocedía – Candy… amor… - sin mucha fuerza un brazo lo volteó para propinarle una cachetada.

¡¿te niegas a responsabilizarte de lo que le has hecho a mi hija?! – en un desquiciante grito lo confrontó - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Vió como Candy se dió la vuelta y corriendo se dirigió a escaleras abajo… sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas no la abandonaban y en ese momento Terry iba llegando a la entrada.

¿pecas?... Candy ¿Qué pasa? – tomándola por los hombros.

Albert…

¿Qué le pasó a Albert? – había urgencia en su pregunta.

Arriba… ve con él… - sus ojos verdes vieron a los de Terry.

Candy… espérame aquí…no… mejor acompáñame - asió la mano de ella para dirigirse nuevamente a la planta superior pero Candy no se movió – bien… espérame pecas… por favor – cobijó sus manos entre las suyas y corriendo subió las escaleras, Candy dió la vuelta y salió, un frío gélido la recibió acompañado de un inusual relámpago y juntando toda su energía como en antaño corrió hacia las caballerizas… un dolor agudo en su pecho la hizo detenerse por un momento y por primera vez en su vida neutralizó el dolor ignorándolo así como también a los caballerangos.

Srita. Candy – con sorpresa la recibió – Srita…

Tomaré un caballo – su rostro desprovisto de emoción le devolvió la mirada.

Srita… disculpe… no puedo… se avecina la tormenta – sin hacerle caso y sin importarle el ruido de desgarre que hizo su vestido subió con decisión al caballo y a todo galope se dirigió al bosque que circundaba la propiedad..

 **Chicas… no hay pretexto pero la neta tengo un madral de trabajo… parece mentira pero ser maestra es estar 365 días planeando actividades para los chiquitines… y la verdad lo hago con gusto… pero bueno, agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me leen y gentilmente (eso espero) jajajaja me leen.**

 **Pivione3… espero te guste éste capítulo y de alguna manera te saque de dudas… el capítulo tan enredado como yo.**

 **elbroche… celebrando nena… ni se imagina el pobre las consecuencias que podría acarrearle a Albert la despedida de soltero.**

 **Kata78…** **supongo que como todas las mujeres de aquella época… desmayarse… pero tratándose de Elroy Andley no creo… es una mujer con carácter y de armas a tomar.**

 **Balderas… frío frío frío caliente… espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Guet1… apenas 3 meses después… espero que disfrutes del capítulo… espero tu opinión al respecto.**

 **Guets2… servida amiguita o ¿amigo?**

 **Rosario Escobar… toda una confusión, no todo lo que uno planea sale tal cual… hay que dejarse sorprender e ir por el destino… GRACIAS por leer.**

 **GRACIAS… GRACIAS… GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes por leer éste intento de historia… y me disculpo una vez más por mi tardía aparición… nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Enhorabuena y benciciones.**


	15. FRAGMENTOS

**creación… créditos y personajes pertenecen a Mizuki E Igarachi… lo que a continuación leerán es solo parte extraña de manifestar mi naciente talento en el mundo de Candy Candy y todo al fin y al cabo de entretener.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **FRAGMENTOS…**

 **Albert…**

¡he dicho que no! – golpeando con fuerza – ¡no permitiré por mucho que me hayan encontrado en la recámara de Eliza que se me acuse de algo que sé que no he hecho!

William… tienes que permitir que delante de testigos se verifique…

¿estás dudando de mi tía?

¡por supuesto que no! Pero sabes perfectamente que en una situación como esta – apretando más el chal – es conveniente esclarecer esto que está pasando… soy la más interesada por que todo quede claro.

Mire tía… y va dirigido a todos… lo haré y solo es con el propósito de que se confirme que yo no hice nada en contra de Eliza – la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡Eres un malnacido William! – asestándole un golpe en la mejilla – ¡ella es mi niña! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Lo tomaba de la camisa – Albert se defendió quitándoselo de encima.

¡A ti… a todos y a cualquier persona que se atreva a señalarme no permitiré que lo sigan haciendo cuando estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada! ¡no más!

William – le llamo Mr. McDonald – es necesario que te quites la ropa enfrente de todos.

Tía por favor…

William… en la posición en la que te encuentras no hay lugar para que te avergüences delante de mi – su mirada perforó los ojos ensombrecidos por las ojeras de su sobrino – así que procede a lo que se te está pidiendo… George… has que entre el Dr. Bínett.

Por supuesto.

Cada parte del cuerpo fue auscultado buscando pruebas de que él pudiera haber mancillado a Eliza y es como así que llegaron a la conclusión de que al no haber ningún tipo de fluidos o marcas en su cuerpo descartaron su culpabilidad.

Dios mio… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se hundía en el sillón el Sr. William

Raymond… quien haya humillado a tu hija lo pagará muy caro… te lo aseguro – el hombre ni siquiera podía darle la cara después de haberlo golpeado – afortunadamente solo algunos conocidos presenciaron tan lamentable hecho… tía – dirigiéndose a la matriarca – se cancela todo… hay que buscar la manera de que se desocupe la mansión… no necesitamos toda esta gente.

Pero hijo… – interrogándole con angustia.

Tía está más que claro que se tiene que posponer – se alisaba el cabello con las manos – George… tu y Archie coordinen el viaje de los invitados a sus residencias.

Como ordenes William – salió apresurado comunicándole a Archie lo que sucedía

 **Robert…**

Todo se juntó esa noche y para beneficio de Robert cada una de las cosas que tenía planeadas estaba funcionando… la disposición de Eliza ante el engaño de presentarse con el patriarca le hizo entrever que nada podía fallar… no se trataba de dinero, si acaso él sin la fortuna de su familia podía igualarla a la de cualquier empresario adinerado, era por calmar su propio orgullo sin necesidad de utilizar el dinero, su negocio estaba mejor que nunca y aunque tenía su lado sombrío lo disfrutaba… desaparecer personas ya era parte de una de las muchas actividades a las que no podía ignorar, y aun así había una parte de él que siempre añoró… cuando la vió por primera vez en el colegio San Pablo se enamoró de ella y conciente de su edad sabía que no era el momento, hasta que Eliza apareció empañando esa imagen de la rubia pecosa… ella lo fue todo, el color de su cabello lo hipnotizaba, el aroma de su piel lo sacaba hasta de su propio ser y aún pasados los años jamás la pudo olvidar… pero fue su rechazo quien lo convirtió en un ser despreciable, era tan poco lo que le pedía y se enojó consigo mismo cuando supo que ella estaba enamorada del hijo del Duque de Grandchester y para alivio de su propio orgullo saber que él vivía y casi respiraba por Candy lo hizo olvidar su rechazo, pero pasaron los años y su amor seguía tan presente como lo estaba en el momento que la hizo suya… había un descontento en él, haberla hecho su mujer y en las condiciones en las que las que lo hizo le llenó de remordimiento su conciencia… todo en él era una contradicción… sentía amor por ella y al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tener un poco de su atención… pero también sabía que no lo obtendría aún así tuviera que matar a las personas que le estorbaban y parte de él le reclamaba el derecho de hacerla suya… porque pese al maltrato amó cada parte de ella y saber que fue el primero lo hacía sentir invencible, volteó a la ventana una vez más y sabiendo en las condiciones en que la dejó se dirigió al arbusto donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Neal… se agachó para cerciorarse de su estado… aún respiraba y lamentó una y otra vez que fuera precisamente él quién lo viera subiendo al balcón y cuando se dió cuenta supo que tenía que actuar rápido y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra Robert ya estaba encima de Neal golpeando su cabeza contra una piedra.

Serías un colega perfecto cuñado – pensaba mientras se subía el cuerpo laxo sobre sus hombros… era la coartada perfecta… alguien tenía que pensar que el ataque se vinculaba entre si, entró a la mansión y entre murmullos de asombro varios hombres le ayudaron a aligerar su carga… al verlo Archie corrió hacia él para saber lo que había sucedido.

¡por todos los cielos! ¿que está pasando? – aún con los estragos de haber bebido más de la cuenta sabía que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Lo he encontrado afuera… alguien lo han golpeado y está inconciente – afuera la lluvia no daba tregua por calmarse, en ese momento el doctor Martin iba llegando y se dirigió inmediatamente al paciente que estaba tendido sobre el sillón.

 **Eliza…**

Aún acurrucada en la pared con el único velo de su cabello que cubría su cuerpo deseaba que nada de lo que estaba pasando estuviera ocurriendo… lágrimas silenciosas se abrían camino por sus ya húmedas mejillas… después de que su madre, la Sra. Elroy y muchas otras personas presenciaran lo que sucedió, pidió a gritos que la dejaran sola, sentía repulsión por su cuerpo, imágenes y recuerdos recientes de ese ataque la estaban colocando en una posición casi desquiciante, se frotaba los brazos hasta enrojecerlos, se limpiaba una y otra vez sus labios sintiendo aún el sabor de Robert… y en una esquina estaba Alice observando con tristeza a la que en alguna vez se jactaba por humillarla, ella observaba como cambiaba las sábanas de su cama con pequeñas manchas de sangre, se tocó y la sintió sensible e hinchada y lloró aún más escondiendo su rostro en la pared.

Señorita… – la cubrió con una sábana de seda… vendrá el Dr. Martin a revisarla – le dijo tratando de solidarizarse con ella.

¡no! ¡no quiero ver a nadie! ¡no quiero que nadie entre! No… no dejes – un llanto convulso la hizo perder control sobre su cuerpo que temblaba con violencia – no… Alice – la joven se acercó aún más a ella cuando sintió que Eliza se aferraba a su cuerpo queriendo sentir un poco de protección… la joven sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello tratando de esa manera darle un poco de consuelo, la tenía en sus brazos acurrucada, Eliza movía su cabeza tratando de quitarse de su mente todas las imágenes que por ella pasaba hasta que el cansancio la venció y quedó profundamente dormida, la puerta se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido y ante ellas ya se encontraban Sarah, la Sra. Elroy, el Dr. Martin y Archie quien la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Gracias Archie… puedes retirarte – cuando se cerró la puerta Sarah permitió que el doctor auscultara a su hija, un tanto despeinada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar observó cada movimiento.

Sra. Leegan… en efecto… su hija ha sido ultrajada y como médico le sugiero que levante una demanda en contra de quien le haya hecho esta bajeza a la joven – ella se separó de la cama y colocándose frente a la ventana negaba con la cabeza tapándose el rostro.

No… no puedo… sería una vergüenza que sepan que mi hija ya no es virgen… ¿Qué voy a explicar? ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué? – estrujaba el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Sra. Leegan… cuando despierte hay que ayudarla para que tome un baño, que desayune y descanse… le dejo un par de pastillas para que las tome después del desayuno… eso la ayudara a relajarse.

Dr. Martin… ¿cree usted que haya quedado embarazada? – preguntó la Sra. Elroy.

¡no!... ¡y aunque así fuera hay que impedirlo!... mi hija – se tapaba la boca tratando de ahogar un grito – no… ¡no lo voy a permitir! – se calló cuando vió como Eliza se removía en la cama.

Sarah… salgamos y platiquemos sobre las posibilidades que tenemos para afrontar esta situación

Pasada las 10 de la mañana Alice la ayudó a llegar al baño, sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más… tenerla a su lado le estaba ayudado a sentir un poco de alivio sin que la juzgaran, con cuidado la sentó en la bañera y viendo que Eliza no hacía nada por limpiarse ella lo empezó a hacer, le lavo el cabello y su cuerpo y cuando ya todo rastro de sangre desapareció la animó a que se pusiera de pie, la acercó a un asiento y la empezó a secar, salió del baño para llevarle un camisón y la encontró llorando… sin preguntarle se acercó y le puso la prenda y con delicadez desenredó su cabello.

Srita… levántese… necesita descansar – la guio hasta la cama y antes de acostarla le dio las dos pastillas y se quedó junto a ella hasta que el sueño la fue venciendo… pero cuando sintió que se levantaba de la silla abrió los ojos asustada.

¡no! No te vayas… no me dejes sola… él va a venir otra vez – sus ojos amielados se volvieron a aguar.

¿Quién señorita? ¿Quién va a venir? – Eliza se dio cuenta de su error y solo sacudió la cabeza tapándose con la colcha hasta la barbilla hasta que volvió a dormirse, se quedó junto a ella velando su sueño hasta que una pesadilla la hizo acercarse.

No… no… me hagas… por favor – lloraba con tristeza cuando Archie entró de nuevo para ir a verla.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – le pidió que hablara más bajito.

Tiene una pesadilla – ambos se quedaron a cada costado cuando sumergida en su mal sueño mencionó el nombre del hombre que la violó abrió los ojos asustada y confundida buscando a Alice.

¡Robert!

 **Candy…**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de siquiera pensar en la realidad que se presentaba frente a si… no podía creer que Albert… su Albert tuviera que romper con la promesa de amarla solo a ella, sus lágrimas saladas se fundían con las gotas de lluvia que la bañaban sin cesar… en su tristeza no era conciente que iba montada sobre un caballo y que éste azuzado por ella iba a todo galope, cada metro que avanzaba la alejaba más de la mansión dejaba todo atrás, dejaba su amor… su vida… su todo… ya nada sería igual ¿Por qué a mi? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta… imágenes de ella y Albert se agolpaban en su memoria, le insistían una y otra vez que ella y él eran uno y que nada ni nadie cambiaría eso… pero la realidad le daba una respuesta contundente ante lo que ella presenció… él y Eliza… su llanto aún a la velocidad en la que iba le carcomía la esperanza de que todo lo que presenció no era una pesadilla sino todo lo contrario una dura realidad… otro relámpago araño los cielos mostrando su poderío y en el fuerte estruendo se dejó caer sobre un árbol sin darle tiempo a Candy de detener la carrera en la iba el caballo y como presintiendo lo que se venía el animal relinchó con violencia haciendo que Candy se aferrara a el… posterior a eso y a paso moderado viró justo a unos metros después del árbol maltrecho cuando Candy fue consciente del peligro al que se exponía, su ánimo decayó de un segundo a otro, soltó las riendas del caballo y tapando su rostro con las manos se puso a llorar con más fuerza… quería sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, miró hacia adelante y se dispuso a regresar, los músculos de las piernas le escocían con el roce de la silla ¿en que estaba pensando cuando salió en esas condiciones? Se sentía tan egoísta y pensó en todos los que se encontraban en la mansión, en medio de la incesante lluvia un crujido se dejó escuchar y para cuando reaccionó el caballo tomó velocidad haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el suelo… y pudo ver como una gran rama se dejaba caer sobre ella se volteó y gateando trató de salir de ahí.

¡Aaaalbeeeert! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir que el peso de la rama la aplastaba y atrapaba contra el fango del suelo haciéndola perderse en una oscuridad sin salida

 **Terry…**

Todo era un caos dentro de la mansión Andley… pero cuando llegó a la planta de arriba una sensación de desasosiego lo inundó en su ser… sabía que la había perdido esa noche cuando descubrió cuando Susana perdió la pierna y en algún momento pensó que la recuperaría… todo era tan lejano en aquel tiempo y en ese momento solo tenía la necesidad de saber que es lo que había pasado con Albert, una y mil imágenes le vinieron a su cabeza pensando que a su buen amigo le había pasado algo pero no se imaginó y conociéndolo como lo conocía no dudaría en apoyarlo a él… incluso metería las manos por él y por Candy… para ese momento varios de los invitados cuchicheaban en los corredores de la mansión no entendía que podría estar pasando hasta que encontró a Patty llorosa y con urgencia y cuidado le preguntó que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ella simplemente se dejó ir en medio de la angustia y preocupación, Terry le dio un rápido beso en la frente y bajó nuevamente supuso que se encontraba en la biblioteca y así era… pero no estaba solo, Elroy Andley y varios jefes de los clanes invitados estaban haciendo corro alrededor suyo cuando su mirada se fijó en las de Albert… una estampa inusual le daba la bienvenida, en ese momento no era el joven enamorado de su tarzán pecosa, era un hombre con la angustia tatuada en su rostro… se abrió paso sin permiso entre ellos y quedó frente a él.

Albert… ¿Qué ha pasado? Candy… – unas manos provistas de una fuerza descomunal se aferraron a su saco – ¿que te pasa? – zafándose de su agarre.

¿Dónde está Candy? – lágrimas de impotencia asomaron a sus ojos – Terry… ha sucedido algo terrible…

Albert… ve al grano y dime que pasa – la tía abuela se interpuso entre los dos.

Sr. Grandchester le pido de favor que se retire en este instante… estamos tratando de resolver un problema que solo le concierne a mi sobrino y a mi.

¡no! – gritó Albert – Terry alguien me ha llevado a la recámara de Eliza… ¡Dios!... – pasaba su mano por sus cabellos – la han violado y yo… alguien quiere que yo parezca como responsable.

¿parezcas? – la voz de Sarah Leegan se alzó sobre la de todos – ¡eres responsable!...

Discúlpeme que la contradiga Sra. Leegan pero hemos hecho pruebas físicas y no hay una sola que acuse al Sr. Andley – le refutó Mr. McLaren secundando a su afirmación Mr. McDonald – en dicha prueba estuvo su esposo el Sr. Leegan.

¡¿Cómo se atreven a dudar de mi hija?! – preguntó exaltada.

No lo dudamos Sra. Leegan… y aunque hay seguridad de que su hija fue deshonrada… no le quepa duda de que encontraremos al responsable – unos toques en la puerta hicieron que el grupo se sumiera en silencio.

Adelante – dijo tía Elroy con voz fría y grave, Alice abrió la puerta con cierto temor - ¿acaso no dejé claro que nadie nos molestara?

Disculpe Madame Elroy… pero – miraba a todos as personas que se encontraban ahí.

Pero que niña ¡habla! – le contestó exasperada.

Hay traído muy grave al joven Neal… el Dr. Martin lo – no terminó de hablar.

¡mi hijo! – salió corriendo de la habitación.

Madame… ha venido John… el caballerango… la señorita Candy… – Albert y Terry se acercaron a ella.

¿Qué pasó Alice? – había angustia en su rostro.

La Srita. Candy ha tomado un caballo y se ha ido bajo ésta tormenta.

¡maldición! – dijo Terry – debí traerla conmigo

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Albert.

Justo cuando venía entrando a la mansión… ella se encontraba en la salida… solo me dijo que viniera a verte – paseaba de un lado a otro.

Disculpen señores… pero no pienso quedarme parado aquí… Candy… mi prometida… tengo que ir a buscarla – un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su columna imaginando que algo pudiera pasarle

No hubo tiempo de que nadie pudiera replicarle nada y afuera lo esperaban Archie, George y Mikael y la cara que tenían no era nada buena… Terry se adelantó para organizar la búsqueda junto con los trabajadores.

William… – realmente estaba avergonzado.

Después George – lo tomó de los hombros – ayúdame a encontrarla… se ha ido bajo ésta tormenta… George… por favor – su voz se quebró y nuevamente las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas – la necesito conmigo… Dr. Bínett ¿podría acompañarnos?... no… no quiero pensar si algo pudiera ocurrirle.

Claro sr. Andley… en un momento regreso necesito mi maletín.

Albert por favor – le pedía de manera suplicante que se dirigiera a él.

Albert no pudo dimensionar el movimiento que había afuera de la mansión hasta que vió a los trabajadores con hachas, rechazó llevar protección para la lluvia y fue el primero en montar su caballo y adentrarse al bosque… iba en el camino pidiendo a Dios que no le pasara nada… la fuerza con que caía la lluvia les impedía ir más rápido… formaron tres equipos en el Albert se hizo acompañar por Terry, Mikael y 3 trabajadores provistos con hachas… esperaba por todos los cielos que no tuvieran que utilizarlas… y entre mas se adentraba la desesperación iba haciendo mella en su paciencia hasta que encontraron el caballo en el que iba montada Candy – no debe estar lejos pensó Albert – tras una hora después ante esa inmensidad y torrencial aguacero que nublaba su vista la vió y como un poseído bajó del caballo y corriendo llegó a ella… hincado sobre el charco de lodo que la cubría comenzó a mover las ramas tratando de alcanzarla.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! – alargaba su brazo con tal de alcanzarla – amor… ¡Sam! ¡dame el hacha! – comenzó a dar golpes certeros a la rama que la alejaba de ella – amor… ¡aguanta!

Sr. William… déjenos a nosotros hacerlo – entre más ramas liberaban más era la apremiante ansiedad de acercarse a ella… fueron los minutos más apremiantes que había experimentado en su vida, otras veces la había salvado de morir… pero hoy las posibilidades de recuperarla se reducían sabiendo lo lejos que la sentía… reptó hasta ella pero no era suficiente no lograba tomar su mano.

Todos los hombres que acompañaron a Albert y los que llegaron momentos después se hicieron uno para tratar de liberar a Candy, Terry no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento y supo en ese preciso instante que el amor que Albert y Candy sentían estaba fuera de su órbita y pensó en ese momento que haría lo impensable para que estuvieran juntos… pero primero quería saberla viva… empujaba como todos los demás las ramas que iban liberando, Mikael como Albert trataban de llegar sin conseguirlo cuando en medio de todo ese caos vió que Candy apenas movía la cabeza.

¡Candy! Amor… aquí estoy…. Candy… mírame cielo – guiada por el sonido de su voz volteó con esfuerzo su cabeza hacia él – estira tu mano cielo – pero Candy solo lo observaba, Albert vió como la palidez de su piel se tornaba azulada… sus labios… sus dedos ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ya era mucho tiempo y solo tenía su voz para alentarla a seguir despierta y cuando veía que sucumbía a la inconciencia la llamaba con más ahínco – amor… no te duermas… no cierres tus ojos – la lluvia comenzó a darles tregua y por fin el sol comenzó a calentar los ánimos… nada era más importante que ella y cuando por fin pudo tomar su mano le pidió a Mikael que la atendiera.

Necesito que esté mas liberada… su pulso es muy débil… Albert necesitamos sacarla de inmediato.

¡Archie! Necesito que regreses a la mansión y pidas que preparen agua caliente… Candy….

Albert – tomándolo por el hombro – ella estará bien – se dió la vuelta y de un salto montó al caballo y a todo galope iba de regreso a la mansión.

Cuando lograron liberar su cuerpo de todas las ramas… Albert y Mikael auscultaban sus extremidades.

Mikael… su rodilla…

Hay que mantenerla entablillarla – tomaron algunas ramas y con un cinturón la sujetaron para inmovilizarla Albert subió primero y pidió a Mikael que se la pasara – Albert… con cuidado.

El esfuerzo de haberla sacado no se comparaba con el regreso a casa… debía tener mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más y el regreso fue tan agonizante como la espera de tenerla entre sus brazos… pasaban mas del medio día cuando llegó a las puertas de la mansión y Archie se acercó para recibirla, duró muy poco con ella cuando Albert la reclamó y subió las escaleras como un poseso, ya los esperaban Elroy, Annie, Dorothy y Paty.

Dorothy… por favor – era una súplica.

Hijo… tienes que salir para que podamos atenderla… hay que quitarle la ropa y llevarla a la tina… el agua la espera – estaba emocionada por saberla de regreso… ¿en que momento esa chiquilla perforó su duro corazón? No lo vió venir… pero se prometió que nadie se la arrebataría esperar que la prepararan significó un tiempo agonizante.

Con inmensa ternura el la colocó dentro de la tina que al contacto del agua su cuerpo se relajó, ya no tenía el seño fruncido, el contacto al tibio líquido le estaba devolviendo un poco del color perdido… pero aún seguía inconciente.

Hijo ve a secarte y cambiar tus ropas… te voy a necesitar dispuesto.

Gracias tía – sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a su recámara tomó un baño rápido y ya con ropas secas se encaminó a la antesala de la recámara de Candy, esperando que todo saliera bien… ningún momento se podía comparar a lo que estaban viviendo ese día… la sensación de perderla no se alejaba de él y recordó lo que Candy momentos antes de esa desafortunada despedida le había dicho… le pidió… le suplicó… le rogó… y él solo se sentía emocionado y feliz… definitivamente la vida de ambos estaba destinada para estar juntos… y por nada del mundo se la dejaría arrebatar de sus brazos… alma y corazón.

 **Y me dijeron… tendrá una semana de vacaciones y hoy recibí mi regañiza por estar leyendo fanfic… jajajaja (esque estaba aburridísima la ponencia).**

 **Y muy agradecida estoy con cada una de ustedes por acompañarme… la neta me siento cuando recibo cartas es que soy modelo clásico me resisto al cambio… pero bueno espero que sea de sus agrado.**

 **Guira14**

 **Servida Guira14… Bien dice el dicho "cría fama y échate a dormir" los Leegan en la serie se manifestaron como una familia mal encarada excepto del papá… espero tu opinión. GRACIAS por tu opinión**

 **Pivoine3**

 **Entendiste perfectamente y supongo que en un principio provoqué esa confusión… GRACIAS por tu mensaje espero te guste éste capítulo.**

 **Guets 1**

 **Las cosas caen por su propio peso y conociendo su familia a Albert no sería posible hacer lo contrario. GRACIAS por leerme nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Enamorada-007**

 **En la atrocidad del ser humano y en éste caso de Robert está enamorado de Eliza y aunque sabe que está cometiendo un acto tan vil como la violación desea que ella disfrute… psicología en la mente criminal. GRACIAS por tu opinión… tan importante como el de todas.**

 **Elbroche**

 **Si pobre Neal… tanto querer demostrar su arrepentimiento y valía que lo agarraron desprevenido… salió listo y previsor el tal Robert. GRACIAS por leer ahí la llevamos espero haya estado a tu gusto el capítulo.**

 **Guets 2**

 **Es lo bueno de presentar un escrito el cual se presta a muchas suposiciones y por obvias razones los Leegan entran en ese parámetro de conductas… algo así como el síndrome del emperador… claro no a todos les funciona… GRACIAS por tu opinión.**

 **Maribel**

 **Me llamó mucho la atención que en el anime o al menos esa es mi percepción que todo lo que pudiera pasarle a Candy hablando desde el día que la encontraron significó una incomodidad que no manifestaba y todo eso lo guardó en su corazón… y todos sabemos que es sano depurar emociones para evitar males futuros… GRACIAS por tu opinión… espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **GRACIAS… GRACIAS… GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes nos leemos si Dios lo permite en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Enhorabuena y bendiciones.**


	16. CON TODA EL ALMA

**Todos los personajes de Candy Candy corresponden y pertenecen en su exclusividad a Mizuki e Igarachi… lo que a continuación leerán es solo para entretener.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **CON LA ESPERANZA DE…**

Las horas pasaban en una pesadez agonizante y ninguno de los que estaban en la antesala de la recámara de Candy se retiró siquiera a descansar… el Dr. Martin y el Dr. Bínett hacían lo posible por hacer que su conciencia volviera… que abriera esos hermosos ojos verdes, todos estaban en el límite de sus fuerzas nadie quería retroceder hasta que llegó la Sra. Elroy.

Hna. María… Srita Pony… Annie… Patricia… es necesario que vayan a descansar… ustedes también Sr. Grandchester, George y Archie… hijo – acercándose a Albert.

No tía… yo me quedaré… no pienso moverme… solo estoy esperando que salgan los doctores.

¿Dorothy se encuentra con ellos?

Si… ella está a su lado – el hubiese querido estar en su lugar… tomando su mano, saber la opinión de los doctores con respecto a su salud, pero sabía muy bien que como en otras ocasiones tenía que esperar – Paty… Annie vayan… Archie…

Si no les molesta deseamos esperar a lo que digan los médicos – había un angustia en su voz de la Hna. María.

También nosotras Albert… no podríamos.

Muy bien… en ese caso solo hay que esperar… tía… ¿sabes como se encuentra Eliza?

La ha atendido el Dr. Martin… ella… espero que se recupere… le ha dado unos calmantes.

Albert – Archie llamó su atención – no he querido tocar el tema por lo delicado… pero aquí habemos personas de confianza y es necesario levantar una demanda… Sarah se niega pero…

De ninguna manera se tiene que tocar ese tema y mucho menos en éste lugar – lo amonestó la Sra. Elroy.

Tía Elroy… hace unos momentos pasé a verla y ella en sus pesadillas ha dicho un nombre.

¿Cómo? – esa información le estaba siendo muy valiosa a la matriarca.

Si tía… y no me quito de la cabeza que es el mismo hombre que la ha venido acompañando siempre… se me hace muy extraño porque jamás lo volví a ver desde que dejamos el colegio San Pablo… hasta hace unos días.

¿sabes como se llama? – Albert era ahora quien más interesado estaba… por un momento pensó que al no tener respuestas todo se complicaría entre él y Candy, sonrió esperanzado - ¿Quién es Archie?

Eliza lo llamó Robert… pero hasta donde sé se llama Mortimer Schiff… pensé que le habías hecho llegar una invitación al ser hijo de Jacob.

No… pero hemos tenido alguno negocios con Jacob, la empresa financió su proyecto de ferrocarriles… no tenía idea… ¿sabes si se encuentra en la mansión?

Fue quien trajo a Neal en hombros hoy en la mañana… maldito… estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a nuestra querida prima ¿a qué esta jugando éste tipo? ¿pero por que llevarte a la habitación de Eliza? ¿no crees que es muy rara la relación de esos dos?

Archivald Cornwall… esas no son maneras de referirte de Eliza y menos en ésta situación – él solo volteó los ojos.

Discúlpeme tía pero desde hace mucho Eliza y Neal han tratado de hacerle la vida imposible a Candy… y ninguno de nosotros puede decir lo contrario a excepción de sus madres y estoy muy seguro que esto está vinculado a esos dos.

Hasta que no tengas prueba de ello Archivald no puedes decir lo contrario, como tú bien lo dijiste y debo recordarte que no es el momento ni el lugar.

Lo sé tía y te pido disculpas por ello.

Los doctores Martín y Bínett salían de la habitación con cara de preocupación llegando hasta donde se encontraban los familiares de Candy, cuando Albert los vió su corazón se encogió presintiendo que malas noticias les haría llegar.

Sra. Elroy… Albert… – las palabras quedaban suspendidas en su garganta… el Dr. Martin tuvo que carraspear para aclarársela – Candy… Candy está muy mal… y mucho me temo que su corazón no soporte más… hemos logrado estabilizar su presión y la fiebre – Albert los miraba a ambos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Dr. Martin…

Lo siento Albert… solo un milagro podría cambiar la condición de Candy… el que haya estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia corre aún el peligro de que le de pulmonía… le hemos dejado algunas indicaciones a Dorothy para su cuidado, si al menos lográramos que despierte… es muy probable que podamos cambiar su condición – para ese momento Albert dejó de escuchar lo que decían y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Candy… entró en silencio.

Dorothy… por favor – su voz salía entrecortada – déjame solo con ella...

Señor William… lo siento tanto – ella se encontraba igual de afligida, él le tomó las manos y la abrazó.

No puedo perderla Dorothy… no ahora – ella se separó un poco ante la sorpresa de esa muestra.

Sr…

Albert Dorothy… por favor.

Compermiso – sus ojos azules la siguieron y el se acercó un poco más a la cama… todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho salió sin pedir permiso, le tomó una de sus manos y con extrema ternura comenzó a besarla.

Candy amor… nos prometimos estar juntos… mi vida – su voz se cortaba con cada palabra – perdóname por no haberte encontrado antes… Candy… no puedes dejarme solo… no… no lo soportaría… no ahora que sé que estás conmigo… Martin dice que no lo lograrás… ¿le darás la razón? Amor… tú… tú no puedes hacerme esto – besaba la palma de su mano y con ella acariciaba su rostro – Candy… eres lo único que necesito para seguir viviendo… tú eres mi todo – se quedó observándola un largo tiempo bajo la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, Dorothy entraba de cuando en cuando para poner más leña a la chimenea.

Albert… le he traído algo para cenar… a Candy no le gustaría verlo así… trate de probar bocado – animándolo.

Gracias Dorothy… ¿sabes si ya instalaron al Dr. Martin y al Dr. Bínett.

Si… la tía abuela lo ha ordenado.

Gracias… Dorothy… ve a descansar y llama a Margareth para que sea ella quien esté al pendiente.

Pero…

Candy se enfadaría mucho conmigo si permito que sigas insistiendo en estar sirviendo – volteó a verla dibujando una triste sonrisa – despierta amor.

¿Por qué no se va a descansar?

No Dorothy… no puedo sepárame de ella… pero ve tu…

Muy bien… compermiso.

Esa noche y todas las que fueran necesarias estaba dispuesto a estar solo para ella… necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz, odiaba solo el pensamiento de saber que pudiera hacerle falta y cada segundo, minuto y hora lo invertiría solo para saber que ella estaría en su vida y de nadie más. Se levantó y casi corriendo ante la mirada atónita de quienes esperaban en la antesala se fue a la biblioteca tomó un libro y regreso donde ella yacía, sabía lo que le encantaba que le leyeran, muchas noches bajo la luz de la luna le narraba historias o simplemente hablaban de como les había ido en el día.

Amor… te voy a leer una leyenda – se colocó del otro lado de la cama y a ella la recostó sobre su pecho… tuvo cuidado de no lastimar su pierna y en una posición cómoda la atrajo hacia él podía oler su aroma a rosas… es tan único – espero que te guste – beso su coronilla y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer – **La leyenda del hada Pressina y el rey Elinas.** No hacía mucho tiempo que el rey Elinas de Albania, tierras que hoy conocemos como Escocia, se había quedado viudo… consolaba desde entonces su tristeza cazando en soledad sin albergar esperanza de encontrar el amor de nuevo. Cierto día ocurrió que se acercó a una fuente para beber y allí encontró a una bella mujer – besó la frente de Candy – que entonaba un canto igual de bello… su nombre era Pressina y resultó ser un hada **…** el rey se enamoró en ese mismo instante de ella y le pidió matrimonio… ella aceptó con una condición: **no haz de visitarme cuando esté dando a luz** le dijo a su futuro esposo. El rey y el hada se casaron y pasado un tiempo llegó el momento de tener descendencia… de un solo parto nacieron tres hermosas hijas la las que llamaron **Melusina, Melior y Palatina.** Pero sucedió que fue tan grande la alegría del rey que, olvidando la condición impuesta, entró a los aposentos de su reina justo en el momento en que bañaba a sus recién llegadas hijas. Pressina enfurecida desapareció llevándose consigo a las bebés y se escondió en una isla desde la cual podía verse Albania. No quería olvidar la traición de su esposo ni que sus hijas crecieran sin saber que por culpa de su padre la felicidad familiar ya no formaba parte de sus vidas. Como era de esperar, Melusina y sus hermanas odiaron a su padre cuanto tuvieron uso de razón y planificaron su venganza en secreto, habían ya cumplido quince años cuando finalmente secuestraron al rey y lo encerraron en lo más alto de la montaña Brandelois, pero la reacción de su madre no fue la que esperaban cuando eufóricas le contaron lo que habían hecho, Pressina montó en cólera y se enfadó sobre todo con Melusina, a la que consideró principal responsable, y la convirtió de cintura para abajo en serpiente condenándola además a vagar así por el mundo hasta que algún hombre quisiera casarse con ella bajo la condición de que no habría de verse nunca en sábado – intrigante ¿no crees amor? Candy… ¿me estás poniendo atención? ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido la vida de ellos si el rey hubiera cumplido su promesa? Pero esa te la contaré en nuestra próxima lectura ¿sabes? Así como Pressina eres muy voluntariosa… pero con todo y eso te amo – la abrazó con ternura hasta que el sueño llegó a él, un par de horas después el frío de la habitación lo despertó e inmediatamente se levantó a avivar el fuego de la chimenea… cuando regresó a la cama Candy seguía sumida en un sueño del cual que no sabía como sacarla de ahí… se recostó junto a ella observando su hermoso rostro – regresa amor – muy dentro de él había angustia… pero lo más contradictorio es que se sentía con la ilusión de que ella despertaría para no separarse jamás.

Entre los nubarrones el cielo comenzaba a aclarase cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse que la temperatura corporal de Candy estuviera cálida a su contacto, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, tomó una de sus manos y se la puso en el pecho.

Buenos días amor – besó su frente – es un buen día para levantarse de la cama – sus ojos observaban cada detalle de su rostro, con uno de sus dedos lo delineaba - ¿sabes? Contaré una y otra vez tus pecas hasta que despiertes… Candy… todos están esperando por ti… tienes que despertar amor… hoy… hoy se estaría celebrando la boda – sus ojos no dudaron en arrasarse en lágrimas – desde el día en que te pedí que fueras mi esposa… no ha pasado un solo día en el que no te imagine entrando a la iglesia con un hermoso vestido blanco… tu… tu vas caminando del brazo de George… Candy él realmente anhela entregarte a mi en el altar… no nos hagas esperar mucho – besa el dorso de su mano – la Hna. María y la Srita Pony… todos Candy… Todos esperamos por ti – unos toques lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Sr. William… el doctor viene a revisar a la Srita Candy.

Haz que pase por favor… abre las cortinas… y dile al señor Whitman que todos los días corte una ramo de rosas y las colocas en la mesilla… no… no quiero que Candy esté a oscuras.

Como ordene Sr. William – abrió las cortinas y se dirigió a la puerta – Dr… pase por favor.

El joven doctor estimaba a Candy y parte de él o si no es que todo él sentía una gran fascinación por Candy desde el día que la conoció… aún recuerda el día que compartieron la pieza de un baile y nunca se imaginó que una chica como ella despertaría una grata impresión en él…y hoy al verla postrada sumergida en un sueño que parecía que no tenía fin, deseaba que todos sus conocimientos sirvieran para poder sacarla de esa situación… y el simple hecho de observar a un hombre como el poderoso William Albert Andley desvivir sus atenciones por ella lo hizo sentir que aunque buscara un intento… Candy regresaría solo a él… y a nadie más…

Buenos días Albert… ¿me permites revisar a Candy? ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

Por supuesto… bien… es solo que no despierta… quisiera llevarla a Chicago – el Dr. Bínett se acercó a la paciente y descubrió su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Albert… hay que ponerla de costado su respiración es errática y necesito escuchar sus pulmones – ambos hombres maniobraron para poder atender a Candy – bien… mandé atraer algunas cosas para suministrarle y es muy posible que en el transcurso de la tarde lleguen… es necesario que se le cambie de lugar dado que le aplicaré una solución para hidratarla y eso hará que orine con frecuencia a no ser que tenga la atención continua para asearla cada vez que lo requiera… Albert… la condición de Candy es delicada y moverla en esta condición sería contraproducente… el Dr. Martin traerá en unos momentos un respirador artificial… si es posible hay que despejar este cuarto para así traer los aparatos que se requieran… por el momento si llegara a presentar fiebre baños de agua fría es lo más conveniente – se levantó del borde de la cama – Albert… por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer… afortunadamente no hay hematomas que nos indiquen derrame interno, hay varas marcas en su espalda y piernas pero son los rasguños o escoriaciones que le provocaron las ramas – le alargó un pequeño tarro y descubrió una de sus piernas – éste es para aliviar la rozaduras de sus muslos, hay que darle un baño y después aplicárselo en las heridas, la rodilla aunque un poco inflamada se le aplicará cataplasmas de barro eso ayudará por el momento en lo que traen lo que requerimos… ayer que te retiraste ya no diste la oportunidad de explicarte… no hay fractura solo un golpe, su presión cardiaca se irá regularizando mientras no se presente alguna episodio que la haga bajar – Albert lo escuchaba sin dejar de observar a Candy – he pedido que se le suministren líquidos a través de una sonda que se introducirá por la boca… no es bueno para su organismo que esté desprovisto de alimentos… así que haremos lo posible al menos de manera rudimentaria para que Candy salga de éste cuadro.

Mikael… no puedo perderla…

No lo harás… en tanto nos coordinemos en su cuidado – poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – cualquier cosa me avisas… haré unas llamadas si me lo permites.

Claro… dispón de lo que requieras… George estará al tanto de cualquier cosa que haga falta para el cuidado de Candy – el Dr. guardó sus cosas en un maletín y salió y en ese momento Elroy Andley entraba un tanto afligida, gesto que no pudo ignorar Albert

Tía buenos días… - la mujer se acercó a el rosando con su mano su mejilla – por la cara que trae no quiero imaginarme que algo pueda estar sucediendo. ¿Qué pasa Tía?

Hijo hace tres días… debí decirte algo que está sucediendo – se apretaba las manos con fuerza – hijo… hace tres días Neal… me confió algo grave que implica directamente a Sarah y a Eliza… hijo… no encuentro la manera de disculparme por todo lo que está pasando Candy… y me siento tan responsable que no se como lo vayas a tomar.

Tía… hable claro por favor – a esas alturas cualquier cosa para él no se compara con el momento que está viviendo con Candy

Hijo… Sarah y Eliza han estado envenenando a Candy – toda la cordura de la que era capaz la anciana se cayó de golpe al observar el rostro de su sobrino.

¡de que me está hablando tía! – tomándola de los hombros.

Hijo – sus ojos y como nunca se los había visto rebosaron de lagrimas surcándose en las arrugas de sus mejillas.

Tía – volteó a ver a Candy – en este preciso momento exijo que me digas todo lo que sabes y hagas que esa mujer y sus hijos se larguen de mi casa – soltando a su tía se paseaba de un lado a otro escuchando lo que la anciana le contaba - ¡me importa un carajo como se encuentren esos dos! – siseaba entre dientes.

Hijo… Neal…

¡Los quiero a todos fuera tía!… y no quiero que por ningún motivo saber que aún se encuentren en mi propiedad como si no hubieran hecho nada ¿te das cuenta tía? La verdad – se apretaba el tabique de la naríz – no se como permití que vinieran… mire tía… no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea Candy… dile a George que venga… ¡esto no se quedará así! – la anciana lo miró un tanto asustada por su reacción.

William… Neal…

¡no!

Escúchame por favor…

¿Cómo puede sacar todavía la cara por esos imbéciles?

Neal me ha ayudado a velar por la seguridad de Candy… él estaba tan afectado como tu.

¿y le creíste?

Si hijo… le creo.

Mire tía… por su bien espero que tenga la razón – le dijo un poco más calmado – pero esas sanguijuelas no se quedarán sin haber pagado por lo que han hecho… retírese y haga llamar a George y que venga Alice a atender a Candy… hay que sacar muebles de la recámara… todo cuanto pida el Dr. Martin y el Dr. Bínett hay que facilitárselo… en cuanto a esas dos se acabaron las contemplaciones tanto para Eliza como para su madre ¿entendido? – la anciana asintió segura que era la mejor decisión que se estaba tomando

George llegó tan inmediato como le fue requerido.

Buenos días William… la Sra. Elroy me….

George – no le contestó el saludo – necesito que en éste momento me localices a ese tal Robert… no me importa como le hagas… emplea a gente que lo haga pero hazlo de inmediato.

¿puedo saber que sucede? – le preguntó con cautela

¿Qué sucede?... ¡sucede que los Leegan ya me tienen harto!… ya estoy fastidiado que siempre sean ellos que atenten contra Candy – le resumió todo lo que la Sra. Elroy le contó – busca en toda la mansión… debajo de las piedras si es posible pero trae ante mi a ese hombre… en cuanto a Sarah y Eliza prefiero tenerlas cerca… no hasta que aclare todo esto… ¡por Dios! ¡En nuestra puta cara!... investiga todo lo que pasó en esa estúpida noche… quiero saber si hay implicados… lo que sea… y te juro George que si Leegan son cómplices haré que quede en ruina por toda su miserable vida…

Se hará como digas William… pero antes quiero disculparme contigo – su rostro aunque serio mostraba angustia por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No George… tanto tú como yo y muchos otros caímos en esa trampa – se acercó a él tomándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos – no tengo nada que disculparte… y por favor que sea lo antes posible lo que te pedí.

Por supuesto… compermiso.

George – se volteó el inglés viendo que se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo – perdóname por mi actitud… se que no te gusta que te lo diga… pero eres lo más cercano a un padre… no… no quiero perderla.

Se como te sientes William… para mi no es un secreto lo que sientes y haz sentido por ella – se apartó de él – William… cualquier cosa que decidas hacer… cuentas conmigo.

Lo sé George… gracias.

Ahora si me permites… haré que busquen a ese hombre.

Todo lo que pudieron hacer por Candy para restablecerla y esperar que despertara se dio en un agonizante y lento goteo que iba entrando a su organismo.

Dr. Martin… ¿Por qué ponerle eso?

Albert… Candy estuvo expuesta al frío y a la lluvia por mucho tiempo… y en caso de que haya una infección pulmonar esperamos que la solución salina la contrarreste, al menos es lo que se ha venido utilizando últimamente desde que se descubrió el efecto que tiene para emplear en casos como el de Candy… ve a descansar – él de manera negativa movió la cabeza – estaré aquí para Candy… sabes que la aprecio mucho y mi mayor deseo es que esté sana… anda hijo… necesitas descansar para estar con ella… por que supongo que lo harás en la noche ¿no es así?

Gracias Dr. Martin… gracias por todo.

No tienes que agradecer… en todo caso todos estamos tratando de hacer que mi enfermera predilecta regrese – dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla – hijo al menos por hoy… Candy necesita privacidad y cuidados… el Dr. Bínett te ha explicado.

Lo sé… pero no quiero… le daré su espacio… pero no me pidas no estar con ella.

Hay muchacho… aunque tuviera el poder de hacerlo mis intentos solo serían eso amigo… ustedes han compartido tanto que estoy seguro y espero que todo lo que está pasando reafirme lo que en verdad sienten… solo con una condición permitiré que te quedes con Candy – Albert lo miró con recelo – ve a descansar… de otra manera no puedo permitir que te desgastes…

Gracias… Dr. Martin…

Dime muchacho.

Cuando Candy me vió en la recámara de Eliza – se apretó las sienes con las manos – ¿crees que haya retenido esa imagen?... es que si le hubieras visto sus ojos… la expresión de su cara… Dr. Martin… no quiero perderla – y ya no pudiendo más se dejó llevar por el dolor y el sentimiento, su llanto se antojaba desgarrador, no quería ocultar con ni ante nadie lo que sentía, el Dr se acercó y en un abrazo paternal lo consoló esperando el momento en que se desahogara.

Hijo… no dudo que Candy cuando despierte llegue incluso a reclamarte, pero tú más que nadie sabe que eso no pudo ser… si es necesario confróntala con la verdad… con tú verdad… es lamentable lo que ha pasado con la Srita. Leegan pero no dejes que nada empañe siquiera tu honor.

Gracias Dr… realmente he necesitado de los consejos de ustedes… me siento atrapado siendo inocente de lo que se me acusa y al mismo tiempo culpable por lo que le está pasando a Candy.

Hijo… no te culpes… en todo caso cuando Candy despierte ten por seguro que tendré una larga plática con ella… pero mientras eso pasa hay que esperar y tu descansar.

Pasaron dos días más y como el anterior… en su intento de suministrarle líquidos a su estómago su organismo simplemente se resistía a recibirlo… todo lo vomitaba provocándole espasmos en su cuerpo, Albert al tenerla abrazada por atrás sentía cuando se contraía sus músculos… miraba con angustia el rostro del Dr. Bínett mientras monitoreaba su frecuencia cardiaca.

Hay que retirarlo… no hay manera de que aguante el alimento en el estómago – con mucho cuidado le retiró la sonda de su garganta – Srita hay que darle un baño… Albert…

Gracias Mikael… yo me hago cargo… Alice prepara la tina con agua caliente por favor.

Después de bañarla y secarla bien la colocó en la cama, desenredó su larga cabellera besando de cuando en cuando su frente – te ves tan hermosa – secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – amor – besaba su brazo amoratado a causa de las agujas que le suministraba líquido para hidratarla, se quedó sentado junto a ella observando su rostro… sacudió su cabeza y de nueva cuenta la tomó en brazos con una idea que le venía carcomiendo desde hace dos días y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Archie con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Albert… ¿Qué haces? ¿a donde la llevas? – por un momento le pareció ver en el rostro de su tío una angustia casi demencial.

Quiero sacarla de aquí… Archie – su voz se ahogaba en un sollozo.

¡Albert!… no puedo permitirlo ella aún está inconsciente – interponiéndose para que no avanzara, el rubio apretó el abrazo aprisionándola más a su cuerpo.

Por favor… ya no sé que más hacer… ¡ayúdame! Solo quiero sacarla de aquí… solo será un paseo.

Tío…

Por favor – había suplica, los ojos celestes de Albert le dijeron mucho más de lo que sus palabras quisieran decirle.

Entonces déjame preparar algunas cosas… hay que cubrirla… aunque está fresco, para ella sería fatal… tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir… espérame aquí e iré a sacar una frazada – Albert asentía sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Candy le puso una bata más gruesa y la cubrieron bien – Albert… no podemos salir por la puerta principal… tía Elroy se encuentra en el salón… nos puede ir muy mal – se detuvo poniéndose frente a Albert – ¿estás seguro? Podría empeorar.

Archie… solo espero y quiero estar con ella… tenerla aquí no hará la diferencia si se le sigue atendiendo como hasta ahora… no es necesario que me acompañes… estaremos en la cabaña junto al río… conozco el camino – Archie levantó las cejas sorprendido - ¿Cómo crees que los evitaba a ustedes para que no me vieran? La mitad de mi vida la pasé en ésta mansión.

En ese caso… tengo que regresar… alguien tiene que cubrirte en lo que regresan ¿no es así? Así podré evitar que entren a su recámara… avisaré a los demás.

¡No! Solo a George dile… dile que tuve que hacerlo… Archie… con todo esto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estuviste llorando?

Te contaré cuando regreses.

Ya era un poco más del medio día cuando salieron el sol calentaba débilmente, la metió al carro colocando su cuerpo y ya en posición se pusieron en marcha, la volteaba a ver a ratos sosteniéndola con su mano derecha… no tardaron en llegar cuando se dispuso a bajarla y ahí estaba esperando por ellos su música interminable cayendo sobre el lago, incontables de veces él fue a nadar y sabía lo profundo que era… le quitó la bata extra y la frazada dejándola solo con el camisón… y regresó su marcha para llegar al pequeño dique que sostenía la compuerta de piedra… fue ahí donde Archie la conoció… bajó del carro y tomó un lazo y con sumo cuidado lo amarró a la palanca y lo alargó hacia el río donde se encontraba una pequeña barca fue por Candy y ambos se colocaron en la pequeña embarcación sosteniéndola en su regazo y entre sus brazos.

Te amo pequeña – besó la punta de su nariz – regresa a mi amor – tomó el lazo y haciendo maniobras desató el pequeño bote, jaló de la palanca para liberar el agua de la pequeña presa, la fuerza con la que se liberó el agua lo agarró desprevenido haciendo que el bote se moviera con violencia librando en su camino algunas rocas, el viento golpeaba su rostro y arremolinaba sus cabellos y ambos sentados en la barca con Candy a cuestas la abrazaba con más fuerza… se dió cuenta de su imprudencia pero ahí supo en carne propia lo que sintió Candy aquella vez… pero hoy estaban juntos pero siempre sabría que habría una experiencia más que lo rebasaría a la suya… de repente la barca comenzó a dar volteretas sobre su base haciendo que sintiera mareos terribles… era tan insoportable que hasta los brazos le dolían de tanto apretar el cuerpo de Candy al suyo… se aferraba a esa única posibilidad de amarla tanto, cuando sintió que los antes lánguidos brazos se abrazaron con fuerza a él sintiendo la maravillosa calidez de su cuerpo, jalaba su chaqueta pegando su rostro al pecho de él, débilmente sacudía la cabeza esperanto que ese mareo terminara… se sentía en medio de un interminable remolino que la hacía dar vueltas sin cesar, abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes con verdadero susto observando el rostro de Albert, sus sentidos se agudizaron y conforme avanzaban escuchaba aquella conocida caída libre del agua de la cascada, por un momento pensó que ya no era parte del mundo y que solo estaba recordando los eventos que más le marcaron en su vida… pero al sentir la brisa del agua chapoteando a causa de la pequeña barca, dedujo que lo estaba viviendo en sus cinco sentidos, su cuerpo temblaba sabiendo el desenlace cuando llegaran al salto de agua… él solo la abrazaba inmovilizándola tomando su cabeza para evitar que viera donde se encontraban.

¡Albert!

 **Gracias chicas una vez más por prestarme parte del tiempo de cada una de ustedes para leer… espero que sea de sus agrado al igual que tonmo en cuenta sus opiniones.**

 **Maribel.**

 **Definitivamente Eliza con todo lo que tiene a cuestas algo tuvo que haber pagado y aunque ya estaba conciente de los planes con Robert no se imaginó que él fuera capaz en ese caso de violarla.**

 **Guira14**

 **Quiero suponer que aunque Robert cometió uno de los actos más despreciables que se le puede hacer a un ser humano y el haberse sentido rechazado por ella contribuyó a ese amor-odio hacia ella… pero al fin de cuentas una violación es un delito que se debe pagar.**

 **Guets**

 **Lo que le pasó a Eliza son las consecuencias de sus actos… no le puede ir bien al que por obras radica su mal… me dio mucho gusto que fuera de tu agrado el Capítulo.**

 **Pivione3**

 **Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero con lo necia y voluntariosa que es Candicita, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga para recuperarse y que todos la pongan como lacito de cerdito.**

 **Elbroche**

 **Jajaja… teniendo a su favor que estuvieran los representantes de los clanes Elroy supo muy bien como hacer para demostrar la inocencia de Albert… aunque estoy segura que para Sarah le hubiera caído de maravilla un yerno como él… y tomando en cuenta la época… creo que lo hubieran linchado… pero bueno servida.**

 **Sayuri1707**

 **Sorpresas y más sorpresas Sayuri… primero hay que revivir a Candy y luego las invito al bodorrio… jajajaja.**

 **GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes que hacen posible que la historia sea importante como lo es para mí… si Dios lo permite nos leemos pronto.**

 **Enhorabuena y Bendiciones.**


	17. TODA ACCIÓN TIENE

**algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi y otros colados por ahí fueron invitados para relleno, tomando en cuenta que algunos tienen parte en la historia de los EEUU.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **TODA ACCIÓN TIENE…**

Aquí estoy amor – le regalaba mil besos en su hermoso rostro a sabiendas que nada se la arrebataría de sus brazos, cuando más cerca estaban de la caída se regalaron mutuamente en sus miradas… bastando solo eso para saber, la sentía temblar y deseaba con todo su corazón que su calor fuera suficiente para arroparla – háblame amor… veme aquí estoy contigo Candy… cuando lleguemos… solo mírame y siénteme a mi amor – su ronca voz le despertaba los sentidos poniéndola en estado de alerta.

Albert… ¿Qué haces? ¡sácame de aquí! – escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio, tenía demasiado miedo, se escuchaba más cerca la caída, sus brazos se apretaban con más fuerza hasta el límite de no poder respirar.

La inminente caída llegó y sus cuerpos abrazados traspasaban la velocidad en la que se encontraban sin que nadie pudiera poner un freno, Candy se aferraba al cuerpo de Albert sintiendo como la brisa mojaba sus cuerpos… todos los momentos vividos a lado de Albert pasaron frente a sus ojos… y mientras caían se deleitaba en cada una de esas imágenes sintiéndose afortunada… y justo cuando sus cuerpos se clavaron en el lago lo vió en esa recámara sin camisa y Eliza en el suelo desnuda, sintió como los brazos de Albert la sostenían y todo volvió a ponerse negro… él se impulsa junto con ella para llegar a la superficie, con la adrenalina recorriendo su ser, sabía que debía de actuar rápido para llegar a la orilla, con la fuerza sacada de su corazón nadó sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la rubia… la llamaba y le palmeaba suavemente sus mejillas y para cuando llegaron a tierra la colocó sobre el pasto, su basto conocimiento en medicina le ayudó a pensar fría y claramente, le alzó el mentón despejando su rostro de cabello insuflándole aire a sus pulmones alternándolo con masaje cardiopulmonar.

¡Candy! ¡reacciona! – otra bocanada de aire le hacía llegar a través de su boca - ¡Dios… no me hagas esto! – hincado a un lado de ella y sus manos sobre su pecho comenzó a sentirse desesperado - ¡Candy! – acercaba su oído a su pecho tratando de escuchar un latido, pero el estrepitoso ruido que hacía la cascada no lo dejaba escuchar comenzando nuevamente con el masaje… rayando ya en la pura angustia le hablaba y volvía a tratar una vez y otra vez… cansado se sentó y tomando el cuerpo laxo de la joven la abrazó acunándola y dedicándole sentidas palabras – amor… tu no… no te vayas – su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, le acariciaba las mejillas… tomaba mechones de su cabello y aspiraba su aroma, la apretaba contra su pecho - ¡Caaaandyyyy! Fue el triste reclamo que gritaba al cielo… el duro reclamo que se hacía así mismo – amor… – columpiaba su cuerpo de adelante y para atrás gritando el nombre de Candy, se negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de ya no tenerla junto a él – Candy… mi vida… ya no tiene sentido si no estás conmigo… amor… abre tus ojitos – los besaba con ternura – te juro amor… háblame cielo – le tomaba uno de sus brazos para que lo abrazara y caía desmadejado sobre su regazo… la pegó muy junto a él y su llanto se hizo más fuerte ahogándolo en su cuello – no… no me dejes ¡nooooo! – la sacudía y la volvía a abrazar – tú me prometiste… nos prometimos amor – cuando sintió que se removía en un espasmo vomitando el agua que había tragado, aflojó el abrazo para permitirle respirar con más libertad la volvió a colocar en el suelo y levantándose con el sol encima de ellos, se limpió las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y tembloroso recogió la frazada que momentos antes había dejado cerca – amor… abre tus ojos – comenzó a quitarle el camisón que llevaba puesto y con rapidez secó su pequeño cuerpo desnudo y poniéndole ropa seca, se levantó junto con ella en brazos y la llevó al auto, cuando llegaron a la pequeña cabaña que se mandó a construir la chimenea los esperaba con un gran fuego y colocándola en un sillón la acercó para que pudieran calentarse sus cuerpos… todo lo que sintió en ese tiempo le cobró factura, se sentía cansado, tembloroso y débil, pero no quería dejarla hasta saberla fuera de peligro… se quitó toda la ropa húmeda para ponerse una pijama seca y regresó donde ella estaba, le secó el cabello y se aseguró antes de tomarla en sus brazos que tuviera pulso se colocó junto a ella, el calor de la chimenea los abrazó a ambos y se rindió ante el sueño más profundo, ya era muy tarde cuando sintió que ella se removía acercándose más a él y en una silenciosa oración le dio gracias a Dios que se la haya devuelto, su torso desnudo la recibía regalándole con gusto su propio calor… el estruendo de un rayo lo hizo levantarse y buscar con que iluminar la estancia, afortunadamente todo se lo dejaron a la mano, se acercó a la cocina y sacó todo lo que había en un canasto y en nada se le dificultó prender el fogón para prepararle una buena sopa, regresó a ella con todo lo que pudiera necesitar cuando despertara, afuera llovía con urgencia y buscó almohadas y mantas para cubrirla para así evitar que se resfriara, no fue mucho el tiempo que espero para ver de nuevo ese par de esmeraldas, con paciencia espero sentado sobre la alfombra acariciando una de sus mejillas, ella se sentía desorientada y confusa y al ver Albert que trataba de impulsarse para sentarse en silencio la ayudó a hacerlo, aún se sentía muy débil.

¿Qué pasó? – fue lo primero que preguntó se tocaba la cabeza tratando de aguantar un fuerte dolor - ¿Albert?

pasó… – las palabras quedaban suspendidas en su garganta, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó – ya pasó todo amor – sus lágrimas se hacían camino por sus mejillas cayendo en la coronilla de su pequeña, tomó su barbilla para regalase una infinidad de veces más el bosque de sus ojos – amor… tienes que comer – ella solo asentía, tenía la boca seca, sabiendo lo que se vendría después le pasó un plato de sopa y con paciencia le dio en la boca cucharada tras cucharada.

¿Te gusta? – ella asentía débilmente… pero no fue mucho lo que pudo darle pues nuevamente las arcadas regresaron revelándose ante la falta de alimento en su estómago – tranquila amor… date tiempo – y antes de que el sueño la venciera la hizo tomar un poco de té – ¿quieres descansar? – ella como en otras ocasiones afirmaba con su cabeza… Albert tomó impulso para levantarse pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

No… no te vayas – se sintió feliz al saber que ella lo quería a su lado y en esa misma posición apartó los trastes que había ocupado y se sirvió té.

Dejaré que se asiente un poco la sopa en tu estómago y te daré un poco de remedio para el dolor de cabeza… amor… me voy a levantar para recostarte – le acomodó las almohadas y acomodó la cabeza sobre ellas le tomó una de sus manos depositando un beso – amor… voy a descubrir tu rodilla… me dices si sientes dolor… el Dr. Bínett me ha dado éste ungüento para que se te aplique sobre ella.

Quédate.

Siempre amor… siempre – la abrazó de nueva cuenta velando su sueño… hizo a un lado su cansancio sintiéndose eternamente y por ese momento feliz…mientras le daba masajes en su rodilla rememoró todo lo que pasaron en la cascada y sus sentimientos se encontraron entre lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera tenido los resultados que esperaba y el sentirla entre sus brazos su corazón lo rebasaba en dicha… ya estaba entrando la noche cuando se vió obligado a despertarla.

Amor… Candy despierta mi vida – ella se pegaba más a su pecho abrasándolo por la cintura volviéndose a quedar quietecita – Candy es hora de tu medicina… anda amor despierta – abrió sus ojos pestañeando varias veces.

¿Por qué?

Es para evitar que te resfríes y aliviar el dolor de cabeza – le explicaba con ternura, se separó de ella levantándose del sofá y preparó la bebida, la sentó y con mucho cuidado le dio la medicina.

Está… amargo

Tómalo cielo… se te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

Tengo… mucho sueño.

Descansa amor… mañana regresaremos a casa.

Quiero quedarme – bostezaba mientras hablaba – quiero quedarme así contigo.

 **En la mansión.**

¡que insensatez la tuya Archivald Cornwall! ¿Cómo permitiste que William se llevara a mi hija?

Tía… discúlpeme pero en ese caso es Albert quien tiene que darle las explicaciones.

¿A dónde se la llevó?

No tengo idea tía… solo sé que Albert estaba muy desesperado y me pidió que lo ayudara.

¿y no te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener si algo le pasa a Candice?

El me dio su palabra de que si algo llegara a pasar vendría inmediatamente y quiero pensar que todo va bien… confío en eso y en él.

Hay que ir a buscarlos – la mujer bullía de rabia.

Tía… ¿y donde piensa que puedan estar? No le recomiendo salir a ésta hora.

Archivald… tú viste como se encuentra Candice… llama a George por favor...

Pero tía…

Pero nada… ustedes me van a matar de los corajes que agarro… pide que me traigan un té por favor.

Alice… lleve a mi tía a su recámara… y prepárele un té para calmar sus nervios.

Si joven – la anciana lo veía con resentimiento.

Tía – tomándola de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla – para su tranquilidad averiguaré donde se encuentran y cualquier cosa usted será la primera en saberlo.

Por favor Archie… no necesitamos más tragedias en ésta familia.

No las habrá tía… al menos no hasta que se le ponga un alto a Sarah y a Eliza.

Por el momento haremos lo que a ordenado William… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué va a pasar?

Pasará que esperaremos a que regresen Albert y Candy… y créame no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde puedan estar – agachó la cabeza – tía la próxima semana tomaré control en el banco… yo solo quiero que todo esté bien – su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento

¿que pasa Archie? De un momento a otro tú ánimo cambió.

Nada importante tía… es solo que… hay veces que las cosas que más deseamos no se dan como uno quisiera.

¿lo dices por Annie?

Si y no… pero bueno… vaya a descansar… yo me haré cargo de localizar a Albert... tía… no puedo estar seguro del porqué… pero Albert regresará con Candy.

Eso espero hijo… nunca me imaginé que ese par pudieran estar tan enamorados… y mi felicidad estaría completa si Stear y Anthony estuvieran entre nosotros – sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

Lo estarán por siempre tía… mientras existan motivos para recordarlos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

Lo sé hijo… ve a descansar… que conociéndote como te conozco dudo mucho que hagas algo por hacer que William regrese ésta noche.

En ese caso la acompaño a su recámara.

Siempre tan caballeroso hijo.

De no haber sido por usted… seríamos un desastre.

Lo son hijo… aunque no lo quieran reconocer – Archie sonreía añorando en sus recuerdos los tiempos que pasó junto a su hermano y Anthony.

Ya era un poco más pasada de la media noche y aunque Albert se sentía más que rendido por el cansancio no quería dejarse llevar por el sueño… ella lo valía… valía toda su atención y amor, y aunque la sentía segura en sus brazos no dejaba de admirar cada rasgo de su rostro, el fuego de la chimenea los iluminaba y aún cobijados en la oscuridad no dejaba de observarla… no deseaba que la noche terminara pero en si sabía que debía de cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a George y a Archie… regresarían al medio día… por momentos la sentía removerse buscando calor en su pecho, y el tenerla así le estaba costando tener a raya su control para no sucumbir al calor que se hacía presente en su entrepierna y cuando eso sucedía el buscaba separase un poco de ella y se regañó a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos… la deseaba era muy cierto… pero en esas condiciones no se permitiría caer tan bajo, estaba recostado sobre su espalda cuando de golpe Candy se incorporó y un tanto desorientada quedó mirando a su alrededor.

Candy… amor ¿Qué pasa? – Albert la abrazó por los hombros.

¿Dónde estoy? ¡aaay! – un movimiento brusco de su pierna la hizo quejarse del dolor.

Cuidado… estás conmigo – se separó de ella para echarle más leña a la chimenea

Albert… tú… Eliza… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Candy… – él palideció al escuchar el nombre de Eliza… regresó para arrodillarse frente a ella cuando en medio de su debilidad Candy se abalanzó para abrazarlo por el cuello, y otro quejido lo sacó de esa hermosa realidad, la mantuvo abrazada con ella sentada en sus piernas – amor… te juro por mi vida que nunca te he faltado – lágrimas de felicidad mojaban sus rostros.

Lo sé… lo sé mi amor… per… perdona… me – el llanto convulso que tenía no le dejaba hablar – yo… yo – sentía que le hacía falta el aire – no… - lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Candy – trataba de separarla de él… y ella solo sacudía la cabeza – amor… necesito que te calmes.

Sssi… per… perdona… me – sentía que la tomaba del talle para separarla pero no lo lograba.

Respira hondo amor… relájate – empezó a acariciar su espalda y dejó que ella sola aflojara sus brazos – te amo mi cielo… mírame – tomó su mentón para verle sus hermosos ojos – tranquila necesitas descansar bien… y la alfombra no es un buen lugar cómodo para ti… al menos no en éste momento – observó como un poco más calmada sus mejillas se ruborizaban y las besó con todo el amor del que era capaz.

Te… tengo sed – él solo sonrió.

Bien… déjame ir a traer agua y regreso – Candy no se le despegaba, cruzó su brazo por la espalda para no soltarlo – bien… eso quiere decir que me acompañarás ¿no es así?

No… no quiero – no dejó que terminara de hablar porque la tomó de sus labios… suavemente fue saboreándolos, tenía la urgencia de sentirla y por el momento los besos que le daba le bastaban… ella se entregaba con confianza y la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separara de él recostándose en su hombro.

Agárrate amor – se impulsó llevando a Candy en sus brazos – tomarás solo un poco… ya es pasada de la media noche… la verdad no se que hora es y necesitas… necesitamos dormir – le dijo sonriendo… ella se dejó consentir y regresaron juntos al cómodo sillón.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana sorprendiéndolos abrazados… tenerla así le daba la esperanza de tener un futuro junto a ella, abrió sus ojos y se fijó en cada uno de los rasgos finos y hermosos que poseía … su cabello suelto arropaba su pecho desnudo y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se levantó colocándole una almohada entre sus rodillas y otra en su cabeza… salió un momento a tomar un poco de aire cuando escuchó el motor de un carro que se acercaba… alguien llegaba, rodeó la cabaña y se encontró con Alfred.

Sr. Andley buenos días

Buenos días Alfred… no esperaba a nadie por aquí.

Lo sé señor… el señor Johnson me ha pedido que le entregue ésto y pide su consideración para que le haga saber como sigue la señorita Candy.

Bien… de hecho… espérame un momento… necesito que les entregues en sus manos tanto a mi tía Elroy como a George unas misivas.

Por supuesto señor… tómese su tiempo – Albert entró y buscó en la pequeña alacena hojas y algo con que escribir, redactó una pequeña carta para cada uno y volvió a leerlas y sintiéndose satisfecho salió a entregárselas a su fiel mayordomo.

Aquí tienes… eso es todo y gracias por las cosas Alfred.

Estoy para servirle señor – inclinó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, ya en el último escalón de la cabaña volteo para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a Albert – Sr. el Dr. Bínett ha enviado algunas cosas que pueda necesitar… todos en la mansión esperamos que la Srita Candy se encuentre bien.

Gracias Alfred… te aseguro que si lo estará.

Con su permiso señor.

Entró y tomando las cosas que le enviaron una la colocó en la cocina y la otra más grande en la mesa de centro, al destaparla se dio cuenta que era ropa para él y para Candy… había un sobre pero no le dio importancia – después… por lo visto no nos necesitan allá pensó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – volteó su rostro hacia ella y sus ojos se iluminaron al saberla junto a él y acercándose sin hacer ruido se inclinó para besar su frente – te amo Candy – le dijo en un susurro, se encaminó a la pequeña cocina y revisar lo que les habían enviado y no pudo sentirse más agradecido por que les mandaran un poco de sopa aún caliente, prendió el fogón y puso a calentar agua para el té y regresó con ella… con el motivo de que su corazón ya no lo sintiera como propio, tomó las cosas y subió a la planta alta para llevarlas a la única recámara que había, revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar y prendió la chimenea, entró al baño el cual hizo que le instalaran una tina la llenó con agua, de repente se dio cuenta que con todo y los cuidados que tuvo por que ella regresara se vió obligado a no darle intimidad y en su conciencia lamentó no haber mandado a traer a alguien que la ayudara en su aseo personal… él estaría más que dispuesto, la amaba a tal punto de respetar cada parte de su cuerpo… la adoraba y soñaba con el día en que fuera su mujer… pero tenerla así lo ponía en una situación de desventaja sabiéndola aún débil, sacudió su cabeza apartando de su mente esas ideas, cuando bajó de nueva cuenta la encontró aún dormida tocó su frente y se sintió complacido de que no tuviera fiebre y al contacto con su piel se removió abriendo sus ojos verdes encontrándose con la fuente de lo que significa su felicidad.

Buenos días pequeña… no era mi intención despertarte ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien… solo me siento muy cansada y me duele el cuerpo.

¿quieres desayunar primero o tomar una ducha de agua caliente? – volvió a cerrar sus ojos – Candy… amor – entre su somnolencia le regaló una sonrisa.

Un baño primero – escondiendo su rostro entre la frazada que la cubría – Albert…

Dime amor – bajó la frazada descubriendo sus ojos provocando en Albert una sonrisa más amplia.

Perdóname – su rostro azorado se descubrió por fin ante Albert, se impulsó con sus brazos para poder sentarse y Albert la ayudó a hacerlo – no quise… no quise preocuparte… ayer que salí de la mansión… me sentí tan confundida – Albert la tomó con cuidado estrechándola entre sus brazos "Dios no recuerda lo que pasó" – una lágrima cayó entre sus cabellos.

No tengo nada que perdonarte amor… ¿te parece si tomas un baño y platicamos durante el desayuno? – ella solo asintió y con el dorso de su mano limpió sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta – déjame ayudarte a subir a la recámara… te he preparado lo que puedas necesitar… si quieres ayuda solo háblame estaré cerca para lo que quieras, subió las escaleras con ella en brazos ayudándola a entrar al baño.

Gracias.

¿Hasta donde era consiente Candy de todo lo que había pasado después de haber presenciado aquella escena? Su preocupación se multiplicó al saber las causas que pudieron provocarle esa pequeña laguna de sus recuerdos ¿Qué procedía hacer? Decidió esperarla sentado en la cama hasta que ella saliera… el más que nadie sabía lo que era vivir sin recuerdos, y aunque Candy en apariencia actuaba de lo más normal esos casi cinco días marcaban la diferencia… aún cuando no sabía con seguridad si eso la perjudicaría, después de todo había caído en un estado de inconciencia… pero aún así se aseguraría que ella estuviera bien en todos los sentidos y ante todo le haría de su conocimiento todo lo que ha ocurrido después de esa desafortunada experiencia… se lo prometieron… y él cumpliría con decirle la verdad de todo lo que sucedió, se lo debía y ahora le tocaba a él cuidarla y protegerla de todos y de quien fuera, se levantó y de nueva cuenta se dirigió al baño, tocó y entró sin esperar que Candy le permitiera la entrada y viendo que apenas y podía moverse la ayudó a bañarse, le secó el cuerpo y le puso ropa limpia… todo en ella estaba al límite y sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo sucumbiría una vez más a la debilidad.

Quiero… lavarme la boca – él mismo le preparó y cepilló sus dientes con ternura.

Listo amor – la levantó en brazos y la sentó en la cama colocándole las almohada en su espalda – regresó por una toalla y tomando su cabello comenzó secarlo – ella lo miraba absorta en su belleza – te traeré el desayuno – la miró un poco apenado – por el momento solo podrás tomar sopas… Margareth te las ha preparado… ayer… fue muy poco lo que comiste ¿crees que puedas aguantar un poco más de alimento en tu estómago?

No tengo… hambre.

Eso si es una novedad amor – le sonrió dándole un beso en los labios – descansa y enseguida traigo tu desayuno… cierra tus ojitos y en un momento regreso – media hora después regresó con una mesilla y la puso en el buró, se sentó a su lado y tomándole el rostro le hablaba al oído.

Amor… Candy…. Despierta cariño – y como en otras ocasiones pestañeó varias veces para despejar su sueño, la misma rutina de sentarla y volverla acostar formó parte de ese día, acercó un pequeño sillón para así velar su sueño, se acordó del sobre que le enviara George y la comenzó a leer.

William.

Hoy amanecí con la ansiedad de tener noticias tuyas y la señorita Candy ¿Cómo está? Estoy seguro que ni tomaste en cuenta el sobre cuando lo viste y sin saber su contenido me enviaste alguna carta ¿no es así? – se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro a Albert – tanto así te conozco que de igual manera al no saber de ustedes doy por hecho que todo va bien, y si es así celebro por los dos que las cosas vayan según lo planeado.

He platicado con la Sra. Elroy acerca de lo que procede con respecto a la Srita Eliza y la Sra. Leegan y haciendo énfasis acerca de las investigaciones, te tengo malas y buenas noticias pero quiero que esas si me lo permites hacértelas saber cuando regreses.

Me es grato decirte que la vieja cabaña ya ha sido totalmente remodelada y aún haciendo caso a tu petición de conservar la fachada tal y como estaba déjame decirte que se ve excelente… William… todo está preparado tal y como lo pediste y te sugiero por el bien de los dos estén al menos el tiempo que consideres necesario para que la señorita Candy se recupere, Dorothy como el Sr. Grandchester han sido de gran apoyo al igual que la Srita. Annie y la Srita. Patricia.

Otra cosa y aunque creas lo contrario y conociéndote como eres le he pedido al Dr. Martin que vaya en la tarde a cerciorarse sobre la salud de la señorita Candy… pensarás que no es necesario, pero créeme la salud de Candy no es ni será un juego.

Todas las mañanas enviaré a alguien para que cubran las necesidades de comida y ropa.

William si está en condiciones hazle llegar mis saludos y sin otro al particular me despido deseando se encuentren bien ambos.

George Johnson.

Aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Albert dobló la hoja y volvió a guardarla en el sobre… observó una vez más el rostro de Candy y acarició su mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera a su contacto

 **En la mansión.**

Sra. Elroy… ¿Dónde se encuentra William? ¿es que acaso no es de importancia que se aclare la situación de mi hija?

Adelante Sarah… siéntate por favor… tienes razón… y es precisamente de eso que estamos hablando el sr. Johnson y yo… como comprenderás y a falta de William por el momento me haré cargo de la situación… Hemos localizado al Sr. Schiff.

¿el Sr. Shiff? ¡¿y yo para que quiero a ese hombre?! ¡Quiero que el hombre que mancilló a mi hija pague por lo que hizo! – la Sra. Elroy estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sarah…

¿es que acaso no les importa?

¡Sarah! – le habló en voz alta haciendo que la Sra. Leegan fijara su atención.

El hombre que tú refieres es el mismo del cual yo te estoy hablando…

No… no puede ser… ese desgraciado se llama Robert Newton.

No Sarah… ese hombre utiliza un nombre falso para así desvincular la empresa de su padre de todas las fechorías y delitos que ha cometido… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? – Sarah palideció al creerse descubierta.

¿se siente bien señora Leegan? Tome asiento – George le ofreció una mano para que lo hiciera – tómese ésta copa…

No – con mano temblorosa apuró el contenido de la copa – no… es solo… Sra. Elroy.

George… retírate por favor – espero que el hombre saliera – Voy a ser muy clara contigo Sarah – la interrumpió sin miramientos – con respecto a todo esto que está pasando y que por desgracia nos ha involucrado a mi familia y a mi… me apena en gran manera que Eliza haya sido atacada y sobre todo que sucediera en propiedad Andley… he enviado a traer a Raymond porque es conveniente que él esté presente acerca de las cosas que tengo que decirles – tomó una campana y la hizo sonar y de inmediato llegó Alice – trae el té y cuando llegue el Sr. Leegan hazlo pasar por favor.

Como ordene madame.

no comprendo Sra. Elroy… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Sé paciente Sarah… y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Neal? – Sarah la quedó viendo incrédula.

¿me pregunta por Neal como si lo que pasó mi hija no fuera algo tan horroroso?

Sabes perfectamente bien que Eliza ha tenido todas las atenciones… así que te sugiero que trates de controlarte…. Ustedes están aquí por que fui yo quien se lo pidió a William y como tal debo arreglar éste problema – dos toques en la puerta hicieron que guardaran silencio – Adelante.

Madame… el Sr. Leegan ha llegado.

Hazlo pasar por favor y que venga George – se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio de Albert, Raymond y George entraron juntos – por favor tomen asiento, George aquí a mi derecha. – el desconcierto en el rostro del Sr. Leegan se intensificó sin poder disimularlo – bien… aprovechando que está aquí Sarah vamos a aclarar y a dar solución a ciertos eventos que desafortunadamente han venido ocurriendo… Sarah… no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde todas las atrocidades que has hecho desde el momento en que Candice pisó la puerta de tú casa así como también la forma tan vil en la que tú y tus hijos me hicieron participe, de ninguna manera me estoy deslindando o justificado mi conducta… pero dado los recientes acontecimientos…

Sra. Elroy… yo no vine a escuchar lo que tenga que decir de esa jovencita… mi hija… - la Sra. Elroy levantó su mano para acallarla.

Todo ésta implícito Sarah… George… pásame el paquete por favor – George puso sobre el escritorio una caja la cual con sus propias manos iba abriendo – me vas a explicar ¿Qué significa esto?

¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto Sra. Elroy?

Todo es muy claro Sarah… ¿sabías algo de ésto Raymond? – el hombre hasta ese momento solo se mantenía en silencio y negó con la cabeza, la anciana le dio una papel para que la leyera… conforme sus ojos iban leyendo cada línea gotas de sudor escurrían de sus sienes – ¿y bien? ¿vas a negar que esa carta iba dirigida a tu hija?

Con todo respeto madame – alzando el papel entre sus dedos y con soberbia - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija con esto? ¿Cree usted que con esto va a intimidar a mi familia? ¡acudí a su llamado por mi hija! ¡mi hija! ¿Y ahora usted viene a restregarme en la cara éste mísero papel? ¡exijo hablar con William!

¿exiges? ¡exiges! ¡Tú! – señalándolo con el dedo – ¡eres el menos indicado para exigir nada!... George… los papeles por favor… todo me pude haber imaginado de ustedes… pero que trataran una y otra vez envenenar a mi hija…

¿su hija? – miró a Sarah y ella le confirmó con la cabeza.

Si… mi hija… y por el bien de ella y de mi familia haré lo que siempre debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo… afuera está la policía esperando por ustedes… pero antes… me vas a explicar que significa esto – aventando sobre el escritorio unos papeles – y esta vez no vengas con la estupidez de no saber a que me refiero… creíste estar dos pasos delante de los Andley – el rostro de Raymond estaba pálido con un rictus amargo y de furia contenida – no te pediré que lo devuelvas, por que en éste preciso momento firmarás a nombre de tu hijo Neal… de hoy en adelante él se hará cargo en todo lo que se refiere a las empresas que levantaste en Florida, Boston y Nueva York.

¡no firmaré nada! ¡no puede obligarme!

Si que puedo Raymond… porque basta solo un llamado para que vengan por todos ustedes… en cuanto a ti Sarah – se levantó de la silla alargando su estatura hasta donde su cuerpo podía permitirle – revoco toda decisión de la herencia que legué en vida a tu beneficio… la cual haré llegar a alguien más productivo.

Sra. Elroy… ¿Cómo puede usted…?

¿Cómo? – sonriendo más para ella – lo hago con la autoridad que tengo de representar aún a ésta familia… tú y tú hija las enviaré muy lejos… donde nadie recuerde sus nombres con el tiempo… no se irán juntas si es así como lo piensas… George… procede con la legalización de los documentos…

¡de ninguna manera! – abalanzándose sobre ella – ninguna estúpida vieja me va a quitar lo que es mío – George que estaba muy cerca evitó que siquiera la alcanzara y bastó el sonido de una campanilla para que 4 personas más entraran sin avisar… era la policía.

Señores… juez Wilson… sírvanse a ser testigos de la sucesión oficial al Sr. Raymond Leegan quien beneficia a su hijo Neal Leegan.

Le juro Elroy que esto no se quedará así… deseo que constate en un documento que estoy siendo obligado y coaccionado a firmar un documento sin mi consentimiento.

Raymond… no te hundas más… la policía ya tiene todos los registros de los robos de los cuales has sido participe junto con el Sr. Shiff.

Sr. Leegan está obligado a reparar el daño que ha causado a la familia Andley y bajo la investidura que me otorga el estado de Chicago firme los papeles y acabemos de una vez con esto – acercándole los papeles.

¿Sr. Shiff? ¿de quien diablos me está hablando usted?

¿no tienes idea verdad?... no te preocupes te lo harán saber en la comisaría.

No tenía por que llegar a esto Sra. Elroy – su rostro desencajado por el enojo daba paso a la angustia de saberse arruinado.

¿Qué otra manera crees que hay? No había ninguna necesidad de hacer lo que hicieron y dado que somos nosotros los agraviados estoy en mi derecho de pedir cárcel para ti y tu familia – no pudiendo aguantar más Sarah se desmayó de la impresión – en cuanto a ellas y como antes lo dije serán recluidas en diferentes conventos… con la diferencia de que a Eliza se le enviará a México hasta dar con el paradero del Sr. Shiff… deseo que el daño que se le ha causado a tu hija sea reparado… pero eso no la exonerara de tener un castigo ejemplar – no había forma en la que Raymond Leegan saliera inocente de todos los cargos que en ese momento se le imputaban… firmó todos los papeles prometiéndose recuperar lo que consideraba suyo.

Sra. Elroy… ¿desea usted levantar demanda en contra del Sr. Raymond Leegan y la Sra. Sarah Leegan así como de la Srita Elizabeth Leegan?

Aquí el Señor George Johnson apoderado legal y abogado de la familia Andley en mi representación hará todos los trámites correspondientes para que se haga efecto.

Muy bien… en ese caso… señores… llévenselos – por primera vez en su vida Raymond Leegan experimentaba la pesadez de sentir grilletes en sus muñecas, vió como uno de los gendarmes levantaba el cuerpo de Sarah y la sacaba de la biblioteca.

Juez Wilson… ¿le sería posible que todo se llevara a la menor discreción? Usted comprenderá que aún hay una persona suelta y no deseamos alertarla.

Por supuesto Sra. Andley… será un beneficio a nuestro favor contar con la colaboración de su familia.

Gracias Sr. Wilson… George… acompáñalos a la puerta.

Con su permiso.

Cuando se retiraron Alice se acercó para ofrecerle un té… siendo testigo mudo vió como le temblaban las manos a la Sra. Elroy.

Disculpe madame… ¿desea que llame al médico?

No… estaré bien… puedes retirarte… dile al Sr. Johnson que venga – la joven solo asintió inclinando su cabeza… ¿qué más tenía que hacer para al menos quitar de su conciencia ese sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba? Aunque le alegró de sobremanera saber que Candy despertó… no se sentía tranquila – "esos dos juntos" – sonrió dándose la oportunidad de desenterrar recuerdos de su juventud… en un pasado ya muy lejano.

Sra. Elroy… ¿madame? – la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos - ¿se encuentra bien?

Completamente… solo estaba pensando en que ya estoy muy mayor para afrontar situaciones como éstas.

No se preocupe… en tan poco tiempo hemos logrado que las cosas se esclarezcan… aunque…

¿aunque qué George?

Es sobre Robert… o el sr. Shiff… resultó ser una persona muy escurridiza y ha logrado escaparse.

¿Cómo… como es posible?

No tengo el más mínimo afán de preocuparla madame… pero es indispensable que sepa todo lo que está pasando… Alice… Alice ha encontrado en una de las recámaras de huéspedes la ropa del Sr. Shiff que lo inculpan directamente con el ataque que sufrió la Srita. Leegan… es la prueba que tenemos para presentarlo el día que se le capture, por el delito de violación en contra de la Srita. Leegan.

Gracias George… debo reconocer hasta ahora que mi hermano William – se persignó al mencionar su nombre – no se equivocó contigo.

Gracias madame.

¿sabe William acerca del plan de los socios?

No… lo que sabemos es el contenido del informe que me entregó el investigador… madame

Dígame…

¿está segura de dejar en manos del joven Neal las acciones que manejaba el sr. Leegan?

Si George… ya va siendo hora de que ese jovencito se haga responsable de algo que sea tangible… real… que sepa la carga que significa mantener a nivel las empresas que en ese caso su padre manejó… es lo que debe hacer… y es una lástima que Sarah pretendiera hacerlo un inútil… pero en fin tiene que pasar algo malo para que uno se dé cuenta de los errores que cometemos… pero si lo que te preocupa es como va a manejarlo… alternará estudios y trabajo… no pretendo que sea un ignorante con suerte manejando una fortuna – George apenas sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer, en ese momento Alice entró sin pedir permiso con el rostro pálido y con el mandil manchado de sangre, George y la Sra. Elroy se la quedaron viendo estupefactos.

¡Sra. Elroy… la Srita Eliza!

 **Hola chicas… Les cuento que me tocó 1er grado de preescolar, me tocó la sinfónica mundial de tanta llanto jajaja creo que los fastidié con tanta cantadera porque luego luego guardaron silencio. ¡felíz inicio de curso! Para los que tienen hijos apóyenlos con sus deberes… aunque no lo crean nos llevamos una buena friega planeando actividades.**

 **De nueva cuenta nos leemos, espero que sea de sus agrados y si no… háganmelo saber tomo en cuenta sus opiniones. GRACIAS por sus opiniones.**

 **Sandra Carreo**

 **Eso es lo que esperamos todos… GRACIAS igualmente Sandra bendiciones.**

 **Elbroche.**

 **Espero que éste capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas GRACIAS por tu mensaje.**

 **Pivoine3**

 **Me dio un tanto de escalofríos imaginarme en una situación similar… pero como es una mera fantasía… se vale… GRACIAS por tu opinión.**

 **Kecs.**

 **Ya se la estaba entregando a San Pedro… jajajaja… al contrario GRACIAS por leer la historia.**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Me encanta el drama jajajaja… supongo que ya viene lo bueno… GRACIAS por leer mi intento de historia.**

 **M A**

 **¡que bueno que te gustaron!... al contrario GRACIAS por tu tiempo… espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Y a todas aquellas personitas que marcaron como seguidoras de la historia GRACIAS.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Enhorabuena y bendiciones.**


	18. PERSEGUIDA POR EL PASADO

**Todos los créditos de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi…**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **PERSEGUIDA POR EL PASADO.**

Recordaba perfectamente ese día en que aquella muchachita rubia de dos coletas llegó a su mansión… recordaba con amargura como se dieron los hechos de como sus pequeños hijos se vieron vulnerados por esa chiquilla revoltosa ¿en que momento permitió que Raymond llevara a su casa a esa niña? No había ninguna necesidad… Eliza no la necesitaba… nadie la necesitaba… y aunque era consiente que Neal y Eliza eran traviesos… en fin eran niños divirtiéndose a costa de ella – pasaba una y otra vez su mano a su cabeza para arreglar su elegante moño – muchas de las cosas que sus hijos hacían ella ya lo sabía… incluso los alentaba para que lo hicieran una y otra vez, pero esa niña no cedía… era inquebrantable, recordaba como su risa cantarina la sacaba de quicio, como esa naturalidad de ir por la vida la incomodaba, la alegría con que enfrentaba las cosas ¿Cómo se puede ser así?.

Cuando niña se sabía bella, su madre siempre se lo hacía ver… pero llegó el día en que una fiebre tifoidea se la llevó para no verla jamás, era la única quien la comprendía, la única que veía en ella la posibilidad de ser lo que siempre deseó… ser feliz… cierto día y con la tristeza a cuestas su padre conoció a una mujer que marcaría su existencia introduciéndola en el mejor de los círculos sociales de Chicago… Elroy Andley, una mujer con la apariencia y carácter fuerte que desde un principio hizo de la pequeña Sarah una verdadera dama, con una exquisitez y elegancia en su comportamiento, tan pronto llegó la adolescencia muchos caballeros desfilaron ante su padre por pedir su mano pero ninguno podía estar al gusto de ellos… Sarah se sentía frustrada… nada de lo que hacía estaba al gusto de su madrastra, todo tenía que ser perfecto y ella no lo soportaba más… si tan solo viviera su madre… fue la primera vez que en su corazón albergó la posibilidad de no tenerla en su vida, de no verla, escucharla ni tenerla cerca nunca más y en una de las tantas noches durante una cena en complicidad con la cocinera que tampoco la soportaba mezcló un poderoso veneno la cual haría que desapareciera de su vida y en la de su padre, pero jamás se imaginó que las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba, y una vez más se enfrentó a la pérdida del que fuera su protector… ante sus ojos vió como su padre en un golpe seco cayó frente a todos los invitados y ya nada pudo hacer, él murió al momento en que tocó el suelo… el corazón dejó de latir… dijo el doctor… y desde entonces con la dura carga de conciencia supo que por equivocación ella había provocado su muerte… pasaron meses para que ella se recuperara del duro golpe y sin que nadie lo intuyera dejó que todos creyeran lo que doctor diagnosticó… nadie sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, todo quedó entre ella y la cocinera, pasó el tiempo y acabada su instrucción en el colegio San pablo regresó una vez más al que fue su hogar, con la única posibilidad de casarse con el hombre que la alejaría de una vez por todas de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le dejó… y hoy 22 años después recordaba como la nueva posibilidad de deshacerse de ella resurgía una vez más, todo comenzó cuando aquellos tres chicos le enviaron una invitación al baile que ofrecía la matriarca de los Andley… su madrastra… vió como la posibilidad de enlazar el destino de su hija a Anthony Brown se alejaba gracias a esa pequeña huérfana y decidió actuar, pero ésta vez ella se encargaría personalmente de que poco a poco esa luz que irradiaba Candy se apagara sin que nadie lo notara… esta vez no fallaría… sería más cuidadosa y sin que nadie supiera de ello… por los mismos labios de la hermana María se enteró que Candy tenía una ínfima afección cardiaca una condición que solo dos veces en sus doce años la había hecho tambalear…aunque recuerda la razón por la que apareció la monja, muy conveniente le fue saberlo, y ese día llegó… jamás permitiría que esa niña interfiriera en sus planes… no ahora que estaban de regreso… y sin que se lo propusiera Candy se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba a las personas de servicio… todo absolutamente todo se estaba acomodando en su camino y sin intentarlo Dorothy formaba parte de su plan, nadie podría sospechar, nadie tendría ni la más mínima idea que el mal que aquejaba a esa niña estaba siendo inducido en gran parte al veneno que ponía en sus bebidas, y como algo muy esperado llegó el día en que notaba como Candy perdía su energía, seguía siendo revoltosa y cuando sentía que ya no la vería más… siempre regresaba.

Desde ese fatídico día en que su padre murió frente a sus ojos… siempre encontró alguien leal que estuviera a sus órdenes, alguien que hiciera lo que ella no era capaz… siempre lo pensó, pero no encontró el valor de hacerlo y hoy al rememorar todo ese pasado tan lejano y cercano a la vez, no podía permitir que su niña se viera involucrada, por eso cuando Candy se fue por fin de su mansión jamás se imaginó que las cosas no saldrían como esperaba… se sintió humillada cuando supo que Candy había sido adoptada por ordenes del tío abuelo William como hija de los Andley y a petición de la anciana le pidió le proporcionara personal para que atendiera a esa mocosa… pero grande fue su oportunidad y envió a Dorothy y a Katherine, y a sabiendas que la rubia mantenía una amistad con la joven sirvienta, se aprovechó de la necesidad y con la promesa de buena paga hizo que la otra joven aceptara envenenar poco a poco a Candy… fueron contadas las ocasiones cuando Katherine ponía apenas una gota a su bebida y se cercioraba que lo tomara… no podía arriesgarse a ponerle un poco más y aún así vió con angustia como Candy de repente se desvanecía en sus brazos una vez que venía bajando la escalera y de como aquellos tres jóvenes la procuraban con un cuidado y amor inmenso y se propuso espaciar el tiempo para darle el veneno, todo tenía que ser de lo más normal, Katherine sabía que la señora Leegan envió a sus familiares una buena cantidad de dinero y eso la tranquilizaba mucho ¡pero a que precio! A costa de la vida de una inocente que tuvo la gran suerte de ser acogida por una familia inmensamente rica, que tendría los lujos que jamás ni siquiera en sus sueños podría alcanzar… luego llegó la muerte de Anthony y saber que Candy se sumió en un sueño sin regreso con las consecuencias que le atrajo las bebidas su dulce corazón cedía por momentos para ya no regresar y como en otras ocasiones regresó con el dolor a cuestas de haber perdido al amor de su adolescencia… posterior a eso la joven sirvienta ya no tuvo la lastimosa responsabilidad de seguir suministrándole las bebidas pues Candy partió a Inglaterra.

Sarah Leegan sabía que debía de tener mucho cuidado y muy a su pesar aceptó ya no seguir aunque tuviera la oportunidad, "el tiempo se encargaría" pensó alguna vez… pero y en esas condiciones no hay un solo día en el que se arrepienta de habérselo confiado a su propia hija, sabía muy bien el odio que tenía hacia Candy y en sus cinco sentidos intuía que algo provocaría pero no se imagino que fuera bajo sus propias manos… hoy encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes caminaba de un lado a otro apretando sus manos.

Sra. Leegan –

¿Cuándo van a sacarme de éste lugar? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?... no pueden hacernos esto – el comandante de la policía se acercó a ella.

Sra… es usted quien no está en posición de pedir o exigir… por petición de la Sra. Andley será llevada a un convento que está a las afueras… por favor… sea lo más discreta posible.

Mi hija… mi hija ¿Cómo está?

No sabría decirle señora… acompáñeme por favor – aún en toda su elegancia había una parte de ella que se sentía derrotada… expuesta, nunca pensó que sus acciones le traerían tales consecuencias… no podía permitirlo… no ahora que sabía que su hija la necesitaba… si tan solo pudiera persuadir a la Sra. Elroy – un joven entró en ese momento y le entregó al comandante un recado.

Sr. el juez Wilson le envía esto… pide que proceda de inmediato

Gracias James – el joven se retiró y leyó el papel.

Sra… acompáñeme.

Por favor… necesito ver a mi hija… ella… ella…

Tenemos conocimiento de eso señora y es precisamente la razón por la cual la llevaré de regreso. – los ojos castaños se le iluminaron asomándose algunas lagrimas que contuvo para que no salieran, llegar a la mansión representó para ella sentimientos encontrados por una parte se sentía extraña… una intrusa… ya nada sería igual… pero estar fuera de esas cuatro paredes sin saber de Eliza le devolvía un poco de sensatez… nadie de la familia la recibió como antaño… una de las sirvientas la guió hasta donde se encontraba su hija… al darse cuenta montó en cólera.

¿Por qué mi hija se encuentra aquí?... ¡quiero hablar con la Sra. Elroy! –dijo indignada

Absolutamente nada tienes que hablar conmigo Sarah… y los motivos por los que ordené que trajeran a tu hija a éste lugar son incuestionables… de hoy en adelante te harás cargo de sus cuidados… no saldrán y ninguno de los sirvientes cruzará palabra con ustedes más que las necesarias – se dio la vuelta - ¿Alice?

Ordene usted madame…

Si quedó comida del almuerzo tráeselos… ningún tipo de atenciones quiero saber que se les dá más que el necesario… ¿entendido?

Si madame.

Regresa a tus deberes – ninguna súplica valió para Sarah Leegan todo le fue inútil desde el momento que volvió a la mansión… y saber que habían guardias vigilando las afueras de la propiedad las hacían sentir como prisioneras.

 **Presente.**

La joven avanzó llegando hasta donde se encontraba la señora Elroy.

Discúlpeme madame… la Srita. Eliza – se tapó el rostro con el mandil.

¡por Dios! ¿Qué pasa Alice? – George se acercó a la joven acercándole una silla.

Tranquilícese Sra. Elroy – se dirigió a la joven sirvienta – dinos que pasó.

La… la Srita. Eliza se… ha cortado los brazos… fui a su recámara… para ver si necesitaba algo y… la encontré en la bañera… Sra…

Busca al Dr. Bínett y que la atienda…

Ya lo hice señor… en éste momento la está atendiendo…

Bien hecho Alice… regresa si se le ofrece algo al Dr

Compermiso.

Madame…

George – su rostro pálido desprovisto de emoción – estoy acumulando todos los como y los porque está pasando todo esto… por favor haz llegar al juez Wilson una petición para que Sarah regrese y sea ella quien cuide de su hija… razón tiene William de negar las atenciones hacia ellas.

Madame… ¿desea que se les mande a otro lugar?

No – negando con la cabeza – estoy segura y sabiendo de lo que son capaces es preferible tenerlas cerca… asegúrate que haya quien las vigile… y por ningún motivo o razón quiero saber que tengan a alguien a quien recurrir… que lleven a Eliza a los cuartos de la servidumbre, en nada vale la pena que se les de el trato al que están acostumbradas… ¿sabes como sigue Neal?

Si madame… ha pedido hablar con usted…

Por el momento no George… suficiente hemos tenido con sus padres y hermana… por favor haz que lo atienda el Dr.… ya sea el Dr. Martin o el Dr. Bínett… me retiro…

Permítame llevarla a sus aposentos.

Gracias George… cualquier informe sobre Eliza házmelo saber después…en éstos momentos no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ellas… y con respecto de ese hombre… queda a tu cargo.

Como usted diga madame.

Y mientras en el pequeño cuarto al que fueron asignadas Sarah y Eliza.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Eliza? ¿no te basta con todo lo que haz hecho?

¿y tú me preguntas porque? – no podía creer que su madre le estuviera cuestionando después de pasar todos los desafortunados eventos que ha vivido después de la violación – eres increíble mamá… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta en el lío que estamos? – se sentó sobre la pequeña cama sin importarle el dolor que le producían las heridas de sus muñecas – ya no aguanto mamá ¿Qué va a pasar si quedo embarazada de ese hombre? – la desesperación de saberse herida, humillada y violentada estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo – ¿te haz puesto a pensar en lo que siento? Me siento avergonzada conmigo… con todos… y todo por esa estúpida – se levantó de la cama y comenzó a golpear las paredes.

Tranquilízate Eliza… hacerte más daño no hará que la Sra. Elroy te tenga consideraciones.

¡¿y usted cree que a mi me importa?! – le gritó a su madre.

¡que te calmes! – propinándole una cachetada que la hizo tambalear y hacerla caer sobre la cama, acurrucada en un rincón sollozaba… en nada se parecía a aquella jovencita altanera y orgullosa todo… todo se lo llevó Robert dejándola sumida hasta al cuello en un mar embravecido de vergüenza y dolor – Eliza… no es el momento… fue una insensatez la tuya actuar de esa manera ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza?... ¡mírame cuando te esté hablando! – el rostro de Eliza se asomó a través de sus manos – haz cometido un grave error al atentar en contra de Candy.

Un error – se burlaba de si misma y de las palabras de su madre, con voz queda le relató acerca de lo que pretendía ella y Katherine – ella me dio la idea… diciéndome el por qué lo habías hecho tú… y en ese momento creí comprender que tenía que defender lo que era mío… simplemente seguí el rastro que tú habías dejado… pensé que al deshacerme de ella el tío abuelo William se fijaría en mi – se levantó y acercándose a la pequeña ventana miraba lo que podía haber afuera de esas cuatro paredes - ¿sabes que hice? – volteó mirando el rostro de su madre – mandé – comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada señalándose así misma – mandé a hacerme un hermoso vestido – se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin parar de reír – si mamá… cuando vi que Katherine no aumentaba la dosis a más de una sola gota decidí hacerlo en dos ocasiones… ojalá me hubiera atrevido a echarle 3 gotas y no hubiera habido necesidad de llegar hasta aquí… ¿sabes lo que hizo el estúpido de Neal? Por primera vez me dio la espalda… y todo esto – mirándose las manos - ¡te lo debo a ti!

¿a mi? Si tan solo te hubieras acercado a mi… no hubieras tenido que hacerlo… lo que hice… lo hice pensando en sus bienestar… en sus posición… jamás me dejé…

¡cállate mamá! De nada me sirven ahora tus explicaciones… lo único que quisiera es morirme… quisiera poder olvidar – Sarah se arrodilló frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros la sacudió bruscamente.

¡nunca lo olvidarás! ¿entiendes? No mientras sepas que fue una estupidez lo que hiciste… tenemos que hacer que no nos separen… el que hallas atentado contra tu vida me regresó a ti… así que ese será nuestro recurso…

No mamá… antes… antes tenía un motivo… ahora todo es diferente – lágrimas amargas y de dolor surcaban sus mejillas – quiero irme mamá… llévame a casa…

Si hija… regresaremos – la ayudó a levantarse y la recostó sobre la pequeña cama y esperó hasta que se durmiera – "ahora será a mi modo" pensó.

 **Elbroche.**

 **Así es la cobardía… cuando no se quiere enfrentar las consecuencias que acarrean los actos.**

 **Guets.**

 **Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Kecs.**

 **GRACIAS igual para ti… no sé si haya habido en una de las tantas y magnificas historias en el se tomara como alternativa ir al río para hacer reaccionar a Candy… a excepción Cuando Terry hace subir a Candy al caballo para que enfrente sus miedo.**

 **Balderas.**

 **He aquí la respuesta… si hay alguna duda, opinión, inconformidad o lo que se parezca… háganmelo saber.**

 **Maribel.**

 **Pues eso esperamos… ya que se queden en la cabaña jajajaja.**

 **Guets.**

 **Servida… no me molesta en lo más mínimo así me gusta directa y sin tapujos… al contrario hay mucho trabajo GRACIAS a Dios y cuando se trabaja con niños de preescolar el tiempo es muy limitado… aunque usted no lo crea.**

 **Rosario Escobar.**

 **Espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo.**

 **GRACIAS… GRACIAS… GRACIAS por leer mi historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Enhorabuena y bendiciones.**


	19. ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

Después de que el Dr. Martin la auscultara le dio a Albert algunos medicamentos para que ayudaran a Candy a controlar los vómitos.

No te preocupes Albert es normal que después de casi una semana sin comer Candy presente un cuadro de anemia y deshidratación, sigue dándole sopas, frutas blandas y tés eso le ayudará… aunque si te soy sincero me parece realmente increíble encontrar a Candy despierta después del episodio que vivió en días pasados… con respecto a ese lapso de olvido que presenta no lo compares siquiera con lo que a ti te pasó, son dos casos diferentes, dale tiempo al tiempo Albert… aún con los años que tengo en la medicina, el cuerpo humano no termina siendo más que un misterio para mi… hay cosas que desconozco y quisiera darle solución y más tratándose de mi enfermera favorita… pero si quieres llevarla a Chicago sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo… y dime mi buen amigo… ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿has hablado con Candy?

Bien… yo me siento bien… algo cansado… aunque funcionó lo de la cascada se que fue un imprudencia mía exponer a Candy… no dejo de pensar en eso… ¿y si no hubiera funcionado? Quiero decir… nunca he sido inseguro… pero cuando se trata de Candy… siento que toda la fortaleza que he erigido para ella… para los dos se viene abajo – había angustia en su rostro.

¡pamplinas! ¿te has puesto a pensar que Candy volvió gracias a ti? No busques respuestas donde no las hay… aunque te soy sincero… a veces pienso que nuestra querida Candy es de esas plagas no reconocidas de Egipto – ambos se rieron a carcajadas – es buena enfermera, bondadosa, alegre… pero es un catástrofe en la cocina – no paraban de reír – no se lo vayas a decir… no quiero ser víctima de su furia jajaja... hijo… por el momento la encontré bien… algo débil pero nada que no pueda solucionarse eso si ya hay que sacarla de la cama y te recomiendo que se den una caminata por las mañanas y en el atardecer, cuando ella esté descansando hazlo tu también, no sería nada bueno tener que atender a dos en lugar de uno… cualquier cosa házmelo saber muchacho… ¿has platicado con ella acerca de lo que pasó con la Srita Eliza? – insistió el médico.

No… aún no… por eso quería hablar antes con usted.

Hazlo Albert… tú más que nadie sabe lo que se siente vivir así… a ti no hay nada que te ate para que lo calles y a ella… – sobándose la mandíbula – digamos que Candy es muy… muy… no encuentro la palabra.

¿voluble? – lo miraba con diversión al Dr. mientras soltaban una carcajada.

Hay que reconocer que Candy es muy buena enfermera… pero con un carácter – ambos seguían riéndose.

Gracias Dr. Martin

No tienes nada que agradecer muchacho… ambos son muy importantes para mi y lo que pueda hacer por ustedes lo hago con mucho gusto – el joven se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo – por cierto el Sr. Johnson vendrá por la Srita. Dorothy… muy linda jovencita, venía muy preocupada ¿te molesta que la haya traído?

No… en lo absoluto… al contrario fue lo mejor… Candy ha estado muy débil y le he ayudado a bañarse y no puede usted imaginarse lo que me ha costado contenerme… pero quiero que esté bien cuando regresemos a la mansión.

Me parece bien hijo… confío en que sabrás cuidarla… y cuando hables con ella no sientas remordimientos… es tu verdad y ella tiene que saberlo.

En la recámara Dorothy terminaba de ayudar a Candy a secarse, le puso un camisón tomó un peine y comenzó a desenredar la larga cabellera de su amiga.

Candy… ¿te digo algo? – mirándola por el espejo.

Claro… dime – volteándose para poder verla.

Estoy feliz de que te encuentres mejor… a todos nos has dado un susto enorme y que el Dr. Martin me haya permitido acompañarle para venir a verte me da la certeza de que en otras manos no podrías estar mejor que en las del sr. William… pero… – inclinó la cabeza.

¿pero que Dorothy?

No… – se aclaró la garganta, de repente la sintió tan seca – Candy no es apropiado que estés sola con el Sr. William – se lo dijo tan rápido que apenas Candy le alcanzó a pillar abriendo más sus hermosos ojos verdes – Candy… la tía abuela me pidió que viniera para que regreses conmigo… ¿lo harás? – había un poco de súplica en su rostro.

Dorothy… me siento bien aquí… te aseguro que entre Albert y yo no ha pasado nada… estaré bien – la joven castaña bajó sus hombros sabiendo que cuando a Candy se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder que la haga desistir.

Bien – la volteó para seguir peinándola – déjame hacerte dos trenzas – Candy le tomó una mano besando su dorso.

Gracias Dorothy… eres una gran amiga.

Ni creas que me has convencido – regalándole una sonrisa – te traje sopa… la Sra. Margareth la ha hecho especial para ti… así que ahorita que termine de peinarte comerás – vió a través del espejo cuando Candy arrugó la nariz – ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Es que… – tomó las manos de Dorothy – no le vayas a decir a Albert… es que todo lo vomito – agachando la cabeza.

¿y crees que el Sr. William no se ha dado cuenta? Candy… en una situación como ésta no deberías callarle nada al sr. William… y más cuando se trata de tu salud ¿te han vuelto los dolores del pecho? Me di cuenta que tienes enrojecida esa parte.

No… no… me había dado cuenta… pero no… solo es el malestar del estómago y el dolor de cabeza.

En ese caso llamaré al Dr. Martin, todos queremos que estés de regreso en la mansión… sostente de mi brazo te ayudaré a llegar a la cama, el joven Grandchester te envía saludos… ¿sabes? Hace unos días he notado que el joven ve con otros ojos a la Srita Paty.

¿de verdad? Jajaja – rió quedamente – Terry y Paty… pobre Paty con lo engreído y majadero que es… pero a decir verdad él necesita una mujer como ella, Paty es una buena persona y merece que la amen como ella amó a Stear… y eso es lo que me preocupa.

¿Qué te preocupa?

Si está preparada para amar a otra persona que no sea Stear… y si Terry está dispuesto a ser lo que Paty desea de un caballero.

Bueno… a ella la veo algo evasiva con él… no sé como desconfiada…

¿y quien no? – y ambas se rieron.

iré a preparar tu comida.

Gracias Dorothy.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con ambos hombres.

Dorothy… ¿está despierta Candy?

Si Sr. William voy a prepararle su comida… Dr. Candy me ha pedido que no diga nada – el rostro de Albert se tensó.

¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

Ella no quiere comer… dice que ha estado vomitando todo lo que come.

No se preocupe jovencita Albert me lo ha hecho saber y precisamente a eso vamos… tráigale una taza de té… es para que pueda tomar el medicamento que le he traído… mucho me temía que eso iba a pasar… 5 días sin comer y sin que su cuerpo tenga actividad en algo le tenía que perjudicar… ella se pondrá bien… quite esa carita.

Compermiso…

Albert y el Dr. Martin entraron tratando de hacer notar su presencia… pero lo que encontraron fue a un ángel acurrucado abrazada a una almohada en la gran cama muy dormida, al verla, Albert dio un gran suspiro y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

Candy… cariño… despierta amor – pasándole una mano en su brazo – Candy – ella entreabrió sus ojos pestañeando volteando a ver a Albert.

¿Qué pasa?

Mi querida enfermera… vine a asegurarme de que tomarás el medicamento que traje – los ojos de Candy pasaron de Albert al Dr. Martin – no me mires así Candy… apostaré nuevamente mi carrera diciendo que eres una muy buena enfermera… pero muy mala paciente – ella dibujó una tímida sonrisa y ayudada por Albert se sentó en la cama – Dorothy entró con un vaso de agua y se la dio al Dr – gracias hija – le agregó un líquido pasándoselo al rubio – Candy se buena y tómalo todo… si es de un solo sorbo será mejor – ella se lo acercó sintiendo el aroma fuerte.

¿para que es?

Candy no hagas tantas preguntas y tómalo – cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente barriga – es para aliviar tu estómago…después de los vómitos tu estómago puede quedar irritado y esto te ayudará a no tenerlos… anda hija se valiente, si lo vomitas no te preocupes traje más – simulando tener un vaso y acercárselo a su boca, tapándose la naríz Candy se tomó todo el contenido dejando vacío el vaso arrugando de nueva cuenta la nariz – bien hecho hija.

Nada mal ¿no crees amor?

Lo dices por que tú no lo tomaste… ¡Albert! – tapándose la boca – al baño.

Aquí amor… en el cubo – ella sacudía la cabeza.

No – Dorothy se acercó para secarle la frente y las comisuras de la boca – gracias… ya pasó – cubriendo con sus brazos el estómago.

¿ya te sientes mejor? Recuéstate… Dr… la comida – Candy lo tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza y con temor en su mirada – amor – la tomó del rostro – cariño… todo estará bien… el medicamento tomará su tiempo y cuando te sientas lista tomarás el té ¿de acuerdo? – Candy asentía con lágrimas en los ojos, el Dr se acercó para tomarle el pulso.

Respira hondo hija… dime que sientes – ella solo negaba con la cabeza – bien… recuéstala Albert – puso el estetoscopio en su pecho – bien… en unos diez minutos tomarás el té… hija eres enfermera y sabes lo importante que es que tengas alimento en el estómago ¿no es así? – sin esperar respuesta el médico le dio las instrucciones a Albert de lo que debía de tomar y comer – estarás bien hija… anda regálame una sonrisa – Candy se sentó y le dio un abrazo al doctor – ¡vaya! Eso está mejor… por cierto… desde mañana la cama será tu enemiga, entre más ejercicio hagas irás recuperando energía – Candy les regaló una gran sonrisa – por hoy es todo… vendré mañana.

Lo acompaño Dr. Martin… Dorothy que se tome el té por favor – ella asintió acercándose a la cama de Candy.

Gracias hijo… no es necesario

Mientras bajaban el Dr. Martin le platicaba los pormenores que sucedieron en la mansión durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí – supuse que ya no era necesaria mi presencia… el sr. Neal afortunadamente no tuve más que darle unos cuantos puntos en la cabeza y aunque no es de mi incumbencia hijo es necesario que la Srita. Leegan… tú sabes a lo que me refiero… es realmente grave lo que le ha pasado… aunque también si me disculpas… no puedo pasar por alto lo que le han hecho a Candy, no me mires así muchas personas estaban dispuestas a contar lo horrorosos que son los Leegan… pero en fin me despido, vendré mañana – cuando llegaron a la puerta se dieron un abrazo y uno de los empleados lo llevó a la clínica.

Se quedó un rato en el pequeño porche dándoles un poco más de tiempo y privacidad a Candy y a Dorothy, pensaba en como abordaría el tema de Eliza, sabiendo lo frágil que se encontraba Candy ¿o es que acaso subestimaba su fortaleza? La recordaba siendo apenas una niña con una energía que superaba la de otros… muchas veces y a través de las paredes escuchaba a Stear, Archie y Anthony quejarse de no haber podido ganar una carrera en contra de ella… fueron tiempos oscuros y aunque esos grandes y hermosos ojos color verdes lo impactaron, en ese tiempo su inocencia la veía más que una niña… el tenía que esconderse para que no se supiera que él era el patriarca de la familia Andley, tomó un sorbo de la bebida que se había preparado, al pasar su mano por la mandíbula se dio cuenta que no había hecho nada por su incipiente barba de dos días, sentado en una mecedora recostó su cabeza y se abandonó solo por un momento al cansancio que sentía… no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero para el fueron unos minutos cuando escuchó el motor de un automóvil que se acercaba y a lo lejos y comprobó que era George… bajo los pocos escalones y casi corriendo fue a recibir a quien por toda una vida lo reconocería como parte de su familia.

Joven William – ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo – Dios mío pensé que nunca llegaría – Albert levantó una ceja - ¿Cómo estás muchacho? – se separaron dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Bien… más que bien – iban caminando hacia la cabaña – gracias por permitir que viniera Dorothy.

Sabes perfectamente que no decido por ella y aunque así fuera yo se lo hubiera propuesto sabiendo lo angustiada que se encontraba.

Gracias de todos modos… todo salió bien… que me hayas dejado uno de los autos a mi alcancé ayudó para trasladar a Candy… aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho… me siento como si hubiera cometido una imprudencia al exponerla de esa manera… sentí la necesidad de confrontarla en su inconciencia a ese temor… pero cuando ya estaba ahí… sentí que mi arrebato le hubiera costado la vida… fue… fue terrible salir y creer que ya no sabría más de ella.

Pero está bien muchacho… y es gracias a ti.

Albert le contó todos los pormenores, todo lo que ha sucedido apenas en dos días – el que haya venido el Dr. Martin me ha tranquilizado un poco más pues de esa manera sé como debo plantearle lo que tengamos que platicar… nunca me imagine que todo lo que planeé para ella terminaría así.

¿así como? – se lo quedó viendo George extrañado.

A éstas alturas estaríamos en nuestro viaje de luna de miel.

No deberías de preocuparte por eso… tu boda se va a celebrar muchacho de eso debes de estar seguro – Albert lo miró interrogándolo con la mirada - ¿Qué? ¿no estarás pensando en ya no casarte con ella?

No es eso – relajó un poco sus facciones – solo que lo dices como si no supieras que aún tenemos muchas cosas que resolver.

Si estás tratando de preguntarme sobre lo que está pasando en la mansión… tómate tu tiempo que mucha falta te hace y estando con la señorita Candy estoy seguro que lo lograrás, no te preocupes todo está bajo control y en manos de las autoridades… por el momento lo que debe de ocuparte es el bienestar de la Srita. Candy.

George…

Dime.

¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que me trates de una manera más informal? Han sido muchas veces que te lo he pedido, si lo haces por tía Elroy lo entiendo… pero por favor en momentos como éstos no deseo sentirme como parte del consorcio… simplemente soy Albert… y ya no soy un muchacho – George sonrió para si

Siempre lo serás para mi Albert… te lo dije antes y lo reitero ahora.

Ok… pero que no se te haga costumbre – sirviéndole otra vaso de whisky - ¿quieres pasar a verla?

Claro… si no lo hago madame Elroy no dudará en mandarme de regreso para que lo haga después del interrogatorio al que someterá a Dorothy nada más lleguemos – entraron a la estancia y subieron las escaleras llamando a la puerta de la única recámara, Dorothy les abrió pidiendo que lo hicieran en silencio.

Se ha quedado dormida después de haber tomado el té.

George se acercó sentándose en la silla más cercana a la cama tomó su mano y depositó un beso y encerrándola entre sus manos se la llevó a los labios y luego a la frente… Albert se dio cuenta que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero sabiendo como era George no lo demostraría, colocó la blanca mano de nuevo sobre el costado de Candy y se levantó.

Disculpen… ya tiene color en sus mejillas… Dios Albert si que te arriesgaste – Albert apretó uno de sus hombros – cariño – dirigiéndose a Dorothy - ¿te parece si nos retiramos?

Pero no ha comido…

No te preocupes Dorothy me encargaré de eso nada más despierte.

¿me permite venir a verla mañana?

Por supuesto… sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso, de hecho vendrá el Dr. Martin para revisarla.

Gracias Sr. William – Albert asintió incómodo.

Los tres bajaron y se despidieron con la promesa de verse al otro día.

Para el Dr. Bínett el documento que tenía en sus manos era la respuesta que tanto esperaba… por fin sabría los resultados de los análisis de Candy, esperaba con ansias que amaneciera para así poder hablar con Albert, no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a callar tratándose de algo tan horroroso, entre más leía más eran las dudas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza acerca de la relación de Candy con los Andley ¿Cómo lograban darle ese veneno? ¿Quién? Hasta ese momento él era ajeno a todos los problemas que tuviera esa familia… hasta el día que llegó al hospital en Chicago, sabía por muy buenas fuentes que Candy era un tesoro que resguardaban con una devoción inexplicable, pero entonces ¿Quién rayos la quiere matar? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez… acostado en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño… esperaba que para antes del medio día pudieran llevarle el medicamento, necesitaba ver a Candy, pero sobre todo y sabiendo el amor que le tiene Albert era imperioso hablar con él primero, se levanto y redactó una carta en donde ponía todos los pormenores que pudieran pasar en caso de que haya un responsable, lo colocó en un sobre y adjunto una copia de los análisis – bendita Flamie pensó – aún cuando no tenía preparado un informe ella ya se lo había dejado en el escritorio, sacó nuevamente la hoja y leyéndolo de nueva cuenta lo metió en un sobre y se dispuso a dormir… en pocas horas amanecería y no tenía caso esperar despierto.

Como un día atípico para Eliza y Sarah era un verdadero martirio estar encerradas, saberse limitadas en todos los aspectos les estaba cobrando a ambas la tranquilidad, les dejaban el desayuno en una pequeña mesa y así como entraba la servidumbre así salían en silencio… ese día en un arranque de desesperación Eliza arrojó el vaso de jugo en la pared y Sarah en su enojó le propinó una cachetada haciendo que su hija la viera con un rictus de furia.

Tienes que controlarte Eliza… ¿acaso piensas que la estoy pasando bien?

Pues yo te veo tranquila mamá – paseándose de un lado a otro.

Necesitarás estarlo hija… lo que se nos viene encima no es fácil…

¿fácil? ¿y lo que me sucedió a mi que mamá? ¿has hablado con la Sra. Elroy? – Sarah se acercó a su hija y casi en un susurro le comentó.

Lo que haga esa mujer me tiene sin cuidado… lo único que le importa en éste momento es esa estúpida trepadora – la tomó de los hombros y viéndose a los ojos – en éste momento lo que más me afecta es que nos encontremos aquí encerradas… necesito sacarte de aquí… debo terminar – en esos momentos hablaba más para sí que para Eliza.

¿terminar qué mamá?

Nada hija… nada… necesitas descansar – Eliza observaba como Sarah se acercaba a la ventana inmersa en sus pensamientos como muchas veces lo hacía cuando ellos le hacían maldades a Candy.

Con impaciencia vió llegar al mensajero y casi arrancándole el paquete de las manos entró a la mansión corriendo para tomar su maletín, tomó su auto y esperando que George aún no regresara de la cabaña se dirigió para allá con la compañía de Archie.

Dr. Bínett… permítame llevar el auto a mí…

Discúlpame Archie tenemos que llegar lo antes posible… Candy podría – las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta ante la posibilidad de que algo le pasara.

¿Candy que Dr.?

No me hagas preguntas en éste momento por favor… cuando lleguemos les explicaré todo – Archie se aferraba al asiento del auto pensando que en algún momento podrían quedar en el camino… una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro al acordarse de su hermano Stear.

Para cuando llegaron vió como George y Dorothy subían al auto listos para regresar a la mansión, se acercó y con rapidez bajo de su auto para llamarlo

Sr. Johnson… espere – al escuchar su nombre el hombre volteó y acercándose a él se dieron la mano.

Doctor Bínett ¿Qué sucede?

Necesito hablar con el señor Andley – los ojos castaños del Dr lo miraban con premura.

Cariño… ve con Candy y si está Albert dile que baje de inmediato… se prudente amor – Dorothy solo asintió subiendo las escaleras… inmediatamente después los cuatro hombres estaban afuera de la cabaña.

Disculpen que halla venido de esa manera tan abrupta pero es importante lo que tengo que decirles… ayer recibí los resultados de los exámenes que se le hicieron a Candy… Albert… a Candy la han estado envenenando – Mikael esperaba ver sorpresa en sus rostros y dedujo que ellos ya sabían – Albert…

Lo supimos hace dos días Dr. Bínett… Eliza… – contestó Archie

¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?... Candy aún corre peligro… Albert… lo que le han estado suministrando a Candy es cianuro… por eso es que ha tenido los episodios de desmayos… llévenme con ella por favor… traje un suero…

Pero explícanos primero

No hay nada que explicar cuando ustedes ya saben la razón del por qué Candy se ha visto enferma – Albert lo tomó del brazo para impedir que entrara a la cabaña - ¿te explico ahora o le pongo el suero? – había decepción y enojo en su mirada castaña – voy a necesitar que subas para contenerla… sentirá un poco de dolor – zafándose de su mano – guíame hacia ella por favor – Albert un poco avergonzado lo llevó a la recámara y ambos entraron, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella para tomarle la temperatura, sacó su estetoscopio para escuchar su corazón… una mancha roja en su pecho le llamó la atención – Albert… a esto me refiero cuando te dije que hay que actuar rápido… hay que despertarla – suavemente palmeó sus mejillas llamándola por su nombre – Candy… despierta Candy… siéntate atrás de ella y ponla entre tus piernas… despiértala en lo que preparo el suero.

Amor – Candy abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada – princesa – la sentó sobre la cama y sentándose atrás de ella la colocó como le dijo el Dr.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa Albert?

Amor… Mikael te pondrá un suero – el cuerpo de Candy se tensó entre sus brazos y abrazándola un poco más fuerte le habló al oído – estoy contigo amor… no temas.

Hola Candy – acercándose a ellos, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió – es urgente que te ponga éste suero… mientras te explico ¿de acuerdo?

Mikael… yo… yo ya me siento bien… solo estoy – se removía en los brazos de Albert – un poco cansada.

Candy mírame – ella estaba hasta roja del esfuerzo que hacía para zafarse de los brazos de Albert - ¡Candy! – devolviéndole la mirada – discúlpame por favor… el motivo por el que has tenido los desmayos es por que te han estado envenenando – Candy se quedó quieta, el sudor se hacía camino por sus sienes, el esfuerzo que hizo la dejó siquiera sin energías para seguir negándose – dame tu brazo… esto arderá un poco y sentirás mareos en lo que el liquido entra a tu organismo.

Mikael… el Dr. Martin le ha dado un medicamento para su estomago…

¿cada cuanto se lo ha administrado?

Hace dos horas doctor – contestó Dorothy.

Bien… en ese caso no hay motivo para que no lo haga… Candy… necesito que estés despierta ¿de acuerdo? – ella solo asentía… colocó un torniquete y palmeando su brazo encontró la vena en donde introdujo la aguja – no te muevas – conectó la vía haciendo que fluyera el líquido – bien… señorita

Dígame

Páseme el maletín por favor – sacó el estetoscopio – ¿desde cuando tienes la mancha? – le hablaba para mantenerla distraída

Ayer… Dorothy se dio cuenta… yo

Dime si te duele cuando oprimo – al acercar su mano Albert se la detuvo – déjame hacer mi trabajo Albert – Candy lo tomó de su brazo logrando que lo soltara, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos hasta que sintió cuando Candy se tensó volviendo a poner el estetoscopio – bien… mantenla 10 minutos más en esa posición… ¿Qué pasa Candy?

Me… ¿me dará vómitos?

No Candy… si te da mareos solo cierra los ojos y descansa.

Pasaron las 4 horas y ya anochecía cuando Mikael le quitó la cánula – eso es todo… si despierta dale un té eso la ayudará a mitigar la falta de alimento… sigan con la dieta del Dr. Martin alternando con carnes rojas y alimentos blandos eso le ayudará – ambos hombres salieron de la recámara.

Mikael… me disculpo por lo que hice hace unos momentos…

No hay nada que disculpar Albert… entiendo muy bien tu actitud… cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar reaccionaría de esa manera… pero si te soy sincero, el que me hallan omitido sobre el envenenamiento si me molesta… Candy es mi paciente, y lo que menos quiero es que ella salga perjudicada y de verdad espero que en lo sucesivo no vuelva a ocurrir.

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¿crees que debería de trasladar a Candy a Chicago?

No… pero si me gustaría saber cuando fue la última vez que le suministraron el veneno a Candy… Albert… no se que es lo que esté pasando en tú familia pero de algo estoy seguro… Candy corre peligro si la persona que intenta matarla sigue suelta.

No… eso ya está bajo control… pero si tienes razón… no puedo exponer a Candy ¿vendrás mañana a verla?

No… parto ésta misma noche a Chicago… Albert si presenta algún síntoma como mareos, se le baja la presión o en ese caso siente dolor en el pecho recomiendo que el Dr. Martin evite darle el medicamento para el vómito, vendré la próxima semana para ver como sigue… el medicamento que le puse es una vitamina que a riesgo de envenenamiento por cianuro evita que su cuerpo colapse… tengo que retirarme si quiero llegar a tiempo… cualquier cosa házmela saber… tienes el teléfono del Sta. Juana.

Gracias por todo Mikael…

Es mi trabajo Albert – despidiéndose de todos, llegaron a la entrada y esperó a que se subiera a su auto y se marchara… George, Dorothy y Archie que aún seguían en la pequeña estancia lo esperaban para saber noticias.

Ella se pondrá bien – les dijo, George se acercó para darle un abrazo – gracias por todo.

Albert… ¿te molestaría si traigo a Paty mañana?

No… por supuesto que no… al contrario… mañana los esperamos, el Dr. Martin ha dicho que de pequeñas caminatas… estoy seguro que la compañía de ustedes le hará bien – todos se despidieron dejando a Albert en la entrada de la cabaña, subió a darse un baño y acostándose junto a Candy la atrajo a su cuerpo quedando dormido al instante.

Los siguientes días y bajo la vigilancia de Albert, Candy fue recuperándose tan rápido que era casi imposible pensar que su vida corriera peligro… pero para el rubio había algo que lo inquietaba de sobremanera y era que Candy no mencionara nada acerca de la boda o del ataque de Eliza, todas las noches la consolaba en sus sueños y limpiaba sus lagrimas tras decir solo tres palabras ¿Por qué Albert? Y supo que ya era momento de derribar de una vez por todas sus miedos a perderla o lastimarla, ese día como en los dos días anteriores se levanto muy de madrugada a darse un baño de agua fría y leer como lo hacía todas las mañanas, preparar el desayuno para ambos era algo que le satisfacía sabiendo que Candy aún se mostraba renuente en terminar un plato de sopa pero insistiría , cerca de las 9 de la mañana la vió descender de las escaleras con un hermoso vestido de gasa ligero, sus ojos sonrieron nada más verla y fue a recibirla.

Buenos días cariño – ambos se perdieron en sus miradas – lo primero es lo primero... tómalo antes del desayuno – Candy lo miró con un poco de enfado bebiendo la medicina a regañadientes – hoy podrás comer carne – los ojos de Candy se alegraron y abrazó con fuerza a Albert.

Gracias Albert… hoy realmente me sentiré consentida – la levantó hasta que sus rostros quedaran de frente y sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro.

¿nada más hoy? – mirándola con ternura y acercándose a sus labios, la saboreó quedamente hasta sentir que ella correspondía a sus besos, Candy enredó sus dedos en su corto cabello y encontró en los labios de Albert acallar la ansiedad que sentía, sentirse plena y amada por él… mas sin embargo… habían recuerdos que llegaban y se difuminaban de la misma manera… recuerdos tan reales que le lastimaban el corazón… rompió el beso regalándole una sonrisa – hay que desayunar y luego pasearemos un rato ¿Qué te parece?

Mejor no lo pudiste haber planeado… gracias.

Él bebía con agrado la imagen de Candy saboreando la comida, le placía ver el avance que tenía… por fin era ella… su Candy.

Candy mastica más despacio… tenemos toda la mañana

Esto está delicioso Albert… ¿puedo servirme más?

No cielo… ya son dos platos que comes – no pudo evitar reír ante el puchero de ella – y dime… ¿Qué quieres comer en la tarde? Te tengo una sorpresa – Candy brincó de la silla aplaudiendo por la emoción.

¿Qué es? – sus ojitos verdes brillaban.

Si te digo ya no será sorpresa – guiñándole un ojo - ¿lista para nuestro paseo?

Oh si… si… ¿me esperas? – se levantó y desocupó la mesa para llevar los trastes al pequeño fregadero.

Déjalos ahí cuando regresemos me ocupo de ellos – Candy solo le sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras… ambos salieron tomados de las manos.

¿Qué llevas ahí? – señalándole la mochila.

Algunos bocadillos y agua

Siempre piensas en todo Albert – recargándose en su hombro.

Nada me impide cuidarte amor – momentos después entre pláticas llegaron a un pequeño claro donde Albert extendió una manta sobre el pasto ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Hermoso… todo es bello cuando estoy contigo – Albert tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso en sus labios

¿Cómo te sientes? – ese eras el momento se dijo – ven… sentémonos… hay lago que quiero platicar contigo – Candy lo miró con extrañeza frunciendo el seño

¿Qué pasa Albert?

Candy… desde hace días he querido decirte esto… pero primero quiero asegurarme de que estás bien… necesito que me escuches primero y cuando termine si tienes alguna pregunta hazla con toda la libertad de saber lo que desees… Candy ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – ella lo miró con seriedad.

¿Qué tengo que recordar Albert?

Cariño mírame… hace unos días pasó algo terrible en la mansión – Candy tuvo la intención de preguntar pero Albert la silencio con un dedo en sus labios – escúchame primero Candy – le conto absolutamente todo, él veía como las facciones de Candy cambiaban conforme le iba contando desde el asombro hasta el llanto cuando supo lo que le pasó a Eliza – ese día saliste montada sobre uno de los caballos y tuviste un accidente… cielo – tomándola de las manos – daría lo que fuera por que no hubiera pasado eso… en éstos momentos ya estaríamos casados… Candy… yo te amo… y no soportaba verte postrada en la cama sin que pudieras despertar… la razón por la cual estamos aquí es porque me arriesgue a no perderte… lo eres todo para mi Candy… y el que no recuerdes lo que pasó me pone en desventaja porque no sé lo que piensas… de noche tienes pesadillas y cuando te pregunto no recuerdas nada… Candy… dime que sientes… que piensas – estaban sentados frente a frente, ella se tomaba la cabeza tratando de forzar algún recuerdo, pero simplemente no llegaban – el Dr. Martin me sugirió que tuviéramos esta plática confiando en que solucionaremos lo que sea necesario – Candy se puso de pie y a paso veloz tomó el camino de regreso, Albert la alcanzó y abrazándola cerró sus brazos a su cintura, Candy lloraba y con los puños golpeaba su cabeza – no amor no hagas eso… no te lastimes… no huyas de mi por favor – había súplica en sus palabras, el llanto convulso de Candy hacía que ambos temblaran ella se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo.

Albert… yo – no podía hablar… él como en otras ocasiones acariciaba su espalda para que encontrara un poco de tranquilidad – no recuerdo… Dios – y se desvaneció entre sus brazos momentos después se encontró junto a él protegida a su lado y un tanto confundida miró a su alrededor – Albert – el se incorporó al llamado de ella.

¿Qué pasa amor?

Co… ¿Cómo está Eliza… Neal?

Ellos se encuentran en la mansión… no sabría decirte como están porque desde hace una semana estamos aquí y George se ha limitado en no darme mucha información esperando que te encuentres del todo bien – las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos, él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la sentó sobre su regazo – aquí estoy amor – ella se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello – no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime.

¿Albert?

Dime amor…

¿Qué más ha pasado? Debo… necesito saberlo…

Han pasado muchas cosas… pero también quiero que tomes con calma lo que hace unos momentos te dije – agarró una de las ánforas de agua y se la ofreció… hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que moría de ser - ¿recuerdas cuando vivíamos en el magnolia? – ella asintió - ¿recuerdas lo desesperante que era para mi no tener información de quien era siquiera? Amor… quiero evitar que pases por eso… pero también quiero que seas consiente que no puedo darte más información de la que hoy te he dado ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Si pero…

¿quieres regresar a la cabaña? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Solo quiero estar así contigo

Mi pequeña tramposa – ella abrió grandes sus ojos y el solo atrapó sus labios con un apasionado beso – te amo Candy… te amo como jamás amaré a alguien que no seas tú – ella confiada se entregó a ese beso sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba.

Te amo


	20. TE ENCONTRÉ

**CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **TE ENCONTRÉ…**

Annie ¿haz hablado con tus padres?

No… no puedo Paty… mamá se decepcionaría de mi… sé que papá me apoyaría… pues fue ella quien arreglo el encuentro con el Sr. Rockefeller.

Entonces habla con tu padre Annie… estoy segura que él tratará de hacer entrar en razón a tu madre.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué haría Candy si estuviera en mi lugar? – Paty escupió un poco de té al escuchar la pregunta

Lo siento – secándose las comisuras de los labios y devolviéndole una sonrisa – ambas sabemos lo que ella haría Annie… Candy no es el tipo de persona que se deja manipular por convencionalismos, si un día los Andley llegaran a quedar en desgracia Candy amaría a Albert como lo ama hasta hoy… es solo que somos diferentes… fuimos criadas de otra manera y aún nos cuesta expresar lo que deseamos… en cambio a Candy todo le sale natural… pero volviendo al tema… si te revelaras en contra de lo que tu madre ha dispuesto ¿Qué harías por estar con Archie? – los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron el doble

¡Patty! – posando su mano en el pecho – yo… yo no sé

¿lo ves? Eres incapaz de confiar en ti… yo realmente pensé que Archie terminaría pidiéndote que fueras su novia – Annie agachó la cabeza.

Lo hizo – llorando de nueva cuenta.

¿Cómo? Annie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Mamá me prohibió hacerlo… ella ha dado permiso para que John empiece a visitarme… ¡Dios Patty! Es tan insoportable… sus hermanas son insufribles… ¿podrás creer que ya están planeando la fiesta de compromiso? Son unas ridículas… Patty… entre John y yo no puede haber nada… ¡no lo amo! Y no podría amarlo.

Cálmate Annie… algo se nos va a ocurrir… ¿Cuándo te pidió Archie que fueras su novia?

Fue el último día que se celebró la cena para Candy y Albert.

 **PASADO**

Llegaron a tiempo para refrescarse y descansar un poco… cada una de las chicas entró a sus recámaras Annie cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse el chal que cubría sus hombros colocándolo sobre el respaldo de un sillón cuando la voz grave de Archie la hizo brincar del susto.

Annie…

¡Archie!… ¿Qué haces aquí? Archie tienes que retirarte… alguien podría venir – él se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

No puedo Annie… Annie… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Archie… yo

¿Qué pasa Annie? – ella le sonrió.

Creo que tienes que pedirle primero permiso a mis padres ¿no crees?

Claro… por supuesto… ¿pero que dices tú? Es tu respuesta la que me interesa – Annie sentía que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y agachó la cabeza haciendo que Archie se la levantara con sus dedos.

Si Archie… si quiero ser tu novia – ambos se abrazaron y por vez primera Archie la besó, él notó como se estremecía entre sus brazos, sus labios la buscaron con cautela, sabía que para Annie era su primer beso y después de tantos años juntos quería sentirla segura, la quería para él y lucharía por que así fuera, muy dentro de su ser sentía que Annie se fusionaba a algo tan inexplicable, la arropó con sus brazos haciendo que ella se pegara a su cuerpo, ella se desfallecía temiendo que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla y lágrimas de alegría asomaron a sus ojos, poco a poco despegaron sus labios.

¿Qué pasa Annie? – Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

Lo que pasa es – el llanto no la dejaba hablar – yo… nunca imaginé que llegara este momento… te he esperado por tanto tiempo.

Te amo Annie… y lamento todo éste tiempo que te hice esperar – la tomó de sus manos y acercándoselas a su pecho besó sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas – Annie… hoy hablaré con tus padres… no soportaría tenerte cerca de mi sin que seas mía – ella le sonreía con adoración – vendré a buscarte para la cena ¿te parece? – ella solo asentía embobada en su hermoso rostro – Annie te amo

Te amo Archie – verlo que se le alejaba de ella la entristeció y al mismo tiempo le alegró su día y el alma completa, el tiempo sin darse cuenta se le vino encima cuando Alice entró a su recámara para arreglarla para la cena.

Srita Annie… su madre me ha enviado para que la ayude en su arreglo.

Gracias Alice – momentos después Archie la esperaba – sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y Archie se adelantó para abrazarla.

Se siente tan bien estar así contigo – apartándose de ella buscando sus ojos – no se como pude tardar tanto tiempo – dándole un tierno beso en los labios - ¿nos vamos?

Si – con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Annie… antes de que lleguemos – acomodando su mano en su brazo – es un hecho que has aceptado ser mi novia… pero antes de que todos lo sepan déjame hablar primero con tus padres para informarles que deseo cortejarte.

Eso me haría muy feliz Archie.

Muy bien… en ese caso… ¿me harías el honor de acompañarte?

Siempre.

Cuando llegaron al salón la madre de Annie esperaba por ella y en un gesto adusto propio de ella le pidió que la acompañara… Annie se sintió confundida por la petición pues en otros tiempos siempre dejaba que ella conviviera con los Andley con la esperanza de tener una alianza.

¿A dónde vamos mamá?

Nos esperan en el despacho hija.

¿Quiénes?

Annie no hagas tantas preguntas… lo que hemos decidido para ti… me hará muy feliz – deteniéndose en la puerta y besando la mejilla de su hija.

Mamá ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entremos hija… no hagamos esperar a tu padre.

Dentro del despacho se encontraban John D. Rockefeller padre y John D. Rockefeller hijo acompañados de sus 3 hijas Edith, Marie y Alta, el sr. Britter así como otras dos personas que Annie no conocía.

Annie querida estábamos esperando por ti – se dirigió a ella ofreciéndole la mano – tomemos asiento.

Muy hermosa tu hija Britter… Srita a sus pies – tomando su mano y dándole un beso, Annie sentía un vacío en su estómago al sentir la mano del Sr. Rockefeller, sentía que su garganta se cerraba al observar el rostro marchito del anciano.

Gracias Sr – haciendo una venia.

Querida tu madre y yo estamos honrados esta noche… el sr. Rockefeller así como su familia han quedado gratamente impresionados contigo y nos han pedido autorización para que se tome un periodo de seis meses para cortejarte – la cara de Annie estaba impávida no había emoción alguna que reflejara lo que sentía en esos momentos…. Sintió como la mano del John hijo le tomaba la suya colocándole un anillo con promesa de matrimonio, su madre que estaba junto a ella le dio un pequeño codazo al ver que no reaccionaba, Annie quedó viendo a su madre y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento esperaban una respuesta.

Gra… gracias – dibujando apenas una sonrisa, sentía que toda ella se congelaba por dentro, quería salir corriendo para no volver pero también sabía que no podía dejar a sus padres en ridículo.

Anna… frente a mi familia y a la tuya pongo a tu disposición todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy.

Gracias Sr. Rockefeller…

Por favor llámame Dave es mi segundo nombre – ella solo asentía.

Bien… ¿Qué te parece Sr. Britter si las formalidades las hacemos en chicago? Ambos sabemos que estamos en medio de una cena en honor al Sr. Andley y su prometida.

Por supuesto – contestó la Sra. Britter – sería de muy mal gusto hacer lo que corresponde en éstos momentos… Sr. Rockefeller ¿Por qué no salen a dar un paseo al jardín? Estoy segura que les servirá para conocerse más.

Lo haré si Anna lo desea – todos quedaron viendo a la pelinegra.

Yo… – en ese momento unos toques en la puerta los hicieron volver su rostro al mayordomo – disculpen la interrupción… Madame Elroy los espera en el comedor – Annie sintió como toda la tensión que la mantenía congelada se disipó al saberse librada del paseo con el joven Rockefeller.

Salieron de la biblioteca y para suerte suya Candy fue a su encuentro.

Annie te estaba buscando – la apartó de sus padres y viendo la palidez del rostro de su amiga la puso en alerta – Annie ¿Qué pasa?

Candy… mamá y papá me han prometido a John.

¿John? ¿Qué John?

Candy… sácame de aquí por favor – estaba luchando por que las lagrimas no asomaran a sus ojos.

Pero Annie…

Señoritas – la voz de Albert las sacó de sus platica - ¿las escolto al comedor? – ambas tomaron cada una el brazo que el rubio les ofrecía pero Annie apenas y veía por donde caminaba, cuando llegaron Albert acompañó a Candy a su silla y Annie vió como Archie se acercaba a ella ofreciéndole su brazo cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

Lo siento Sr. Cornwall… ¿me permite? yo acompañaré a mi prometida – la cara de Archie palideció por un segundo y recordó lo que horas antes Albert le había comentado y tomando un poco de aliento recompuso su talante.

Por supuesto – se dirigió sin volver su vista, Annie se dejó guiar como una condenada a la horca, sabía que Archie estaba sufriendo… su rostro se lo decía a gritos… pero ella nada podía hacer y para su suerte Madame Elroy le pidió a John que la sentara junto a Archie, ambos se miraron diciéndose todo y callando a gritos lo que no podían decir, mientras tomaban la cena y a cada cambio de platillo por debajo de la mesa Archie tomaba de su mano apretándola con fuerza resistiéndose a perderla y cuando ya hubo terminado se dirigieron al salón de té donde Annie con su prodigioso talento en el piano los deleito con algunas piezas que a gusto de su madre escogió melodías tristes sin saber que era así como ella se sentía en esos momentos, todos le aplaudían admirándola, pasadas las horas ella se retiró inventándose un fuerte dolor de cabeza Candy se ofreció a llevarla encontrándose con Archie en el pasillo.

Annie… necesitamos hablar.

Archie no creo que sea el momento… Annie se siente mal – los ojos de Archie la miraron con preocupación.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa Annie?

Archie… acompáñala a su recámara iré a prepararle un té.

Annie – ella ya no pudo más y un llanto tan doloroso para ambos se le salió de control – cálmate Annie – cuando sintió que sus piernas ya no la podían sostener la cargo en brazos llevándola a sus aposentos… la colocó en la cama y sentado junto a ella observaba su hermoso rostro – te amo Annie… y no se que es lo que tenga que hacer pero no dejaré que seas de él… solo sé valiente amor mío… es lo único que te pido – volvió a despertarse buscando a Candy y cuando lo vió no dejaba de lamentarse lo que le estaba pasando.

Archie… perdóname… no puedo… no debo – se tapaba la cara con sus manos tratando de acallar su llanto.

Annie podremos solucionarlo – ella negaba con la cabeza.

Por favor Archie… no compliques las cosas… mamá y papá ya han concertado los términos en los que se dará el cortejo con el Sr. Rockefeller y… y yo – otra vez se puso a llorar – no puedo amarte… no debo amarte

Annie hablaré con tus padres.

¡NO! No lo hagas por favor… mamá se enfadará conmigo… por favor Archie – tomándolo de la camisa – pro… prométemelo que no lo harás.

Amor – tomándole con ternura su rostro con ambas manos – no haré tal cosa… te amo y no renunciaré a ti – besándole los labios… para suerte de ambos Candy entró llamándolos alertándolos y se dieron cuenta de que venía con la Sra. Britter.

Hija ¿Qué tienes? ¿has estado llorando? – sentándose a su lado

No… no soporto el dolor de cabeza

Toma éste té Annie… te ayudará a descansar – le dijo Candy

Gra… gracias Candy… siento tanto que… deberías estar con Albert…

No te preocupes por eso él está en la sala… las dejo solas… descansa Annie ¿me acompañas Archie? – ambos salieron de la recámara dejando a madre e hija solas.

 **AHORA**

Dios mío Annie… la verdad no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que puede ser para ti pretender enfrentarte a tu mamá… por que supongo que ella es la más entusiasta con esa unión.

Papá se ha mostrado más comprensivo conmigo… pero tampoco deseo desilusionarlo, hasta donde sé no hicieron ningún acuerdo que tenga que ver con negocios… pero ya conoces a mamá siempre sale con el mismo argumento de que un enlace con ellos ayudaría a fortalecer los negocios de papá… él solo la observa sin decir nada.

Annie… es más complicado de lo que pensé… ¿y has visto a Archie después de esa noche?

No… después de lo que pasó con Albert y Eliza… papá nos trajo a la mansión no creyó prudente que después de todo lo que pasó nos quedáramos… si no es por ti mamá me tendría encerrada esperando a que John llegue a visitarme, cuando estábamos en casa cometí el error de platicarle que Archie me había pedido ser su novia… nunca había visto a mamá tan enojada… por eso no dije nada… Patty tu sabes que lo amo… no quiero perderlo.

Annie… ya no llores… algo se nos ha de ocurrir

¡pero que! – se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frotándose las manos - ¡dios ojalá Candy estuviera aquí!

Gracias por la confianza – le dijo Patty quitándose los anteojos para quitarle una mancha que no tenía

No no no Patty… no es eso – sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de las manos – es solo que Candy no piensa tanto las cosas y entre todo lo que tengo en la cabeza no se si sería correcto hacerlo.

¿Qué cosa?

No es nada Patty…

¿sabes Annie? Si yo tuviera la certeza de que Stear está vivo después de estos años no lo pensaría – sus ojos castaños se humedecieron – me iría con él… fue tan poco lo que vivimos que no desperdiciaría el tiempo preocupándome por lo que piensan los demás… se que mamá sufriría… pero así como mamá es feliz con papá yo elegiría serlo también – Annie se la quedó viendo tan intensamente que Patty se levantó para servirse más té.

Patty… ¿y si le pido a Archie que nos fuguemos?

¿lo dices en serio Annie? – había entusiasmo en su mirada.

No… no me atrevería – agachando la cabeza – papá no se merece que yo le haga algo así… él es tan bueno conmigo… mamá también pero con ella todo tiene que ser como ella lo dice.

¡por Dios Annie! De verdad me exasperas… pero te entiendo… no debe ser nada fácil cargar con los deseos de tus padres – unos toque en la puerta las hizo guardar silencio – adelante – dijo Patty.

Srita Patty disculpe que la interrumpa… un caballero la busca…

¿a mi? ¿preguntaste su nombre?

Si Srita pero me dijo que es urgente y que desea hablar con usted.

Gracias Beth… hazlo pasar al salón – la joven se retiró - ¿me acompañas Annie?

Patty es tu visita… no quisiera incomodarlos.

No digas eso Annie… me sentiré segura si estás conmigo – bajaron juntas y al entrar no encontraron a nadie.

¡Annie! – esa voz la hizo voltearse tan rápido que por poco la hizo caerse al suelo

¡Archie! – sus corazones latían al unísono, él llegó hasta ella y tomándola entre sus brazos la apretó a su cuerpo.

Mi amor… estuve a punto de cometer una locura, no te imaginas como he acallado el deseo de ir a buscarte – le tomó su rostro con ambas manos besado sus mejillas bebiendo sus lágrimas saladas, ella se aferraba a él temiendo que fuera solo una ilusión de su mente, su garganta se negaba siquiera a decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado… Patty fue hacia la puerta del salón para cerciorarse que nadie se acercara.

Archie… ¿Por qué no la dejas respirar un momento? – acercándose a ellos – me da mucho gusto verlos juntos… pero puede venir alguien.

Patty… ¿no eras tu quien me decía que dejara de ser una cobarde?

Si pero no exageres tampoco… acuérdate que medio mundo sabe que estás prometida – ambos la miraban con alegría – por cierto Archie ¿a que debo tu visita? – cruzando los brazos.

Discúlpame Patty – la abrazo alzándola del piso para darle vueltas – me haz hecho muy feliz – se separó de ella volviendo a abrazar a Annie – venía a preguntarte por Annie no sabía nada de ella hasta hoy… Dios nunca me imaginé encontrarte mi amor – volviéndola a abrazar.

Bueno… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Archie ya sabes… ella te extraña, tú la extrañas… se extrañan ambos… ¿y ahora que sigue?

Patty… pensé que te daría gusto – le dijo Annie entre lágrimas.

Y estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos… y nada me daría más gusto verlos así sin que tengan que esconderse… pero también quiero que hagan las cosas bien – Annie se la quedó viendo sorprendida.

Pero Patty tú me dijiste…

Se lo que te dije… y no me retracto… pero viendo ya la situación… es necesario que hables con tu padre y le hagas saber todo lo que está pasando… al menos inténtalo y si no logras la respuesta que quieres… ustedes saben que tienen mi apoyo – los tres se abrazaron – si me permiten traeré personalmente té y bocadillos… creo que la que incomodaría soy yo ¿no lo crees Annie?

No Patty… no te vayas – le pidió Archie, ella se levantó dirigiéndose a la entrada.

En ese caso te tomo la palabra… no quisiera que vaya a entrar alguien y lo que vea los comprometa a ambos… en un momento regreso… pediré que traigan el servicio.

Archie y Annie se quedaron solos por un momento el cual les bastó para decirse todo lo que sus corazones deseaban… aprovecharon cada segundo y aunque Patty regresó les dio privacidad, los dos estaban sentados muy juntos ella recostada en su hombro y tomados de la mano.

Todo me imaginé… menos que podría encontrarte aquí Annie… desde ese día te he anhelado… sentía que iba a enloquecer si seguía afanándome en el trabajo con tal de olvidarte… pero no pude… Annie yo sé que para ti es difícil tomar una decisión es éstos momentos, sabes que te amo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti ¿me amas?

Archie… ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Por supuesto que te amo… te amo desde el primer día que te vi.

Annie… quiero hablar con tu padre…

Pero Archie yo – la acalló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Mereces que haga bien las cosas… no tengas miedo por lo que pueda pasar, tenemos que pensar en como le vamos a hacer para hablar a solas primero con tu padre y después ya veremos como convenceremos a mi suegra – una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos - ¿Qué te parece si nos seguimos viendo aquí?

No sé… ¿crees que Patty esté de acuerdo?

Lo estará mi amor – se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Patty encontrándola leyendo en el balcón – Patty… ¿podrías venir un momento?

Claro… Archie has lo que tengas que hacer para que ustedes sean felices – le decía mientras se acercaban a Annie.

Eso es precisamente de lo queremos hablarte ¿tú crees que haya algún inconveniente de que Annie y yo nos sigamos viendo aquí en tu casa? – los ojos de Patty se iluminaron.

¡por supuesto que no! Pero también tendrían que pensar que días ¿Por qué no pensarán verse todos los días verdad?

Eso es lo que más quisiéramos… Annie me ha platicado que su madre ya se quiere regresar a Chicago… y estando allá se nos dificultaría vernos… pretendo hablar con el padre de Annie y tiene que ser antes de que decidan irse.

Me parece genial… y ya tengo el pretexto perfecto para retenerlos al menos unas cuantas semanas más o en ese caso lograr que tú te quedes Annie

¿de que se trata Patty?

Eso si no puedo decírtelo… es muy confidencial

Vamos Patty… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no puedes confiárnoslo?

Muy bien… de todos modos dentro de poco se enterarán… Estamos planeando la boda de Albert y Candy

 **Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de sus agrado.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **elbroche**

 **Sandra Carreo**

 **Maribel**

 **Y a todas las personitas que me leen en silencio.**


	21. VOLVIENDO A SU CAUSE

**Todos los créditos de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarachi.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **VOLVIENDO A SU CAUSE.**

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la cabaña regalándose por ratos besos y miradas

¿y mi sorpresa?

Tendrás que esperar por ella amor – Candy lo miró con un poco de decepción ladeando los labios – ten un poco de paciencia

Sabes que carezco de ella – la carcajada de Albert la hizo detenerse por un momento – no es justo Albert.

Estoy seguro que sabrás esperar dos días más para saberlo.

¿dos días? Nunca he tenido que aguantar tanto… si acaso una hora

Lo siento pequeña… no hay de otra.

Para cuando llegaron George y Dorothy esperaban por ellos y al verlos Candy salió corriendo a su encuentro, Albert solo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo a la vez por saber que poco a poco iba recuperando al amor de su vida.

¡Dorothy! Que gusto que hayas venido – abrazándola con fuerza

Oh Candy te ves tan bien ¿Cómo te sientes? – aún había preocupación por la rubia.

Excelente…solo que aquí entre tú y yo… Albert no me deja en paz con las medicinas.

No seas caprichosa… sabes que lo hace por tu bien – Candy le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba George y al tenerlo cerca y de igual manera Candy lo abrazó aferrándose a su cintura, él acarició su cabello besando su cabeza.

Srita Candy… me alegra verla con bien.

Gracias George… ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

Ahora que la veo… mucho mejor – haciendo que Candy se sonrojara, Albert llegó hasta donde se encontraban saludando a George y a Dorothy.

Fueron muchos días – haciendo un puchero.

¿me permites un momento con William?

Claro… solo no tarden Albert me prometió cocinar – todos rieron por lo que ella dijo.

No te preocupes por eso… la señora Margaret ha enviado comida, me ha pedido que te de sus saludos ¿Por qué no entramos y preparamos té?

Adelante… Estás en tu casa… Dorothy ¿y como van las cosas con George?

¿Qué puedo decirte? Él es perfecto, me trata muy bien… quiere ir a hablar con mis padres.

Eso es maravilloso.

Lo sé Candy… a pesar de que yo lo amaba en silencio… nunca me imagine que George albergara sentimientos hacia mi… ¡soy tan feliz Candy! Que no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

No tienes porque Dorothy… él es un caballero.

Lo sé… me siento tan bien entre sus brazos que no me lo vas a creer pero siento todo su amor.

Te entiendo perfectamente… con Albert me pasa lo mismo… nunca en mi vida he sentido tanta seguridad como cuando estoy con él.

Pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo han sido estos días de tu recuperación?

Todo muy bien Albert siempre está al pendiente de lo que necesito… pero me aterra cuando llega la noche y estoy dormida – Dorothy la miro algo alarmada – no Dorothy… no es lo que piensas…hoy me ha platicado acerca del accidente que tuve y de lo que pasó con Eliza… no puedes imaginarte lo que he tenido que controlar las ansias de no poder recordar lo que pasó… él dice que lloro por las noches… que tengo pesadillas y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada de ellas… lo amo Dorothy pero siento que algo me impide estar con él… y al mismo tiempo ya no quiero estar sin él.

Candy… no te atormentes con eso – tomándole una mano – él Dr. Martín ha dicho que en cualquier momento tus recuerdos regresarán… y cuando eso pase no lo dudes Candy… sé feliz… muy feliz.

Gracias Dorothy… siempre tienes las palabras correctas para evitar que yo cometa una locura, y por cierto ¿Qué pasa con los chicos que no me han venido a visitar?

No te lo había comentado porque estabas indispuesta… pero los padres de Annie se la llevaron el día que pasó lo de Eliza, la abuela Martha también se retiró con Patty… pero no se fueron a Chicago si es lo que piensas, han estado visitando a la tía abuela… pero estoy segura que un día de estos vendrán a verte… en cuanto Eliza ya te imaginarás las medidas que tomará la tía abuela con ella y su madre – el rostro de Candy se ensombreció de tristeza – no sientas pena por ellas Candy… lo que hicieron contigo no tiene nombre, de no ser por el joven Neal talvez hubieran logrado su cometido ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Tú más que nadie sabe que ellas en ningún momento han sentido aprecio por ti y hasta pienso que no tienen ningún tipo de remordimiento, desafortunadamente para Eliza confió sus planes en la persona equivocada y he ahí las consecuencias… y aunque tú y yo sabemos lo terrible que fue para Eliza lo que le pasó, no dejo de pensar que hubiera pasado si en estos momentos ya no estuvieras con nosotros ¿te imaginas como estaría el Sr William? Él nunca se separó de tu lado Candy… cuidó de ti noche y día esperando que despertaras, no permitas que la sombra de la envidia y el egoísmo de Eliza te quiten lo que por tanto tiempo ha sido destinado para ti… y si aún sobre eso tienes dudas sé paciente, el tiempo te dará las respuestas.

Gracias Dorothy, Y con lo impulsiva que soy.

Bueno lo atolondrada no sé si algún día se te llegue a quitar Candy – ambas rieron a carcajadas – pero algo a tu favor debías de tener, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para afrontar lo que pasó y lo que pueda pasar y además el Sr William te ama.

 **Fuera de la cabaña**

Y bien… ¿Cómo va todo William?

Muy bien… Candy se está recuperando… está mejor de lo que pensé.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? No traías buena cara cuando venías con ella.

¿Cómo está todo en la mansión?

William…

Por favor George…

Bien… tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado… bien… aunque

¿Qué pasa George?

No hemos podido localizar a Robert… Mortimer o como se haga llamar… es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado… he puesto a trabajar más hombres para localizarlo y nada.

Sabíamos que algo así ocurriría… sabiendo los antecedentes que tiene.

Con respecto a los Leegan… se ha levantado un acta por el delito de robo, abuso de confianza… William quiero saber como se procederá con la Sra. Sara y su hija.

La cárcel por supuesto… intentaron matar a Candy y mandarlas a un convento no les hará pagar su delito.

Comprendo…

¿o crees que estoy siendo demasiado severo?

No William y aunque es el caso… los motivos que las llevaron a atentar contra la vida de Candy lo justifica… la Sra. Elroy piensa que mantenerlas separadas es lo más apropiado, ella propone que a la Srita. Eliza se le envíe a México sin ningún tipo de consideraciones.

No me interesa el escándalo que esto pueda generar George, las quiero fuera de mi vida y la de Candy…

Bien… se hará como tu ordenes.

Aunque pensándolo bien… para Eliza sería una experiencia nada agradable irse a México como parte del personal de servidumbre… haz todos los arreglos para que se vaya, eso si vigilancia las 24 horas del día, por el momento que te mantengan informado después me haré yo cargo.

Traje los papeles para que termines de firmarlos, los puse a un plazo de 5 años… todas la cuentas están protegidas así como el de los inversionistas.

Gracias George… aunque a decir verdad prefiero que Archie tome el control total del consorcio.

Sabes que si tu padre viviera no lo permitiría y haciendo honor a él no lo haré – mirándolo con determinación.

¿crees que Archie no esté capacitado?

Está más que capacitado William… Pero esa responsabilidad no le pertenece – Albert le sonrió posando su mano en el hombro de George.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Acompáñame al auto ahí tengo los papeles, no quisiera agobiar a la señorita Candy con todo lo que tienes que firmar.

Cuando terminaron entraron a la cabaña encontrando la mesa dispuesta para servirse… fue una tarde amena para los cuatro... George a cada momento volteaba a ver Candy, no era nada de lo que hace apenas un par de semanas los mantuvo con preocupación… el paso del tiempo era inevitable y entre pláticas y un pequeño paseo a los alrededores de la cabaña llegó la hora de despedirse y Candy aunque se sentía feliz no podía evitar sentirse triste por las despedidas.

Necesitas descansar pequeña – estaban tomados de la mano y Candy se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos desde su altura.

No estoy cansada y además es muy temprano, para cuando despierte ya habrá anochecido y no podré dormir – frunciendo el seño.

Lo sé amor… ¿Qué te parece media hora?

¿vendrás conmigo?

Si amor… siempre estaré para ti mi vida – abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó su rostro para besar sus labios – vamos – Candy se resistía a caminar dibujando una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro – con que te resistes ¿eh? – la levantó en brazos y ambos entraron a la cabaña hasta llegar a la recámara – voy a cerrar la puerta, regreso en un momento amor – ella solo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, a los pocos minutos ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

Ven amor… solo será un momento – ella llegó hasta él acurrucándose en su costado – los latidos de su corazón la ayudaron a tranquilizarse y la arropó con sus brazos, ambos se abandonaron al sueño sin sentir que el tiempo se les fue rápido, se separó de ella y bajó a prepararle la medicina y regresó a ella – amor… Candy despierta – besó sus mejillas – es hora de tu medicina.

Mañana Albert… tengo mucho sueño – enterrando su cabeza en la almohada – Albert sonrió con ternura en ese arrebato casi infantil.

No Candy ya se pasó la hora – se sentó y bebió de un solo trago la bebida, momentos después se fue a lavar los dientes y regresó con un camisón puesto, Albert estaba recostado sobre su lado leyendo un libro cuando sintió que ella se apretaba a su costado.

¿Qué lees? – acurrucándose a su cuerpo y el enseñándole la portada, lo abrazó por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, el corazón de Albert palpitaba tan rápido haciendo que Candy levantara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ven acá pequeña – dejando el libro en el buró – Candy… estaba pensando en que ya deberíamos de regresar a la mansión.

No… ¿Por qué? Yo me siento bien aquí – el sonrió sintiéndose dichoso de que Candy amara ese lugar – ¿te dijo algo George?

No pero ya es necesario – él sentía que su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia sin poder contener el deseo de hacerla suya, Candy lo ponía en aprietos y más cuando su pierna se posó sobre la de él.

Me gusta estar contigo ¿a ti no?

Por supuesto que si amor… es solo que pensé que extrañarías a los demás.

¿a quien? Ya todos se fueron de la mansión… bueno la tía abuela es a la única que le a de urgir que estemos allá – "y no solo a ella" pensó Albert, ella se aferró más a él haciendo que Albert apretara más el abrazo levantando su rostro para besarla, Candy respondía con ímpetu a cada uno de sus besos, sin darse cuenta ella se encontraba sobre él haciendo un camino de besos entre su mandíbula y su oreja… sus manos tomaban sus cabellos.

Candy – se sentía tan ajeno a sí mismo que sus manos correspondieron a sus caricias posando las manos en las caderas de ella, su mente luchaba por tener un poco claridad para poder salir y acallar la pasión que ella despertaba en él.

Te amo – él la abrazó por la cintura para colocarla en la cama y posarse sobre su pequeño cuerpo, tomándola nuevamente de los labios le daba besos profundos haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza húmeda y placentera, se hincó frente a ella atrayéndola a él, ella lo tomó por la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla besando su pecho, él besaba su cuello recorriendo su clavícula desató el nudo del camisón haciendo que una parte de su hombro quedara expuesto a sus labios, la sentó en sus piernas poniéndola a horcajadas, sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez sin darse tregua, a esas alturas ambos disfrutaban de ese contacto volviéndola a tomar y ponerla sobre su espalda en la cama, sus labios se abrían camino hacia sus senos besando y succionando con suavidad sus pezones erectos, los gemidos que Candy le regalaba hacían que Albert pusiera muchos más empeño en ambos senos – Albert… – separándose de ella quitó con suavidad el camisón dejándola solo con los interiores.

Dios mío Candy eres hermosa – elevándose en su altura para admirar su cuerpo semidesnudo, la vergüenza quedó en el olvidó cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello para así volverlo a besar una y mil veces más, sus caricias torpes le demostraban lo dispuesta que estaba a aprender de él, de calmar y apagar esa necesidad de sentirse plena y satisfecha, Albert la tomó por las muñecas alzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza y volviendo a retomar las caricias sobre sus senos diseñó con besos un camino hacia el sur de su anatomía, poco a poco fue bajando la última prenda que le impedía llegar a ella, cuando sus ojos perfilaron cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a besar sus pies… sus piernas… sus muslos hasta llegar a ese tesoro escondido entre los pliegues de su vagina… encontrándose con su codiciada perla rosada… sus labios y su lengua besaron y saborearon con ternura y avidez su clítoris masajeando al mismo tiempo sus senos con las manos, el temblor que sentía en sus piernas la sumergían en un estado de seminconsciencia deseando cada vez más, el calor que sentía en su vientre se comparaba a la primera vez que Albert le hizo el amor de esa manera, su cuerpo se tensaba por ratos al sentir como los espasmos de placer llegaban a ella, el bebía de su esencia abrazándola por la cintura tomando control de su pelvis hasta hacerla gemir y gritar del placer, sus piernas intentaban aprisionar su cabeza sintiendo que muy dentro de ella se derretía y fue esa la segunda ocasión que la hizo llegar al orgasmo, sentirla temblar era algo infinitamente placentero saber que ella lo había disfrutado, llegó hasta ella para besar una vez más sobre sus ya labios hinchados y Candy se entregaba simple y llanamente a él abrazándose a su cuerpo saboreando de los labios de Albert su esencia, él quería más de ella pero ante todo quería honrarla hasta saberla su esposa… la amaba y la amaría aún si decidiera hacerla suya en ese momento y por todo ese amor esperaría el momento en que un sacerdote consagrara su unión a ella… la abrazó tan fuerte temiendo perderla – Te amo Candy – la respiración de ambos se fue haciendo más lenta hasta que la quietud de sus cuerpos satisfechos los acompañaron y solo así encontraron tranquilidad en cada uno de sus sentidos… los besos que se regalaron después fueron de ternura, él sabía que tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos bastaba para desatar toda la pasión que hasta ese momento estaba conteniendo, la besó una vez más cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo con la sábana y sentándose a la orilla de la cama observando su rostro – regreso en un momento amor - se levantó dejando a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, para cuando volvió se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida "es mejor así pequeña" se puso el pijama y acostándose junto a ella la arropó con el edredón y besó su naríz, para después estar nuevamente abrazado a su pequeño cuerpo hasta que la luz del sol los encontró como en otras tantas veces.

Candy cariño deseo llevarte antes de que haga más tarde.

Ya… ya casi estoy lista… ¿A dónde vamos?

Tómate la medicina… hoy es el ultimo día.

¿de verdad? Gracias a Dios – tomándoselo de un solo sorbo - ¿voy bien así?

Siempre amor… solo que falta algo – se acercó a él rozando sus labios con un beso.

¿Qué? Ya me puse todo lo que tenía que ponerme ¿nos vamos? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos – se puso atrás de ella abrochando la cadena del collar con la piedra de los Andley – ya puedes abrirlos.

Albert… pensé que la había perdido – abrasándolo del cuello – gracias.

Uno de los trabajadores lo encontró en el bosque y George lo trajo ayer.

Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa – besándolo en los labios – te amo ¿nos vamos?

Claro – sacándolo de su pequeño aturdimiento, la tomó de la mano y salieron de la cabaña, ella se adelantó caminando por el sendero – amor… nos vamos a ir en el auto – Candy se detuvo haciendo un puchero – no pongas esa carita… es solo que quiero aprovechar el tiempo para estar contigo.

Si es así… no me opongo – soltando una carcajada ambos – vaya… parece que tendremos un festín – señalando lo que había en el asiento de atrás.

Vamos… súbete… nos espera un gran día soleado – durante todo el camino iban platicando sobre las cosas que les gustaban y querían conocer - ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por toda Escocia? – los ojitos verdes de Candy se iluminaron acercándose más a él para besar su mejilla.

Contigo voy al fin del mundo.

Hemos llegado – se bajó del auto para ayudar a Candy – amor ¿Por qué no te adelantas a buscar una sombra mientras yo llevo las cosas?

Déjame ayudarte – tomando la canasta.

Lleva esto… pesa menos – Candy lo miró sorprendida –Haz lo que te digo amor… ahorita te alcanzo – besando sus labios, desde donde estaba mientras hacía maromas para llevar las cosas escuchó los gritos de Annie, Patty y Dorothy y vió como Candy regresaba a él lanzándose a sus brazos haciendo que Albert soltara lo que llevaba en las manos.

¿Por qué no me dijiste? – regalándole besos por el rostro.

Quería saber y escuchar lo feliz que eres… si tú eres feliz yo lo soy más – apretando el abrazo por la cintura.

Te amo – Albert no pudo contestarle por que una voz grave los interrumpió.

Vaya… vaya… vaya - Candy volteó su rostro buscando la voz.

¡Terry! – soltándose de los brazos de Albert abrazando a Terry.

Dios mío Candy… nos has dado un susto de muerte – tan cerca de ellos Albert observaba la actitud de ambos – me hace muy bien saber que te encuentras bien… Albert – dirigiéndose a él para abrazarlo – la recuperaste amigo – si en algún instante sintió celos al ver a Candy en brazos de Terry en ese momento todo se desvaneció devolviéndole el gesto.

Gracias por venir Terry.

No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

No esperaba menos de ti… anda hombre… ayúdame a llevar todo esto – Archie, George, Terry y Albert acomodaron las mesas y las chicas prepararon los platillos.

No sean tan formales chicas que no estamos en la mansión – les decía Albert mientras se hacían bromas entre ellos - ¿quieren que les ayude?

No amor – empujándolo del área donde ellas estaban – tú ve con George y los demás y nosotras nos ocupamos de esto – momentos después todos estaban instalados en sus asientos degustando con verdadero apetito lo que estaban consumiendo.

Debo decir que Margareth es un sol… definitivamente a una cocinera como ella no la podrá igualar nadie jamás.

¿perdón? – preguntó Albert.

Dije cocinera amor… tú siempre serás el mejor – mientras le guiñaba el ojo, todos rieron y disfrutaron de esos momentos que en algún tiempo en el pasado hubiera sido casi imposible… Albert se levantó de su silla y tomando su copa logró que todos le pusieran atención.

Amigos… familia… quiero aprovechar este maravilloso momento para brindar por la fortuna y bendición de estar disfrutando de la compañía de ustedes y al mismo tiempo reiterar ante ustedes el amor que siento por ti Candy… brindo por ti cariño… salud – todos alzaron sus copas e hicieron en conjunto el brindis, el sonrosado rostro de Candy irradiaba felicidad – Candy… aquí delante de nuestros amigos y familia quiero pedirte una vez más que te cases conmigo… Qué dices… ¿me harías ese honor?

Por ésta y mil veces más te diré que si mi amor – todos aplaudieron de emoción al verlos juntos compartiendo la felicidad por medio de un tierno beso – mientras Albert volvía a colocar el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez perteneció a su madre y Candy observaba su mano, la abrazó para decirle algo al oído.

Si quieres lo cambiamos.

¡no! Éste es perfecto – todos se levantaron para abrazar a los rubios.

¿que les parece si damos un paseo en bote? – propuso Archie, Annie y Patty eran las más entusiasmadas, Dorothy estaba junto a George – hay uno por cada pareja… me aseguré de que sea un excelente día para que la pasemos juntos.

Prefiero ir a caminar un rato… ya saben acabamos de comer – dijo Candy

¿quieres que te acompañe?

No necesitas siquiera sugerirlo Albert… Me encantaría…

En ese caso… iré por una manta… pues conociéndote como eres estoy seguro que querrás tomar una pequeña siesta – cada una de las parejas tomó su camino Patty y Terry decidieron quedarse cerca de la cascada.

¿Qué te parece el lugar? – le preguntó Patty.

Muy tranquilo – volteándola a ver – el lugar perfecto para que Candy se recupere, es increíble ¿no crees?

Si… por un momento creí que la perderíamos… es un milagro encontrarla ya con bien… es como si no hubiera pasado nada… a excepción de que no recuerda lo que pasó el día que tuvo el accidente.

¿Cómo? – Terry se acercó para tomarla por los hombros ¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerda?

Terry… no seas bruto… me estás lastimando – el rictus de su rostro cambió al momento que Patty lo detuvo.

Discúlpame Patty… no era mi intención… es solo… desearía que me pusieras al tanto de lo que está pasando… ella… ella ¿lo sabe?

No creo tener el interés de tener ésta conversación contigo… compermiso – el se le adelantó para taparle el paso y ésta vez casi acariciando sus hombros – ¡suéltame por favor!

Bien… en ese caso iré a preguntarle a ellos.

¡no te atreverás a hacer eso! ¡que absurdo eres!

No querida Patty… soy práctico y si no encuentro las respuestas contigo las encontraré precisamente con ellos – regalándole una sonrisa de lado.

Ahora entiendo porque eres tan insoportable – Terry sintió que algo se removía en su interior, esas palabras hicieron un efecto negativo en él haciéndolo sentir mal, se quedó parado mientras ella regresaba a la sombra de un árbol sentándose en una mecedora, cuando regresó donde ella estaba la encontró leyendo un libro, no le pareció raro, pues desde los tiempos del colegio ellas se caracterizó por ser una mujer muy inteligente… desde hace poco sus ojos la empezaron a ver de manera diferente y lo que él creía ganado simplemente lo perdió con su actitud.

Lo siento

No veo porque… dudo que tus disculpas sean sinceras cuando toda tu vida has sido irracional… por mi puedes ahorrarte el intento de lo que hayas querido hacer – para Terry que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le rindieran casi un culto de admiración le supo muy mal las palabras de Patty, pero lo que más le pesaba es que lo ignorara… que no lo mirara mientras le decía todo eso… tomó una de las sillas y se sentó a su lado, Patty le dio una muestra de lo inexistente que podía ser él en su vida no cruzaron palabras y Terry ya no lo volvió a intentar, era la primera vez que se sentía intimidado y se pregunto que significaría eso, momentos después llegaron Annie y Archie.

Que bueno que los encontramos.

No nos hemos movido de aquí – les dijo Patty… Annie un tanto confundida miró a Terry - ¿Qué sucede?

Eeee… tenemos que planear como vamos a llevar a Candy a la cabaña el sábado.

No le veo ningún inconveniente saldremos de aquí y Albert nos esperará en la cabaña, me tomé la libertad de hablar con la Srita Pony y la hermana María… ellas nos esperarán allá… nos arreglaremos aquí y George vendrá por Candy le diremos que le tenemos una sorpresa preparada y todo saldrá perfecto.

Vaya… lo has planeado muy bien – le dijo Terry

Tenemos tres días para afinar detalles… no se preocupen… todo saldrá bien – dirigiéndose a Annie y a Archie.

Chicos… deberíamos pasear en botes… la tarde está muy cálida.

Vayan ustedes Archie… necesito platicar con Patty.

En otra ocasión talvez… yo me voy con Annie y Archie – para asombro de ellos Terry no dijo nada y vió como los tres amigos se alejaban de él.

¿Qué pasó con Terry Patty? – le preguntó Annie mientras Archie arreglaba la pequeña embarcación.

No pasó ni pasará nada Annie

Pero yo pensé que tú y él…

Somos muy diferentes Annie… Terry sigue siendo el mismo demonio de siempre.

¡Patty!

Lo dije en voz alta ¿verdad? – las dos comenzaron a reír.

Pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Muy bien Annie – suspiró – me siento perfecta – sus ojos amielados se enrojecieron por un momento el cual pudo disimular muy bien…

Sritas – ofreciendo sus brazos – ya está listo el transporte – los tres rieron a carcajadas.

¿estás seguro que nos aguantará a los tres?

Por supuesto… a diferencia de nuestro querido Stear me aseguré de que se probara con 15 hombres – por un momento el rostro de Patty se ensombreció recordando a su amor fallido – Patty…

No Archie… no tienes porque disculparte… es muy lindo tener recuerdos de él pues estoy segura que siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones.

Cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo tomaron tus padres que vendrías a la mansión de los Andley?

La verdad no sé como agradecerte… papá le insistió a mamá pasar unos días en Chicago juntos… me da mucha pena y vergüenza mentirles… pero para mi ya es insostenible siquiera intentar hablar con John – Archie le tomó la mano – cuando todo esto termine he decidido hablar con papá y pedirle que rompa el compromiso con el Sr. Rockefeller… y si las cosas no salen como queremos Archie y yo hemos decidido casarnos sin el consentimiento de nuestras familias – Patty los miraba a ambos y en un arrebato de alegría los abrazó a ambos haciendo que la pequeña barca se volteara irremediablemente tirándolos a los tres… los gritos de Annie alertaron a Terry que corriendo fue hacia el pequeño muelle se subió a un bote y remando con ímpetu se dirigió hacia ellos, cuando llegó encontró a Archie sosteniendo a una llorosa Annie y Patty simplemente estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Lo siento chicos

No… no es gracioso Patty… ¡Archie no me vayas a soltar!

Cálmate amor… no te soltaré.

¡Patty! Dame tu mano para subirte – en su rostro había angustia

Ayuda a Annie… yo puedo sola – impulsándose para subir a la barca

¡eres una necia! – la tomó de la cintura logrando meterla por completo a la barca.

Archie… Annie – ofreciéndole la mano.

Sube amor… yo iré tras de ti

Terry le puso su saco a Patty sobre los hombros y a Annie la cubrió con una manta.

Bueno… sin querer nos hemos dado un baño – les dijo Patty y si en ese momento hubiera podido Annie la vuelve a tirar al lago para que se regrese nadando sola – de verdad lo siento chicos…

No te preocupes Patty… ya pensaré en la penitencia que has de recibir – los tres volvieron a reír mientras Archie tomaba el otro remo para regresar a la orilla.

¿Qué les pasó? – les preguntaba una angustiada Candy mientras abrazaba a Annie.

Nada Candy… la barca se volteó – lo decía sonriendo – iré a cambiarme… no se quedarán ahí paradas ¿verdad? Aún hay sol para que se sequen nuestras ropas – quitándose el saco, para cuando terminaron de arreglarse es como si nada hubiera pasado Dorothy las esperaba con tazas de té

¿y Patty? – preguntó la castaña

Se quedó cepillando el cabello – vieron como Terry se levantó yendo hasta donde se encontraba Patty.

¿Cómo estás? – haciendo que brincara del susto.

Al menos pudiste haber hecho ruido para avisar que estabas aquí – mirándolo de reojo.

Y tú pudiste haber sido más precavida y no haber provocado que la barca se volteara… ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando vi como caían al agua?

¿y porque habría de saberlo? Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada – se acercó a ella acorralándola entre el carro y él, la tomo del rostro y en un arrebato instantáneo le besó los labios haciendo que ella se separara de él dándole una cachetada antes de regresar con los demás.

 **Hola a todos… les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea del agrado… cualesquiera sea la opinión es bien recibida**

 **GRACIAS**

 **elbroche.**

 **Sandra Carreo**

 **Guets**


	22. A UN LATIDO DE SU CORAZÓN

**Todos y cada alguno de los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras Misuki e Igarachi… cualquier otro nombre o lugar fue simple adición para darle forma a la historia.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA**

 **Capítulo 33.**

 **A UN LATIDO DE SU CORAZÓN.**

Con el rostro surcado de lágrimas se levantó sin que Albert se diera cuenta, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con intensidad sintiendo que cada latido la ahogaba sin piedad… la tempestad que se cernía en esos momentos ensordeció sus pasos, necesitaba alejarse de él y al mismo tiempo quería aferrarse al único hombre que en sus sueños de niña ha amado desde entonces… ésta vez sí recordaba con claridad la pesadilla que con tanta ferocidad se hacía presente en su memoria dándose cuenta que no solo fue un sueño… era un recuerdo de esa fatídica mañana en que vió a Albert sin camisa en la recámara de Eliza… la vió acurrucada contra la pared protegiéndose y temblando de miedo, de angustia y talvez de vergüenza, no podía evitar las lágrimas al seguirla recordando de esa manera abrió la puerta y un aire gélido la recibió haciendo que su cuerpo temblara, volteó hacia atrás pero necesitaba salir… necesitaba alejarse, ahogó un grito con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro, el viento alborotaba su hermosa cabellera humedeciéndola con la brisa de la lluvia… ha sido lo más cercano que ha estado a la realidad de un recuerdo que no llegaba por completo a su memoria, la oscuridad, el frío y la angustia la envolvían haciéndola sentir desprotegida, no sabía la hora en ese momento pero estaba segura que era más de la media noche, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar, un relámpago iluminó la pequeña cabaña, sus pies descalzos dieron un pequeño brinco ante el rugido que hizo cimbrar el mismo suelo, con sus manos buscó a tientas la mecedora y ahí espero en vano a que ese recuerdo se desvaneciera, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con furia y aún así sus pies no se movieron para levantarse, no se sentía ella, se veía así misma tratando de sacar un poco de energía pero su cuerpo no respondía, no se dio cuenta ni supo como se acurrucó en la mecedora abrazando sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, estaba completamente mojada y recordó la vez que Jimmy enfermó por causa de ella cuando George llegó a tráela al hogar de Pony para llevarla a Inglaterra… recordó a Annie cuando enfermó en el colegio San Pablo cuando bajo la lluvia escuchó que Archie la amaba, recordó su soledad después de la muerte de Anthony encerrada en su recámara con la lluvia golpeando la ventana… incluso recordó al Sr. García cuando después de varios días y gracias a la lluvia pudo humedecer la dulce Candy… y en esos recuerdos se coló Albert Cuando la abandonó después de la muerte de Stear y su llanto se hizo más violento… trataba con todas su fuerzas hacer llegar recuerdos que la hicieron feliz pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lo lograba… no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero la lluvia no daba tregua manteniéndola petrificada en ese pequeño espacio cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba, sus dientes castañeaban y toda ella temblaba… era él quien con una lámpara de aceite salió a buscarla gritando su nombre.

¡Candyyyyyy! – era Albert alejándose de la cabaña… Candy quería hablar pero sus palabras se quedaban en su garganta y sus ojos se ahogaban en sus propias lágrimas y fue cuando un nuevo relámpago iluminó el lugar haciéndolo voltear por instinto hacia la entrada de la cabaña y desde donde estaba la vió… corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó a ella – Candy… amor – la tomó entre sus brazos y entraron a la pequeña estancia – ¡Candy contéstame… Dios estás muy fría! – subieron a la recámara y tras quitarle el camisón buscó una toalla para secarla, envolvió su cabeza y la metió bajo las sabanas, bajó rápidamente y regresó con leña para avivar el fuego de la chimenea, llegó hasta ella y tocó su frente soltando el aire con alivió tras cerciorarse que no tenía fiebre… ella lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas le suplicaban que no se alejara, el se paró provocando que ella soltara un gemido de angustia cuando vió como él se quitaba la ropa húmeda – Candy… háblame cielo ¿Qué tienes? – se hincó a un lado de la cama tomando su mano, su temperatura la sentía fría y así como estaba se metió bajo las sabanas para darle un poco de su calor, ella estaba impávida hasta que él la acercó a su cuerpo frotando su espalda y brazos y cubriendo con sus piernas las de ella… no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando la sintió removerse con violencia tratando de alejarse de él – amor – ella lo golpeaba hasta que Albert decidió aprisionarla entre sus brazos, cuando un grito desgarrador y su llanto se volvió incontrolable lo hizo abrazarla con más fuerza sintiendo como el cuerpo de Candy se aflojaba, sus brazos lo cubrieron a él en un abrazo escondiendo su cara en su cuello, Albert como en otras ocasiones le dedicó palabras tiernas acariciando su espalda y así logró que ella se durmiera, se quiso levantar para echar más leña al fuego pero ella se aferró más a él – amor… se está enfriando la recámara… no quiero que te resfríes – ella solo negó con la cabeza – solo será un momento – y así como salió llegó de nuevo a ella, afuera seguía lloviendo y le estremeció saberla expuesta al frío y la humedad, se volvió a meter bajó las sábanas llevando consigo un peine y aceite de Candy y la acercó a él sentándola en medio de sus piernas – ¿quieres contarme lo que te pasó? – mientras le quitaba la toalla de la cabeza

Yo… yo… la pesadilla – él la abrazó sabiendo que ella no podría evitar volver a llorar – so… solo recuerdo… cuando te vi.

Amor… debiste haberme dicho…

Yo me asusté y me sentía muy angustiada… Albert…

Dime amor

Quiero recordar… no me gusta sentirme así – empuñó sus manos y se las colocó en las sienes.

No amor… Candy mírame… lo harás amor… no te hagas daño – tomándola de las muñecas y abrazándola – no soporto que sientas dolor… no te lastimes – se separó de ella tomando su rostro – prométeme Candy que cuando te sientas así… acudirás a mi – ella solo asintió – no amor dime que lo prometes.

Te lo prometo… solo abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes.

Aunque me rechaces una y mil veces… jamás te soltaré mi amor – besándole la naríz – ahora déjame desenredar tu cabello – poniendo un poco de aceite en la palma de su mano y frotándolas se lo aplicó y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar darle un masaje en el cuero cabelludo dándose cuenta que en la sien Candy tenía una Pequeña protuberancia haciendo que en el roce ella ladeara su cabeza evitando la mano de Albert – ¿te duele?

Un poco – tocándose ella misma – no me había dado cuenta – Albert estuvo callado pensando que ese golpe sería la causa por la que Candy no recuerda lo que pasó ese fatídico día.

Duerme mi amor… dentro de algunas horas va amanecer… "mañana mismo la llevo a Chicago" – pensó mientras la arropaba entre sus brazos.

 **Un día antes.**

¿A dónde me llevan? ¡suélteme! ¡mi hija! ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hija?

Sra. Leegan… le recuerdo que hay una acusación en contra de usted por intento de asesinato.

No puedo dejar a mi hija sola.

Por ella no te preocupes – dijo la fuerte e impenetrable voz de Elroy Andley – será enviada a México… hasta que aparezca ese hombre

¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Me atrevo con el derecho que me da defender y proteger a mi familia… todo pude haber soportado de ti Sarah pero que hayas intentado asesinar a mi hija eso es inaceptable.

¡es una recogida!

¡es mi hija! Y no te quepa la menor duda Sarah que la defenderé de ti y de quien sea.

¿y no se ha puesto a pensar en lo que esto puede provocar? ¡nos está sometiendo a la crítica!

¡eso es algo con lo que tendrás que cargar tú Sarah! Desde hoy y por ordenes de William Albert Andley patriarca de ésta familia rompo toda relación contigo, tú hija y tú esposo… se disuelve y anula todo contrato comercial y de inversión que se haya realizado en pos para mejorar las relaciones financieras de tu familia, las cuales desde hoy estarán bajo la coordinación de Daniel Leegan… llévensela.

Sra. Elroy… mi hija… quiero despedirme de mi hija.

Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo… que lo hagas ahora no hará la diferencia y como ya te dije antes ella será apartada de igual manera de la familia y puesto que Eliza también intentó cometer el mismo delito que tu su futuro está más que claro… no habrá ningún tipo de consideraciones… el patriarca ordena yo obedezco.

Le juro por mi vida que esto no se quedará así… haré que esa malnacida pague por lo que estamos pasando.

Te recuerdo Sarah que no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie… no compliques más tu situación… por favor comandante haga el favor de llevársela… el sr. George Johnson apoderado legal de la familia será quien se ponga en comunicación con ustedes.

Por supuesto Sra. Andley – ordenando a otros dos policías que la escoltaran fuera de la mansión.

No hubo más reclamos ni insultos, se dejó llevar por un par de hombres que la sostenía de cada brazo… ya tendría tiempo para pensar, pese a todo a su carácter, desdén y la forma en la que ella enfrentaba los problemas caminaba sintiendo que sus piernas templaban y que ésta y por primera vez le podían fallar… se dominó a si misma pesando en una sola persona CANDY.

Esa mañana Patty, Archie, Annie y Terry los tomaron por sorpresa a punto de desayunar – buenos días – saludando al unísono entrando a la pequeña estancia, la sorpresa en el rostro de Candy y Albert no se hizo esperar, la rubia los recibió con mucho entusiasmo abrazando a cada uno.

No los esperábamos… pensé que vendrían el lunes… pero pasen no se queden ahí parados – les dijo Candy.

Trajimos algo para desayunar… espero no seamos una molestia – contestó Patty.

Por supuesto que no… al contrario nos alegra que estén aquí – dirigiéndose a Albert – amor… ¿Por qué no sacan ustedes la mesa y desayunamos afuera?

Precisamente eso estaba pensando cariño – todos salieron y a la sombra de un árbol y sentados en troncos disfrutaron del desayuno.

Albert a ese paso y con el buen sazón que tienes estoy seguro que Candy no se separará de ti – dijo Terry haciendo que todos rieran por su comentario.

Tienes razón Terry esa y muchas otras cualidades muy difícil de encontrar.

Por cierto… nos vas a tener que prestar a Albert por un buen rato.

¿Y se puede saber a donde van?

Cosa de hombres pecas… eres muy curiosa – dándole un sorbo a su bebida – las chicas se quedarán contigo, les sugiero que se pongan más hermosas.

¿se puede saber al menos el motivo por el cual debo ponerme hermosa junto con mis amigas?

No pecas… y no insistas, si tu intención es preguntarle a Patricia y a Annie… ellas tampoco saben – Candy solo ladeo los labios – George vendrá por ustedes, si ven a alguien merodeando la cabaña… no se preocupen es uno de los guardias – sacando su reloj del chaleco miró la hora – son casi las 11… tienen 3 horas para arreglarse… chicas… fue un placer haber compartido el desayuno con ustedes – fijando por más tiempo su mirada en Patricia pero al ver que no fue correspondido agarró del brazo a Albert llevándolo al automóvil.

¡Albert! – tomándolo del brazo – Terry ¿me permites?

Adelante… es todo tuyo – sonriendo de una manera descarada haciendo que las mejillas de Candy enrojecieran.

¿tienes idea de lo que están tramando?

No amor – sosteniéndola de los hombros – estoy seguro que no es nada malo… George no lo permitiría.

Tienes razón… yo y mis delirios.

Te amo Candy ¿no vemos al rato?

Espero con ansias el momento – besando sus labios con ternura.

Patty y Annie la esperaban en la entrada de la cabaña – chicas hay que meter…

No te preocupes por eso Candy… ya lo hemos hecho Annie y yo… ven te hemos traído un vestido muy hermoso… ¡que emoción! Será como cuando estábamos en el San Pablo ¿no lo creen?

Tienen idea de lo que se traen entre manos Terry y Archie? – Candy estaba muy dudosa

Mientras veníamos les preguntamos lo mismo y no nos dijeron nada… así que mejor desistimos de preguntar.

Que raro… la última vez que vi a Archie así fue cuando me invitaron por primera vez a la mansión – entraron a la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de si y subiendo las escaleras con lo paquetes que llevaron.

¿Cuándo te adoptaron? – preguntó Patty

No… vivía aún con los Leegan… Anthony, Stear y Archie me enviaron una invitación para la bienvenida de la tía abuela a Lakewood… yo llevaba la ropa que usaba en el hogar de Pony… el caso es que Stear y Archie me regalaron un vestido y toda la noche bailé con Anthony… para desgracia de Eliza y Neal – las tres estaban sentadas sobre la gran cama – y la misma expresión que vi en Archie hoy… es la misma que tuvo aquella vez… pero bueno ¿por donde empezamos?

Un baño de burbujas te caería genial Candy… traje todo para tenerlo.

Nos caería bien… podríamos tomarlo juntas ¿no creen? – Annie y Patty se miraban – chicas somos mujeres… además nos llevaría menos tiempo… oigan ¿y por que no vino Dorothy?

Aaah lo que pasa es que se quedó con tía Elroy.

Mmmm me hubiera encantado que estuviera con nosotras.

Apresurémonos chicas que ya perdimos mucho tiempo – dijo Patty.

Las tres chicas se metieron a la tina en camisón y cada una ayudaba a la otra a lavar y aclararse el cabello.

¿no les parece genial que estemos las tres juntas como hace años?

Siiii… hay que repetirlo… pero la próxima vez tiene que estar Dorothy con nosotras.

Dudo que halla una próxima vez – dijo Patty en voz baja.

No te escuche Patty ¿que dijiste? – la joven castaña ya no sabía donde meter la cabeza.

Dije que dudo que Dorothy se sienta en confianza para compartir el baño con nosotras.

Si… tienes razón… todo lo que está viviendo es nuevo para ella – dando un suspiro.

¿y ese suspiro? – le preguntó Patty.

¿No les parece maravilloso que Dorothy y George estén juntos?

Si… es una buena persona y merece que alguien la ame… y quien mejor que George… aunque aquí entre nos – juntando sus cabezas – se me hace mayor que ella.

¿Por qué hablas despacio? – preguntó en un susurro Candy y las tres carcajearon al darse cuenta que estaban solas – además George no es tan mayor… Dorothy tiene casi 22 años y George creo que no tiene ni 45… y es muy guapo.

¡Candy! Si te escuchara Albert… en estos momentos estaría retando a duelo al Sr. Johnson.

Pero no nos está escuchando – haciendo una cara graciosa – oigan… ya me estoy arrugando

Salgamos mejor… hay que ponernos hermosas.

Patty y Annie ayudaron a Candy a arreglarse haciéndole un hermoso peinado con su cabello dorado – y ahora el vestido – Annie se alejó de ellas abriendo una caja y sacando un hermoso vestido blanco… las tres se quedaron maravilladas al extenderlo sobre la cama.

Dios mío esto es realmente bello… éste es tuyo Candy – abriendo las otras dos cajas sacaron los demás vestidos igual de hermosos

Chicas ¿Quién escogió los vestidos?

No se – contestó Patty leyendo las pequeñas tarjetas de la caja – aquí dice que este es mío ¿no es hermoso? ¡Dios! Éste color me fascina… ¡Dios Santo! – cubriendo con su mano la boca tratando de mitigar un grito de emoción – Mira el de Annie… ¡los tres están bellísimos! Anda Candy hay que ponerte el tuyo – dejando a un lado la duda de Candy las tres chicas terminaron de arreglarse, cuando escucharon el motor de un auto.

Candy… Patty… apresúrense el Sr. Johnson nos espera – las dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras sin prisa.

Sita. Candy… Srita O´Brien… Srita. Britter… lucen muy bellas.

Gracias George… Estoy segura que tú si sabes a donde vamos ¿me lo dirás George?

Por supuesto Srita… debo llevarlas a la cabaña del Sr. William – la cara de confusión de Candy valía por mil mirando a ambas chicas que encogían los hombros.

Sr. Johnson si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde – Patty la jaló del brazo haciendo que Candy se adelantara junto con George.

Annie… las novias pueden llegar tarde a su boda… o sea… cuando quieran.

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo… espero sea del agrado de ustedes… GRACIAS por sus opiniones.**

 **elbroche**

 **guets**

 **Sandra Carreo**

 **sayuri 1707**


	23. LA BODA

**Algunos de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarachi… lo que escribo es solo son con motivo de entretener y pasar un buen rato.**

 **CON TODA EL ALMA.**

 **Capitulo 23.**

 **LA BODA**

Cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio y dejándose guiar por George hasta el jardín de la cabaña, era increíble lo hermosamente diferente que se veía la propiedad, hacía años que no iba desde que Albert se reveló ante ella como el patriarca de los Andley, pero en ese entonces no entraron… miraba por doquier y a donde fuera que su vista llegara cada detalle la conmovía y en su distracción no se dio cuenta que tía Elroy estaba frente a ella.

Candice – la llamó con esa voz que aún le imponía un poco de temor, los ojos de Candy se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa y la poca distancia que la separaba de la Sra. Elroy no le impidió ir corriendo a sus brazos.

¡Tía Elroy! – ambas se fundieron en un prolongado abrazo y para sorpresa de Candy lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de la anciana.

Hija… que gusto me da saber que estás bien… déjame verte – separándola un poco de ella - ¡estás preciosa!

Yo no sabía que usted estaría aquí… tía gracias por el vestido…

¿Y perderme éste gran día? No hija… quiero seguir estando en los mejores y malos momentos de tu vida… aunque déjame decirte que el tiempo que estuviste fuera me ha causado más preocupación que tranquilidad – acariciando su mejilla – pero ahora que te veo tan radiante… se que ha valido la pena, con respecto al vestido me hubiera gustado que fuera algo más tradicional… pero tomando en cuenta tu salud éste me pareció perfecto.

Gracias tía… me gusta… pero – en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo.

Disculpe madame… todo está dispuesto como usted lo ordenó.

Gracias Alfred… Hija – tomado un poco de aire y acariciando sus manos – sé que se te debió haber consultado… pero dado los hechos decidí que no se podía postergar más tiempo lo que he organizado.

¿Qué pasa tía?

Hija… éstas casi tres semanas que han pasado… las chicas, el Sr. Grandchester y yo hemos estado preparando éste momento – en la cara de Candy había confusión.

¿Qué cosa tía?

Tu boda hija – Candy les soltó las manos dando un paso atrás.

Candy ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso ya no te quieres casar con William?

¿Albert lo sabía?

No hija – ahora era el turno de Elroy Andley estar confundida – hace unos momentos se le dijo… y él está muy emocionado Candy... dime que pasa ¿tus sentimientos por él han cambiado?

No tía... yo a él lo amo… es solo que tengo miedo – bajando la mirada.

Acompáñame Candy… iremos al privado… Alfred

Dígame madame

Si preguntan por nosotras diga que estoy con mi hija en el privado y tráiganos un té de tila por favor – entraron a una de las estancias – siéntate junto a mi hija… dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tía… hace unos días Albert me dijo la razón por la que tuve el accidente… yo confío en él tía y se que sería incapaz de cometer una bajeza como la que le hicieron a Eliza… pero tengo miedo… no sé a que tía…

Candice… si lo amas y confías en él no veo la razón por la cual no quieras casarte con William… entiendo por todo lo que estás pasando, y no por que yo haya vivido algo similar, sino porque quiero ponerme en tu lugar hija… y por que por mucho tiempo has tenido que lidiar con eso… pero si no te sientes con la seguridad de estar con William tampoco puedo obligarte – la anciana se puso de pie dándole la espalda – haré que cancelen todo.

¡no Tía!

Hija… después de todo lo que haz pasado… no deseo que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieres… ese fue uno de los errores de los cuales aprendí cuando te obligué a tener el compromiso con Neal… si no estás preparada… estoy segura que William entenderá – se volteó mirándola a los ojos - ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no podías permitirte tener miedo cuando te convirtieras en la esposa de un hombre como William? A esto es a lo que me refiero… no importa cuán grandes sean los problemas que tengas pero si no estás dispuesta a aligerar esa carga… entonces no estás preparada para dar ese paso hija… he aprendido a amarte Candy… pero también amo a William como a un hijo… y no por un capricho mío permitiré que sea infelices – Candy se acercó a ella abrazándola.

Amo a Albert con toda el alma tía… Y Sí quiero casarme con él.

¿estás segura?

Si tía… solo… solo denme un poco de tiempo a solas.

Piénsalo muy bien hija… porque así como tienes tiempo para pensarlo… también tendrás más tiempo para arrepentirte… William te ama y esa es una de las razones que me bastan para que ustedes estén juntos … Antes de que me retire – hizo sonar una campanilla

Ordene usted madame…

Alice tráeme la caja que está en el recibidor – la chica se retiró haciendo una pequeña venia – hija tus madres están aquí… ¿quieres que las mande a traer? – los ojos de Candy se iluminaron

Si tía… gracias.

Candy… tu vestido no está completo si no tienes un velo – Alice entró en ese momento entregándole el paquete a la Sra. Elroy – hemos dispuesto una pequeña recepción… pero eso no quiere decir que nos saldremos de las formalidades que requiere una boda con el patriarca – sacó de la fina caja una tela de lana muy conocida por Candy… el tartán escocés – ahora y por siempre serás una Andley hija… pórtalo con orgullo – le cruzó la tela sobre el hombro – éste es el broche que me representa como matriarca… es tuyo ahora Candice – abrochándoselo por la cintura, la tomó de las mejillas secando las lágrimas – no llores hija… tiene razón William eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – los ojos de Candy se abrieron al reconocer esa frase tan amada – me retiro haré que tus madres vengan en un momento… tómate tu tiempo Candice y cualquiera que sea tu decisión estaré ahí para apoyarte – y la besó de ambas mejillas.

Candy caminó hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par… una suave brisa acarició su rostro haciendo que su vestido se moviera en suaves ondas como las olas del mar… salió al balcón y cerró los ojos y llenándose de esperanza por lo que le esperaba su futuro junto a Albert… tenía razón Elroy Andley no hay ni existe razón por el cual no se permita ser primero ella antes que los demás… después de todo ella merece también ser feliz… pensó en sus padres que nunca conoció, vió su reflejo en el cristal y se preguntó ¿de quien heredó cada rasgo de su rostro? Con las manos en su pecho deseó por un momento saber que sería su padre y no George quien la entregaba a Albert… que su madre sería quien la hubiera ayudado con el vestido y no sus amigas, miró de nueva cuenta el vidrio de la ventana y estaba sonriendo y muy dentro de ella había una ilusión que deseaba se hiciera realidad, escuchó que la puerta se abría y su corazón reconoció con amor a las dos personas que desde niña velaron sus sueños y travesuras e impulsada por ese mismo sentimiento corrió abrazándolas a ambas.

Srita. Pony… hermana María… gracias por todo – sus ojos se inundaron nuevamente de lágrimas por la felicidad de tenerlas en ese momento con ella.

No llores hija… hoy se materializa el sueño que siempre haz deseado… ser feliz – la hermana María se retiró para sacar el velo de la caja y regresó para entregárselo a la señorita Pony – no hermana… hoy cedo ese derecho a usted pues fue quien encontró a nuestra Candy.

Siéntate aquí mi niña – con manos temblorosas y un inmenso amor la hermana María le puso el velo – hoy eres una novia… mañana serás la esposa Candy… honra y ama al hombre que te está esperando en éstos momentos… sé leal a ese amor… sé fuerte en todo momento hija aún cuando sientas que ya no puedas más ten Fe – se puso frente a ella y tomándola de las manos la puso de pie – te ves tan hermosa… de hoy en adelante en ésta etapa y como siempre lo has hecho… invéntate mil maneras para ser feliz… vívelo y disfrútalo hija… hoy y por siempre tienes que ser feliz Candy ¿lista?

Si hermana – ambas mujeres le besaron las mejillas a Candy – el Sr. Johnson vendrá por ti hija, pero antes de retirarnos pronunciaremos una oración por ti – y así las tres mujeres tomadas de las manos elevaron desde el fondo de su corazón una oración pidiendo por la bienaventuranza de un buen matrimonio.

Con los nervios a flor de piel Candy esperaba algunas veces sentada otras veces paseándose por el pequeño salón, vió la taza de té y notó que ya se había enfriado y se la tomó de un solo sorbo limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con un pañuelo, recordó que con cuanta alegría e ilusión hace semanas atrás esperaba que su unión con Albert fuera bendecida y ese día era hoy. La puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir pero esta vez era Dorothy que con la emoción dibujada en su rostro la abrazó.

Candy… solo vine a darte esto, estoy segura que querrías tenerlo para entregárselo a su dueño – de una pequeña caja de madera labrada sacó el broche y la cruz de la hermana María que por tantos años la habían acompañado.

Gracias Dorothy – abrazándola de nuevo – tanto tiempo buscándolo y hoy me caso con él.

El señor Whitman hizo esto para ti – sacó un hermoso ramo de dulce Candy.

¿se encuentra aquí?

Si Candy George arregló todo para que estuvieran las personas que te amamos.

Nuevamente gracias Dorothy… eres una gran amiga…

Me retiro, George está impaciente por entrar y el Sr. William desesperado por verte – ambas rieron por lo bajo, cuando la vió cerrar la puerta respiró hondo una y dos veces más – "te casas Candy… y es con el hombre que has amado toda tu vida" – se dijo a sí misma volviéndose una vez más a la ventana sin darse cuenta que alguien abría la puerta una vez más… y desde el marco de la puerta la observó… por tantos años siendo testigo de lo que es, fue y será, rememoró por un momento todo lo que esa joven significaba para su muchacho y sintió que parte de su tarea ya casi estaba concluida… haría lo que fuera porque sean felices.

Srita. Candy – haciendo que su voz aterciopelada y con un marcado acento ingles la hiciera dar la vuelta – ha llegado el momento – llegó hasta él con la emoción reflejada en su rostro.

Si – se detuvo por un momento haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo – George…

Dígame Srita. Candy

No se que me pasa hoy… pero no puedo dejar de agradecer y usted no será la excepción… gracias George… gracias porque siempre has estado ahí.

Y lo estaré mientras ustedes me lo permitan Srita – ofreciéndole un brazo, ella con una gran sonrisa lo tomó – está usted temblando – cubriendo la pequeña mano con la suya.

Es que… estoy nerviosa – se detuvieron un momento.

le aseguro que el sr. William hará lo que sea por que usted esté bien y sea feliz – cubriéndola en un abrazo

George… por favor… abrázame más fuerte – respiró hondo separándose de él momentos después – creo que un novio me está esperando – le dijo conteniendo una carcajada nerviosa

Cuando se abrió la puerta caminaron sobre una alfombra de dulce Candy… ella estaba más que emocionada… sus ojos retenían cada detalle con la intención de no olvidarlo jamás, entraron a un arco cubierto de rosas maravillándose cada vez más… todo estaba perfecto y entonces unas notas de piano les dieron la bienvenida anunciando que la novia iba llegando era Annie quien tocaba y a cada paso que daba su corazón se llenaba de felicidad… se detuvo nada más para grabar en su memoria cada detalle y personas que la esperaban y ante ella Elroy Andley la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

Hija – las palabras se negaban a salir, abrió una caja que sostenía Alfred sacando una pequeña tiara con diamantes engarzados – ésta tiara perteneció a la abuela de mi madre y contigo será la séptima persona que la use… ahora es tuya para que en futuras generaciones se la pongas a tus hijas – en silencio todos fueron testigos de quien sería la matriarca de los Andley… aún así si William renunciara a todo… Candy era su hija y a ella le correspondía, con el velo cubrió su rostro sin antes besar una vez más sus mejillas, dos de los niños del hogar de Pony se colocaron con sus pequeñas canastas de pétalos rojos mientras a una distancia prudente la hermana María los animaba a caminar por la alfombra, Patty colgada del brazo de Tom y Dorothy y de Archie les seguían, un apuesto Terry acompañaba a la Sra. Elroy y al último ella y George… la procesión estaba completa todas las personas que amaba se encontraban ahí y en su andar volteaba a ambos lados todo era más que perfecto y a unos metros de ella lo vió ahí parado con el traje que por años la perseguían en sus sueños, en la búsqueda del príncipe de la colina.

William – la emoción le estaba ganando a George, tomó la mano de Candy y de Albert para que ambos hicieran lo propio – Albert… te entrego a Candy esperando honres el compromiso de amarla y protegerla – se dió la vuelta cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

Gracias George – dándole un fuerte abrazo, la voz del sacerdote los hizo volverse a sus lugares para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Padre – dijo Candy – antes de que empiece – creando una confusión en todos los invitados – se dirigió a Albert – cariño… lo siento… pero no puedo casarme contigo – el rostro de Albert se desencajo soltándose de las manos de Candy.

¿y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo? – su rostro demudado de emoción alguna la miraba con tristeza mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de los invitados… Elroy Andley se acercó cuando delicadamente la mano de George la detuvo.

Amor – tocando su mejilla – no puedo casarme contigo si no llevas puesto tu broche – la sorpresa de Albert se generalizó pues era bien sabido que hace años él lo perdió cuando se escapó de la mansión siendo apenas un adolescente.

¡Dios mío pequeña! por poco haces que caiga fulminado del susto delante de todos.

¿me dejas ponértelo?

Claro… pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dónde…? – mientras se lo prendía en el tartán los ojos de Elroy Andley no dejaban de llorar… muy a pesar de ella y en su conciencia ahora no le cabía duda que Candy y Albert estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Después amor – volviéndose al sacerdote – Ahora si padre… puede empezar con la ceremonia – mientras reía por su travesura.

La ceremonia fue como ella se había imaginado, la hermana María y la Srita Pony leyeron algunos salmos y compartieron epístolas de la Biblia haciendo que por momentos Candy derramara algunas lágrimas.

Candice White Andley te acepto como mi esposa para amarte, honrarte y protegerte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… ante Dios y nuestra familia te entrego todo lo que tengo y lo que soy – colocando en su dedo la alianza que la convertía en su esposa.

William Albert Andley… te acepto como mi esposo comprometiéndome ante Dios y nuestra familia a amarte, honrarte y protegerte… sostenerte y mantenerme a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad… estar contigo en la riqueza y en la pobreza… entregando en tus manos todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy – poniendo la argolla en el dedo anular de él, sentados ambos ante el improvisado altar y tomados de la mano Patty y Annie colocaron un lazo de perlas como símbolo de su unión.

Sr. Andley puede usted besar a la novia – y así frente a frente Albert la miró con toda la ternura de la que puede ser capaz un hombre enamorado descubriendo su rostro, y besando por fin los labios de su esposa.

Te amo Candy… hoy, mañana y por siempre.

Te amo Albert… te amo con toda el alma… hoy mañana y por siempre – el Sr. McGregor se acercó,

Señoras y señores… les presento a la Sra. y Sr. Andley – y todos los que estaban congregados rompieron el silencio con aplausos… la Sra. Elroy tomó la palabra para invitarlos a la recepción en lo que se formalizaba el matrimonio civil con los testigos, momentos después Albert y Candy entran al jardín convertido en un pequeño salón siendo ante las leyes de Dios y del hombre como marido y mujer, fue una ceremonia tan intima que entre los más cercanos de los invitados no cupo la menor duda de que ese matrimonio iniciaba con los cimientos que el amor puede ofrecer, y por primera vez en años Elroy Andley se sintió satisfecha de que a pesar de todo el hijo de su hermano sería feliz, y esa tarde más que nunca añoró a quienes ya no se encontraban entre ellos y ahí en medio de una pista improvisada bailaron su primera pieza como esposos siendo acompañados después por sus familiares y amigos.

¿eres feliz?

contigo… siempre – regalándose besos castos.

Te amo Candy… – en esos momentos sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Disculpe Sr. Andley… ¿me permite bailar con la Srita Candy?

Por supuesto sr. Whitman – alejándose de ellos para bailar con la Sra. Elroy.

Srita Candy, usted superó mis sueños – con pasos cortos y cansados y una emoción inmensa en su voz – deseo que usted sea muy feliz.

Gracias Sr. Whitman… gracias por todo… quiero que sepa que soy muy feliz… el ramo está muy hermoso… y que usted esté aquí junto con Pat y los demás han hecho que mi boda sea perfecta.

No fue la recepción ni la ceremonia que Elroy Andley esperaba, pero verlos juntos desde donde se encontraba le dio la certeza que una nueva era se estaba erigiendo de manera misteriosa y maravillosa para que su familia, después de tanto dolor sean muy felices

 **Una vez más GRACIAS por prestarme parte de su tiempo para ser parte de esta locura mía.**

 **elbroche**

 **Kecs**

 **Sandra Carreo**

 **Guets.**

 **Espero sea del agrado de ustedes… nos leemos si Dios lo permite hasta la próxima.**


End file.
